Didn't Know I Love You So Much
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Shilo uses her home as an orphanage. When Graverobber needs a place to stay, she welcomes him. Soon after, Pavi and Luigi comes to stay as well per request by Amber Sweet. With the help of her two friends, Shilo's home becomes more crowded. SxG PxOC LxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is a story I wrote on Mibba but never finished. There are some small things I've changed to the prologue, but it isn't that much. I might change my original storyline, so there might be changes for the rest of chapters. It may be different from my original draft. I added a few things here and there. The characters are going to be out of character since I'm rating this for T. There would be a bit of language and violence. And if I find it suitable, I will rate it M. But for now, it would be rated T. I hope you like it, and reviews would be appreciated. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera. I do not own the original cast of Repo either. I own only the OCs and the story I am making.

Prologue

Tears had fallen from Shilo's eyes as she looked at the picture of her father and herself when she was only five. It had been four years that he died that fateful day at the Opera. GeneCo had left her alone when Amber Sweet took over. In those four years, she went through so much and had grown from such experience. The world out there, she found out, was more distorted than her shielded life. But even though she had some tough times, she also had hope in her life. Now, she was a woman taking care of orphans using the sheltered home she lived with her father as their home. She started helping out two years ago; though hard, she gave hope to those lost children. The children she picks up were usually in the streets, starving, thirsty, and near death. Sometimes, she could see herself in their eyes, and that was all she needed to save them. But of course, she wasn't alone in taking care of those five children she found. Once in a while, her two female friends would come by to help out.

It was on one fateful day that Graverobber came to visit. It was starting to get dark out by the time he rings the bell to her home. She looks out through the window and sees Graverobber outside. She looked hesitant but sighs as he rings the bell again. If he continued any further, he would have woken up the kids. She opened the door carefully and closed it behind her when she got outside. She stood in front of the gates but not yet opening it to Graverobber.

"Hey, kid! It's been a while," Graverobber said and then smiled at her, trying to seduce her. Obviously, Shilo wasn't affected at all.

"You need something, don't you?" She asked, straight to the point. Graverobber just shrugged innocently and started pointing at the gate that stood between them. Shilo sighed before opening the gate for him. He entered quickly and walked around her.

"What made you think that?" Graverobber asked as one of his arms were on her shoulder. She sighed as then a little girl suddenly tugged on Shilo's pants. Shilo was surprised to see the girl come out of the house without her knowing for a moment, but Shilo then smiled and kneeled beside the girl.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Shilo asked the little girl as the girl sniffed from crying.

"Tommy took my teddy bear again, and he won't give it back," she answered as Shilo wiped the girl's tears away with her thumb and nodded.

"All right. Let's get your bear back, okay?" Shilo told her sweetly as the little girl nodded with a smile. The girl ran quickly back inside the house.

"When did you have a kid, Kid?" Graverobber asked when he watched the scene. Shilo chuckled before she locked the gates and helped Graverobber inside the house. As they entered, she opened a room downstairs to show the five orphans that lived here.

"If it's not on the magazines then it's a good thing. I'm taking care of the orphaned children whose parents were killed by the Repo men," Shilo said brightly.

Shilo and Graverobber saw a little boy sticking his tongue out at Emma while holding the bear high over his head. Shilo walked towards the boy and gave him a stern look.

"Tommy, what did I tell you about stealing other children's toys," she asked as Tommy was shocked to see Shilo. His head lowered as he gave back the toy to Emma.

"Sorry, Emma," Tommy whispered as Shilo got to his eye-level.

"You are a good boy, Tom. Surely, I will find good parents that will take good care of you," Shilo told the boy as the boy shook his head and hugged Shilo.

"I want to stay with you, Shilo. You're already like a mom to me," Tommy said as all the children started to come towards Shilo and said the same thing that Tommy said.

Graverobber saw the whole scene and was rather surprised that Shilo was loved by those children. He was equally shocked that Shilo was willing to take care of all the children living here. He saw how Shilo had changed after the death of her father. And now, he felt quite bad to ask her if he could spend his nights here, and thought that there would be no space for him anyways.

After Shilo calmed all the children, she went back to Graverobber's side and guided him outside the room. She closed the door and looked over at him with full attention.

"What was it that you want again," Shilo asked as Graverobber shrugged his shoulders once more.

"Can't I just visit you," he asked as Shilo rolled her eyes.

"If you need a place to stay, just ask," Shilo told him as Graverobber was surprised at her reply.

"I didn't say I wanted to stay here," he told her. Shilo sighed and sat on the first step of the stairs.

"Graverobber, you live on the streets selling Zydrate. I'm sure you are getting tired of sleeping with rats," she told him. Graverobber was surprised at how grown-up Shilo sounded.

"Kid, I'm used to it. What made you think I want to stay here with little brats like them," Graverobber asked while pointing at the room the children were staying in. Shilo ran up the stairs suddenly.

Graverobber didn't know what to do now. Did he say something too far? Was she going to get something to hit him with? Obviously, he questions why anyone would be nice to a guy like him. Should he leave or stay? He took the first choice until a little girl, Emma, came towards him and tugged on his pants, which was about to come loose if she had tugged one more time. He looked down at her while trying to hold his pants up at the same time.

"What do you want kid?" He asked the girl. Emma smiled at him.

"Are you going to be our daddy," Emma asked innocently. This led to Graverobber being speechless for a moment.

"Daddy," he asked, hoping he didn't hear right. The girl nodded.

"You're married to Mommy, right? You're the only guy that enters here other than Trent," the girl told him. Graverobber shook his head immediately. He knew the 'Mommy' was Shilo, but what made her think he was going to be their 'Daddy'? And who the heck is Trent?

"Sorry, kid. I'm single and proud. Now go along with the other little kids," he told her as the girl frowned and walked back inside the room.

Shilo finally came down the stairs with a pillow and blanket and gave it to Graverobber.

"Here you go, Graverobber. You can have the other vacant room upstairs, and the kids won't be going upstairs unless they need something from me. Are you happy with those arrangements?" Shilo asked him as Graverobber was speechless again.

"Oh, um... I didn't say I was going to stay," Graverobber told her. Shilo just smiled.

"Of course not. It's just a place for you to sleep until you find a better home," she corrected him. "It's that much I can do for you since you did help me a lot on that fateful day."

"Kid, you aren't that ungrateful after all," he told her and messed with her (real) hair. "I'll think about it. If I come to your house tonight, it means I've decided to stay here for a bit." She smiled and nodded.

"See you tonight then, Graverobber," she told him before she entered the room where the children were.

"This place isn't that bad at all," Graverobber thought with a smile and then left to go back selling his Zydrate.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Thanks stiffkittens101 for the review. I'm glad you like it. I guess you'll be the only one reading this. Hopefully, you will continue liking this.

Chapter One

Graverobber was still pondering about whether or not he should stay over at Shilo's house while he sells Zydrate to the addicts. Hopefully, Amber Sweet wouldn't come tonight while he tries to think. And of course, nothing goes his way. Amber Sweet was walking seductively towards him. He was getting tired of that woman sometimes.

"Graverobber, where's my Zydrate?" Amber asked as he smirked.

"Where's my money?" He questioned back as Amber handed him the money while he took it from her hands and gave her a hit of Zydrate. She smiled at him and put her hands on his chest and looked at him.

For some reason, Graverobber wasn't at all turned on. The darn thought about whether to stay at Shilo's house or not was still on his mind. The constant touching was starting to annoy him, but he didn't do anything.

"What's wrong with you, Graverobber? You usually push me to wall when I do this," she told him while putting her hands near his area. Graverobber just smirked and pushed her to the wall.

"Well, I've got things to do," he told her before he walked away from her. Amber stopped him.

"Nobody! I mean nobody ignores Amber Sweet! What's wrong with you, Graverobber? Found a new lover," she yelled. He silently sighed and looked over at her with a smile.

"Amber Sweet, I've got Zydrate to sell. I can't survive if I don't have money in my pocket," he told her before he turned to walk away and sell his Zydrate someplace else.

After a while, he was finally finished with his job. He was already at Shilo's home without even realizing it. He pondered a bit, and he finally decided that he wanted to see what it is like to live with Shilo and the kids. He would've opened the gate to Shilo's house, but the gate was already locked. He pressed the button near the gate to ring the bell.

"Hey, Kid! Open the gate," he yelled.

He leaned back on a wall, waiting for the gate to be opened. Hopefully, she heard him. And well, it was already dusk. The kids may have already been asleep while she slept too. If it weren't for Amber, he would've gotten here earlier. He suddenly heard the gate creak open as Shilo's head took a peek and found him leaning back against the wall.

"Sorry, I took a while. I had to coax one of the children," she explained to him and got out of the way for him to enter.

"At this time of night," He asked as Shilo smiled.

"She had a nightmare," she told him. "Thankfully, the other children didn't wake up."

Shilo locked the gate again when he entered. She walked inside the house with Graverobber behind her. After Graverobber got inside, she closed the door and locked it. She then went upstairs quietly as Graverobber continued to follow her. She opened the door to a well-furnished room and a bed that looked big enough for two people.

"That's your bed. Well, I'd better get some sleep now. I've got a busy morning. Good night, Graverobber," she told him before she yawned and walked to her room which was right next to Graverobber's temporary room.

She silently closed the door and lied on the bed. A smile placed on her lips before she was unconscious. Meanwhile, Graverobber was lying on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. For some reason, he felt good to have a bed for once and a clean one at that. He turned and saw a small picture frame of Shilo's mom and dad, holding each other and smiling.

"Must be the Repo man's room," he whispered and then turned the opposite side.

He sighed as the bed felt too good that he couldn't sleep. He suddenly heard light footsteps running and a knock on the room next to him. Since he was already wide awake, he might as well see what was going on. His door creaked open, and he saw Shilo carry the little girl and sang her a lullaby inside her room. He walked over to it and listened to the whole lullaby.

When the little girl was asleep, Graverobber saw Shilo smile and then she laid the little girl to sleep right on her bed. She sighed and then looked up to see Graverobber before her. She walked towards him while her index finger touched her lips, telling him to not make a sound. She closed the door lightly and sighed in relief.

"You're quite busy," Graverobber whispered as Shilo just shrugged.

"Just as long as the children are okay, it's all right," she told him.

"Is she the same girl that had that nightmare?" He asked as Shilo nodded with a frown.

"Ever since I took her in, she had nightmares of the Repo men. Unfortunately, she saw everything what the Repo man did to her parents," she explained and then looked up at Graverobber. "Why aren't you asleep?"

She tried to change the touchy subject about the Repo men as it reminded her about her father once being one and him dying in her arms.

Graverobber shrugged and answered, "I just can't."

"Do you want something to drink? I'm going to get some water," she told him as he shrugged.

They walked down to the kitchen together. Graverobber sat on a chair in the dining room while Shilo poured some water in a glass. She sat down the opposite side of Graverobber. She drank a bit and sighed.

"You seem tired?" Graverobber asked. She surely was a strong girl to take care of those five children. She merely chuckled and sipped her water.

"I'm a bit used to it. It's nothing much, but I want to give those children some comfort." She yawned a bit but continued to drink her water.

"Comfort," he questioned and then leaned forward to look at her, "You are too nice for your own being." He then leaned back to his chair.

She chuckled once more and shook her head.

"I'm not nice, just a person wanting to change a child's life for the better. The word 'nice' isn't at all... me."

"Kid, it's been four years already. It isn't your fault the original Repo man was killed," he told her as she knew instantly that he was talking about her father. Graverobber knew he made it worse, but it was better off if she got used to it. And of course, he was never one to coax people.

"Maybe... maybe if I hadn't left this house to begin with, he wouldn't be dead. But then again, I may have killed myself if I didn't," she said and looked at her half empty water glass.

Graverobber's eyes looked at her questiongly. He knew she was meek; but for someone to think so much like this, he knew something was wrong with her. He wondered too, though. What would happen if she never did leave the house?

"For a kid, you think too much," he told her. She looked back at him with a questioning look while tilting her head a bit. She stayed like that for a few seconds before she suddenly chuckled.

"Maybe you're right. But you know, Graverobber, is being twenty-one still make me a kid," she asked and then drank her water again.

"Just used to calling you 'Kid', I guess," he answered and then smirked. "But for someone being twenty-one, you've grown in the right places. Just need some more growth in some areas." He started looking at her chest as Shilo frowned and punched him lightly on his arm.

"There's plenty girls that you can look at. I'm off limits," she told him. He merely smirked in response.

Suddenly, Graverobber remembered something.

"Oh yeah, one of your kids, they asked me if I was their 'Daddy'? What's up with that," he asked. Shilo looked at him for a moment before she sighed.

"Television, you know. Where there's a mother, there's got to be a father. And anyways, I've never let any guy stay in this place. Maybe, that's why they think you are the dad in their minds," she answered and then glimpsed at her water glass.

"Hm...?" He looked at her questioningly. "I'm not going to be anybody's dad if I'm staying here."

"You mean 'temporary' stay," she corrected him with a smile before continuing to speak again. "And don't worry, you are far from likely to be my make-believe 'husband'." She continued to drink her water while Graverobber was unaffected by what she said.

"So, Kid, how are you able to pay for all of them? I mean food and shelter for the kids," Graverobber asked quite interested. Maybe, she would give him some money.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's for me to keep quiet and for you to find out," she told him and gulped the last bit of water in the glass. She washed the glass and put it back to its original place.

"What's that about," he asked while walking towards her, her back facing him. "I'm not that much of a stranger."

She turn towards him and patted his shoulders.

"Graverobber, you'll find out soon." She then walked and then stopped at the door. "I'm going to sleep. You should do the same." After that, she disappeared from his sight.

Graverobber was astonished at how much Shilo changed. She was no longer the timid little girl he first saw at the graveyard. No, not at all. She seemed more motherly and kind. And at that moment, he sometimes wonder, who that kid really is.

The next morning Graverobber felt well rested. No pain aches on his body today. He opened the door and went downstairs to smell the most delicious smell he ever had in his life. He went to the kitchen and found Shilo cooking breakfast. His eyes widened to see breakfast haven in there. He was about to sneak in a taste of those delicious looking sausages, but Shilo slapped his hand away.

"Did you clean your hands?" She asked him while going back to the eggs.

"_How could she do that without looking_," Graverobber thought before sighing. He went over to the kitchen sink and washed his hands with soap this time.

"Now, can I get a sausage?" He asked permission with sarcasm in his voice while Shilo chuckled.

"Of course. Get as much as you like," she told him as he got five sausages, some scrambled eggs, and two waffles.

"It's like a feast in here," he told her as he ate his food with his hands. She looked over at him and shook her head with a disapproving look.

"Don't eat like that near the kids. I want them to at least have manners when they eat. Other than that, do you want toast?" She asked before putting the scrambled eggs on a dish.

"Nah, this is good for me," He told her and then sat on a chair. "You're a good cook." She chuckled at the comment.

"It takes practice," she told him.

A few minutes later, Graverobber finally licked his plate clean and put it in the kitchen sink.

"That was a good feast," he told her as she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she told him. She opened the door to the kitchen. "Children! Breakfast is ready!"

Suddenly, a mob of children ran into the kitchen; but when the children saw Shilo's stern look, they quickly set themselves in line and took as much as they wanted. Graverobber observed the scene. He found that Shilo was well-respected by the children. He could only chuckle inside. The kid, he knew, would've been loved by everyone if she kept GeneCo, not that bratty and stuck-up Amber. He watched as the kids left one by one out of the kitchen.

"Where are they eating?" Graverobber asked. Shilo turned to him and smiled.

"They're eating in their room and so must I. Want to come along?" She asked while picking up her plate of food that she piled. It wasn't that much though: one sausage, one waffle, and three spoonful of scrambled eggs.

"Sure. I got nothing to do in the morning anyways, and I only go to work at night," he told her as he followed her where the children ate in their play room/bedroom/dining room.

"You can sit on one of the beds if you want," Shilo told him as she sat down by the boy who was pulling her by the pants.

"Mommy, is that guy our 'Daddy'?" The boy asked, pointing at Graverobber. Graverobber gave a quizzical look before pointing at himself with a questioned look and mouthing a questioned 'me'. Shilo smiled kindly and shook her head.

"He's Mommy's friend. He'll be staying here," she told him as the boy frowned.

"I was hoping for a 'Daddy'," The boy said as Shilo smiled.

"Someday, Ryan. But right now, Mommy only needs to see her children smile," she said in such a motherly tone. Graverobber was quite surprised at how she could be so nurturing for someone so young, and he was quite annoyed at how these kids think he was the 'Daddy' of their group.

After breakfast finished, the kids were talking to each other. Shilo put her finished plate, as well as the children's and Graverobber's, inside the kitchen sink. When she finished cleaning the dishes, she returned to the children's room and watched as the children were laughing, playing and/or chatting with each other while she sat beside Graverobber.

"These kids sure love you a lot, Kid," Graverobber told her as she looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah. But someday, they will have to leave me and find a better place to live," she said to him as Graverobber saw her expression. It was full of hurt, but she tried her best not to show it. "This is my way to change the world, to give these children hope."

Graverobber never saw anyone as pure as her in all his years. Even after she was exposed to this unrelenting and twisted world, she didn't seem to follow the status quo. He was most certain she would taint herself after the Opera scene. And by his surprise, he was wrong. The girl before him was certainly different from the rest of the woman he has seen in his life and that made him very intrigued.

"Hm... You're cute, Kid. Thinking about those kids," he told her as Shilo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Graverobber, I still wonder about you sometimes. But I guess, you'll do fine," She smiled at him and then patted his shoulder. "Now, take a shower. You smell too much, and it's bad if the kids have to smell your workplace. After you finished showering, give me your clothes to wash. It needs quite a bit of cleaning." She stood up and lightly pushed him to get up.

Graverobber looked at her as he sighed and got up. He was going upstairs but stops at his footsteps. He saw that Shilo was still staring at him, waiting for him to go upstairs and take a shower.

"I don't have clothes to wear," he told her as Shilo rolled her eyes.

"Wait, just one moment," she told him before running upstairs. It took several minutes before she got some clothes and a towel for him.

"These clothes belong to my dad's. It may be a bit tight on you, but it would do for now. Go take a shower and meet me downstairs when you finish," she ordered.

Graverobber stared at her in disbelief and let out a sigh. He picked up the clothes and towel before he grudgingly went up the stairs.

"_What is she? My mother? Why am I listening to her_," Graverobber thought but didn't dare do anything to object. For some reason, he was a bit scared of Shilo. And well, he kind of liked it.

After thirty minutes or so, he went downstairs with a buttoned shirt and black pants. And just like Shilo said, it was a bit tight on him. When he got to the living room, he saw the children dressed up and ready to go somewhere. Shilo then walked downstairs wearing different clothes as well. She looked over at Graverobber and looked at him intently. Graverobber smirked and thought Shilo was checking him out.

"We're going shopping together, Graverobber," she said. She smiled at him while Graverobber gave a confused yet disappointed look, confused because he wonders if she was really a female and disappointed because she wasn't like any of the other females he knew. Somehow, he felt today was going to be a long day. After all, all women like to go shopping.

"And I'm paying," Shilo added.

Graverobber eyed her. He never liked to repay anybody unless the others are repaying him.

"Don't worry, Graverobber. I'm doing this for the children, so there's no debt to be paid," she told him while observing him.

She saw how he was checking his pocket with his hand earlier. Shilo was not blind. She learned many things from the outside world in those four years, and being observant was one of them. It was a particular skill that became quite helpful to her in the four years she became independent. And of course, Shilo was quite a fast learner.

Graverobber was at a loss. Nobody could be this kind. He also wondered where her money came from. He didn't want to be in any deep shit if that time came because of fucking buying clothes. But heck, he took chances when there are freebies.

"When are we leaving," he asked.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks **stiffkittens101** and **IsThisYourCard** for your reviews. You guys are awesome for reviewing and taking your time to post one. I am very grateful to you both. As for your curiosity, **stiffkittens101**, it may be answered later on in the story through flashbacks and stuff. I just wanted the characters to settle in for a bit. Lina is my OC, so you might not like her that much, and there is another OC that would be coming in soon. I know this is a Repo! The Genetic Opera, and I know I'm doing the show some injustice. I also know that this fic isn't as violent or sexual as it should be. But keep in mind, this is T-rated, not M. Hopefully, the readers understand.

Chapter Two

A black van was parked right in front of Shilo's home. The van looked like it could fit eight people in there. Just as Shilo, the children, and Graverobber came out of the house, a woman came out of the driver seat of the black van and waved at them.

Shilo smiled while the children waved back and yelled out her name. Graverobber was utterly confused as to who this woman was. She had scars on her arms that seemed to have been stitched up. It seemed as well that she didn't get any surgery like Shilo. When Shilo opened the gate, the children instantly ran to her and crowded around her. She let out a chuckle and messed up some of the children's hair.

"Thanks for welcoming me, everyone," the woman told them.

"Thanks for picking us up, Lina," Shilo said to her. The woman chuckled once more.

"No problem, Shilo, but you do have the paperwork, do you," Lina asked her. Shilo smiled and nodded before giving her a manila envelope. She took it and put inside the driver's seat of her van.

"You aren't going to look at it," Shilo asked. Lina rolled her eyes.

"I trust you, Shilo. And anyways, I'm too lazy to check anything," she told her. Lina then noticed the man beside Shilo. One of her brows was raised before a smile came across her lips.

"And who is that guy? Your _boyfriend_, Shilo," Lina teased. Shilo looked over at Graverobber and then at her.

"Nope. Just a friend staying over. His name is Rave," Shilo told her. Graverobber gave her a look when she called him Rave. Shilo seemed unfazed by the stare.

"Oh really," Lina questioned, not at all convinced.

"Yes. The name is Rave. Nice meeting you," Graverobber spoke up. Lina nodded approvingly towards him.

"Not too shabby. You might be older than Shilo, but age doesn't matter in this messed up world," Lina said.

"Lina! Like I told you, Rave and I aren't together like that," Shilo said, frustrated.

Lina shrugged with a mischevious smirk before saying, "Not now, but soon. So, are we going to go or would you like to argue with me?"

Shilo sighed before giving up.

Four children were able to fit in the back because of how small they were. Graverobber sat with Shilo and one other child. Lina sat in the front while laying the manila envelope on the passenger's seat.

"What? Nobody wants to sit in the front with me? Am I that scary," Lina asked in a joking manner before laughing and driving off. It took only thirty minutes until they stopped in front of a market area. Lina parked wherever and looked over at everyone.

"I'm stayin' here. I've got to watch over the van. Don't know who's going to steal this van," Lina told Shilo. Shilo nodded and smiled.

"Do you want me to buy you anything," Shilo asked. Lina shrugged in reply.

"Can you get me some bandages and something edible to eat? Don't buy food from a vendor that they make themselves. You don't know what they put in their food," Lina told her. Shilo chuckled and nodded.

"So you finally learned your lesson," Shilo asked teasingly. Lina shivered a bit at the thought.

"Yeah. Now go. I want to take a nap," Lina told her. Shilo nodded before she told everyone to get out of the van.

Shilo made sure the children were paired up and held hands. He held Emma's hand and they started walking with the children paired in two in front of her. That way she could have an eye on them. They stopped in front of a building before Shilo let go of Emma's hand and opened the door for the children to come through first. Graverobber entered after them and winked at Shilo while Shilo rolled her eyes and entered last. Graverobber was no gentleman.

Inside was a clothing store. It was quite small, yes, but the clothes looked quite good. Out from behind the counter popped out an old man. He was smiling happily, though it was obvious you could see surgery on the elder's face.

"Ah, Miss Wallace. It's been a while you visited," the old man said. Shilo smiled and nodded. The children were in the kid section, having fun running around and horse-playing. The old man didn't seem to mind at all. Better yet, he would chuckle sometimes when he saw the children having fun.

"Yes, it's been a while. How are you doing, Robert," Shilo asked kindly.

The old man chuckled and stared at Shilo quite observantly. Graverobber noticed the look and find the guy rather disgusting to look at her in such a perverse look. Unlike himself, he whistled and got in front of Shilo, pretending to look through the clothes nearby on the rack.

"Oh, who is this man? Finally got a husband, have you," the old man said with a creepy smile.

Shilo chuckled before taking Graverobber's hand. Graverobber looked over at her confused and Shilo kissed him on the cheek. This obviously startled Graverobber.

"_The Kid kissed me! I knew she was checking me out_," Graverobber thought.

"Yes, his name is Rave. Could you help me find some clothes for him," Shilo asked innocently. Graverobber assumed it was fake innocence. The old man chuckled and nodded before disappearing into a door from the right.

"Kid, what are you doing," Graverobber whispered when he was beside her.

"Trying to get you some brand new clothes made by the master himself with a discount," Shilo whispered back, unaffected by everything.

Graverobber was more shocked than ever before. She had the guts to kiss him, and it was only to get a discount on clothes. Graverobber was used to being used but to be used by Shilo like this? Well, it didn't look like he was complaining. Actually, he seemed to like the bold Shilo before him.

When the old man opened the door from getting his tools to measure Graverobber, Graverobber creeped up behind Shilo and put his arms around Shilo's waist. Shilo was startled for a bit before she looked up at him and glared. He gave a smug look and didn't mind at all at her glare.

"Two can play at that game," Graverobber whispered seductively near Shilo's ear.

Shilo shivered at the hot breath near her ear. She appreciated him, really. But sometimes, Shilo wants to throw something at him. She understood he was playing with her, but she didn't really mind at all. There was a sort of feeling inside Shilo that she shouldn't have for Graverobber.

The first time she saw him, she thought he was strange. And when he took out the Zydrate of the dead body for the first time, she thought he was crazy. She was quite afraid of him really. But time and time again, he saved her. For some reason, though, she always ended up worse than before. But that part, she knew wasn't his fault. And the day she met with him again, something struck inside her. But of course, she wouldn't tell him that. Graverobber would laugh at her anyways.

"Now. Now. This isn't a place for you two to snuggle each other. Let me get your husband's measures, and I'll start right away. What kind of clothes does he like, anyways," Robert asked.

"He likes his to be more street clothes, open chested, please. Can you make three of them for him? Two should be formal wear and two sleeping wear. I guess that would be it. Would you like anything else, honey," Shilo said sweetly towards him.

There was a moment that he was turned on once more when she gave him that angelic, too innocent smile. There was also a moment where he wishes he could hit his head to know what was happening. He was too shocked that it made him speechless as well.

"Colors? And I presume I should make two coats as well since the cold season is coming soon," the older man continued to question.

"Any dark colors are suitable for the shirts, but beige is also okay as well. All pants should be black. Can you make his street pants comfortable? No jeans since it would make it harder for him to move. And yes, the coats should be a rustic brown color with many pockets. They need to be light-weight as well. He doesn't like his coats to be heavy," Shilo answered, rendering Graverobber more speechless. There was something wrong with this scene here, but Graverobber couldn't utter a single word.

"All right then. I'll finish it as soon as possible. I will call Lina, and she would pick it up for you. Is that all right," Robert questioned more. Shilo nodded.

"Thanks a lot Robert. I really do apologize for asking you for so much," Shilo told him. Robert gave a light chuckle and signaled with his hand that it was all right.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, _Mrs._ Wallace or did you take your husband's surname," Robert asked curiously once more.

"Oh, Mrs. Wallace is okay. I haven't changed my last name in the registry yet," she told him. Robert smiled and nodded.

"While you wait for the clothes, why don't you buy him ready-made clothes for him? It would take about two weeks to finish them all," he told her.

Shilo nodded before she turned around to face Graverobber, who let go of her waist slowly.

"Why don't you check out what you want to buy, Rave? I'll tell the kids to get some clothes as well," she told him before giving a peck on his cheek and left him to battle his findings alone.

"You are a lucky man there, sir," Robert started when Shilo was out of hearing range, "She seems to know what you want as well. She's a sweet girl, so don't go breaking her heart. She deserves someone who loves her truly. This world needs more loving couples after all,"

Graverobber suddenly rub the back of his neck nervously. Now, he completely feels bad. Why? He doesn't even know either. He always knew something was special with Shilo, but he didn't know she would know him so much. And for some reason, he felt something for the Kid. Maybe like a sister? Hah, too funny. Mother? He wouldn't mind, but that was impossible. His own child, maybe? What the hell! Maybe lust? Maybe. She didn't have enough curves for him though, and she wasn't fully developed either like those addicts and those scalpel sluts and those female Genterns. But he did want her though, that he couldn't deny. Oh, how much he wanted her so bad. So was it love? Eh, it better not. The Graverobber likes woman and do things to them, yes. But to love someone? That is virtually impossible in his dictionary. Or maybe not.

"_Fuck. I'm in deep shit_," Graverobber thought.

To get his mind out of the thought of love, he looked through the clothing racks. He found some clothes that seemed to be close to his taste and started piling it up in his arms. Just as he found three pants and two shirts, and one belt, Shilo came over with the kids. And all thoughts from before came rushing back in his head.

"_It took only two days. Two days! What kind of spell does she have on me_," Graverobber thought.

"Are you ready, Rave," Shilo asked. Graverobber coughed a bit and answered a "yeah".

After she purchased the children's clothes, all of Graverobber's, and hers, they left and went browsing to find interesting things while Shilo bought the bandages and some snacks for Lina. And of course, Shilo made sure it was safe. The day turned out well in the end with some chaos at the clothing store though. Just as they came back, a long black limousine parked in front of Shilo's house. Things turned out for the worse when everyone, other than the children, found out who it belonged to. Shilo told the children and Graverobber to stay inside. She didn't want them to be in danger while she faced… the Largo family once more. Lina was in front of Shilo though when they came out of the van. Lina held onto a small metal cylinder-shaped thing in her hand.

"Why are the Largos here," Lina whispered rather heatedly.

"I don't know. If anything happens, get the children and Rave to safety," Shilo whispered back. Lina shook her head immediately.

"You'd think I would let you face that crazy family alone," Lina asked, "Like hell I would."

"Thanks, Lina," Shilo whispered to her friend.

"No problem. I did want to get some fighting action on. Been a while really. Missed it as well," Lina said with a chuckle and Shilo laughed too.

But Shilo, no matter how much scared she is to come across the Largos again, became fearless for everyone she cared about. She learned that from her father. And sometimes, she thinks she may have the kindness and love from her father as well, though she didn't inherit the killing instinct like her father did.

"Shilo, don't forget you aren't alone. Since I was trained as a kid and was once a GENcop, I can make a make-shift protection enough for you all to run away. Don't forget those kids need you more than without you," Lina told her. Shilo looked over at her for a moment and nodded.

Shilo always felt safe when Lina was there. She was the one that protected her against danger like Graverobber once did. Though she had a temper, she means well when it came to protecting people. Shilo felt fortunate to meet someone like her, though their meeting was rather under dangerous circumstances.

It was the two female bodyguards that got out of the limousine first with their guns ready to aim and shoot. Amber Sweet came out afterwards with the famous Largo brothers behind her. The Largos were the same as always, and that was what Shilo was afraid of.

"It's been a while, Shilo," Amber Sweet greeted with her usual air about her. This gave Shilo the chills, but she stood her ground.

"What do you want, Amber Sweet," Shilo asked straight to the point. Her expression became neutral while observing the Largos and the bodyguards. She wasn't going to miss anything small as a hand gesture because she knew that was what might do them in. There was no room for error for the Largos weren't known for playing nice. At all.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thank you **stiffkittens101** once again for reviewing. Thank you, **The Girl With The Silly Smile**, for reviewing as well. I wish you luck with your story and to you as well stiffkittens101. This chapter has a bit of humor in there, so please laugh if you wish to do so.

Chapter Three

The Largos gave their creepy smiles towards Shilo. Lina growled lowly, but those bodyguards of Amber's saw it as a threat and aimed their guns at her. Shilo, without thinking, got in front of her. She was angry. Quite angry.

"State your business, Amber Sweet," Shilo said coldly. Normally, Shilo wouldn't have the guts to do this, but things change during those four years, mostly because of the children. Amber Sweet signaled the bodyguards to put their weapons down with a hand gesture. She then started walking towards Shilo with her brothers following behind her.

"You got some fucking guts there, Wallace," Luigi spoke up before he suddenly whipped out his knife out of nowhere. Lina instantly got beside Shilo with her arm in front of her friend and trying to get her back to safety.

"And who is this bella? A bodyguard," Pavi joined in. Lina glared with an utmost hatred for the Largos.

"Try anything on Shilo, and I swear you guys won't see what's coming," Lina spat.

Luigi suddenly laughed before he put his knife back to wherever he put it.

"I like her already," Luigi yelled but his eyes eagerly looked like he wanted to murder her.

"Just tell me why you guys are here," Shilo demanded, wanting them to leave as possible and possibly letting them live while doing so.

"I want you," Amber Sweet started while pointing at her," to teach my brothers how to behave." She pointed at the Largo brothers behind her.

"You see," she continued once again before circling around the two women while observing Shilo, "They have caused quite a lot of damage because of their habits. I promised people a change, and I want you to change them. Make them act proper in a month and I might leave you and the children alone."

Amber Sweet let out a smirk that gave Shilo the chills. She knew the female Largo was planning something much more than the proposition she was giving out. But then again, the proposition was quite bizarre in itself. Amber Sweet wants her to tame the Largo brothers. It would be laughable if the two people she was taming weren't murderers.

"Why should she? They aren't what people describe as nice," Lina said.

"What did you say, bi-," Luigi started with a yell before Amber signaled him to quiet down with a glare.

"You should know, Shilo, you can't object to or run away from the Largo family. If you care at all about the people you love, you would agree," Amber said. Lina scowled before she stood up this time and glares.

"I don't like it when my friends get threatened, even if they are the Largo brothers," Lina said coldly at them.

Shilo sighed before she spoke up. She laid a hand on Lina's shoulder. Lina turns to meet her piercing gaze. It was quite sharp and serious. Lina sighs before she lets Shilo stand in front of her before Shilo strides confidently towards Amber.

"For the children, I will do anything," Shilo says seriously, "But no harm comes to the children or anyone else I care about by the Largo brothers, you, or anyone that works for GeneCo or anyone that is hired to do so. If you agree, I will agree to my part of the deal."

Amber Sweet laughs before she accepts.

"Specific, aren't you," Amber questions. Shilo continues to look quite serious, not allowing any fear written on her face. "Quite a change to your timid nature when I first saw you."

Amber gently cups Shilo's cheeks before she trails down her face with her finger.

"Your face is still the same though. Untouched. No surgery. Imperfect. It's quite disgusting really yet my brothers seemed to fancy your face," Amber says.

Immediately, she leaves the two Largo brothers with Shilo and it was just the Largo brothers standing there with Lina and Shilo. Lina whispered something in Shilo's ears before Shilo looked at Lina for a moment and nods. Shilo leaves immediately to the black van.

It was only Lina and the Largo brothers standing there and staring at each other.

"What are you staring at, bitch," Luigi yelled, the first person to break the silence. "Wanna fight!"

Lina chuckled for a moment, which made Luigi and Pavi stare at her with confused looks.

"Is the bella crazy, brother," Pavi whispered his brother's ear.

"How the hell I know? Get your disgusting face away from me," Luigi spat before he pushed his brother away from him.

"Brother! Be careful of the Pavi's face," Pavi cried before he looked at the mirror and adjusted it.

It was when Shilo comes back with rope and gloves that Lina smiles the scariest smile she could achieve. Before Luigi or Pavi were able to whip out their weapons, Lina strikes sharply on their pressure points quickly and accurately, rendering them unconscious.

"Quick! Give me the rope," Lina tells Shilo. Shilo quickly gave her the rope before Lina quickly ties the brothers up quite tightly. She then wears gloves and takes the knives they may have on their bodies. Lina even checks inside their pants and finds one behind Pavi's butt while two on each side of Luigi's leg. There was some sort of stickiness on Pavi's knife that grossed Shilo quite a bit.

"Ew," Shilo sounds out.

"You're telling me. Being a GenCop, that is the least of my worries," Lina says before she chuckles. She then checks on Pavi's mirror and twists the hilt to find a small surgical knife hidden inside. She continues the search and found there were plenty of weapons on the Largo brothers.

"That should be most of them. I can't be too sure that's all of them, but most likely they wouldn't be able to reach it if they tried," Lina tells Shilo before standing up. "Call Mia."

"Why?" Shilo asks.

"She's going to help us watch these guys," Lina says before she throws away the gloves in the garbage.

"I don't think-" Shilo starts.

"Don't think. Just do it," Lina tells her before she lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Shilo, but it's the safety for everyone in that house we must think about. You know the Largo brothers aren't that easy to handle. Might as well ask for back-up since you agreed to this, and you can't do this alone. And since Mia is a doctor, she would help quite a lot if the Largo brothers try to hurt anyone or if I try to injure them myself."

"Thanks, Lina." Shilo gave her such an apologetic look yet grateful at the same time.

"If you keep on thanking me like this, I'm going to get angry. This is what friends do. Nothing else to it, Shilo," Lina says before she suddenly perks up. "You know what. Let me call Mia. You spend time with that guy _friend_ of yours. He must be worried about you."

Lina gave out a teasing grin which made Shilo blush yet angry at the same.

"Like I said many times, we aren't like that," Shilo says angrily. Lina rolled her eyes.

"You know you just admitted that he isn't your friend, so that means you guys do have a relationship," Lina teases once more.

"You-," she starts but couldn't utter another word. She heaves a sigh, giving up and walking towards the van.

Lina let out a chuckle before she focuses on calling her other friend.

"What is it," the other side speaks up. Her voice sounded quite aggravated.

"Come over to Shilo and pack a few clothes for both you and me," Lina says in a rather serious tone.

"I don't have time for a sleep o-," the woman starts but Lina interrupts her.

"It's not a request, Mia. It's an order. If you need to know, the Largo brothers are going to be with Shilo for a month."

"What," Mia yells. "Of all the things… I'm coming! I'll be over in three hours. Let me finish up here first," Mia says before she cuts off the line.

Lina sighs before she looks down at the unconscious Largo brothers on the ground. She suddenly kicks Luigi and crossed her arms.

"This is going to be a long day," she whispers to herself. "I feel like killing them already."

As soon as Shilo opened the back seat of the van, the children came surrounding Shilo with bear hugs. All of the girls cried while some of them looked like they were holding their tears. And of course, she was pretty surprised.

"When they saw you running here and then running back, they were afraid something might happen to you, Kid. They wouldn't stop asking me if you are okay, and they just cried suddenly. They even asked me to open the door for them to get to you," Graverobber explained. Shilo was shocked even more for a moment before giving out a smile and hugging the children back.

"Thanks, Rave, for watching the children. I am quite surprised that you didn't even sneak off," Shilo admitted.

Graverobber looked at her for a moment and rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to, but I didn't. You rub off on me a little too much, Kid. And since this is my home for now, I can't leave just yet," Graverobber says before Shilo smiles and hugs him. He was startled by the action before he debates to himself whether or not to hug her back. In the end, he hugs her back. A near smile almost creeps on his face.

"Tommy. Tommy," Emma whispers to the older boy next to her.

"What is it," Tommy asks, irritated by the annoying girl next to him as they watch Shilo and Graverobber hug each other.

"Is he our daddy now," Emma asks.

**A/N**: Yeah, it's kind of far-fetched that Lina could render them unconscious, but nobody tries to do that though. I want to put in some humor in there too, so it wouldn't be too serious. Not much into having it too much seriousness in my stories. Maybe a lot of drama, but that's it. I can't stand when there's too much of a serious moment in my stories. Forgive me?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you to **The Girl With The Silly Smile**, **stiffkittens101**, and **araanne** for reviewing. Stiffkittens101, I am quite honored that you mentioned me in your story. And of course, this story is dedicated to you. I hope you like Mia in this story, though she may be a cliché character.

Chapter Four

"Shilo, for crying out loud, I said I'll take the couch and watch those two Largo brothers. They could sleep on the floor for all I care," Lina's voice boomed in the kitchen to the living room, "I've got experience with this, Shilo. It's not like they can do anything anyways being tied up like that."

"But how can you be sure," Shilo said worriedly.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure at all, but you've got to take the risk in order to know. That's how the world goes, Shilo. Even you must understand that concept," Lina says with a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right. It's just that I'm afraid to lose someone again. I can't help but feel cautious," Shilo explains with a frown.

Lina chuckles before patting Shilo's back lightly as a comforting gesture.

"I can handle it. Don't you worry your pretty little face," Lina teases her once more. Shilo elbows her before she chuckles as well. They entered the living room to watch the Largo brothers.

"Still asleep. You know we could draw on their faces while they are still unconscious," Lina says childishly.

"No," Shilo immediately replies.

Luigi and Pavi Largo woke up slowly after two hours of being unconscious and found themselves inside Shilo's living room, tied up and sitting on a mediocre couch. They, of course, wiggled and found out the one that tied them up did a good job. There was no way neither of them were able to escape their binds. Before them, they were stared at by Shilo. Meanwhile, Lina walked just in time, holding a mug at hand.

"What the hell," Luigi yelled before yelling out curses and threatened to kill the two women.

"Why is the Pavi tied up," Pavi cried, "I can't see my face. Where's my mirror?"

"Oh, the face-stealer and the crazy stabber are awake," Lina says in a rather bored tone before sipping her drink.

"What did you say? Say that one more time, bitch," Luigi yelled before Lina came before him and poured the liquid inside her mug on top of his head.

"Lina," Shilo yelled. Lina rolled her eyes in reply.

"It's just water. Be thankful I was too lazy to make hot chocolate," Lina tells her before she yawns a bit, "One more hour until Mia comes."

"Why did you do that bitch," Luigi yelled once more in anger.

"Boredom," she says plainly before she sat the opposite side of them with her arms crossed while staring at the two brothers.

Shilo sighs before she went upstairs and came downstairs with a towel in her hand. She gently dried Luigi while he yelled curses at them and at his sister for making him stay here.

"But let's get down to business. What is the real reason why you two are here," Lina interrogated, not taking any more time to wait for the question.

"And what do you mean by that, bella," Pavi finally speaks up, "There is nothing for us to gain here."

"Lina, for now, let's just take it as it is. I am quite tired from trying to figure it out in my head," Shilo says as Lina shrugs rather annoyed.

"Guess I've got to do security precautions then. That means I've got to call that guy," Lina says before shivering at the thought. "If he makes another pass at me, I'm sure I'm going to give a few broken bones on his body."

"If you are talking about Pierre, he makes passes at everyone. And is it that hard to remember his name," Shilo says before chuckling.

"One, the guy practically tried to grab my butt. Of course, I'll try to beat him up. Two, he kissed my hand every time he greets me, which I hate… a lot. Three, that narcissistic attitude of his pisses me off. He should be glad I only punched him in the face and gave him a bloody nose," Lina ranted angrily. Shilo gave a smirk and crossed her arms.

"Now you have the taste of your own medicine. That's what you deserve for always teasing me and stuff," Shilo tells her. Lina growled before she stood up.

"I'm going to take a breather. Need to vent out my anger," Lina says before she leaves the house.

After she was gone, Shilo looks over at Pavi. Pavi stares at her back with a confused look. Suddenly, Luigi laughs rather loudly.

"Brother, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes," Luigi says before he continued with his chuckle.

"What do you mean, brother," Pavi asks. Shilo sighs before she looks over at Pavi, wondering if he was usually that slow.

It was another hour before a silver car stops in front of Shilo's house. Out came a rather beautiful woman, opposite of the more plain and outgoing Lina. She had an air of confidence about her in a rather business-like manner. Her black medium-length hair flows with the wind as it blows. She wore sunglasses, hiding her eyes. She strides confidently while pulling two rolling luggage towards Shilo's gate before pressing the button that rang the bell.

Shilo came out immediately and smiled at the woman. The woman returned the gesture with a small smile of her own. Shilo opens the gate for her before the woman enters through the opened gate.

"I assume the Largo brothers are tied up by Lina," the woman asked in a rather monotonous voice.

Shilo nodded before saying, "I'm sorry that involved you as well, Mia."

Mia answered through a gesture of a hand as if telling her it was okay.

"You've got your reasons. Nobody is hurt, right? Lina didn't try to kill one of them did she?" Mia immediately questioned. Shilo closed the gate before she walked with Mia to the door to Shilo's house.

"Thankfully, not as of yet," Shilo replies to her.

"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere near Luigi Largo alone. She hates him with a passion," Mia tells her. Shilo looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean? She doesn't look like she really hates him," Shilo tells her. Mia frowned and shook her head.

"That's because you are there, Shilo. She doesn't want you to witness how scary she can really be. I've seen that side of her once, and I promise you it isn't a pretty sight," Mia says before they both enter the house.

Shilo looked quite unconvinced that Lina could be such a scary person as Mia described her to be. Even though she likes to break a few bones here and there towards people she didn't like, Lina was quite a soft-hearted person. She was great with the children as she seemed like a child at heart. But then again, she never thought her father could be the Repo Man for all the years she's known him.

And just like that, Shilo felt her body run cold, thinking about her father. The scene of her holding her father in her arms at the Opera replayed in her mind. That scene would always haunt her and the pain was still there. And after taking care of the children, did she finally realize how her father felt. Just like him, she wanted to protect her children from harm just as he did for her. Though their methods were different, they had the same concept, the safety and well-being for their loved ones was more important.

"Shilo? Are you okay," Mia questioned. Shilo looks up at Mia for a moment before she smiles and nods.

"I just had a flashback, that's all," Shilo tells her. Mia nods and says nothing more.

They both continue to the living room before Mia sees the Largo brothers tied up rather professionally. When Pavi caught sight of her, a smile widens on his face. Mia takes off her sunglasses and replaced them with regular glasses. Her eyes were an almond color as she looked over at the brothers rather unemotionally. No fear at all.

"Such a beautiful bella! Her face would be most suitable to my own," Pavi yelled, forgetting the circumstances he was in. Mia rolled her eyes before taking something out of her luggage. It was a brown bag she took out before lightly placing it on the opposite couch where the Largos laid.

"Are the children hurt," Mia asked her, her voice void of all emotion. It was as if her face wouldn't allow it.

"Thankfully, no," Shilo answers. Unlike Lina, Shilo doesn't understand Mia as much. She was one of those quiet, introverted ones that only speak when necessary or whenever she felt like it.

"So the genius is finally here," Lina speaks out before she comes downstairs with a towel placed around her shoulders. Her long copper-colored hair was obviously still wet from it still being damp, making her hair have a darker shade. She tries to dry her hair with the towel while walking down.

"I don't say the same for you," Mia replies back. Lina didn't look at all bothered by the statement before she suddenly smiles and throws the towel at her.

"There's a vacant room upstairs so that would be your room. I'm taking downstairs and watch these murderers from trying anything," Lina tells her before Mia nods. Mia had a hint that the murderers she was talking about were the Largo brothers, though she didn't seem to care at all.

"I'll check up on the Largos now to see if Lina tried to kick one of them while they slept or something," Mia says before Lina chuckles nervously.

"You do that," Lina says before she suddenly started stretching.

"One other thing, how are those brothers going to use the bathroom tied up like that," Mia says as Lina rubs the back of her neck, thinking.

"Never really thought about that," Lina says with a shrug.

Shilo watched the exchange between the two friends. She wonders sometimes how they became friends but found it better not to as it always manage to give her a headache. Unfortunately, Shilo had been thinking a lot lately from today's events. Too much was happening and she didn't want the children to be involved with it, yet it was too late. Amber Sweet threatened her; the Largo brothers were going to stay with her for a month; her two friends were here and she doesn't know what to think about it; and she managed to have flashbacks of her past. It was all too much for Shilo.

"Oh shit," Lina yelled, taking Shilo off all her thoughts. "I forgot to make the delivery. I'll do it now. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"No speeding," Shilo warned. Lina frowned and shrugged.

"Make that forty-five minutes," Lina says before she ran out of the house.

"That woman," Mia says with a frustrated sigh. She then looked over at Shilo. "Why don't you rest? You must have had a long day."

"I can still handle it," Shilo tells her, giving a small reassuring smile.

"No. I could see you are tired. I can handle things here. Now, take a nap," Mia ordered before she waved her off to go upstairs.

"But..." Shilo starts but Mia put both her hands on Shilo's shoulders.

"Listen to the doctor. Get. Some. Rest," She told her with the last three words being emphasized. Shilo sighs before she nods and went upstairs. Along the way, she meets up with Graverobber. He looked obviously unsettled, and it seemed he looked like he was about ready to run away.

"Leaving, are you?" Shilo asked.

Graverobber rubs the back of his neck before saying, "I don't want to be anywhere near the Largos. They are bad news, Kid. And I can't risk my life living here."

Shilo looked over at him for a moment and nods.

"Be safe, Graverobber. I'll give you your extra clothes if I ever see you again," Shilo tells him before she walks again towards her room and closes it.

He wasn't sure if it was guilt that plagued his body, but he really couldn't move. The expression on Shilo's face seemed rather disappointed in him though he wasn't sure if it was really disappointment that he saw in her. She looked quite worn out. Who wouldn't? The Largo family are known to worn anybody out.

He sighs before he made his way to Shilo's door and knocked on it. It took a while before she opened the door. Graverobber was a bit surprised to see her eyes watering, and it seemed that Shilo tried to hide it as well.

"What is it? If you want to go, just go," Shilo says before Graverobber suddenly caught her wrist before she tried to close the door.

"Are you okay, Kid," he asked before Shilo finally let her tears fall. "Do you miss me that much?"

Shilo smiles before she lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"It's not about you leaving that I'm crying. It's just that... I can't forget about that day. It haunts me almost every day," Shilo says before she frowns and tears continued to fall.

Graverobber was at a loss of words. It's one thing to cry, but to cry in front of him is a different matter. He doesn't know how to comfort anyone at all. It wasn't until Mia came upstairs to check up on Shilo that things became more awkward. Mia suddenly took out her scalpel and stared at Graverobber venomously. It almost was hauntingly scary if she wasn't so pretty to him.

"Who are you? Why are you holding onto Shilo, and what did you do to make her cry," she interrogated. Graverobber immediately let go of Shilo's wrist and puts his hands up on the air to surrender.

"The name is Rave, and I'm Shilo's friend. Who are you," Graverobber questioned back.

Mia looks over at Shilo for clarification. Shilo nods her head in reply before she puts the scalpel in the cover before putting it back in her side pocket.

"My name is Mia. Mia Silver," she says to Graverobber before she looks over at Shilo, "Why were you crying?"

Shilo frowns a bit before she uncomfortably said, "The usual."

Mia nods before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't do anything about that, but I do have a recommendation. Why don't you try reading or something you enjoy? It will take your mind off of things," Mia told Shilo. Shilo smiles a bit before nodding.

"Thanks, Mia," Shilo says before Mia nods again.

"I'm just here to check up on you," she says to Shilo. She then turns to observe Graverobber before she said, "Stay here and help out if you are Shilo's friend."

And without another word, she left to go downstairs. Graverobber stared at Shilo for a while before he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I guess I can stay a little longer," he told her before Shilo shook her head.

"It's okay, Graverobber. Just go. I've got Lina and Mia here, so you don't need to stay if you don't want to," Shilo told him and gave him a reassuring smile for good measure.

"You sure about that, Kid," Graverobber questioned her once more.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't make me kick you out myself," Shilo told him.

Graverobber looked at her one more time before he walked down those stairs. All the while, he felt every step was getting heavier and heavier to him. Just as he opened the door to the house, he looked back one more time towards the stairs and left. One thing is for sure, Graverobber felt his heart become quite heavy. Was he too much of a coward? Was he no longer of use to Shilo now that she has friends? Should he have stayed like Mia asked him to? And the more important question was, where should he go now? Is there any place that would shelter him?


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: **The Girl With The Silly Smile** and **stiffkittens101**, thank you both with your continuing support. This chapter is for you two. It's mostly Lina's chaos in here. I found out how large her part is and I'm going to shorten her parts because I'm getting carried away by her character. I guess I'll make the next chapter about Mia as well. And yes, stiffkittens101, Mia is a doctor, a supposedly good one too.

Chapter Five

Lina had just returned from delivering Shilo's paperwork to find Pavi spouting sweet romances to Mia while telling her face would be beautiful to his collection. All the while, Luigi looked disgusted and spouted curses all around. Shilo noticed Lina's presence and greeted her before Mia came to greet her as well. Lina nods before jumping on the closest couch and looked at the two guys.

"Where's your luggage," Lina asked.

"That slut (idiot sister) forgot to get it for us," Luigi yelled.

Lina nodded before looking at Shilo and Mia. They both understood her look and they both went into the kitchen with her. They sat around the table inside the dining room area as if they are having a meeting.

"Since they don't have their luggage with them, I don't need to check for weapons or anything of that sort. Pierre told me he'll install the security cameras and some other stuff in three days," Lina explained before Mia and Shilo nods.

"What about the Largo brothers? They can't be tied up all throughout that one month," Shilo said.

Lina shrugs before she puts both elbows on the table with her chin on top of her hands.

"Why not? Those guys are an endangerment to the whole house. You've got knives in this place as well, so they will try to take them and use them as weapons."

"True. There are things that could be used as weapons even if nobody considers them to be, but Shilo is right as well. We can't let them be tied up for a month like they are criminals. And of course, Amber Sweet may check up on them and she may use this to our disadvantage," Mia explains.

"Stupid world. Would've been much easier to live in if it was simple. The generations before us must have a great time screwing this up for us and making us live in this hell," Lina spat. She sat back on her chair with an angry expression.

"What good would it do to blame our predecessors? We, as the new generation, aren't doing anything to change it. We are no better than them," Mia argued back. Lina crossed her arms and shrugs.

"Other than that, we should get back on topic about the Largo brothers. How about one week of them being tied up? Agree," Shilo asked the two.

Mia and Lina looked at each other and thought for a bit before they both nod.

"As for the bathroom problem, I've got just the person to help out," Lina said with a smirk. Shilo and Mia's brow were raised in curiosity.

"Who? You," Mia asked.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not going to watch some guys do their business. I've had to do it before, and I am not going through that again," Lina said, cringing at the thought.

"You must have gone through a lot in your years," Shilo says, quite curious at Lina's past. It was by far more interesting than her sheltered life.

"Got to say. I never thought I would be able to live this long. I'm prone to endangering myself than saving," Lina said jokingly.

"Who's the person you found," Mia asked, trying to get back on track.

"Oh yeah. Well, look in the living room and find out," Lina said, an obvious mischievous smirk played on her lips.

When Shilo and Mia left to find out, Lina relaxed on her chair before putting her feet on the table with her arms crossed behind her head. She looked up at the ceiling and let out a small chuckle.

Shilo and Mia went to the living room to see a tied up… Graverobber?

"Gra- Rave," Shilo questioned, shocked to see him.

"Hey beautiful," Graverobber greeted her seductively with a wink in an awkward tied up position.

"Wh- what happened," Shilo asked.

"Well, your friend saw me. I was just walking and minding my own business. She suddenly kidnapped me and tied me up. That's how I got here like this," Graverobber explained.

"Oh my, Lina is such a barbarian," Mia said.

"Tell that bitch if she slaps my head again, I will kill her," Luigi yelled, frustrated. Pavi frowned and made whimpering noises.

"She won't let me see my face in the mirror," Pavi said.

"Lina," yelled Shilo.

Lina peeks out of the kitchen for a bit and sighs before slowly walking into the living room.

"Eh, he looked lost and lonely. Just figured, he needs to get back home," Lina said with a nervous smile.

"Are you cra-," Shilo started before Lina took her by the arm and spoke to her privately, away from anyone within earshot.

"He was staring at your house. I figured he wanted to stay. He told me to tie him up and make it as if he was kidnapped, so he wouldn't get in trouble by the Largo brothers. He cares for you, Shilo. He may be more caring than he lets out to be," Lina explained before softly patting her head, "Like I told you many times, you aren't alone anymore."

"I feel so worthless," Shilo tells her truthfully, her head hanging low.

"People who are worthless learn more than those with worth," Mia said behind both the girls. They turned around instantly to face her. Lina looked at her aggravated.

"Smartass," Lina mumbled though Mia rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Shilo said to both the girls. Lina gave a cheeky grin while Mia nods with a small smile.

"So… when is dinner," Lina suddenly said before Shilo's eyes widened.

"Oh no! With everything happening, I completely forgot about making dinner," Shilo yelled before she rushed inside the kitchen. Mia sighs before she looks over at Lina.

"That guy… is he a grave robber," Mia suddenly asked Lina. Lina shrugs but a knowing smile creeps on her lips.

"Who knows? Does it really matter," Lina asked.

"I don't really care," Mia says before she looked back at the kitchen, "I'll help out Shilo with the cooking. Behave."

Mia gave her a warning look before she disappeared into the kitchen. Lina went back to the living room and untied Graverobber. Graverobber gave her a seductive smile, but Lina obviously didn't like that. She pushed his forehead lightly with her two fingers and gave him a warning look. Graverobber obviously learned his lesson after that.

"_Never try to seduce that woman_," Graverobber thought.

"What the hell," Luigi yelled, "Why does he get to be untied? What about us?"

"Shut it, loud mouth," Lina told him.

"Why you-," he started before Lina suddenly went outside.

She then reappeared with tape. She cut the tape and looked over at Luigi. Luigi knew what was going to happen, so he spouted all the curses he could ever think of before his mouth was muffled by tape. Lina then looked over at Pavi. Pavi was quiet as a mouse before she stared at him for a moment before suddenly taking off Pavi's mask.

"No! No, bella! Not the Pavi's beautiful face," Pavi yelled, pleading her with all his might. The commotion was so loud Shilo and Mia came out of the kitchen to see Lina holding onto Pavi's current face.

The two girls were both startled by Pavi's real face and Luigi being muffled by tape, but it was only for a few seconds before they glared at Lina angrily. Lina wasn't able to see their warning glares because her back was facing them. Lina looked at Pavi seriously and sighed.

"I'll give it to you by the end of the month. I'll be putting it somewhere safe, so you won't try to get it. If you try anything or try to steal a face from here, consider yourself dead," Lina told him seriously. She turned around to see Mia and Shilo rather angry.

"Didn't I tell you to behave," Mia asked. Lina rolled her eyes before she disappeared upstairs.

"What is she doing? She knows she shouldn't aggravate the Largos. They will act even more crazy," Shilo said with a frown, now fearing for her children's safety more than ever.

After a few minutes, Lina came downstairs with her arms crossed. She looked rather tired, yet she seemed to look determined. When she got into the kitchen, Shilo and Mia continued cooking in the kitchen. Without looking, they both knew who it was.

"Are you crazy," Mia asked before glancing at Lina for a moment and resumed cutting some vegetables.

"The "supposed" reason why those Largo brothers are here is to behave. For now, this would discipline them," Lina said, her voice different from the usual laid-back personality she has.

Shilo stopped all the work she was doing at the moment and stared at Lina. She held both worried and unhappy expressions on her face. Lina could see that and waited for Shilo to speak. A short pause was made, and Lina continued to be patient and waited for Shilo to speak first.

"I know you are doing this for me and for the children, but don't you have one ounce of doubt that the way you do things can even further the danger," Shilo told Lina.

Mia stopped her chopping and stood there listening. Quiet filled the air before Lina sat down with her legs crossed. Another pause filled the air once more before Lina looked at Shilo rather seriously.

"Yes, I have, and I am risking my life to protecting you and everyone in this house except for the Largos. If they were to ever take revenge on someone, it would be me, the one that started it all. Why did you think I did all of that? To vent my anger? Well, maybe a little, but that wasn't my main reason. I did this as an extra precaution that they would take their anger on me and not anyone else in this house. I taunted those guys within good reason," Lina explained before Shilo looked rather surprised and now felt guilty for ever doubting her. Mia just sighed before chopping again.

"_Idiot_," Mia thought, "_What about yourself? Who's going to protect you_?"

But of course, Mia wouldn't ask her. She knew Lina was always rash and did things on her own. She also knew that the things she does always had a reason, yet Mia couldn't help but doubt her sometimes. Lina doesn't take the time to think things through, which was one of Mia's "worries", lacking for a better word.

"But what about you, Lina? Who's going to protect you," Shilo asked the thoughts that went into Mia's mind. Mia stared at Shilo for a bit before returning to the cutting board and smiled.

"Me," Lina asked, her brow raised in questioning manner. Shilo nodded her head.

"Oh," Lina started before a big grin suddenly emerged from her lips, "Well, a cool guy would come by and protect me with his big muscular body. If not, I can manage to protect myself like I always do. I survived on my own, haven't I? And I'm still here and alive."

She showed her sheepish grin which made Shilo giggle and Mia rolling her eyes (even if she didn't see it, she felt it). Right after, Graverobber went inside to check up on the girls. When he saw Shilo giggling and Lina smiling while Mia was over at the chopping board looking the same, he managed to conclude that there wasn't any cat fight and everything seemed to be okay. Though, he had hoped there was an ounce of a little cat fight. What? He was, afterall, a man.

"What's cooking," Graverobber asked.

Shilo smiles and says, "A very big meal for everyone."

"Sounds good," Graverobber said before licking his lips. Shilo nods in reply before returning to cook.

"Is that face-stealer still whining," Lina asked Graverobber.

"He won't shut up about his face and how ugly he is," Graverobber told her, "Why don't you just give his face back?" Lina rolled her eyes.

"Like hell, I will," Lina told him before she got out the tape and cut it, "Well, I think I know a way to shut the face-stealer's mouth up." She gave a sly grin before disappearing into the living room.

And of course, the answer didn't surprise Graverobber at all. He wonders sometimes how Lina, Mia, and Shilo met and how they became friends because they seemed like an odd group though he shouldn't be one to say. He met Shilo, didn't he? They made an odd pair (though couple would be a better choice in words) as well. Oh well, Graverobber didn't like to think too much and so let the thoughts slip away in the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you **stiffkittens101** and **IsThisYourCard** for reviewing. I appreciate it. I'm going to post this chapter since I'm afraid a storm is going to cut off the electricity. This chapter is quite humorous.

Chapter Six

The next day was just as chaotic as the last. Lina continued to upset Luigi and Pavi; Graverobber seemed to tease Shilo a lot; and Shilo felt a headache coming on. All the while, the children were in the living room playing around and being loud and not minding at all of the Largo brothers' presence.

Just yesterday, as the children were about to get their food for dinner, little Emma noticed Pavi's face. Instead of going into the kitchen, she walked up to Pavi and climbed onto his lap and touched his face gently.

_"Does it hurt," Little Emma asked, her voice were full of child concern. Her gentle fingers slid down to Pavi's scarred face ever so softly. She then suddenly gave a peck on his forehead and smiled._

_"Mommy (Shilo) says that if it hurts, a kiss would make everything better," Emma said happily before she gave a small giggle. "Feel better, Mister."_

_Pavi couldn't answer because of the tape, but he tried anyways. Luigi looked at the two disgusted before Shilo immediately got Emma away from Pavi. Lina smiled and patted her head like a good child._

After that, Shilo thought they were no longer in danger if they were in their binds and allowed the children to play in the living room. Mia was the only one, other than Shilo, who was quiet and observed the interactions made. Someone of her stature liked to observe. In some ways, it was creepy. Unlike Lina, she wasn't that well loved by the children other than Emma and Ryan but even those two didn't spend much time with her. But of course, she didn't mind at all. Her cool attitude was the only thing that sometimes calmed Lina down whenever she was overdoing things.

Her eyes were rather cat-like whenever she observed. She made herself look quite creepy sometimes. When Lina noticed, she put her arm on top of her head. Mia took her eyes away from her observation and swapped Lina's arm away.

"Stop being stiff, Mia," Lina told her before she went to play with the children.

Mia sighed as she let herself try to take Lina's advice, though something seemed off to her and couldn't really relax because of it. She looked over at the Largo brothers and noticed something peculiar about Pavi. He didn't seem as unhappy like the day before when Lina stole his precious face.

Even though his face looked quite charred, Mia saw more disturbing things than his face. Actually, she concluded that his face looked more decent than those whose faces were disturbingly disfigured. Those were the ones that were the hardest to treat. Though she was a doctor, she wasn't like GeneCo doctors. No, she only did surgeries when one seriously needs it. If not, they were kicked out by her. She wasn't going to stoop so low as GeneCo with their never ending surgeries. People get addicted to surgery or what is popular known as, addicted to the knife.

But back on topic, Mia wondered why Pavi was so happy. Was it because of Emma? She did not know, but she continued to observe him. It was then she was surprised to see the ending outcome of her observation. She noticed his eyes were on Lina though Lina seemed not to notice anything about it. It was then Mia decided to continue her observation because she was quite amused. She needed some entertainment for herself as well. Maybe this is something that would entertain her. After all, she was amused to see things unravel. Proper that she is, she is sometimes is a cruel person.

Time eventually passed slowly and once again, Shilo made dinner for everyone. After everyone finished their meal, other than Pavi and Luigi, Lina and Mia each took a plate of food. It was then they laid the plates on the living room table and tore off the tape of the brothers. Unlike yesterday, Lina was going to feed Pavi this time while Mia was going to feed Luigi. Yesteday was quite... interesting.

_When dinner came, Shilo was too afraid to feed the Largo brothers, so Lina and Mia took up the task of feeding them. Lina ripped off the tape as violently as she could from Luigi's face that Luigi howled in pain. Meanwhile, Mia took off the tape normally though Pavi still felt the pain. Without giving a chance for Luigi to spout anymore nonsense than he already was, she forced hot food in his mouth without blowing on it. This, of course, burned Luigi's tongue, and he moved frantically in his binds while chewing. He almost choked of course. When Pavi saw this, he laughed at his brother. Mia rolled her eyes as she fed him normally, blowing on his food before feeding him._

_"The Pavi has the nice bella feeding me," Pavi said smugly. _

_Luigi glared at his brother before he looked at Lina._

_"What are you trying to do, kill me," Luigi yelled before Lina kicked him on his leg._

_"Behave, and I'll feed you properly," Lina told him. Luigi growled but stayed quiet, learning to listen to the woman's orders after a few violent attempts Lina made on him after he disobeyed her. When Lina saw him trying his best to behave, she smiled before feeding him like Mia did for Pavi. After the meal, Lina patted Luigi's head like he was a nice dog._

_"I'm not a dog, you piece of trash," Luigi yelled. Lina then put the tape back on his mouth. She then looked over at Pavi._

_"Do you have something to say," Lina asked. Pavi immediately shook his head. "Good because you're next tomorrow."_

_This instantly made Pavi have a look of horror, but he didn't utter a word even when his mouth is not covered by tape. Of course, Luigi objected to this by thrashing his body and tried to yell under the tape._

Lina fed Pavi appropriately while Mia did the same for Luigi. Mia wasn't really happy how she got the loud mouth one of the brothers and so glared at the man before her. He seemed rather intimidated and ate quietly. Mia rolled her eyes as both girls fed them quietly. After they were finished, Lina looked over at Luigi warningly.

"If you stop yelling curses and threatening us out loud, I might not put tape on your mouth. Are you willing," Lina asked.

Luigi growled and said, "You aren't fucking me, are you?"

Lina smirked before her lips were close to his ear. Luigi felt her hot breath on his ear that it made him cringe. He glared at her as she gave out an even bigger smirk.

"I keep my word," Lina told him quietly before she stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "So are you?"

He gave a low growl and nodded. Lina smiled happily before she took the dishes into the kitchen. On the other hand, Pavi looked over at Luigi shocked and then he turned to look at Lina's retreating figure.

"Brother, do not tell me you want that bella," Pavi asked. Luigi looked over at his brother with a glare.

"What do I look like? You? Why in the hell would I," Luigi told his brother in an indoor voice.

"Because you listened to her, brother and you asked her if she would do you," Pavi told him.

Luigi rolled his eyes and said, "I'd rather do that black-haired woman than that bitch. Unlike you, I ain't stupid."

Pavi gave out a sigh of relief, but little did the Largo brothers know that Mia was still watching the two. She heard everything before a smirk placed on her lips. It seemed that things are getting pretty interesting.

Hours passed as it was time for everyone to go to bed while Graverobber was allowed to leave for work. By that time, Lina made sure he left without the brothers noticing at all. Mia, on the other hand, was concentrated on her paperwork from work. Even though she was living with Shilo and not going to her workplace for a month, she had other duties in her work and one of them was paperwork. She continued studying as well, reading books about anatomy and medicine. When the clock stroke midnight, she let her eyes rest for a bit before she went downstairs. Curious, she walked towards to the living room to check up on Lina before she went into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she entered the living room, she saw Lina and Pavi conversing.

"What is it," Lina growled though it was rather in a whisper while she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"The Pavi can't sleep again," Pavi said.

"For crying out, you're like a child," Lina said with an exasperated sigh. It was then she muttered, "Just because I took your face, you get nightmares."

It was then Lina untied him, and he was able to be free. Mia was shocked and wondered why she let him go so easily. Lina was not an easy person to let anyone go free but to free Pavi Largo? Was she crazy? Mia continued to watch them and see what happens.

"Face-stealer, you made me lose sleep yesterday, and you want me to lose sleep today as well," Lina asked as Pavi crossed his arms unhappily.

"The Pavi's name is Pavi not face-stealer. It would be nice if bella called me by my name," he told her before Lina rolled her eyes.

"I will call you whatever you like. Now, do you want to do this in the bathroom or do you want to do it here. If we're doing it here, you'd better not be loud like yesterday," Lina told him seriously. Pavi nodded. "It's unbelievable how your brother could sleep through all that noise."

Mia's eyes widened and a sudden blush came on her cheeks. To think that Lina would do something like _that_ was clearly something shocking. Mia continued to look and listen. Lina got off the couch to let Pavi lay on it.

"Take it off. Unlike yesterday, I'll be gentle," Lina told him. Pavi let out a smile before he took something off. Mia didn't know what he took off, but there's nothing but clothes on him. And of course, it must be his clothing he took off.

Lina then went on top of him. Mia's eyes widened even further. It was then Lina did something that made Pavi groan. Mia suddenly had dirty thoughts. Usually, she wouldn't be interested in things like _that_ but to think her friend was like that! It was getting to Mia quite a bit. She continued to hear groans from Pavi, and she could hear Lina make a light "ah" noise. Mia couldn't believe it. It was getting too much to Mia that she accidentally bumped the wall in the back of her.

Lina heard the noise and instantly jumped off the couch and took out a metal cylinder-shaped object and gripped it in her hand. Everything happened so fast that Lina was right in front of her. When Lina realized it was Mia, she became shocked and put the metal object back in its place.

"What the hell, Mia? I thought you were an intruder," Lina said, crossing her arms. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I would like to say the same thing," Mia retorted. "What were you doing with Pavi Largo?"

Mia went back to being expressionless. She wouldn't let Lina see how shocked she was. Lina would surely try to tease her if she knew what she was thinking.

"So you saw," Lina asked, showing how shocked she was. "I can't believe it. I should have known that face-stealer was too loud. I would've stopped, but I was almost finished with him."

"I can't believe you would do those sorts of things with Pavi Largo. I wouldn't be surprised those Genterns would do things like that but to know it was you? I'm quite sickened by it," Mia said.

Lina looked at her questioningly.

"I know it is unbelievable and I'm embarrassed by doing something like that too, but why would you be sickened by it," Lina asked curiously.

"I know your twenty-seven years old and need a man, but to choose Pavi Largo," Mia questioned. Lina looked over at Mia and thought long and hard before Lina's eyes widened in realization. She then suddenly laughed quietly as she could.

"What the heck are you thinking? You've got a dirty mind, Mia. You are the last person that I would think to come up with that conclusion," Lina said before she continued to laugh. Mia was shocked. Was her assumption wrong?

Pavi walked towards the two girls and looked over at Lina. He was shirtless while his pants were still intact. Mia thought long and hard, wondering what the hell they were doing to make such noises.

"Bella, are you not going to finish massaging me," Pavi asked. The question took a toll on Mia's dignity. She was wrong, and Lina would never let it go.

"Massaging," Mia asked.

"My friend, you know what would happen, right?" Lina asked, completely ignoring Pavi.

"Then what was that "ah" sound you made," Mia asked, trying not to think about Lina's question.

"Hm?" Lina sounded with her head angled a bit to the right. It took a moment of thinking before she said,"Oh, that. My hand got cramped. I hadn't massaged anyone for years, and the face-stealer is hard to deal with."

"My name is Pavi, bella," Pavi corrected her, but Lina continued to ignore him.

"Never knew you were nice," Mia told her.

"I'm not. I just want some damn sleep. I was massaging him because he had nightmares just because I took away his face. I thought it would help him sleep better so I could go back to sleep if I relaxed him through a massage, but it obviously made me lose more sleep," Lina said aggravated. "He gets to sleep while I get the short end of the stick."

"Serves you right," Mia told her before she went up the stairs, changing her mind to get a glass of water. She wasn't going to get any sleep either, now that Lina has something to taunt her about.

Meanwhile, Lina looked over at Pavi and rolled her eyes.

"All right, let me finish massaging you before I try to kill you," Lina told him before she started to walk with Pavi behind her.

"Bella, you will keep your promise in giving my face back in a month, yes," Pavi asked as Lina stopped her tracks and turned to look at Pavi.

"I keep my promises even to you Largos," Lina told him seriously, "But then again, your real face looks better than that stolen face of yours. I guess I've got bad taste."

**A/N**: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such dirty-minded people who thought like Mia. Well, I hope you were entertained by this chapter. Since Mia is a serious person, I might as well write a humorous chapter for her. I hope you had a good laugh, and I'm not sure if I should rate this M. Please review and tell me if I should. This may be the only chapter that has sexual references in it.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I got random and wrote this chapter. For some reason, whenever I get tired, I keep on writing weird chapters. This is one of those weird chapters, so excuse the weirdness in this one. Thank you to **Every thorn has its Rose** **and stiffkittens101** for the reviews. I am very proud to get the right reactions from last chapter. Oh, I kind of made an oopsie (or maybe even more if I included grammar). Lina is supposed to be twenty-seven. I don't know where I got twenty-five from, but I will change her age in the last chapter. Actually **Every thorn has its Rose**, I am not too sure about the pairings (other than Shilo and Graverobber). Luigi and Lina have similar personalities while Pavi likes beautiful women, which Mia is. But then again, Luigi and Lina might kill each other while Pavi might steal Mia's face. Ugh, I'm at odds with the pairings. Thank you **stiffkittens101** for answering my question, it really did help. I am actually bad at writing those sorts of scenes. Other than that, on with the story!

Chapter Seven

Shilo. Poor Shilo. She woke up, very groggy. Her body ached, and she had a headache. But for the sake of the children, she willed her body to move instead of staying in bed. Just as she got out the door, she was greeted by the energetic Graverobber.

"Hey, kid! Last night was great. Found plenty of zydrate and sold all of it," Graverobber told her.

Shilo gave a curt nod and dragged her feet downstairs to make breakfast. Graverobber was shocked that she just up and left him like that when he told her some good news. Well, for him, really. And of course, Graverobber followed her. Shilo didn't really noticed though because she only thought about breakfast and the aching pain she has. She really needed something for that headache of hers. It was really rare for Shilo to feel this bad, so she was never used to it when it comes.

She had enough energy to make a whole lot of food for everyone though her body told her she needed to rest. After she finished setting the plates for the children to get their food, she turned and tripped as she did so. She let out a gasp, horrified that she might hit the floor. By reflex, Graverobber caught her in his arms on time. Graverobber let out a relieved sigh, thankful that he followed her. He looked over at Shilo and noticed how sick she looked.

"You okay, Kid," Graverobber asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Graverobber," she told him in a quiet, raspy voice. She was pretty surprised that her voice sounded like that.

"I think you're sick, Kid," Graverobber told her. He suddenly carried her bridal-style and set her on the nearest chair. He kneeled in front of her to her level.

"I-I guess I am," she said, not denying it at all before she started coughing. Graverobber saw a strand of hair in front of her face before he gently put it behind her ear. He used the back of his hand to feel her forehead. It felt hot, burning hot.

"You're burning, Kid. You need some medical help," Graverobber told her. Shilo nodded, but it only made the feeling in her head worse. There was a throbbing that wouldn't stop pounding inside her head.

"I still can't believe you thought that," Lina's voice said. She could be heard just outside the kitchen door.

The door opened to reveal Lina and Mia coming inside. They were able to smell the scent of food in the living room and thought to see if Shilo needed help. When Lina and Mia saw Shilo on a chair with Graverobber kneeling down in front of her, Lina and Mia thought they were having a moment. After Shilo coughed in a sickly way, the thought soon disappeared and Mia went into her doctor mode. Mia told Graverobber to move aside and ordered Lina to get her medical bag. The two did as she told, and Mia checked Shilo's head to see how warm it is. She was burning quite a bit. It seemed that Shilo's whole face was burning. Mia shook her head and sighed.

"Shilo, you might have a fever. Though to be sure, I wanted to check with my medical equipment. It's not good to have a fever on this island with this sort of tainted air, but it wouldn't affect as much on your sickness. It would just take a little longer to get better. You need to get to bed immediately and get some rest. I'll make some soup for you as well," Mia told her. Shilo felt bad for Mia to do all of that, but she wasn't able to utter a word because Mia wouldn't allow it.

"You, carry her to her bed. She needs to be well-rested," Mia ordered towards Graverobber.

And of course, he listened. He carried Shilo in a bridal-style once more and started out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bedroom. He set her lightly on the bed and sat on a comfy chair next to her bed. He was about to put a blanket over her, but she was sweating quite a bit and decided against it. She was breathing heavy as well. Graverobber just sat there and watched, not knowing what to do. It was then he had flashbacks of the time when he was sick or injured to an extent, but nobody was there to take care of him. Those times were the worst as plenty of thoughts of death entered his mind. Graverobber quickly waved off those thoughts and concentrated on the woman in front of him. He could see her shiver and put a blanket over her.

Mia knocked lightly on Shilo's opened door. She came inside when she got Graverobber's attention with Lina behind her. Lina carried a medium-sized bowl of water with a rag on the side and set it next to Shilo's bed. After Mia examined her and found out her temperature, she nodded and packed her equipment up.

"She needs some rest. I'll have to get some pills to reduce the fever she has as well. Make sure she doesn't move from her bed," Mia said to the two people in the room, "She needs to have a change clothes. I'll be changing her, so you two get out."

Lina and Graverobber followed her orders before Mia closed the door behind her. Lina leaned on the wall and looked over at Graverobber in front of her. She noticed how deep in thought he looked.

"Are you worried about Shilo," Lina asked.

"Me? Worried about the Kid," Graverobber asked. Lina rolled her eyes and nodded. "Maybe, but I know the Kid is going to be fine."

Lina sighed and looked up at the ceiling before she looked over at Graverobber again.

"Do you want to know how Shilo and I met," Lina asked. Graverobber looked over at her curiously, contemplating whether he wanted to know or not. He was very curious about it, and he did like stories. Before he even answered, Lina spoke up.

"I met Shilo in the streets. I guess not that long after that famous Opera incident," Lina started.

_Shilo was scared. She was like a frightened mouse in the streets. She ran away from her home the day of the Opera incident. After she packed a few things inside her house and cleaning off the blood on her, she left immediately, not looking back at the pained memories of that forsaken prison of hers. At first, it seemed okay for the first week on the streets, but things weren't as easy afterwards. There were lots of terrible people out there. She watched as people attacked each other for money. People even killed to get what they want. There were no morals on the streets. No, not at all. People killed other people, and those that passed by didn't stop to help. It was as if that was the norm of this world. She could hear more screams than the first week. It occurred too frequently that Shilo was afraid she'll be next. She walked the streets with her head low on the ground. She accidentally bumped into someone. She gave a quiet apology and made her way. It was then there were a few guys that noticed the fragile and imperfect girl and made their way towards her._

"_Ooh, lookie we have here. Got a female," one of the guys said. Shilo looked behind her to see about four guys looking at her with such dangerous eyes. Shilo's eyes widened before she turned back and started moving faster in her movements._

"_Don't run, little girl," another yelled before she could hear running footsteps towards her. _

_Shilo's heart began to race as she ran faster. She suddenly tripped and fall, face flat on the ground. She groaned at the pain and felt her ankle hurt. _

"_Ugh, bad time to have a twisted ankle," Shilo thought. She tried to stand, but the pain was too excruciating. She tried her best anyways and started limping while wincing every time she used her hurt foot._

_But unluckily, they caught up to her and surrounded her in a circle. Shilo froze, knowing this may be the end of her._

"_Oh! She's that Wallace girl," one of them spoke._

"_Really? But I thought she had hair," Another said, laughing at Shilo's baldness._

_Just before she left, Shilo placed the wig to its rightful place inside her mother's coffin. That was all she could do for her mother. Shilo admitted, she was quite reluctant to returning the wig if she walking out there on the streets. But in the end, she finalized that it was better not to keep it because it was never hers._

"_Hey, maybe if we sell her, we might get some money," one of the guys suggested._

"_Eh? But I want to have some fun with her though," the last said. _

_Those men's eyes turned to her with such vulture-like eyes. Shilo started cringing, holding her bag close to her body as if it would protect her in some way. They got closer and she felt her legs turn into jelly._

"_One against four? Unfair, don't you think," a woman's voice asked._

_All of them turned to look over to the sound. They stared at the woman before them. She was no older than her early twenties. She looked quite serious yet something about her seemed chivalrous. The guys laughed at her and thought she was crazy to stand up to them._

_The woman just gave a small smirk before she punched one of the guys in the face. A loud crack could be heard, and nobody was sure if it was her fist or the guy's face. The other guys stopped laughing and froze to see what just happened. The guy's nose seemed a bit off, and there was so much blood falling from his nose. Several seconds later, the guys looked at her angrily. They started going towards her before she cracked her knuckles._

"_C'mon! I've wanted to vent for some time now," the woman told them, knocking them down as if they were punching bags. _

_She was swift with her movements as well as being precise. It was as if she was trained specifically to fight. And in a way, Shilo thought she looked empty as she fought, almost animal-like. After she finished, she turned to look at Shilo. Shilo flinched and held her bag even tighter. Lina made her way towards Shilo which Shilo closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen to her. She felt a hand on top of her head and waited._

"_I'm not going to hurt you," said the woman. Shilo opened one of her eyes to take a peek. She didn't seem at all harmful to Shilo. She then opened both of her eyes._

"_Th- thank you," Shilo said to her. She just nodded before she took her hand off of Shilo's head._

"_Can you move," Lina asked, noticing a bulge on Shilo's foot._

_Shilo tried to stand up on that leg but couldn't. Shilo flinched from the pain before the woman let out a sigh. The woman suddenly started touching Shilo, which made Shilo's eyes widen._

"_Don't even think about anything nasty. I'm just checking if you have weapons. Don't want to carry someone who will try to surprise attack me and slit my throat," Lina said. Shilo's face reddened in embarrassment, not knowing what to say._

"_C-carry me," Shilo asked._

"_You have a place to stay," she asked, ignoring Shilo's question. Shilo shook her head immediately. "Hm. I guess you can stay at my place for a bit unless you don't want to. I'm all for not caring."_

"_Can I? I'm not a bother," Shilo asked. She didn't have a place to stay, and she wasn't going back to her old house even if meant living in the streets. And of course, the woman in front of her had saved her, and she didn't seem that bad. And well, she didn't look like a person that sells another person._

"_Do you know how to cook," she asked. Shilo shook her head, frowning a bit. "Well, there's always time to learn." Shilo looked at her strangely._

"_She's very peculiar," Shilo thought._

_The woman kneeled in front of her with her back towards Shilo and pointed at her back._

"_Get on," she told Shilo. Shilo nervously got on her back, feeling rather awkward with this. "Man, you're light. Guess I'll buy food while I'm at it."_

"_Th- thanks," Shilo told her. The woman rolled her eyes._

"_Save it for someone who sacrifices their life for you," Lina told her, "The name is Lina. Lina Masters."_

"_Sh-Shilo. Shilo Wa-Wallace," Shilo answered back._

_One of Lina's brows was raised in question and said, "So your name is Sh-Shilo Wa-Wallace? Or are you the stuttering type?" _

_Shilo shook her head. Lina didn't seem surprised to hear her name like everyone else did. All the more, she didn't seem to know her at all. Everyone knew who Shilo was because of the Opera, though she tried to hide herself the best she could. And inside her, she was quite happy that she didn't judge her like everybody else did._

"_I'm j-just nervous," she told her._

"_Jeez, I picked up a stray. A nervous one to boot. I guess I've got to change that, shouldn't I," Lina said with a hearty laugh afterwards. Shilo started sweating and wondered if she made the wrong decision. She is quite peculiar indeed._

"What a story," Graverobber commented, giving a quiet clap towards her.

Lina then looked over at Graverobber for a moment.

"Since Shilo's sick and you don't do much in this house, you are going to nurse Shilo back to health. And of course, I don't take "no" for an answer," Lina told him. Graverobber had no choice but to do what she says. From seeing what she does to Luigi and Pavi, Graverobber didn't want to get on her bad side.

"I also agree," Mia suddenly said, making Lina and Graverobber flinch back at her sudden appearance.

"What the hell! Don't surprise me like that," Lina yelled as quietly as she could. Mia rolled her eyes.

"If you two weren't so engrossed by the story, you would notice me being right outside the door. I did not surprise you at all," Mia said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Damn it. I guess I'm getting rusty," Lina said with a sigh.

"Yes, you are," Mia answered bluntly, though there was no need for an answer.

Mia then turned to Graverobber and said, "I'll be making soup. It will be ready in an hour. After that, I need to pick up some pills. So if anything happens, like her temperature is rising or she's in too much pain, tell Lina. She will call me immediately. Having a fever is dangerous in today's society. I've noticed a crack near her window's wall as well. It needs to be closed. And no matter what, do not open that window for air."

Like that, she left. Graverobber looked over at Lina as if wanting to ask her a question. Lina rolled her eyes.

"You want to know how she met Shilo, you ask her. It's her story not mine," Lina told him as if knowing what was in his mind. And lo and behold, Graverobber wondered how she knew but decided against thinking too hard. He was more action than thinking. Oh, how he hated thinking. It was then Lina pushed Graverobber inside Shilo's room.

"Take care of her," Lina told him, "A wise man once said, "If you can take advantage of something, do it." I kicked the guy's ass for it, and he was wise no more."

Lina snickered before she closed the door and left Graverobber to take care of Shilo. Graverobber was utterly confused, yet it sounded like she wanted him to make a move on Shilo. But then again, he might be wrong. He didn't want to get kicked on the bum like she did to the wise man. After all, Graverobber would like his butt to be pain-free, thank you very much.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thank you **stiffkittens101**, **Every thorn has its Rose**, and **RagamuffinSundrop** for your reviews. I feel so warm inside when I see reviews, and I appreciate your time in reviewing. I guess this has a bit of a so-called fluff in it. This chapter might not be as good as the rest, but I wanted to have a settling feel for this one. I hope it works. I had to do a little of time-skipping in this chapter as well.

Chapter Eight

Graverobber sat quietly, watching Shilo as she sweat and shiver. Four hours had passed by since the morning Mia announced Shilo had a fever. It was the first time he was this quiet or still for that matter. He would once in a while wipe away the sweat on her face. As for the change of clothes, Mia did that after she returned with the pills and immediately gave it to Shilo. The cracked wall was closed, thanks to Graverobber. He made a makeshift cover using a small cardboard and tape. He will have to use his handiness after he got some materials to cover that crack permanently.

As he watched Shilo squirm, he comes over and soothes her with sweet words while smoothing down her hair. It helped a bit as she lessened the crease of her brows.

He continued to keep a watchful eye on her, and he seemed not to mind at all about this task. Actually, he was quite fond of having an alone time with her. He felt quite useful actually. As a Graverobber, he helped himself. But after meeting Shilo, he was the one doing the protecting for someone else. But as much as he liked it, good old Graverobber wasn't used to this domestication style. He was more of that out and about type, not the nursing type.

"I don't know what you did to me, Kid, but I only hope you get better. I'm not the type to do the caring," Graverobber whispered before he smoothed her hair once more and giving a light kiss on her forehead.

Meanwhile, Lina and Mia were inside the children's room. The children crowded all around the two women as Lina gave a big smile at everyone.

"Okay, kids! Your Mommy is sick, so I want each and every one of you to make a get well gift for your mom. Here are some supplies so put all your love into your artwork. Are you all ready," Lina yelled energetically.

The children looked at each other for a moment before they all yelled, "Yeah!"

The children got in line to get whatever they could get their hands on and sat on the floor to make something out of all the materials that they had. Lina watched them happily before she patted Mia's shoulder. Mia nodded before Lina left out of the room. She let the task of observing the children to Mia as she was much more skilled at watching than Lina.

It was Lina's task to watch over the Largo brothers. Well, actually, the task for this came down to rock, paper, scissors, and Lina was the one that lost. She let out a surrendering sigh and sat on the couch in front of the Largo brothers. Pavi watched as Lina tapped on her chin as if thinking. He wondered what she was thinking and spoke.

"What makes bella think so hard," Pavi asked. Lina ignored him completely as she was in her own world of thoughts.

"Leave her alone, idiot," Luigi advised Pavi. Luigi usually wouldn't care about Pavi. But if he annoyed the woman in front of them, he would also get punished and he didn't even do anything. Twice has that happened and it annoyed him very much. He wishes he could stab to let out his steam. But alas, he couldn't. The thing that annoyed him the most was that the girl in front of him took away his leather gloves. He could feel all the germs getting on his hands. He wanted to wash it all off, but the stupid woman was smart enough and wouldn't allow it. Now, Luigi had to get used to it.

"Ah hah," Lina said quietly as if an idea popped into her head. "I could make puppets and make a puppet show. Not only that, the puppet show could entertain the kids as well."

A childish grin was placed on her lips as if she thought the most fantastic gift ever. She nodded to herself as agreeing. Luigi and Pavi looked over as if she was crazy. She then looked up at them and smiled.

"And you guys are going to help me make up a storyline," Lina said.

Luigi and Pavi frowned. They do not want to involve themselves with unnecessary stuff. But it seems, they would not have any other choice. Pavi let out a sigh while Luigi growled. Lina would not take a "no" whatsoever. If they did, wrath will fall upon them, and they already had enough of that abuse.

As everyone, other than Graverobber, worked on their gifts for Shilo, time continued to tick relentlessly. By the time most of everyone finished with their projects, it was already bed time for the children. Lina and Mia tucked the children to bed in place of Shilo. Unfortunately, the two women could not replace Shilo's usual bedtime tucking. The women knew that but comforted each child that Shilo would get better very soon just as long the children took care of themselves while Shilo tries to get better herself.

After the tucking and comfort was done for the children, Lina went upstairs and lightly creaked open the door to Shilo's room. Lina watched as Graverobbers head lied on the edge of the bed. She patted his shoulder for a bit, and he woke up sleepily towards Lina.

"Go to sleep in your room. We don't want you to get sick too," Lina told him. Graverobber yawned and shook his head.

"I don't get sick easily. I gave up my work for her, so I'm not leaving her side," Graverobber replied. Lina chuckled as quietly as she could.

"I guess you are grown enough to make your own decisions. Just take care of yourself. We don't need two people getting sick," Lina advised before saying, "Night." She then left the room and closed the door.

Graverobber turned back to Shilo and let out a sigh. There were a few strands of hair on her soaking face before he tucked them behind her ears. He took a clean rag and wet it inside the bowl of clean water he just changed a few hours ago. He squeezed all the excess water and wiped Shilo's face.

Shilo's brows soon creased, and she shivered once more. It seemed like she is doing the same thing like she did hours before, but the difference is that she was muttering in her sleep. She started crying that it made Graverobber wonder if she had a nightmare.

_Shilo watched as her father lied on the ground with blood continuing to spill from his body. Shilo ran to him and held her father. Tears started to fill her eyes. She thought it was her fault. It was her fault that her father was on the ground, bleeding to death._

"_Dad," she uttered through choked tears._

"_Shi, always remember, I love you," her father whispered before his body suddenly disappeared into thin air. Nathan Wallace died in her arms; Shilo could never forget that._

"_Shilo," someone's voice called out. She turned to see her godmother hanging up in the sky like a puppet. Her beautiful eyes were no longer in their sockets, it was completely empty._

_Her godmother opened her arms towards her, trying to reach to her goddaughter. Shilo tried to reach towards her in return, but her tears blinded her trail towards her. And before she knew it, the strings that held up her godmother were cut. She fell down to her death on a sharp-pointed fence. Mag continued to try to reach to her. Shilo cried as she was finally able to hold onto Mag's hand._

"_Shilo never give up. I will always watch over you," Mag said to her before she disappeared as well. Shilo's legs felt like jelly before she fell on her knees and wept. Her godmother died because she couldn't save her in time._

"_Darling, do not cry. It will be okay," a different sort of voice called out to her. She looked up to see her mother. Her mother kneeled down to her level and softly soothed her by smoothing her hair._

"_M-mom," Shilo stuttered. Marni merely smiled and nodded._

"_Your father, godmother, and I are watching over you. It will be okay, darling. Move on and forget the pains of the past. You have children to protect. Don't let your past stop you from taking care of them," Marni told her before she kissed the top of her head. When she stood up, her stomach was wide open as if someone cut open her stomach._

_Shilo gasped in horror before her mother, too, disappeared. She felt her breath getting tighter and tighter, and she could hear that alarm that told her to take her medicine. Shilo shook her head with her hands covering her ears to stop the alarm from telling her._

"_Shilo, you idiot," a voice yelled out her name again. She looked up to see Lina, Mia, Graverobber, and her five children standing over at the side where a white light appeared. Graverobber let out his hand for her to take. Shilo looked at them for a moment before she willed herself to stand up. She took a couple of steps before she took his hand and everything went bright._

Shilo gasped before she opened her eyes. She felt groggy though it was from all the tiredness. After she adjusted her sight, she noticed something heavy on her stomach. She looked down to see an arm and looked to her right to see Graverobber. Her eyes immediately widened as if it would pop out of her eyes. Why in the heck is Graverobber sleeping next to her?

She found her clothes were changed and many dirty thoughts went into her mind. She felt her heart racing and her face turning redder at each thought. The thoughts soon disappeared as she felt Graverobber started to move and his leg suddenly went on top of her legs, and he pulled her closer to him. Her head was now on his shoulder, and she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She didn't know when but her breath halted as soon as Graverobber held her closer to him. Shilo did not want to wake up in this way, though she didn't really hate it either. Well, she didn't know what she felt about this, or whatever _this_ is!She had to do something but found it hard to do that with that big muscular arm around her waist and him holding her tightly against him.

A few minutes later, Graverobber started to stir and slowly his eyes opened. He yawned before he looked down and saw Shilo in his arms. His eyes widened at what he had done and slowly moved his arms away, careful to not disrupt her slumber. He sat up and sighed. He looked over at Shilo to see if she was still asleep. She was and he let out a relieved sigh. It had been three days since Shilo had been sick. He never left her side and continued to take care of her. It was when she was thrashing like crazy the night before that Graverobber held her in his arms and softly spoke to her in her sleep. It was then that he felt sleepy himself and slept on the bed next to her. Graverobber cleared his throat quietly and checked her temperature. It seemed her forehead has cooled down, which in turn, made him relieved.

He got up and started his way downstairs. He could smell the scent of breakfast in the air. Even though Mia was a good cook, nothing could compare to Shilo's food. And actually, Graverobber missed it and missed her smiling at him as he comes into the kitchen. He gave a sigh once more before he entered the kitchen. He saw Mia and found her already almost finished with breakfast.

"How is she doing," Mia asked, without looking at the guy.

He wondered if this is a woman thing to know who he was, yet he shrugged it away. Not good to think. Not good at all.

"I checked her forehead, and it feels cool," Graverobber reported.

Mia nodded and looked up at him.

"It must have been a tiring job for you," Mia said before Graverobber got a glass of water, plopped onto a chair, and sipped on his drink. "But then again, you held her close to you, so it must not be tiring at all."

The comment, in turn, made Graverobber spit out his water. He looked over at Mia, and Mia didn't seem at all fazed. Unlike Lina, she didn't let out a mischievous smirk or let out a snicker. Her face was cool, unrelenting, and void of all expression.

"I do not appreciate you taking advantage of my friend, but… you deserved to at least sleep by her side for all you've done for her the past three days," Mia told him before she gave him plenty of food on his plate. "But next time, hands to yourself where it shouldn't be. And please, do not scratch your bottom when you sleep. That is unhygienic."

Graverobber was speechless, and all he could do was stare at Mia before she left the kitchen. There was something wrong with this picture. Mia, the usual expressionless and non-caring person, is just as dangerous as the carefree and loud Lina. Graverobber, somehow, felt like he got the short end of the stick. Poor Graverobber. Poor good old Graverobber.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I don't know what's gotten over me, but this chapter was supposed to be innocent until I furthered down writing this. Couldn't stop laughing while I wrote it. The light dirty humor is a bit over-excessive that it makes this chapter unreal. I do apologize for that, but I just couldn't help it (anime is taking over a bit). I do hope you like this chapter though. Thank you** stiffkittens101**, **Every thorn has its Rose**, **little Green Monster**, and **IsThisYourCard** for your comments. I understand what you mean, IsThisYourCard that there is OOCness on the characters, especially Graverobber. I guess I wanted show a soft side to him. As for Pavi and Luigi, I wanted to show how slowly they are behaving. Being tied up for so long, taking away things that are important to them and the slight abuse Lina gives them was a way to behave. I also apologize if I didn't make it clear on the last chapter or so. Well, I hope you like this chapter everyone! Oh, and there is a very small reference from the movie at the end.

Chapter Nine

Just as Shilo recovered completely, she thought that there was something suspicious going on inside the house. If anything, Lina is the worst at trying to hide a surprise. Her expression was obvious to read with that mischievous smirk on her face, the kind that looks like she was planning something big. Yes, Shilo knew, but she didn't know what was waiting for her downstairs. Like a child, she was half afraid yet half curious as to what she was planning. Graverobber just walked upstairs before Shilo was contemplating whether to go down or not. Graverobber gave her a big grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs for you," Graverobber told her, "I'm supposed to be some sort of messenger/escort for you."

Shilo looked at him for a moment, remembering yesterday where Graverobber held her in his arms on her bed. She looked away immediately, knowing a blush would come soon enough on her pale face. She refused to have feelings for him, for she was afraid to fall in love with him and become a broken-hearted girl.

"I'm such an idiot," Shilo mumbled softly for only her to hear. It was too soft to the point it could not be heard, and Shilo was thankful for that.

Graverobber looked over at Shilo and noticed how she was avoiding him. Ever since yesterday, she seemed to distance herself away from him. It irritated Graverobber, really. He took care of her for those three long days and not a word of "thank you". Well, she did thank him, but he never expected her to avoid him as she says it.

"So much for being grateful, Kid," Graverobber thought but never dared to speak those words out loud for reasons he does not know.

"Hey, what's taking so long," Lina shouted for both Shilo and Graverobber to hear.

They both got out of their thoughts and started to glimpse at each other, but Shilo immediately turned away.

"This is going to be a long day," Shilo thought before they both started towards the stairs with a rather awkward silence between the two.

Just as Shilo got down and went into the living room, her eyes widened at the sight. A big banner was held up on the wall that read, "Congratulations On Your Recovery!" The living room had been spiced up a bit to make it look like it is someone's birthday. There are balloons that were hanging on the ceiling, and everyone was smiling at her while the children were holding gifts. She gasped before she covered her mouth in surprise, speechless at everything. Lina gave a cheeky smile before she patted Shilo's shoulder.

"The kids want to give you something," Lina told her. Shilo looked over at her shocked, wondering what this is all about. For them to do something as this just because she was sick, it made Shilo feel embarrassed yet warm inside. This was such a heart-warming gesture that it made Shilo started to tear up.

"Eh, don't do that," Lina said, flinching at a teary-eyed Shilo. "Kids, hurry up and show your Mom your gifts before she cries tears of joy."

The children listened and went in line to give their gifts to Shilo. First up is the youngest of the group, Jake. He gave a piece of paper that looked like a drawing with everyone in it other than the Largo brothers, though everyone was made up of scribbling circles. He explained the black circle is Graverobber, the "Daddy" (Jake pointed at Graverobber as he said so), holding hands with a green circle Shilo, the "Mommy". All the other colored circles were scattered around. The small circles were the children while "Auntie" Mia and "Auntie" Lina were bigger than the children but smaller than Shilo. Jake gave a toothy smile at Shilo before he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He then ran in the back where Mia stood.

Shilo was quite surprised that Jake thought Graverobber was his daddy, which made Shilo blush quite a bit but tried to not to be obvious. She took a small glimpse at Graverobber and then turned quickly away. Lina snickered before she "accidentally" pushed Shilo to Graverobber. This, in turn, made Shilo fall into Graverobber, who caught her in his arms. She immediately straightened up.

"Sorry, I got carried away by the excitement," Lina lied, though Shilo glared at her. She knew her friend did that on purpose but did not try to get angry in front of the children.

"That's okay, Lina," Shilo said in a forced tone towards her. She then looked over at Graverobber and thanked him. He gave a bright smile and shrugged.

"No problem, Kid," Graverobber told her, though he was unhappy that she would immediately got out of his arms as he caught her. Shilo seemed to avoid him ever since he woke up in her bed with his arms around her. It was then a revelation popped into his head.

"_Don't tell me the Kid found me snuggling against her? Oh, crap. She's going to think I made the moves on her, though that doesn't sound that bad_…" he trailed in his thoughts before he mentally shook his head. "_Shit, I hope she doesn't think I care. This is going to be bad for my reputation."_

He then suddenly felt a thump on his head and saw Lina in front of him. He flinched, taking a step back.

"Can you stop making such awkward facial expressions? It makes you look like a creeper," Lina told him before he went back to concentrate on the children giving gifts to Shilo while he rubbed his aching head.

"…miss you," Amy, the second youngest, finished. She made an angel-like clay figure for Shilo and handed it to Shilo. Even though she was six years old and a very quiet girl, Amy had a knack for art, and Shilo saw it after watching her create many things with clay. Shilo smiled back before softly patted her head.

"Thank you, Amy," Shilo said in a gentle tone. Amy gave a small smile before going to the back like Jake.

"My turn," Ryan shouted happily, jumping up and down anxiously. After he got Shilo's attention, he then held out his gift and said," I made this. It's a super ultra-action figure to fight off all sickness."

He gave out a big smile, showing all his teeth and looking rather proud at his achievement. The action figure was made up of clay. One of the hands had a stick inserted to look like it was holding a weapon. Though Ryan's action figure looked a little awkward unlike Amy's clay angel, Shilo was happy to see how creative Ryan is. Shilo laughed and ruffled his hair before smoothing it out again.

"It is very cool, Ryan," Shilo complimented, "I'm sure your action figure will protect me." Ryan smiled a large smile again and walked proudly towards Mia, Jake, and Amy.

"Here, Mommy," Emma said with a shy smile while she held out her gift.

It was home-made card with the words, "Feel Better, Mommy!" There was each drawing inside and outside of each part of the card. In the front, there was a drawing of a bowl with steam coming out of it. On the back of the first page, there was a drawing of supposedly Emma and Shilo playing ball together. On the bottom, it states, "Thank you for for playing with me." On the other side, there was a drawing of her and Shilo once more except they were holding hands. On the top, it says, "Thank you for holding my hand when I feel sad." On the back of the card, there was a circle that may have been the globe. Shilo's supposed cartoon face (with her name labeled with it) was in the middle with the supposedly faces of other children around it, including Lina, Mia, Graverobber, and surprisingly, the Largo brothers. She even wrote down the names of everyone. Of course, Graverobber's label was "Daddy", and he was right on top of the globe. Shilo sighed and wondered where they got Graverobber being "Daddy" from. If Graverobber saw this, he, too, would feel as awkward as she did. As for the Largo brothers, Pavi's was labeled as a "fox" and Luigi's was called a "monkey". This made Shilo want to giggle, but she didn't allow herself to do that. With the Largo brothers here, it would be a bad move. Underneath the drawing, it stated, "You mean the world to me Mommy! Feel Better!" She made a smiley face using the exclamation dots as the eyes, and made a U-shaped underneath it as the curve of the smile. Shilo smiled a bright smile before hugging Emma and kissing the top of her head.

"I love it, Emma," she told her before Emma smiled brightly and skipped back to where the other children were.

The next and last one was Tom. He had a blush on his face, turning away from looking at Shilo, before he immediately showed his gift to her. He seemed to look embarrassed and tried to hide his blush that slowly creeped on his face.

"It isn't that good," Tom said quietly. Shilo smiled at him before she ruffled his hair.

"I'll be the judge of that," Shilo told him. Tom looked up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

She opened the only wrapped up gift. It was carefully wrapped, she noticed. She always noticed how Tom liked to do things perfectly when his mind was set on it. Because of how beautiful he wrapped it, she carefully opened it, trying not to damage the wrapping too much. Just as she opened it, there was a beautiful painting of a butterfly with different color hues of oranges with some black and white on the canvas.

"Danaus plexippus," Shilo whispered, a large smile placed on her lips at how beautiful and perfectly it looked. It looked just exactly like in the books.

"Not that good. I ran out of time, so I made this. I know you liked insects, and Mia helped find me a book about it. Hope you like it, Mom," Tom said. Shilo ruffled his hair and gave an appreciative smile.

"It's beautiful, Tom. Perfection never exists, only true beauty of hard work exists," Shilo told him before Tom's face reddened even further before he turned around and ran to the other children.

Lina chuckled before she went over to Tom and ruffled his hair some more before she ruffled all the children's hair. She then walked over to Shilo and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Good job, kids. Now that the beautiful moment of exchanging gifts is done. There is one more gift," Lina started before a big wide smile appeared on her lips, "And that is, my puppet show!"

"Puppet show," the children asked in awe, even Shilo and Graverobber seemed rather shocked at the news as well.

Lina gave a proud nod and said, "Yep, but the puppet show will begin three hours before dinner, so everyone must wait until then."

After that, Shilo smiled a bright smile. She watched and observed everyone here. The children seemed excited about the puppet show as they conversed about it. Mia and Lina were conversing about something, and Mia seemed rather unhappy about something though it was hard to tell unless you look real carefully (took Shilo a long while to figure it out). Pavi seemed excited about something while Luigi seemed really pissed off about the whole ordeal. Shilo noticed the two seemed much calmer than their usual selves.

"_Guess those two being in their binds really helped them to behave_," Shilo thought, "_Hope they stay that way when we free them from being tied up_."

Afterwards, Shilo looked over to Graverobber who was staring right back at her. Shilo was surprised and immediately looked away. She hurriedly excused herself to the kitchen before her face slowly turned red as she did so, and she could feel her heart race and wondered why Graverobber was staring at her. The thought of Graverobber's arms around her body returned to her mind. And still one question remains, did they do _that_ together?

Just before she thought of so many dirty thoughts, Lina creeps behind her and slyly whispered a "boo". This made Shilo jump and looked around to see Lina chuckling away with Mia behind her. Shilo pouted while Mia let out a tired sigh.

"You know, if you get any redder, you might have a nosebleed," Lina whispered teasingly. Shilo punched Lina on the arm. Lina held her arm before rubbing at it.

"For such a small person, you pack quite a punch," Lina said, putting her sleeve up to see a faint redness to her skin.

"That's because you tease me too much," Shilo said, looking quite upset.

"She's been doing that a lot lately, including me," Mia said, almost rather too angry.

"Really? For what," Shilo asked, now curious and slowly forgetting about her predicament just a moment ago.

Mia stayed quiet herself before a blush formed on her face, looking away so that the two girls wouldn't see. Lina rolled her eyes.

"You know, the more you try to look away, the obvious it becomes," Lina told Mia before she looked over at Shilo, "And you? Why are you so suddenly shy around that guy friend of yours? And the way you blush, it looked like you were thinking up some dirty thoughts." Lina then slyly smiled, making Shilo see how venomous Lina could be. "Are you?"

"N-no, of course not," Shilo said, a tad bit too loud. Lina became more suspicious and so did Mia (as she slowly forgot about her predicament just now as well).

"Stuttering, I see," Lina said with a smile before she sang, "Someone is lying."

"I-I am not," Shilo defended though she noticed that she stuttered again before her face turned red from embarrassment and anger. She just recovered and Lina already tried to tease her so much. Oh, her life, when did it get so complicated?

"Really now," Lina questioned before she got closer to her, "Then why are you turning more red than usual?"

"Lina," Mia warned before she pushed up her glasses and looked at her with a glare, "Leave Shilo alone."

Lina shrugged before she sat down in the dining room.

"You guys are so easy to read," Lina said with a sigh, "I just can't help it."

Mia then turned to look over at Shilo before she whispered, "You and that guy didn't do anything. I assure you."

Shilo's eyes widened before she looked back at Mia.

"T-then how did I have a change of clothes," Shilo whispered back.

"I was the one who changed them. You were sweating too much that I had to," Mia answered. Shilo's eyes widened before she blushed once again at the misunderstanding.

"What are you two talking about over there? My, oh, my, we have too much dirty-minded people here," Lina said teasingly with a smirk to show her mischief.

"When will you stop," Mia asked, rather annoyed.

"Ah, just until I find something better to do," Lina said with a smile before she stood up to face them.

"Well, it's not like you don't have a dirty mind either," Shilo argued before Lina gave out a shrug.

"Never said I didn't. It's just fun that the two most unlikely adults to have such thoughts have them," Lina said. This added a blow to both Shilo and Mia. They looked at each other for a moment before they let out a surrendering sigh.

"You suck," Shilo and Mia said both in unison.

"Ah, even your comment is so dirty," Lina said with a wink. And just like that, Shilo and Mia blushed knowing the underlying message. Lina is, truly, the most dirty-minded person of the three women.

"_How did I become friends with her_," Shilo and Mia thought.

"_So easy. You've just got to smack it_," Lina thought teasingly in the most innocent way.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Thank you to **Every thorn has its Rose **and **stiffkittens101** for the review! Well, there is a little bit of Graverobber/ Shilo going on in this one for you **Every thorn has its Rose**. I don't know why I'm writing a romance when I'm terrible at it, but oh well. And yes, **stiffkittens101**, I will try to add more Luigi and Pavi in the next chapter. Pavi and Luigi are quite OOC in this. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Ten

The children became very eager when it was finally time for the puppet show. Beforehand, Graverobber and Lina carried out a big large box that could contain two people. Graverobber was going to be part of the puppet show as well since Lina had to do all the main female voices while Graverobber would do the extras. Truthfully, Graverobber didn't want to be a part of it, but the look Lina gave him made him change his mind. Mia became the narrator for the puppet show for reasons she would not tell. Let's just say, Lina was cruel. Very cruel.

The puppets were also well made. Thanks to Mia's good craft. The only exception was Lina's puppet which Lina made herself. It was quite funny looking but nobody would dare say that out loud (well, children are quite innocent). Lina didn't mind though. It was only when the Largos tried to hold back a laugh that she sent her best glare at them to make them shut up as well as Graverobber. Shilo and Mia turned away to hide a smile that slowly graced their lips as she showed it. Oh well, Lina always had a way for payback. Oh, how she always has payback.

_A long, long time ago, three heroic women traveled in the far distance of the Island. Shilo, the youngest, held powers of ultimate magic. _

Shilo's puppet was held by Graverobber as he made Shilo strike a shy pose.

_Lina, the second oldest, held a power of strength beyond measure. _

Lina's puppet was held by herself before she made a heroic pose with her head looking up. The children laughed at how silly Lina's puppet looked before Lina smiled herself.

_And the last, Mia, the oldest, held the mind of a genius. _

Mia's puppet was held by Lina again as she made the puppet stand straight like a tree. Mia was obviously unhappy.

_The three together were asked by the king of the Island to save the five children who were kidnapped by the most powerful twin-headed dragon called Pavi and Luigi Largo._

"What the he-," Luigi yelled but quieted when Lina gave a glare from out the box at him. He mumbled under his breath and continued to watch.

Pavi, on the other hand, seemed quite excited and not at all offended. Shilo wondered what made him look so excited, but she guessed she would find out later on. The children seemed not to notice the outburst as they seemed to focus their attention on the puppet show, eager for the puppets to continue.

"_As they traveled through their journey, they meet a man named Rave, the merchant," Mia continued._

Out popped a puppet that looked like Graverobber. Graverobber moved his puppet back and forth to make it look like it was alive.

"_Hello there! What makes three beautiful women travel in such a hurry?" Graverobber used his natural voice._

"_We are here to slay the Largo dragon," Lina said proudly._

"_Woah, slaying the Largo dragon, huh? Aren't you three women afraid?" Rave asked._

"_Of course not, with the three of us, we can surely defeat such a terrible monster," Shilo said._

Lina used a light squeaky for Shilo's voice. Shilo couldn't help but frown for a small bit before she just had to smile.

"_Well, the name is Rave. I am selling some stuff. Would you like something?" Rave asked._

"_What do you have," Mia's puppet asked._

Lina used a very monotonous voice as much as she could to Mia's. Mia looked over at her puppet and glared, hoping Lina could see she was starting to feel quite unhappy at her character.

Throughout the puppet show, the children "oohed" and "awed" at the travels the puppets go through. Mia solved the puzzles and riddles while Lina and Shilo fought off other weird looking monsters. After going through many obstacles, it was then that the three main puppets finally faced the Largo dragon.

"_Give the children back, you fiend," Lina's puppet yelled at the two-headed dragon._

_The dragon looked quite like Pavi and Luigi though in a dragon-like appearance._

"_Ah, and how would you kill the Pavi and my brother," one of the heads said in a squeaky voice (thanks to good ole Graverobber)._

"_We'll kill you before you try to do anything," the other head snarled._

_The dragon moved, hitting Lina as she went down. _

Lina and Graverobber could hear the children gasp in horror. This made Lina smile before they continued the play.

_After trying to beat the dragon but failed, they had no choice but to use another method. Shilo picked up the bag but something fell out and it was the mirror that they bought from Rave, the merchant. The eyes of Pavi sparkled as he saw the mirror._

"_A mirror? The Pavi wants," Pavi, the dragon, yelled._

Sadly, Graverobber irked at having to say that line. Lina tried to hold back a laugh.

"_Brother, calm yourself," the Luigi one yelled at his brother before head-butting the other dragon's head. _

_Soon after, the brothers started to attack each other. It wasn't long before the two-headed dragon destroyed themselves. Lina, Mia, and Shilo, though they did nothing, found the defeat victorious and made their way to the dragon's cave. They found the children and took them home. Everyone cheered and they all had a happy ever after._

Mia finished the narration and the children cheered. Graverobber and Lina came out of the box and bowed before everyone. Everyone (other than Luigi) cheered and clapped though Pavi cheered the loudest.

"Yes, yes, well, thanks to Mia for the narration and making the puppets other than my own. Thanks for the Largo brothers for helping with the storyline," Lina started before Shilo, Mia, and Graverobber looking at her surprised when they heard about the storyline was also made by the Largo brothers. "What? They deserve some credit. The face stealer came up with the mirror thing and the loud mouth with the dragon destroying each other."

"Whatever," Luigi yelled before looking away while mumbling something.

"The Pavi loved the puppet show. It is fantastic. Very beautiful," Pavi said happily. Lina rolled her eyes before she looked over at Graverobber.

"And thank this big lug of a guy for helping me with the puppets," Lina said before patting Graverobber's back.

Shilo smiled gratefully and nodded at Graverobber. Graverobber just gave her a seductive smile back, which Shilo turned away from shyly.

"Well, children, did you like the puppet show," Lina asked.

"Yeah," all the children yelled in unison. Lina nodded looking rather proud at the accomplishment.

She then looked over at Shilo, "That's my gift to you, Shilo. Did you like it?"

Shilo smiled and nodded before she said, "I liked it very much."

"Well, good, because I'm not doing that again. I hate being cramped up in a small space for who knows how long," Lina said, letting out a breath.

"Same thing for me," Graverobber said but Lina completely ignored him.

"Well, of course, you did this for twenty minutes," Mia told her before Lina nodded and then started stretching.

"I'm gonna skip dinner tonight. I've got to do some stuff," Lina said before letting out a sigh, "Seriously, I just got my break, and I have to do other things. It really pisses me off."

"What time will you come back," Shilo asked worriedly before Lina shrugged.

"No need to worry. I will be home before morning comes," Lina said, giving a big smile at Shilo.

"Okay then, but get some sleep when you get back home," Shilo said sternly. Lina let out a chuckle before she got her jacket.

"I will, mom," Lina said sarcastically. Shilo rolled her eyes in reply, letting Lina give out another chuckle. "Well, see ya later everyone."

After a few hours of her being out, Shilo had heard a loud noise from outside. She ran out to the front of the door and found Lina banging against the door. She unlocked it immediately before she found a pale faced Lina with a boy around the age of thirteen on one side of her.

"Lina," Shilo shouted but not enough to wake up the children. Her voice woke up Pavi in the living room and stirred Luigi from his sleep. Luigi then cursed when he realized he was woken up. Suddenly, footsteps immediately followed downstairs. Mia and Graverobber came out to meet with a rather horrified Shilo, an injured Lina, and an unknown boy.

"What happened," Mia asked before she ordered Graverobber to get her inside the living room and on a couch.

Pavi watched with wide eyes as he saw blood from Lina's side. The boy held onto Lina's arm with his life. Lina chuckled weakly and patted the boy's head with her clean hand.

"I don't die so easily, little boy, so stop crying," she said weakly before looking up at Mia, "I got stabbed on the side. Nothing that you wouldn't be able to handle."

Mia nodded before she immediately got upstairs to get her medical bag. Lina looked over to Shilo and told her to get a cloth for her to hold in her blood. Shilo nodded and left right away. Lina then ordered Graverobber to take care of the boy for her. The boy refused but agreed in the end because of Lina's persuasion. Graverobber lead him inside the children's room before Lina gave a sigh of relief.

Mia came by with her medical bag and started mending on Lina's injuries. All the while, Pavi watched the whole thing. Luigi smirked to see justice had been done though he got hit on the head by Mia after she finished mending Lina's injuries. She noticed how much Luigi enjoyed seeing Lina in pain, and she wasn't going to let him get away with it, even if he is a Largo. And of course, Luigi responded with a growl and mumbling curses at Mia.

"What the hell happened," Mia asked, looking over at Lina seriously.

"Repo man. Found the boy being caught by him and decided to save him. I got distracted, and the Repo man had the chance to stab me," Lina said before she winced in pain.

"Be thankful it isn't serious," Mia said seriously.

"The boy's name is Nate," Lina told them, "Will you take him in, Shilo?"

"What about his family," Shilo asked worriedly.

"Both of them died from repossession. I saved the kid in time," Lina answered quietly.

"No more questions. Lina go to sleep, and you are not allowed to move tomorrow," Mia ordered. Lina rolled her eyes.

"When have I ever listen," Lina asked before Mia stared at her with much anger.

"I will tie you up," Mia said.

"Listen to Mia, Lina. You are injured, and it needs to heal. No more going wild," Shilo said before Lina scowled.

"I have been injured before. This is nothing," Lina said before she winced again as she moved into a more comfortable position.

"Rest," Mia ordered with such finality in her voice. She frowned but listened in the end before she had to speak to Shilo again.

"Shilo, about Nate…" Lina started, but Shilo cut her off. Shilo smiled and nodded.

"I will take care of him," Shilo told her. Lina nodded before she let out a sigh before telling Shilo a good night.

Shilo left to the children's room and noticed Nate was sitting worriedly while Graverobber was in the back watching. When Nate saw Shilo, he walked up to her with eager eyes. Shilo smiled and sat him back to his bed.

"H-how i-is s-she," the boy stuttered while he sniffed. Shilo wiped away the remaining tears.

"She will be okay if she rests, but she wants you to rest as well. Lina may be a tough woman, but she is quite soft-hearted," Shilo told the boy. The boy looked over at her for a moment and nodded. He lied on his bed and put the blanket over himself to the neck. "If you need anything, I will be upstairs in the room at the end of the hallway on the left."

The boy nodded. Shilo looked over at Graverobber and gestured him to leave. Graverobber understood and left, relieved that he didn't need to comfort the boy. Shilo was about to leave as well, but Nate stopped her by holding onto her wrist.

"Thank you, miss," the boy said quietly. Shilo smiled and shook her head.

"Get some sleep. Do not think too much," Shilo told him before kissing the top of his head, "Good night, Nate."

Nate looked up at her and smiled before he closed his eyes. Shilo smiled before she walked towards the door. She looked at Nate one more time before she left and closed the door behind her. She let out a breath, but she knew Nate would have nightmares for a while like all the other children that watched their parents die. Shilo is prepared for it though, knowing the drill so well with the other children. She went upstairs but stopped her tracks when a voice startled her.

"How are you doing, kid," Graverobber asked, leaning against the wall next to his room.

"Tired. I'm expecting Nate would be having nightmares tonight," Shilo answered before she yawned, covering her mouth as she did so.

"I see," Graverobber said with a nod.

Silence filled the air between them. Shilo felt awkward and more embarrassed now after the misunderstanding was cleared. Graverobber eyed her intently, waiting for something to happen next. When she didn't do anything, Graverobber pulled her over to him, his arms around her waist. His eyes stared into hers. And for some reason, Shilo felt hypnotized by his eyes. They stayed like this for several seconds before Shilo finally realized she held in her breath. And of course, her first reaction was to get out of his grasp when she was able to catch her breath again, and she did.

"Whoa, kid. No need to get feisty. Just wanted to know why you are avoiding me," Graverobber said, clearing his throat. He didn't understand why, but he liked how his arms were around her waist. So warm and so soft with a hint of… Graverobber mentally shook his head.

"_No time for perverse thoughts, Graverobber_," he thought, "_Get back on track_."

"Oh, I'm not avoiding you. I just got a lot of things in my mind," Shilo said, half lying. Thankfully, it was too dark to notice that Shilo was blushing.

"Kid, you can't lie. I can see through you, so what's wrong," Graverobber asked intently on getting some answers. Shilo sighed, obviously knowing she was going to lose against Graverobber.

"Okay. I thought…" Shilo started, feeling the urge to hide in the corner.

"Yeah?"

"I.. I thought, you and I, we… um… did something when I was… sick," Shilo answered. She could feel the blush getting stronger. Oh, how much she really wanted to hide after saying that. Graverobber is going to think she's one of those… women.

Graverobber was shocked for just a moment, knowing immediately what she meant by "something" before a smirk came across his lips.

"The kid is no longer a kid, it seems," Graverobber said before he got close to her again. This time, he made sure his face was close to hers. "Would you like to know how it feels?" His voice was low and seductive, making Shilo shiver as she felt his hot breath against her lips.

Shilo gulped. She replied by stepping back from his closeness and turning away, her face getting redder from what Graverobber said. Graverobber noticed and chuckled before he let out a whistle.

"I wouldn't mind having you, you know," Graverobber said, teasingly once more.

"You…" Shilo started before she turned to him and puffed her cheeks angrily though it was obvious she was also embarrassed.

"Me? What about me," Graverobber asked as he closed in on her like a predator.

"I do not have time for this, Graverobber," Shilo said before she pushed him away roughly, rushed inside her room, and closed the door behind her. Her back was against the door before she slid down. She held her chest and felt her heart beating like crazy. Oh my, is Shilo's heart racing for Graverobber?

Meanwhile, Graverobber chuckled once more and found it funny that she had dirty thoughts. He shrugged yet sighed for some reason. He looked at his forearms and found that he could still feel the warmth on his arms from holding Shilo. Just for a moment, he wanted more than her body. He wanted all of her. Graverobber shrugged that feeling away and chuckled.

"You got me, Kid. I think I found my Zydrate," Graverobber whispered before he stared at her room for a moment and went inside his own.

As for Lina, she was sleeping peacefully, but that bliss was soon disrupted by the feeling of someone shaking her. She immediately sat up in alert, but she found herself wincing afterwards from the sudden move she made on her injury. She looked over to the person that shook her and found out it was Nate.

"What's wrong, Nate," Lina asked, her voice raspy.

"I- are you okay," Nate asked in return. He looked worriedly at her. Lina looked over at him for a moment before she ruffled his hair while having her other hand holding her side.

"I am still alive, aren't I? I'm guessing you have nightmares," Lina asked. Nate looked down.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Nate told her. Lina chuckled as if it was funny. Nate looked over at her with confusion though it was a little hard to see her expression.

"Usually, the children would go to Shilo for this," Lina said before she sat up so Nate could sit next to her. She patted the seat next to her before Nate hesitantly sat down.

"Thank you for saving me," Nate finally said after a while of being quiet.

"Wait until I die then thank me," Lina said with a shrug. Nate frowned but Lina wouldn't be able to see it as she started stretching before she laid her arm across the top of the couch. "So what was your nightmare?"

"I- I saw blood. My parents on the ground on the pool of blood and then Repo man coming after me," Nate said, shivering as he was reminded of the nightmare.

"Hm… I see. Well, I can't chase away the nightmares for you, but I can make some warm milk. Do you want some," Lina asked. Nate uttered a silent "yes" before she stood up wincing at her injury. Thankfully, Nate couldn't see it.

The two entered the kitchen and Lina turned on the lights to prepare some warm milk. Nate watched her and was amazed at how Lina could be so calm after being injured like that. He wondered if she would teach him how to be fearless like her. After she made the preparations finished and now need to wait until the liquid boils, she sat down next to Nate and looked over at him observantly.

"What was your age again," Lina asked before she leaned back on the chair in a more comfortable position.

"Th-thirteen," Nate answered.

Lina nodded before she got up and out of the kitchen for a bit. It was then she got back to the kitchen with Pavi behind her. Nate's eyes widened before seeing how Pavi's face looked horrible. Nate held back from gasping at the sight, but Pavi could see how scared he looked at him. Pavi immediately turned away, feeling rather ugly.

"Want some warm milk, face-stealer," Lina asked. Nate now looked over at Lina, wondering why he is called face-stealer.

"The name is not face-stealer, bella. It's the Pavi," Pavi pouted before Lina rolled her eyes and made him sit in front of Nate. "You will not massage the Pavi like always? What does warm milk do?"

"And like I said again, I do not care what you want me to call you. As for the warm milk, it is to replace me not being able to massage you. They both do the same thing of relaxing you. How long were you awake anyways," Lina asked before sitting next to Pavi, yawning as she did so.

"When you came home, bella," Pavi answered, avoiding Nate's stare. Lina knocked on the table towards Nate.

"Stop staring at him," Lina said seriously. Nate jumped a bit at Lina's disapproving look. His eyes soon caught the floor and noticed the small specks on the tiles.

"S-sorry," Nate said, looking up at Pavi for a bit before instantly looking down on the ground. Lina looked quite frustrated after she found that she made it worse. Pavi and Nate seemed to enjoy looking at the floor, and she wasn't too happy about it.

"You two, we're going out tomorrow," Lina told them before she got up and got them their warm milk.

"But… the Pavi's face," Pavi started but couldn't finish how ugly he felt without a face to cover his own.

"I don't care. You are going with me whether you like it or not," Lina said before she placed a cup of warm milk for Pavi and one for Nate. She then closed in towards Pavi's face and looked directly at him, her expression serious and dark. She whispered in a quiet voice so Nate couldn't hear and said, "Don't even try to steal a face because it will give me a reason to make you suffer. Understood?"

Pavi shivered and nodded without a choice. When Lina saw how scared he got, she smiled and pulled away her gaze towards him and then turned to Nate.

"Are you going to object too," Lina asked towards the boy and the boy immediately shook his head when he saw how threatening she can be. "Good, because I don't want to tie you guys up and dragging both of you to come along."

The two males gulped before they slowly took their cup of warm milk and drank it silently. Lina, on the other hand, sat down before she laid a hand under her shirt where her injured side is. She could feel the wetness of the blood seeping through the bandage from her moving too much. But of course, she didn't dare show how much it hurts.

"_Being nice sucks_," Lina thought.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Thank you to **ladygagagirl**, **stiffkittens101**, **Anigen**, and **FlaireSharpe** for the reviews. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I am just making up for next week because I may not be able to have time to update, so I hope everyone enjoys it. It's kind of angst almost to the near end. I wrote that part in the middle of night, so I don't know what was going on my mind. Yes, it's a LinaxPavi moment. And yes, Pavi is quite OOC in this. I wanted to get his normal self in there somewhere, but I just can't feel it for the story I'm making. I do apologize for it. I am so happy new people are reviewing my chapters. Glad that I interested some others with my story. Please continue to support me and thank you!

Chapter Eleven

Shilo was the first to get up and ready for the morning. She made breakfast like always, feeling rather useful now that she was no longer sick. She hummed a song to help her get things more done in the morning and to take away the silence that filled the air. Rather, she was preoccupied with her work that she did not notice there is someone by the kitchen door. When she finally got done and turned to get ready to call everyone for breakfast, she jumped and let out a small squeal when she suddenly saw Nate near the door. Thankfully, she didn't let go of the cup of water or else it would shatter on the ground though she did splatter a little bit of her water on herself.

"Oh, Nate! You scared me," Shilo said while trying to catch her breath and lowering her heart rate before she got a heart attack from the scare. Shilo was quite surprised that she didn't hear the door open or felt Nate's presence.

"Oh, s-sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was about to say something, but you were busy," Nate said innocently.

"It's all right," she told him, "How was last night?"

Nate flinched when he was asked about it. He still remembered that night with Pavi, Lina, and himself in the kitchen. He almost forgot they were going somewhere today as well until Shilo asked about last night.

"Okay. I had a nightmare, but I spoke to Lina about it. She made warm milk for me, and it helped me sleep better. And yours," Nate asked shyly. Shilo noticed and smiled. She put down her cup of water and leaned back against the sink.

"Good," Shilo answered softly, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," he said before he hurriedly added, "But I can wait. I don't want to be a burden."

Shilo looked over at him shockingly for a bit before she giggled a bit and then it turned into laughter. This surprised Nate greatly. He wondered what was so funny. He even looked over at his body to see if there was something on him.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just… just not used to children… acting proper," Shilo stuttered and trying to stop herself from laughing.

Nate looked over at her for a moment before he caught the laughing bug as well. It started with a smile and silent laughter before he laughed with Shilo. It was by that time Lina entered and found the laughing duo in the kitchen. Lina slowly backed away from the kitchen and entered it again to see the duo still laughing. Lina was utterly confused but shrugged and let them get rid of their random laughing time.

"As much as I am curious about why you two are laughing like crazy, I have to speak to Shilo about something," Lina said. After a few seconds later, Shilo and Nate let out a final giggle before they returned back to their normal selves. Nate understood what Lina meant and left for the two women alone.

"What is it, Lina," Shilo asked, "Shouldn't you be lying down? You aren't allowed to move."

"Today is the day we untied the Largo brothers. Are you okay with it," Lina asked and ignoring the latter parts.

"Well, we have to untie them someday. I will just have to stay alert and make sure they don't try anything funny," Shilo said, though Lina noticed Shilo balling her hand into a fist.

"If you say so, Shilo. I will untie them when I have told Mia as well. And since you just finished making breakfast, I am guessing it would be soon," Lina said before she sat down in the dining room area, "And one more thing, I will be taking Nate and Pavi out somewhere today."

Shilo turned immediately towards Lina with a shocked expression. Lina rolled her eyes, knowing she would react like that.

"What," Shilo yelled incredulously, "Are you crazy? Mia will kill you, and what if Pavi tries to steal a face or something? What about Nate's safety?"

Lina let out a sigh and said, "I know the dangers, but I am not crippled. I can handle that face-stealer and anyone coming my way for that matter. If they come, I will say, "Bring it on!" It's not that hard to break a few bones since I am Lina. Actually, let me elaborate. I'm not any kind of Lina. No, I am Lina Masters, the one that kicks butts for entertainment." The last three sentences were said sarcastically that Shilo had to roll her eyes.

"Well, Lina Masters, how are you going to deal with Mia then? You know she is as stubborn as you are," Shilo told her. Lina shrugged but let a smirk play across her lips.

"Did I forget to tell you? I'm Lina Masters, the one that kicks butts for entertainment," she repeated but with more confidence in it this time instead of sarcasm.

"Lina," Shilo called her in exasperation before finally giving up trying to persuade her, "Just stay safe and be careful."

"Can't promise you that, but I will promise you that I'm going to have fun," Lina said with a cheeky smile. Shilo let out a sigh before slapping the back of Lina's head for the first time. "Hey, that actually hurts! I'm injured remember? I don't want to be stupid as well." Lina rubbed her injured head and lied back on the chair.

"Can't help it. You were itching to get hit," Shilo told her before sitting on the opposite side, "Where are you taking Pavi Largo and Nate anyways?" Lina shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Don't know. Anywhere that comes to mind," Lina said before she put her chin on the cool surface of the table. "The bigger question is why?"

"Yes, I would like to know that too," Shilo agreed.

"You know that nagging conscious that keeps on telling you to do the right thing," Lina questioned before she turned her head to look at Shilo.

Shilo's right brow was raised in question but nodded in reply.

"Well, it nagged me and here I am, thinking about a place to take them," Lina said, sighing afterwards.

"I sometimes wonder how your brain works," Shilo told her. Lina chuckled and nodded.

"I don't want to know. Knowing myself, it might make it worse," Lina answered. It didn't take a minute for Shilo to nod in agreement.

Soon afterwards, breakfast started. Early in the morning when the children woke up to find Nate in their room, they instantly welcomed him with open arms and none of them asked why he was there. But of course, Nate felt uncomfortable about his soon-to-be new lifestyle. He found the whole ordeal unusual to be welcomed by everyone without anyone treating him like a stranger. It was something he has never experienced before and too foreign for him to decide what to do. All the more, he watched and observed the breakfast routine with the children lining up to get their food. All the children went inside their room to eat. Nate wondered if he should eat in the room as well. But in the end, he decided he wanted to have breakfast with Lina. It was quite an unusual sight to see, and Shilo and Mia seemed rather surprised as well. Lina didn't seem at all fazed and just ate like she always has. When she finished, Nate hurried himself to finish as well.

Shilo and Mia looked at each other before they briefly understood what the other was thinking just by their confused looks. The two women decided not to think too much about it and just follow their usual routine. It was when the Largo brothers were finally fed that the three women hurdled together for a meeting in the kitchen. Lina explained to Mia that today was the day the Largo brothers were untied and that she was taking Pavi Largo and Nate out today. The latter part was what made Mia send a death glare at Lina.

"I told you were not allowed to move. Was my order not clear," Mia said coldly towards her before Lina rolled her eyes.

"It was clear all right after I walked into the kitchen for the meeting, which you already yelled at me for. If I can walk like this without holding my side, I am okay. You should know that I like to do things my way," Lina argued.

"When will you stop being such an idiot," Mia venomously told her.

Shilo could feel the tenseness between the two girls and found it in herself that it was her turn to finally speak. After knowing the two women before her for four years, she found that their little arguments somehow always turned out for the worst if not stopped in time. And of course, Shilo didn't want such spats inside her house. It was bad for the children, and she was afraid the two women would soon finally crack and try to kill the other.

"Mia, I know how you feel, but Lina has her ways of dealing things. Since she is still alive even now, she must be doing something right," Shilo said, trying her very best to be humorous as well serious to disperse the heightened ominous air.

Mia looked over at Shilo for a moment then stared over at Lina. Mia sighed before she removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She seemed deep in thought for several minutes before she wore her glasses again. Lina and Shilo knew that Mia finally came to a conclusion though Lina wouldn't care anyway if Mia was against it or not.

"Fine," Mia said gruffly, "But that means I will have to take Luigi Largo someplace as well. For the safety of the children, I will not allow Luigi Largo inside the house without Lina there. He could go on a rampage after Lina treated him so poorly."

"Well, he deserved it," Lina said without an ounce of regret.

"You will be the death of me someday," Mia said angrily.

Lina shrugged and said, "You know that will never happen because I'll be the one saving you." Mia sighed, giving up.

"Well, since the meeting is over, I guess it really is time for the Largo brothers to get untied. I'm just glad the children are in their room," Shilo said, though she hesitated a bit but tried to hide her fear as much as she could. Mia and Lina saw her hesitance but pretended not to see it. After all, Shilo was putting a brave face on, and they didn't want to waste her efforts when she is trying her best.

Just as soon as they got out of the kitchen, Nate was standing in the middle of the hallway. Nate looked quite lonely as he stood there that the three women were confused to as why he was standing there in the first place. It was Shilo and her maternal instinct kicking in that spoke to him first.

"What's wrong, Nate? Are you all right," Shilo said worriedly. Nate was rather surprised to see the worried look Shilo gave him. He found himself looking down on the ground and felt guilty for making her worry.

"I- I'm all right. I just don't feel comfortable with the other children," Nate said innocently. Lina rolled her eyes and patted Nate's shoulder a bit too hard.

"Get used to it, Nate. One thing in Shilo's house is that whoever is inside this house is family. Well, the exception being the two guys that are tied up in the living room," Lina told the boy. Nate looked up at Lina and found himself interlacing his fingers while his thumbs twirled around each other nervously.

"Lina," Shilo yelled sternly, "Nate is trying his best. Don't be so rude."

Lina sighed and shrugged. She looked over at the brunette-haired boy, kneeled to his level, and apologized. Nate's eyes widened but he soon shook his head vigorously.

"You shouldn't apologize, Lina. I shouldn't have been selfish," Nate said quietly before Lina chuckled and ruffled his air. Nate stared in shock for a bit before he flashed a smile at Lina in return.

"You are such a strange boy," Lina commented before she stood up and looked over at the two other women. "I let you handle Nate. I'm going to untie the problematic brothers."

The two women nodded before looking over at Nate. Shilo gave him a sweet smile while Mia stared at the boy like she does everyone else. And of course, Nate felt nervous when Mia looked over at him with such a stern expression on her face.

"Don't mind, Mia. Under her stern look, she is quite nice," Shilo explained to Nate. Nate nodded but found his gaze on the floor to be more interesting.

When Lina finished explaining the rules of being in Shilo's home to the brothers and the brothers accepting those rules (with a little reluctance by Luigi), she untied the binds while both brothers finally felt their freedom coming back to them though Pavi had been untied many times before. Fortunately, Luigi Largo never knew about Pavi's night massages and last night or else he would have thrown a big fit. It was finally confirmed that Luigi is quite the heavy sleeper.

"About fu- freaking time," Luigi yelled. One of the rules in Shilo's house is to be careful of colorful language. They could curse but not enough for the children to hear. And of course, Luigi's loud booming voice would surely hear his swearing and curse words.

"Good to know you are honoring the agreement," Lina said before she looked over at Pavi, who seemed cheerful.

"The Pavi feels great. Pavi can finally have his showers," Pavi said before he suddenly graced Lina with a hug which a flying fist suddenly hit his stomach in response. Pavi leaned over in pain and cried, "Why did you do that, bella?"

"We aren't that close," Lina told him. And of course, Luigi pointed and laughed at his brother for being an idiot to hug the crazy woman.

"Brother, you freaking deserve that," Luigi said after he finally caught his breath after laughing too much. Lina had to roll her eyes in response.

"Freshen up. Loud mouth, you are going with Mia somewhere today," Lina said coolly. Luigi growled and looked over at her.

"To where," asked an angry Luigi.

"Wherever she takes you. I'm taking the face-stealer somewhere as well, so you aren't the only one going out," Lina said.

Luigi scowled but looked over at his brother Pavi. Pavi didn't seem at all fazed and that angered Luigi quite a lot. He could feel his usual angry side of him returning though he wasn't an idiot to defy the rules.

"I'm taking a shower first," Luigi announced before Pavi had the chance, "But I don't have any freaking clothes to change into."

"Hm, that's true. You two haven't had a shower for a week, and your sister didn't bring any clothes either," Lina said, "Though it is quite strange your sister never sent you any of your luggage here."

"That idiotic sister of ours must be preoccupied doing stupid things and forgot about us," Luigi spat angrily.

"Well, you guys are lucky, there are some clothes that belonged to Nathan Wallace," Graverobber said, popping out of nowhere.

"The heck I would wear that ex-Repo's clothes," Luigi yelled, disgusted to wear another man's clothes and even more so when it belonged to that disgusting Nathan Wallace.

"I agree with my brother. I do not like to wear other men's clothes. It will surely not suit me," Pavi said, not liking the idea to wear Nathan's unfashionable clothes.

It was clear that the brothers were getting on Lina's nerves before she finally sighed and said, "Then shower and wear the clothes you are wearing now."

"My clothes reek of sweat, and I'm not going out there without having clean clothes," Luigi argued, pouting like he was a little child.

"I once more agree with Luigi," Pavi said. It was actually quite rare the brothers agreed with each other, and what's shocking is that they agreed twice. And so far, they haven't tried to kill each other yet.

Lina's temple started throbbing harder before she tried to ease her mind by closing her eyes and meditating a bit. When she found herself being calm again, she opened them and crossed her arms.

"Going out naked is out of the question," Lina told them.

"Like heck I would. With all those germs outside, who would want to," Luigi yelled.

"Pavi would. I find exposing my body would be beautiful especially if I am surrounded with naked women," Pavi said without an ounce of embarrassment. And of course, Luigi looked at him disgusted. If Luigi had his gloves, he would have slapped the back of his brother's head. Lina, on the other hand, completely ignored Pavi's comment.

"You two are getting on my nerves," Lina said through clenched teeth.

"What is getting on your nerves," Shilo asked when she saw Lina and Luigi looking rather angry. Graverobber was on the side, leaning against a wall looking rather relaxed. As for Pavi, well, he seemed hard to figure out.

"These two won't take a shower because they don't want to wear your dad's clothes," Lina explained coolly.

"Oh," Shilo questioned with Mia and Nate behind her, "Well, I can buy clothes at a store for them."

"I am not wearing some commoner's clothes. How would I know someone already wore it," Luigi spat while Pavi nodded in agreement.

"It would be easier if you two just called your sister to bring your luggage here," Mia said simply. Lina froze before she mentally palmed her forehead.

"Bella, you are a genius," Pavi complimented with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, unlike that crazy woman over there, you have some common sense," Luigi said. Lina pounded her fist against the palm of her other hand.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place," Lina said angrily, her eyes flaring with anger. Luigi almost flinched but didn't.

"I'll call her now," Luigi snarled before Lina handed his communication wrist watch that was on a side table near the couch. She also handed Pavi's as well.

"You freaking idiot little sister," Luigi yelled through his communication contraption when his sister answered with a snide remark.

"Hey, watch who you are talking to," Amber Sweet told him, "If you had forgotten, I am CEO of GeneCo."

"Oh, shut it," he answered bravely back.

"Now. Now. Sister. Brother. We are not the only ones here. Do not forget we are supposed to be nice to each other in public," Pavi said, trying to lower down their sibling spat.

"What the fu-," Amber Sweet started but Luigi cut in with his own yell.

"We need our luggage that your lackeys forgot to take out," Luigi said.

"That's all? You've just wasted a few minutes of my free time for something stupid as that," Amber asked, her voice sounding quite irritated. "I'll send them over then."

"Your sister is as lively as ever," Shilo whispered sarcastically.

"Make sure those genterns bring extra new clothes as well," Luigi told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Amber Sweet said in a uncaring tone of voice, "Well, I've got things to do, so call me when it is _important_."

And just like that, she hanged up on Luigi who gave a low growl before sitting on the couch. Mia looked at her watch and then looked over at the Largo brothers.

"How long does it take for your clothes to come here," Mia asked.

"Forty-five minutes to an hour, bella," Pavi answered. Lina cringed when she noticed how he stared at her curiously.

Lina then looked over at Nate and remembered the boy hadn't showered yesterday as well when she noticed the blood on his clothes.

"Shilo, are there any clothes for Nate to wear," Lina asked. Shilo looked at her quizzically before she noticed the grime and blood on Nate.

"Hm… I think so. Let me go check," Shilo said before disappearing into the children's room.

"Well, since those two don't have their clothes, why don't you shower first, Nate? Well, if Shilo has any clothes for you," Lina told the boy. Nate blushed shyly and nodded in reply. "I'll buy some clothes for you when we go out today."

Nate looked up at her with a surprised look. Lina smiled a cheeky smile in return before she ruffled his hair. He blushed and found the floor interesting once more. Shilo came back a few minutes later with some clothes that Nate could wear. Luckily, Shilo was smart enough to buy bigger clothes for Tom just in case he had a growth spurt. It was just big enough for Nate to change into.

"Here are some clothes. I hope you don't mind, Nate," Shilo told him, giving him the clothes. She smiled softly at the boy. Nate turned a darker crimson shade and said a faint "thank you" towards Shilo.

Soon after, Nate went upstairs to take a shower. Lina sighed before she sat and looked over at the Largo brothers. Mia sat next to her as she, too, stared at the Largo brothers. Shilo stood next to Graverobber on the side and out of view. Graverobber looked over at her, surprised that she would be standing beside him after what happened yesterday. Shilo looked up before she lightly punched him on his arm.

"That was for yesterday's teasing," Shilo told him before giving him a shy smile.

Graverobber chuckled in reply and leaned over her and said, "It was worth it."

Shilo's face turned a redder crimson shade before she tried to calm herself. And once more, she punched Graverobber on his arm but harder this time. Graverobber held his arm and found out that Shilo could really pack a punch if she wanted to.

As for the Largos and the other two women, there seemed to be a staring contest going on. Luigi had the "what-are-you-staring-at" look towards Mia while Mia returned it with an unwavering one. On the other hand, Pavi gave Lina a begging look while she returned it with "this-is-a-hassle" look. And for some reason, Shilo and Graverobber could see the ominous feeling among the four of them. Each showed a different expression that Shilo and Graverobber were thankful that they were nowhere near their intense body language.

Thankfully, by the time Nate finished with his shower, their intense expressions dispersed. But in return, the adults played a game just to waste time. It was some sort of card game. Nate could figure out who was losing and who was winning when he had entered the living room.

Shilo gave an apologetic smile towards everyone before winning the game. Lina shot up from her seat and growled in distaste and yelled how unfair the game was. It seemed she was a sore-loser. Amazingly, Luigi had a few wins himself unlike Lina who lost every single time, which Luigi prided himself. Graverobber lost many times as well, but he had won at least once. Mia didn't seem to mind at all as she had some wins and some losses. Pavi didn't seem to really care as well but everyone found him easy to read with his unhidden expressions though he won the most of the group of adults. The game was simple and quick, and it all comes down to luck for the adults. Ranging from losing the most to winning the most were Lina, Graverobber, Mia, Luigi, Shilo, and then Pavi. And of course, Lina was quite pissed and threw a tantrum like a little kid.

Nate found it amusing at the group of grown-ups. Ultimately, he found Lina and Shilo were the most intriguing of the group. They were nice to him when he came with Lina to this house. He had never known what warmth really was until he came here. And if anybody noticed, he never did cry the death of his parents. Those tears he shed that day were for the woman that kindly saved him and him being able to continue to live for who knows how long.

His family didn't really give him the kind of warmth these strangers did. No, it was quite the opposite. His mother and father were addicts, and he had to be the one to take care of them by working, paying them the money for their addictive surgeries, and just become their servant overall. It may have been the actual reason why they needed him at all, and they would always blackmail the boy by reminding him that he signed the contract to GeneCo to get a new heart. It was also the very reason he didn't run away from them because they promised him protection. He, of course, didn't realize that his parents were at risk of being repossessed until the Repo man actually took them. It was by that time Lina saved him. And for the first time, he was thankful that he didn't run away from that awful house of his or else he would not meet his savior or meet her friends that gave him such kindness and warmth.

And somewhere in Nate's mind, he had to find a way to be useful to those grown-ups that saved him. He needed to act brave like Lina, cool like Mia, and responsible like Shilo. He also wanted to become manly like Graverobber and tough like Luigi. As for Pavi, Nate may find something in him that may be of use to him, but so far he was lacking what the two other men had. Yes, he was going to repay that kindness in some way. He just has to learn and learn he will.

It had taken a while before the limo had finally come to bring the luggage that belonged to the Largo brothers. There were four (two for each) of them, which Lina was dismayed to find out. Before the Largo brothers were able to touch them, Lina had to make sure there were no weapons or anything of that sort inside them. And well, there were plenty of them, ranging from small surgical knives to some guns. She also found hidden weapons all over the luggage. Just how Lina could have found them was a mystery to all, but Mia did point out Lina had a job that consisted of hiding weapons where no ordinary person could find. After Lina had given a finality check-up, she made sure to put back everything in place. Luigi was quite pissed off that she had wrinkled some of his perfect shirts, but he only mumbled it instead of speaking it out loud. As for Pavi, he seemed not to really care. All he had were a few surgical knives and pepper spray for reasons the women and the men in the house did not want to know. Lina, most of all, was disgusted to find plenty of condoms in his luggage and a few kinky things inside. She shivered at the thought and wondered if taking him with her somewhere was a good idea.

After Luigi finished taking a shower, it was finally Pavi's turn. Pavi took quite a while in the shower until suddenly Lina heard a scream. Lina ran up the stairs and found the door still locked. She could hear his loud cries before she busted the door open with all her power but found it hard to get through. She, then, asked Graverobber and Luigi to help. Luigi was reluctant but Lina showed her rare glares that even Luigi cringed to meet and so helped her barge into the door. When the door had been opened forcefully, Lina and the two men found Pavi (with only a towel around his waist) on the ground, crying. There was no blood, and he didn't seem to be hurt anywhere. Just as Pavi looked up at them, he turned immediately away soon afterwards.

"No! Do not look at Pavi! I am ugly," Pavi cried. His hands covered his face from all to see. Lina let out a sigh before walking towards him. Pavi backed away as much as he can from her and shook his head.

"Stop your whining! You are not ugly, you idiot," Lina yelled before she forcefully held him in her arms. She turned to the other men and gestured them with her head for them to leave. The two men willingly obeyed before Pavi cried his heart out before holding onto Lina with his dear life.

"Give me back my face, bella! I beg of you! I want my face! Give it back to me," Pavi cried before pushing her away but still held her. He looked at her with a frantic expression, "I need my face to be beautiful again, bella! Please!"

Lina looked at him softly but she was stern to him and said "no" to him. Pavi held his head, clutching at it as if he was going to go crazy. Lina sighed before forcefully pulling his hands away from his head and made him look at her. He did so, and Lina let go of his hands and touched his face. Pavi looked frightened and tried to pry Lina's hands away from his ugly face. She didn't let her hands budge though scratches were apparent on her wrist from trying to pry her hands away.

"Why must you torture me so," Pavi yelled once more, tears continuing to fall from his eyes.

"The one that is torturing you is yourself, you fool," Lina replied, her voice soft this time. A voice Pavi never heard from her before.

"When Pavi took his shower finished, I looked into the mirror. I found out how ugly I am, bella! You made me ugly by taking my face away from me," he screamed in such a frantic tone, angry and sad at the same time.

"You foolish man," Lina started before her face suddenly got close to his, "Do you want to become beautiful that much?"

"Yes," he replied without thinking.

"Then take this knife and stab me right in the stomach," Lina told him before taking out a knife in its sheath out from the back of her pants.

"Wh- what," Pavi asked in surprise.

"Plunge it right through my stomach, and I'll give you back your face."

Pavi stared at the knife Lina willingly gave him. Slowly, he took it from her hands. And for some reason, his hands were shaking while doing so. He stared at the knife and then at Lina and then stared back at it. This was the first time he felt hesitant, and he didn't understand why.

"_If I stab her lightly in the stomach, the bella would not get hurt as much and I will get my face back_," Pavi thought. He was about to do just that before Lina spoke once more.

"Face-stealer, why can you not see what I see," Lina asked with a disappointed look, "All that mask does is hide your face. Your real beautiful face. If you want that mask so badly, why stay here and listen to me?"

Pavi's eyes widened before the knife fell from his hands. He saw tears falling from Lina's eyes. An expression that made him feel a pang of hurt in his heart. This was the first time in a long time that he ever felt this way. He touched her face and used his thumbs to wipe away those tears.

"Why do you cry for me, bella," Pavi asked.

"I am not crying for you. I am crying because I'm letting a guy like you stab me," Lina told him. Pavi, though clueless as he is, could see the lie through her words. The way she looked away from him as she says gave him a hint. He looked over at her for a moment, completely forgetting the knife next to him and the face he yearned for.

"If bella thinks the Pavi is not ugly then kiss the Pavi's tainted face," Pavi told her seriously.

She stared at him for a bit before she let out a sigh. Lina wasn't the kind of girl to do kisses to a guy. It seemed she had no other choice but to do it for this "idiotic Largo" to see that she didn't see him as ugly.

On the other hand, Pavi thought she was reluctant to kiss him because he was ugly. In his thoughts, he thought she lied about him not being ugly at all. And Pavi being Pavi, he had enough of crying and decided not to want his face anymore. Afterall, he had two more weeks and however many days left of staying here. He just need to be out of sight of the public and cope without the mask that would shield his horrid face from being in view.

He was about to stand up and forget the whole thing before he suddenly felt warm lips touching his face in a clockwise direction. She kissed his forehead (12 o'clock), his right cheek (3 o'clock), his chin (6 o'clock), and then his other cheek (9 o'clock). Pavi was completely shocked. He looked over at her, wanting to know if she forced herself to do that. He could see it in her expression that she was uneasy, and it saddened Pavi.

"The Pavi sees that the bella forced herself. Bella does not see me as beautiful," Pavi told her. Lina showed him a glare before slapping his face with both hands. Pavi was quite surprised before rubbing both his cheeks.

"You aren't beautiful," Lina started, making Pavi frown. "But you aren't ugly at all. What I see is different from what you see. I forced myself to kiss you so you could understand you aren't ugly at all. It is nothing like you think, so why don't you stop being an idiot?"

She stood up as she let out a hand to him, her cheeks red from embarrassment. Pavi was shocked. He could feel his cheeks heating up not because he was embarrassed but he thought Lina's shy look was too cute. His eyes seemed to see some sort of glow towards Lina. In which, Lina seemed rather pissed off at Pavi's stare towards her.

"Bella is not afraid of my face," Pavi asked, knowing the answer before she said anything. He just wanted to hear her answer it with as much honesty as she always has.

"If I did, would I be here," she asked him in return. Pavi smiled a genuine smile before taking her hand.

Just as he stood up, his towel fell down from his waist. Lina froze as she saw all of his naked body. A few seconds later, she yelled in horror and punched Pavi in the stomach. She looked down and saw her knife before picking it up and running away.

"What was that," Shilo asked, surprised at the loud sound Lina made, "Is Lina okay? Should we check up on her?"

Mia shrugged and said, "Maybe she saw something she didn't want to see. It's nothing to be worried about."

Shilo continued to look a bit worried but found to listen to Mia's judgement. After all, Mia knew Lina better than anyone. Little did they know how horrified Lina came to be. Yes, justice was served for Shilo, Mia, and everyone else Lina teased. It was too bad they didn't know that.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Thanks **stiffkittens101** for reviewing! You were the only one to review for the last chapter actually, so this is for you. I'm not too sure if last chapter was too long or it simply wasn't good enough, but I still had fun writing it. And well, I had a chance to write, so I made this chapter. This is about Lina's, Pavi's and Nate's outing with each other. Next chapter would be about Mia's and Luigi's outing. There's some violence in this chapter though. I somehow like to write angst recently at night. So yes, this chapter has some angst in it as well. In this chapter, you will find out how scary Lina really is.

Chapter Twelve

There was an uncomfortable silence as Lina drove Pavi and Nate somewhere. The small incident between Lina and Pavi scarred Lina greatly. Because of it, Lina had found it hard to erase the image. It just wouldn't leave her alone. Oh yes, she had put herself in a mighty fine predicament. They drove around without direction until Lina saw a carnival with rides and all. She smiled and looked over at Pavi and Nate.

"We're going to a carnival," Lina stated before driving towards the fun. Apparently, the rides on the carnival were all it took to make that horrified image disappear.

Just before Pavi got out, he took out a plain plastic white mask with an elastic string tied on both sides and wore it. He adjusted the mask until it fit comfortingly on his face, and it was small enough so that the clasps wouldn't get in the way. Lina sighed when she noticed.

"Are you that conscious about your face," Lina asked.

"But of course, bella. I am, after all, a Largo," he told her. She shrugged before letting out a hand to Nate. Nate looked at her curiously before she rolled her eyes. "Take my hand. I don't want to lose you in this crowd."

Nate blushed and slowly took her hand. Her hand gripped his enough to be tight but not hurting him. He could feel the protective feeling Lina gave and smiled. He gripped her hand as well, not wanting to let go of the feeling of safety Lina gave. Pavi walked next to Lina, and found him jealous of the boy. He had a woman holding his hand while he got no one.

It was then a young woman pass by him that he turned to stare and a smile forming his lips. Lina noticed this before she pinched his ear and pulled it as she walked with him painfully following her. And of course, Pavi cried out from the pulling of his ear.

"B-bella, l-let go! It hurts," Pavi whined.

Lina let go and Pavi rubbed his injured ear.

"I don't care what you do, but I have the responsibility to watch over you. If you want those women, wait until your one month stay is over," she told him. Pavi frowned under his mask and whined once more.

"But it has been so long that the Pavi has a woman inside-," Pavi started before he got cut off by a slap on the back of his head. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not when a child is here," Lina said sternly, her eyes glaring at him for daring to speak such adult themes.

"He will learn such things someday, bella. Why not now," Pavi questioned innocently though everyone knows he isn't _that_ innocent.

"Shut up," Lina ordered with such finality. And of course, Pavi obeyed when he noticed Lina was serious.

After Lina bought tickets for the rides (seemingly that never changed after so many years of change) for her and Nate while Pavi used his own money to buy his, Lina's eyes gleamed like a little child that found candy heaven when she saw all the rides. She looked over at her two male companions with such excitement that both men found themselves blushing at her child-like behavior. She seemed cuter that way than her usual self.

"Where should we go first? I want to go on that Monster roller coaster, but you guys might be too scared for it. Or maybe we can go inside that haunted house thing? Or… or go on the Ferris wheel? So where should we go first," asked an overly excited Lina towards the two males.

Nate and Pavi stared in awe at her. Both quite surprised and not knowing what to answer. They just nodded their heads slowly as their response. Lina smiled, not seemingly angry at all for a non-helpful answer. It made Nate and Pavi more speechless. It was then the two males looked at each other, wondering how they should act towards the new Lina in front of them.

"How about we go on the easy rides first," Lina asked them. Nate and Pavi just nodded their heads. It was then that Lina nodded back as a confirmation before taking Pavi's hand. She dragged them both with excitement towards one of those rides that go in an up and down motion. Still in shock about her change in personality, Nate and Pavi just looked lost.

It didn't take them long before they kind of enjoyed the rides. The only exception is that Nate and Pavi felt sick on some of the rides, and the one ride that made Nate and Pavi the sickest was that Monster roller coaster ride that Lina wanted to go on. Lina seemed quite fine, not at all queasy from any of the rides they went on. The two males were obviously relieved when they were allowed to have a small break.

"That was fun, don't you think," Lina said happily, chuckling as she looked at Nate's and Pavi's terrible faces. "And lookie here, we have a small memento." She held out a picture of one of the rides they went on. In the picture, Nate looked terrified; Lina looked like she enjoyed it; and Pavi's eyes told all at how horrified he looked. Nate and Pavi groaned and found it not amusing, though Lina thought otherwise.

"You seem to like rides, bella," Pavi said after he no longer felt as queasy.

"Of course I am. It's been a while I enjoyed going on rides," Lina said with a smile, "Usually, I don't have much fun because of work, and nobody goes with me because there is always someone being busy."

"I could always go with you if you like," Nate said shyly. Lina looked over at him and smiled warmly at the boy. She let go of her hand holding his and ruffled his hair. Her other hand was still occupied by holding Pavi's.

"I hold you responsible to your promise," Lina told him gratefully.

"I, as well, bella," Pavi said, immediately joining in with a chance to see her glow towards him. Lina looked over at him and smiled warmly at him too. Just like he wanted, she seemed to glow with that smile.

"Thanks Largo, but you know you can't hold that promise," Lina told him. Pavi looked over at her questioningly and almost sad at that response.

"What do you mean, bella," Pavi asked.

"You are a Largo. That is more than enough for you to understand," Lina said, not at all trying to be mean sounding.

Pavi frowned under his mask and knew well what she meant. When that one month period is over, Pavi would return back to his world of money, greed, and desires. There wouldn't be a Lina Masters in his old life. She may even be more spiteful towards him and ignore him, and he could feel a tight knot in his stomach.

It was then a sudden growl of a stomach took Pavi out of his thoughts. He and Lina looked over at Nate. Nate immediately blushed in embarrassment. Lina, of course, chuckled lightly and ruffled the boy's hair again.

"Let's go get some food. Hopefully, uncontaminated ones," Lina told the two males as they walked together in an almost family-like way.

When they had their fill, Lina decided it best not to go on any crazy rides. They decided to go on a Ferris wheel to enjoy the moment. They went into one of the capsule where Lina and Nate sat on one side and Pavi sat opposite of Lina. It was quiet among the three though it was not one of those uncomfortable silence ones but much more of a peaceful and tranquil silence. Nate seemed quite happy about the moment among the three. It almost made him feel that they were a family. And for some reason, he fancied Pavi now unlike before. He found Pavi almost bearable now.

"Are you guys having fun," Lina asked, seemingly all smiles.

Nate nodded with a shy blush on his face and Pavi smiled under his mask, though nobody would be able to see it.

"Of course, since Pavi has a bella to enjoy it with," Pavi said, making Lina chuckle. Usually, she would have hurt him by now. It must be due to her excitement of going on rides that subdued Lina's ill-behavior.

"You two want to go into the haunted house next? I want to see how scary it is," Lina said, looking rather hyped up for it.

"Whatever you want, bella," Pavi answered with Nate nodding as well.

And of course, they went to the haunted house as their next destination. It was quite dark in there. Here and there, the people who made it tried to scare the three. By the time they were done walking in there, only Nate seemed scared out of his wits.

Through it all, Nate held onto Lina tightly as he got scared from the glowing ghost which was a computerized projection. It got more nerve-wrecking for him afterwards as he shivered and sometimes yelped in fright from the scares. Lina just smiled at how easily the boy was afraid.

"It wasn't actually that scary," Lina said with a slight disappointment, "I was hoping to get scared."

Pavi agreed with Lina.

"Even brother is scarier than what they have inside there," Pavi added. Lina chuckled at the comment.

"I almost agree with you there, Largo," Lina said before Nate seemed really pale, "What's wrong, Nate? Was it too scary?"

Nate shook his head and said, "I need to use the restroom." He blushed after saying that comment to Lina. Lina just smiled and looked over at Pavi.

"Could you take Nate to the bathroom," Lina asked him. Pavi and Nate froze at her asking Pavi. Lina rolled her eyes at their expressions. She looked over at Pavi seriously and said, "I'm holding you accountable, Largo. Don't let me down or else I'll do greater damage than I usually do on you." She then sighed and shrugged away her seriousness. "Go on now."

Pavi nodded as he took Nate's hand. There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked together. Strangely, this was the only exception Pavi would hold any hand of a man (or boy for this matter). When they were able to find a small building for bathrooms, Nate immediately ran to the men's room. Pavi waited nearby and looked into the mirror. His white mask hid his face. And for some reason, he touched the outside of his mask, trailing his fingers around it. Two more weeks and however many days until he could have his beautiful face back, he just needed to wait that long. Oh, how cruel it is for him to wait that long.

When Nate came out of the stall, Pavi stopped looking at himself in the mirror and started washing his hands. Nate looked over at Pavi and then turned away. He washed his hands as well. When they both dried their hands, Nate finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable," Nate apologized wholeheartedly.

Pavi looked over at the boy, surprised at the sudden apology. He shrugged and let out his hand for the boy to take. Nate looked at it for a bit before he took it. Pavi gripped his hand protectively, defending his promise to look after Nate even though they were only going to the bathroom. Just as they got out and started to walk towards where Lina would be, Nate accidentally bumped into one of the gangster looking men passing by. The gangster turned around and scowled, stopping Pavi and Nate from walking away further.

"What the fuck? You bumped into me," The skinny one said angrily.

Nate frowned before deeply apologizing to him. The men didn't care for his apology. Pavi frowned before he took out his money. He then held it out for the men to take as he wasn't very good with confrontation with men. If it was Luigi, he would be okay. But if it was any other guy, he would not be able to handle it alone like this.

"If I pay you two, you would leave us alone, correct," Pavi asked. The two men smirked as they took it and started counting. When Pavi and Nate saw them took the money, they started to leaving again but the big and tough one stopped them again.

"It's not enough," the tough one said.

Pavi frowned again before taking more of his money out and handed it to the two guys. The two chuckled and swiped it away from their hands. When the two men counted finished, a smirk played on their lips as the two men surrounded Pavi and Nate. This surprised Nate and Pavi greatly, wondering what they were going to do.

"Thanks for the money, but I'm in the mood in beating up people now," the tough one stated.

"Oh yes, me too," the skinny one agreed before cracking his own knuckles.

Pavi and Nate started backing away, looking for help, but everyone that passed by ignored the trouble and continued on their way. If those people knew it was Pavi Largo, would they still help? Pavi wanted to tell them who he is, but these men wouldn't care. It happened once to Pavi, and he was beaten to a bloody pulp. Fear was evident on both Pavi's and Nate's faces. Just as the two gangsters got close to them, Nate cried out for Lina.

"Lina," Nate yelled out for her help. The two men laughed for a while after the boy called out a woman's name. They came closer to them while Pavi and Nate backed away.

"Aww, is the little bitsy boy scared enough to call for a woman," the skinny one taunted.

Pavi and Nate continued to back away until they fell back on their butts. It was then they saw a person's shadow. They turned around and saw Lina, making both Pavi and Nate relieved. She waved at them with a smile then turned to the two men with a serious expression. The two men noticed the woman and scowled.

"Who are you," the skinny one asked angrily when she interrupted them.

"The name is Lina. Got a problem with that," Lina said with her voice deep with seriousness before she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, you are interrupting our fun," the skinny one answered.

"Oh? Hm… why don't I show you some fun? Because I've been itching to go crazy with violence," Lina said before walking around Nate and Pavi and then towards the gangsters. She turned around and winked at Nate and Pavi. "Leave these two guys to me. Why don't you wait for me at the parking lot, will you?"

Pavi and Nate looked over at her worriedly, wondering if she would be okay from her recent injury. But in all, they were about to leave as told before the gangsters spoke up again.

"Hey, you guys are going nowhere," the skinny one stated. Lina gave a small chuckle as if what he said was funny.

"I am enough to entertain you guys," Lina told them. And without looking back, she told Nate and Pavi to leave. When they had Lina's reassurance, they left, leaving her alone to deal with the gangsters. It was then she smirked with her head lowered a bit and eyes staring at them venomously.

The two guys flinched at the sudden change of attitude before being slightly confident again.

"What would a girl like you do," the tough one said, being braver than his outspoken comrade of his.

"Do you know what my job used to be before I became a delivery girl," she asked before she got closer and slowly her expression started to change with each step. "Let me tell you." There was a slight pause before she continued again.

"At an early age, I was chosen to be one of those child suicide bombers. But then, they changed their minds about it," Lina started. Her eyes became darker than before, almost animal-like. The two gangsters shivered at the sight, not listening what she said.

"It was then at a very young age I learned to kill. And as I grew, I became an assassin, a killing machine, a GENcop. But I wasn't just any GENcop. Oh no. I used to be in a special one. Kill without fail. Kill without mercy. Kill all even if it means your life. Unlike Repo men, I only killed those that opposed Geneco, the ones that have great power."

When she was only mere inches away from them, the gangsters started to attack. Afraid if they didn't, they would get hurt. If they were smart enough, they would have run away instead. Just as the tough one attacked her with a punch, Lina swiftly blocked it and did an uppercut on his stomach. He leaned over before the skinny one tried to attack her from behind. She instantly took his arm and flipped him. She then broke said arm by bending until it snapped. The skinny one cried out horribly. It was then she added an unnecessary stomp on the poor guy before he fainted from the shocking pain. She turned back to the tough one again. The tough one's eyes widened in horror at how merciless Lina looked. She made her way towards him while the tough one backed away.

"I hate becoming like this, but you tried to hurt my family. I don't like it when someone does that. It's too bad you weren't lucky as some others. Because if the people I cared about saw me like this, I would have stopped by just making them unconscious. Sad to say, I have to make both of you become crippled," Lina said before she pulled his collar towards her. She met him face to face. "You are unlucky to see me this way." She kneed him on the stomach as he leaned forward in response. Both of his hands held his stomach before she held her hands together and pounded him on his back. He lay flat on the ground before one of her foot was on top of his back. She still held a merciless look before she took one of the tough one's arms and twisted his wrist until it snapped. The tough one cried in pain like the skinny one did before he fainted. Lina patted her hands together before looking up in the sky with a sad expression on her face.

"My fun is spoiled," Lina said quietly before leaving the unconscious bodies behind and went to wash her hands.

When she made her way to Nate and Pavi, she looked to the side and found a red stain on her side. She touched it and felt the wetness of her own blood seeping through her shirt. Sighing, she knew she could not hide her reopened injury from the others. Just as Nate and Pavi saw her, they ran to her, relieved she was okay but frowned that there is blood on her side.

"Lina, are you all right? You're bleeding," Nate said, horrified as he was about to touch her wound, but she stopped Nate on time.

"I'm all right. Let's go to the clothing store," she said softly. Lina then looked over to Pavi. "Thanks for protecting Nate, Largo."

She then started walking towards her van. Nate and Pavi looked over at her retreating figure and found her acting odd. Her happy expression from the fun was no longer evident on her face. The two wondered what happened but ran to keep up when Lina was a little far from them. It was then Pavi's eyes widened and noticed her calling him Largo instead of face-stealer during the carnival and just before. And of course, he knew why he didn't notice at the time because Lina was acting so cheerful it distracted him from noticing the different change in name. He felt happy for a moment before he continued to notice how Lina seemed strangely distant. Even young Nate, though he did not know her for long, noticed the unusual behavior. When they were finally at the clothing store, they were greeted by an old man named Robert. It was the same store Shilo went with Graverobber and the children to get their clothes. When Robert saw Lina, he gave a smile but the smile faded quickly as he noticed the woman's expression.

"Clothes for this one," Lina said coolly, pointing at Nate with her thumb. Robert nodded, not speaking. Usually, the two would joke around, but he seemed to understand the mood and did not try his luck.

Pavi looked rather concerned. And of course, he was about lay a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, but Lina stopped him by snatching his hand and laying it down before she let go of it. She turned to him with a straight face. There was no emotion in those eyes, Pavi noticed.

"Bella, you seem… different," he said, being careful with his words.

"I am not in the mood, Largo," she said coldly. Of course, she wasn't in the mood. Her expression says it all. Pavi tried once more to converse with her and get back the normal Lina he was accustomed to.

"Was it those men, bella? Did they do something to you," Pavi asked. Lina gave a low growl and flashed him a glare. Pavi flinched in response. When she noticed how scared he looked, she turned around and closed her eyes to meditate. After calming herself, she looked back to him with indifference.

"Sorry, I just… don't feel like talking," Lina said quietly before turning back and watched as Robert picked up a few clothes for little Nate.

Pavi stayed quiet after that. It was actually the first time he had become this quiet. After thirty to forty-five minutes of picking up quite a few clothes, Lina paid for it and drove them back to Shilo's house in silence.

Lina then disappeared immediately in search of Shilo. She found the young woman in the children's room. Lina sighed before she closed her eyes with her brows creased in concern. She opened her eyes again and called out Shilo's name. Shilo turned around with a smile, but the smile disappeared instantly just like Robert did when he noticed her expression. The smile turned into a thin line before she immediately went to the opening of the door where Lina was. Lina got out of the room with Shilo behind her as she closed the door. They both made their way into the kitchen to speak privately.

"What's wrong Lina," Shilo said.

"I'm going out for three days," Lina replied.

"What? Why," Shilo said concerned.

"To train," Lina answered simply.

"But what about the Largos? Aren't you supposed to help me watch over them," Shilo said, her eyes changing from concern to fear. Lina sighed before her brows creased and an expression that told her she had no other choice.

"I'm sorry, Shilo, but I need this training," Lina told her, "But Mia and you can handle them. Mia knows how to control people, and I gave you some lessons on self-defense. There shouldn't be anything to be worried about."

"But…" Shilo insisted but gave up when Lina seemed to be determined in not changing her mind. "When are you leaving?"

"Whenever I wake up tomorrow, so that means I will leave even before breakfast," Lina told her. Shilo frowned and was about to say something but then noticed her bloody side of her shirt.

"Lina," Shilo gasped, pointing at the red blood stain. Lina waved, gesturing her not to mind.

"I just need to bandage it again. No worries," Lina told her, "Is Mia still out with that Largo?"

Shilo sighed and nodded, "She won't be home for dinner. She called me and told me she would be having dinner with him."

Lina shrugged before she winced at a thought about Mia and Luigi.

"I'm going to puke if she takes a liking to that Largo," Lina said.

Shilo looked at her questioningly and asked, "Why would you say that?"

"She only goes out to dinner with guys she is interested in," Lina answered simply, cringing once again at the thought.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Finally! I am so busy this week that I didn't have time whatsoever to write. The chapter is a bit short, but I will finish Luigi's and Mia's outing next chapter. After that, I will do Graverobber and Shilo. Please continue with the support! I am very thankful to **stiffkittens101**, an unknown reviewer, **Moonlight**, and **FlaireSharpe** for reviewing! You guys are the best. **Warning**: Contains profanities especially the f-bomb which is used quite a lot in here. But of course, who would Luigi be without his profanities, right? **Edit**: I do apologize if there seems to be places that were cut off. I don't understand why it's like that, but I have corrected it.

Chapter Thirteen

After Lina, Pavi, and Nate left Shilo's house to wherever they were going, Mia waited for Luigi to get prepared. It was then she turned to see he was wearing his usual black gloves, maybe from finding it in his luggage. Mia looked over at him for a moment and found that he was waiting for the door to open for him. Mia rolled her eyes before she opened the door for him. Luigi gave a satisfactory smirk and left first.

"_Well, he's no gentleman_," Mia thought before she bid Shilo farewell. Shilo nodded before waving, though she gave a worried look towards her poor friend. Mia winked at her to not worry and made her way to her fashionable silver car.

Mia, once again, opened the door for Luigi to get in and he entered without saying a "thank you" to her, though she didn't seem to mind at all. She drove quietly while Luigi's leg fidgeted impatiently for at least ten minutes. The quiet-filled air for some reason started to irritate him. After so many years of arguments and yelling in his family, he would have thought silence would make him happier for a change, but it seemed to make it worse to his already impatient self.

"Where are we fucking going," he asked, feeling mighty relieved that he could curse again.

"Shopping, lunch, and then circus," Mia answered simply.

Luigi's brow was raised as he had a look of disgust before he said, "Shopping? What the fuck? I don't want to fucking go shopping."

"You can do whatever you want then. I don't care. Just call me when you finish," Mia replied without an ounce of concern.

"What the hell! You aren't going to watch me or anything like your fucking crazy friend," questioned Luigi, who seemed half relieved and half curious.

"Mr. Largo, I prefer not to care in the first place. Since you are nowhere near Shilo's house and not anywhere near the people I care about, I do not have a care what you do. You can kill the strangers in the streets if you like and I will continue not to care. Strangers are of no concern to me," Mia explained, more than she would have liked.

Luigi smirked, finally feeling his freedom coming back when he is with this woman.

"Well, that is fucking fine with me," Luigi stated, feeling like talking more. Silence is nowhere near in becoming his friend anytime soon. "What is your number?"

When Mia told him, he immediately put it in his communication watch. After forty-minutes, they were finally in a shopping district that seemed to be more for the rich than anything else. She opened her door and left to open Luigi's door for him. He got out and Mia locked her door before they went their separate ways. At first, Luigi just walked around before he stopped at a coffee shop. How long did he not get his coffee? Way too long. Oh yes, he was very happy that he can finally have his addicting beverage now. Freedom wouldn't be sweet (or bitter) without his favorite beverage in his hand.

"_That fucking cow. After I no longer have to stay at Wallace's house anymore, I'm going to slit her throat for the things she has done to me_," Luigi thought. Memories of Lina abusing him when he went out of bounds or saying or doing things that she didn't like came rushing through his mind. He also hated her more for taking away his gloves and his knives. "_Ah, I better buy a fucking knife later. I feel like doing a killing spree_."

All of a sudden, he got a call from Mia. He looked at it questioningly before he answered, "What the fuck is it?"

"Just to remind you if you going to buy any knives, I have to take it away from you before you go inside the house. Lina will also do a pat down on you before you even enter as well. As much as I don't care for you, Lina and I have the responsibility to the safety of other people inside Shilo's house. That's all I wanted to say," Mia's voice told him. Just before he could say anything, she disconnected without another word. Luigi growled and cursed under his breath but shrugged. At least, he had some freedom.

When he entered the coffee shop, the people instantly knew who Luigi is. They all froze and didn't dare try to look at his eyes. Luigi felt smug about his powerful stature and told the employee to get his blend of coffee, and he added a threat so his coffee would be perfect. After the employee nodded and asking him if he wanted anything else, Luigi yelled and only wanted coffee which the employee flinched at the horrible fear of being slashed. When the employee hurriedly got his coffee after Luigi paid, Luigi sat at a nearby table to wait. After three minutes (not wanting Luigi to wait), his coffee was ready and made into perfection. But of course, he is going to be the judge of that. When he tasted the coffee, the employee waited in fear and praying the coffee was to his taste. Luigi's brows creased as if he appeared to not like it which made the employee froze in fear.

"_I am so dead. So dead. I'm going to die. I just know it_," the employee thought. It was then Luigi looked at him.

"What are you fucking staring at? You want me to fucking slice you open or something," Luigi yelled irritated. The employee looked shocked and wondered what he meant. After a few seconds of just pure shock, the employee yelped and ran into the back of the coffee shop where he would be safe. He wasn't going near the cash register any time soon.

"Fucking tards. Always trying to fucking piss me off," Luigi cursed quietly under his breath.

He left soon afterwards with his coffee at hand and started to browse the shopping district. This was supposedly the shopping district that he got his clothes from. It was due to the thanks of Pavi's love of fashion and ladies that he got his well-fitted and clean clothes. Just as he thought about his brother, he couldn't stop but laugh as he went with that horrible crazy cow somewhere.

"_Fucking Pavi deserves hell_," he thought. Little did he know, Pavi had quite a bit of fun with the crazy cow and Nate.

He was about to walk towards the weapon store until he stopped his tracks and remembered what he needed to do. He looked around him before he turned into an alleyway. It was then he used his communication device as he called his sister.

"What is it," Amber's voice rang in annoyance, "I am about to do something important."

"Like fuck it is important," Luigi growled, "Your stupid fucking idea is going nowhere. Wallace doesn't seem like she is fucking scheming anything. One week of me fucking staying here and there's not a fucking thing that happened."

"Really? I thought for sure she is trying to take back GeneCo," Amber Sweet said as if contemplating, "Did you try to get her to trust you guys?"

"The fuck," Luigi yelled, "Do you think after all that fucking happened at the Opera, she will try to fucking trust us?"

At that moment, Luigi could feel Amber rolling her eyes at the comment, and all Luigi thought was his sister is a "fucking idiot".

"Then try. Seduce her or something. Anything. We've got to know for sure she isn't trying to take GeneCo away from me, I mean, us."

"Tell Pavi to fucking seduce her," Luigi growled once more.

"Good point," Amber agreed before it was Luigi's turn to roll his eyes. "I'll let you tell him to do that. Oh, one more thing, why didn't you guys call me at least once in that whole week you stayed there?"

Luigi froze at the question and the memories of being tied up and being abused returned to his mind.

"We were fucking tied up at the moment," Luigi told her before he noticed he had made a pun.

Well, at least, he only half lied. If he told Amber the truth of being tied up for one week and somehow always managed to get slapped on the back of his head every day, she would never let him live it down. And of course, Luigi isn't going to "fucking" allow that.

"What did you guys even do? You guys can't be that busy," Amber Sweet said.

"It's none of your fucking business," Luigi yelled, "If I find anything, I'll tell you."

He then hung up on her and started making his way around to search for that weapon shop. Everything was starting to get on his nerves. His sister, his brother, the plan, and basically just everything that got on his nerves, especially Lina. Luigi even made a mental note to make Lina suffer before he killed her. Vengence is all he needed for being handled poorly by the hands of that "fat cow". He sipped his hot coffee and felt a tad bit relaxed. Unknowingly to him, there was a bit of calmness to his attitude. He would usually be more in a frenzy than he is now, and it seemed that being tied up for one week helped a bit to calm him.

After a long while of searching for the weapon's shop, Luigi finally gave up before he growled and cursed at the inconvenience of it. By that time, Luigi and Mia met up near a skyscraper. Luigi noticed that Mia was carrying a bag.

"Are you done tending to your own needs," Mia asked. Luigi growled once again.

"I can't find a fucking weapon store anywhere in this fucking district," Luigi replied. Mia shrugged.

"They don't sell weapons here," Mia explained. Luigi looked surprised for a moment before he growled.

"Then why did you fucking say if I bought a knife that you'd take it away? If you fucking knew, why didn't you fucking tell me? I basically looked everywhere for nothing. The fuck," Luigi yelled angrily, making the people that passed by to stare at them. Luigi noticed and yelled, "Piss off or I'll fucking shoot all of you!"

And of course, the people scuttled off from that threat. Mia sighed before putting a hand on her hip and stared at him as if he was the most boring person in the world. Surprisingly, he didn't seem at all pissed off about that.

"I never really thought you were going to look for it here. I assumed you already knew and thought you were going to call someone to buy it for you," Mia explained calmly, "It's almost time for lunch anyways. Let's go somewhere to eat."

"The fucking place better be fucking good," Luigi said irritatedly.

"I think you misunderstood me, Mr. Largo. I prefer to have lunch by myself. If you have a place you fancy, you are allowed to do so," Mia said coolly.

"What the hell," Luigi yelled, "You aren't going to take me somewhere to eat?"

Mia rolled her eyes before she stood up straight and her hand on her hip was now on her side and said, "I do not eat alone with guys that I do not fancy. And of course, this is rather one of the rich districts you must be accustomed to, so surely you must know a place you would like to eat at."

"Well fucking thank you," Luigi yelled before stomping away before mumbling, "Fucking stupid woman. I ain't that fucking bad to spend time with. Being at Wallace's fucking house is much more better than being fucking alone like this. At least, I have fucking someone to argue with."

Meanwhile, Mia smirked as she watched Luigi stomping away into the distance. She shook her head and made her way to a restaurant nearby. The restaurant felt rich with that feeling of superiority and importance to it. There was a lack of decorations, but the restaurant wasn't at all bland. The walls were black, but the lighting in the restaurant helped to make the restaurant glow. She was welcomed by a man who obviously had surgery on his face and looked like he was in his early thirties. He had creases on his smile that looked too odd to be wrinkles or dimples. Mia, though, was not a person to be judgmental at any means. Heck, she shared a house with Lina, didn't she? And so far, she hasn't killed her yet.

After she finally had a seat and ordered some wine, she looked through the menu. There was an extensive amount of options she could pick from, but she looks at it boredly and uninterested. By then, she thinks about the laughter and conversation at Shilo's home. Mostly, she missed her friends' company, though she would not admit it. Yes, she yearned time alone, but she would always prefer spending time with her good friends even Lina's headache teasing was good enough for Mia.

"Ma'am," a voice questioned towards her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the young waiter waiting patiently and smiling at her. She let out a small sigh before looking at her menu again and just randomly picked something that she saw first. The waiter wrote it down and gave a small smile before taking the menu and leaving to the kitchen.

It was then she was left to her thoughts again. She could have had lunch with Luigi Largo, but she always stuck by her principles. And if she had lunch with him, it would mean she accepted him in her life. And of course, it would mean nothing but trouble, and that was the last thing she would do. Or she thought.

Lunch had been quite boring for Mia and Luigi. Luigi's lunch consisted of him being pissed off when he found that his lunch was not perfect to his standards. Usually, he would have stabbed the waiter for his failure. But sadly, he didn't have a knife! To replace his stabbing frenzy, he would yell out twice his profanities. But as he yelled halfway, as if by reflex, he turned immediately behind him. And of course, there was nothing there. He gave a sigh of relief before he mumbled more profanities.

"_Fucking fat cow. Thought she was going to hit behind my head again. Fuck. Am I getting used to it_," Luigi thought, mentally cursing himself for reacting like that.

During his unpleasant meal, he felt lonely for some odd reason. Usually, he would have been glad to have a tranquil time for himself, but it had been rather boring to not have company while he ate. Although, before he came to Shilo's house, he ate his meals by himself. It was the one of the only times he had time for himself while most of his time consisted of him arguing, yelling, and/or stabbing someone. At least, he had someone to argue with or bash at in Shilo's house. Now, all he felt was loneliness. It was the first time he actually felt this way, really. Though unknown to him, he had felt the feeling of lingering loneliness even before this, but he always used his stabbing frenzy to crush the feeling.

Just as he finished, he called Mia that he was done and told her the place he was waiting. He didn't need to wait long to see her car in front of the restaurant. This time, he opened the passenger's seat door for himself. Just as Luigi settled in her car, she drove away after he closed it. There was a continuing silence among them which irritated Luigi even greatly. His leg fidgeted impatiently as if the silence was going to make him go crazy. Mia was, in no way, like Lina.

"The hell with this," Luigi yelled angrily. He looked over at Mia and said, "What is your fucking problem? Why don't you fucking talk?"

Mia smirked before replying, "Did you think I am like Lina? What would benefit me if I talked? And what would benefit you if I did?"

"The fuck," Luigi said though he was rather smirking now. "Like your fucking style Four-eyes. You're fucking right. You and I won't fucking benefit nothin' by talking."

"Correct. This is the very reason why I let you do whatever you want out here. I have no need to speak while you could have the freedom to do anything," Mia explained, "It benefits us both."

"Shit. You're much better than that crazy friend of yours," Luigi said, laughing heartily, "So we're going to the fucking circus, huh?"

"Yes, Mr. Largo," Mia answered. She was getting slowly irritated by Luigi's talkative nature.

Silence filled the air once again and Luigi seemed rather irritated as well. Without conversation, it was a whole lot boring but he knew Mia was right. What was the point of talking if there wasn't anything beneficial to them? For now, he would just cope with it until they got to the circus.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N**:Thanks to **Moonlight**, **ladygagagirl**, **stiffkittens101**, and **FlaireSharpe** for the reviews! For some reason, I like this chapter though it completely doesn't make sense in a sensible way. I wanted Mia to be smart, but I don't think I did it well. Oh well. I don't know what I wrote, but it sounded brilliant so I didn't change it (though I did do a little research). Next chapter is going to be with Shilo and Graverobber's time though the children might be in it. I am still at odds with the pairings for Pavi and Luigi for some reason. I guess I'll play around with their interaction and see who fits with who. **Disclaimer**: I do not own any properties that do not belong to me. They belong to each their own respectful owners. There is a small reference of World War I in here. Well, happy reading!

Chapter Fourteen

Mia was quite unhappy. All she wanted to do was watch the circus in peace, but Luigi Largo wouldn't allow that. It may have been that he booed almost every single part of the circus just because nobody fell from the trapeze or tightrope walking acts. He also booed at the ringmaster because he didn't get eaten by the lion. At some points, his laughter when he watched the clowns make a fool of themselves was also a headache maker for Mia. Sometimes, Luigi Largo would elbow her when he had something to say or point at. It just irritated Mia to no end. By the end of the show, Mia found out his most favorite part of the circus events was the knife-throwing act. He looked so childish that it made Mia feel as if she was a mother to the man even though he is several years older than her.

"Finally, something good to watch," Luigi commented loudly as the knife-throwing event was about to start. The rest of the crowd ignored it, afraid of Luigi Largo's wrath.

Luigi watched eagerly as he leaned in his seat in anticipation. Mia gave a silent sigh before she watched the circus event. Luigi's eyes were glowing with eagerness and excitement as well as his smile widening at the moment where the man holding the knives was starting to aim his first throw at the lady being binded against some sort of slim board towards him. His excitement had gone so far as him glaring irritatedly after people were gasping every time the knife-thrower threw his knives but maintained his excitement when he saw the knife-thrower getting ready to throw. After he was finished, Luigi was the one clapping and cheering the loudest when the knife-thrower took his bow. Mia was completely surprised at the affect the knife-thrower had on Luigi. After the circus was finished, Mia listened to Luigi rambling on about the knife-thrower. Mia wanted so much to clench her teeth and and ball her hand up into a fist from the irritation Luigi was giving.

"It would have been better if he threw the knife right where her heart is, but he is still brilliant. You saw how those women in the crowd looked," Luigi asked before laughing at the thought, "They were so horrified, I thought their eyes would fucking pop out. The knife-thrower is pure genius, I tell you! Everything else was fucking lame."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Mia finally said after being silent most of the time.

Luigi eyed her a bit before saying, "Don't you fucking show any emotion than fucking boredom? You are so fucking boring I just can't stand it!" Slowly, Luigi's normal self started slowly rising inside him.

"Mr. Largo, as I said before, I am not like Lina. If you are angered by my lack of emotion, I do apologize," Mia said.

Just after she said that, someone suddenly went behind her and pulled her arm. Mia turned to see four gangsters (where are the gangsters suddenly coming from?) behind them.

"Hello, missy. You look pretty. Wanna go with us somewhere," the gangster that held her asked. Mia smirked before she leaned in close to the gangster's ear and whispered.

"Are you guys going to share me," Mia asked in return, unafraid of the predicament she is in.

The gangster guy held her to his body and growled at the seduction Mia made.

"What the fuck," Luigi yelled. The gangsters looked over at Luigi but Mia glared at Luigi as well for speaking up. Mia sighed for a moment before she smiled again at the guy.

"I don't like it when a guy's attention is somewhere else other than me. I like it when a guy comes to me for favors, and I can make him feel real good. But it's too bad, I can only make one guy happy," Mia said seductively.

She needed those guys' attention on her and only her. Mia slowly made circles on the guy's chest and started licking her lips seductively. One of her legs started rubbing against the guy that held her. And woah, did it make those guys turn their heads towards her and even their lower parts were starting to feel the effect.

"If you want, I'll be your guy," he answered with a low growl. Mia smiled and looked over at the other three.

"I'll come with you, but it wouldn't be fair for your other friends," Mia said with the other three agreeing amongst themselves, "What about this? You and your friends fight it out, and the one who wins will have me. I like to see a guy fight it out for a woman like myself. It makes it all the more fun."

The guy had a look of contemplation and looked over at the other three. The other three considered to fight it out, but for one woman is a little stupid to them. There were many fishes in the sea or so they thought. Mia gave a slight smirk before she innocently spoke up again.

"Well, I don't mind if it is only you. But I have to say, I like it if you were injured just by a bit because I can," she started before she closed in near his ear and whispered, "...lick those places. I've tried it with a man before and he told me it is quite pleasurable. It makes the night more... erotic."

The man holding her froze and she could feel his lower area pulsating, which Mia secretly smirked at. She backed away slowly before the man's eyes glowed with lust. He looked over at his three comrades with such a bloodthirsty look. He slowly let go of Mia and turned towards them.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have a brawl, right guys," the guy asked though the rest of the group looked at him confused before he started attacking at them. And of course, the three guys had to fend for themselves. Mia smirked before she took Luigi's hand and slipped away quietly from the fight the gangsters were deeply concentrated on.

"What the fuck was that about," Luigi yelled angrily. He was smart enough to talk until they were safe and where the car was. Luigi watched the mysterious woman work her manipulation. He was now obviously appalled to see a different side of that emotionless woman in front of him.

"Strategy always works in situations like these and so is acting," Mia said simply, "Be glad there wasn't any unnecessary violence when you and I both know that we don't have weapons to protect ourselves with."

"Fuck. Now I'm fucking curious how you and Wallace met," Luigi said before Mia lightly chuckled.

"Unless I am getting something out of telling the story, there is no need for you to find out," Mia explained before she opened the door to her car for him. Luigi grumbled before going inside. Mia just gave a small smile before going to the driver's seat.

"I don't want to eat dinner at fucking Wallace's house. Let's go to a restaurant. I'm paying," Luigi said before Mia looked over at him for a moment.

"Sure, but I don't need you to pay for me," Mia answered, a smirk formed on her lips once more.

Mia made her way to a restaurant that looked high class on the outside as well in the inside. The restaurant was bright with cream colors accentuating the vibrant feeling it gives off. The lights contained small chandeliers on the ceiling to give it the rich taste that almost all high class customers favored. Even as the restaurant looked bright and classy, the night world outside was still full of corruption of GeneCo.

The maitre d'hotel greeted Mia and Luigi with respect that Luigi seemed to be smitten with. After Mia confirmed she made a reservation, the maitre d' called for a waiter or waitress for them and tend to their needs. It was a female server that would take them to their table, and Mia noticed how Luigi wasn't at all interested at the beautiful youth. Mia smirked and found Luigi to be opposite of Paviche Largo. She was quite intrigued but not to the point of wanting to have dinner with him. Oh no, she went to dinner with him for a different reason. And so, in the middle of driving, Mia called Shilo and told her she would be having dinner with Luigi Largo. She could imagine Lina's disgusted face if Shilo told Lina that she was having dinner with Luigi. And how right she was!

After they took their seats with Mia ordering wine and Luigi ordering a different brand of wine, they were left alone to look through the menu. Mia seemed not at all interested in the menu; so instead, she looked out the window to meet the colorful projection of the GeneCo advertisement in the sky. Mia sighed, noticing how the stupidity of all this technology lead. In the end, there was nothing left of the ever consuming world. The more advanced they become, the more corrupted the world seemed to be.

Luigi, on the other hand, concentrated on what he wanted. He chose thoughtfully at what would suit to his nitpicky taste. After two minutes of looking through the menu, he finally made up his mind. And right on time, the waitress came by to get their orders. Mia, once again, looked at the menu boredly and just ordered the first thing she saw while Luigi pointed out his order and told the waitress exactly how he wanted his food to be perfectly cooked. After the waitress wrote down his order professionally, she spoke courteously before going into the kitchen.

Luigi then laid back comfortably before he looked over at Mia. He was once again bored and hated the quiet filled air. It was by that time, he made conversation.

"So... you fucking have money to buy yourself dinner," he asked her in his usual loud and booming voice. Mia rolled her eyes.

"I can manage," Mia answered nonchalantly. She then stared over at him. Luigi, of course, noticed which made him oddly uncomfortable. Her stare was unrelenting, dark, and hard to decipher. Perfect to creep anybody out if she wanted to give nightmares to someone even if she looked beautiful. Yes, she was quite the haunting beauty.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that," Luigi finally uttered in anger. He wasn't going to let her freak him out with that look. It wasn't Luigi if he was going to be afraid so easily.

"I usually don't eat meal with guys that I'm not interested in. But for you, you are an exception. I am only eating a meal with you so I could get some answers without Lina interrupting," Mia answered truthfully, "If you think Shilo is planning to take away GeneCo, you three are quite delirious."

Luigi's eyes widened and his mouth open agape at how she seemed to know his and his siblings' plan. He then scowled at her like she was a disgusting being.

"What the hell do you know," Luigi yelled, standing up this time. He didn't care about the looks of other people were giving him, but the people weren't stupid. They went back to their meal, pretending it was nothing.

Mia looked at him coolly, unfazed, and said, "Did you think Shilo, Lina, and I are that dumb? The only thing that seems to be more important to the Largos is GeneCo. Your family sees her as a threat in taking away GeneCo because Rotti Largo announced for the whole world to see before his death that Shilo would be a likely candidate to inherit GeneCo and pointed out how each of his children are disgusting and are vermin to the world."

Luigi scowled in great distaste as she said that. The memory of that time was always his weakpoint. If only he had his knife, he would have stabbed Mia multiple times.

"Your family's plan is to find out whether or not Shilo is trying to steal away your family's inherentice. Shilo and Lina may not know your reason is simple as that, but I am not as clueless. I know about a rebellion that is against your company. They were quite a hidden group, hard to terminate and deadly if they were able to get the people's attention. You think Shilo is part of that rebellion, correct?" Mia asked calmly.

Luigi's eyes widened even further before he slowly sat on his seat. Mia smirked when she found out the truth by just his look. Oh, how Mia liked to play with people's minds. She made it all up. Almost everything she knew was bogus but she made it up to see how he would react. It was obvious actually. What would be so important to the Largos that they would live in a middle-class lifestyle with Shilo? And even if Amber Sweet wanted her brothers to change their behavior, why not go into rehab instead of Shilo? They knew she is not a therapist of any sort. And of course, the rebellion thing was completely bogus, though it wouldn't hardly be surprising if it exists. Fear could make people do anything to live, even joining as a rebellion to stay alive from being repossessed when their date is up. And another question is why would they let Shilo live than kill her if she was a real threat?

But as Mia thought for a moment, she picked up the pieces together. If they had killed Shilo, the rebels could have a reason to start a riot. She read once in the books about World War I starting because of the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, but the real reason is much more than that. Either way, a war could only be triggered if they had an excuse while the real reason is hidden to hide the real sin-corruption.

Mia was quite intrigued now. If her assumptions are right, the Largo family isn't as stupid. They knew the dangers of triggering something that may cause the destruction of GeneCo. And of course, the Largo family had to find out whether or not Shilo is involved, but that was what stumped Mia. What would they do after they find out? The Largo family is known to be unpredictable, and Mia wasn't an all-knowing person either. She couldn't figure everything out by assumptions. Look at what happened when she thought Lina was doing "something" to Pavi. When in the end, she was merely "massaging him".

"The fuck! How did you find out," growled Luigi, his teeth clenching in anger. He didn't want to be so loud as he said this, and Luigi knew how loud he was. Thankfully, Mia spoke quietly so that no one would hear their conversation.

"It's simple if you fit the right pieces," Mia said with a smirk. Luigi cursed at himself to find out how Mia could easily figure out his family's plan. He had to shut Mia up somehow. And as if she could read his mind, she said, "I won't tell, Mr. Largo. You can take my word for it or you could find someone to shut me up by killing me or trying to bargain with me. It is your choice though if you do bargain with me, I am not easily swayed. I don't need money or anything that can be offered by the use of money. But let me remind you, if you choose to kill me or if something happens to me, I can assure you that "someone" will avenge me."

Luigi scowled at the threat but Mia just gave a sly smile and said, "I usually do not speak this long, but I will not allow the people I care about feel threatened. If anything happens, I can be just as scary as Lina being on a rampage and Lina being on a rampage is not something you would look forward to."

Luigi wanted to curse at her, but the waitress came by with their food. Luigi found himself not hungry and Mia just smirked. Just as the waitress left, Mia continued to speak.

"Mr. Largo, you don't need to make a fool of me. You must have known everything I said was completely and utterly false. Nobody could accurately find out one's plan without having evidence. Unlike Lina, I do not spout out what I know to my enemy, which could endanger everyone I care about and it doesn't benefit me at all. Your acting was just as believable though. You almost had me fooled if it weren't for common sense kicking in," Mia told him. Luigi almost gaped but found it not wise to show an expression. He wasn't going to chance it if she really didn't know.

"_What the hell_," Luigi thought, "_What the heck is with this woman? I don't know which is a lie with her expressionless face._"

"Of course, my acting is fucking brilliant. I am not as fucking stupid as Pavi or my fucking idiot sister to risk revealing everything through my expressions," Luigi lied just in case.

"Hm... I guess spouting nonsense to make sense isn't something I could excel in," Mia told him, "In the end, it wasn't benefical to me. Hardly even worth it."

Mia noticed his relaxed look and hid a small smirk behind her hand as she ate. She found some answers, but she wasn't going to risk everything because of her findings. Hopefully, Luigi thought she wasn't as smart and devious as she looks. After a small moment, Luigi thought it best to act normal just in case. And for some reason, Luigi glanced over at her several times as he ate. Mia was a complex woman and he knew that. Oh, how Luigi hated mind-boggling things, especially when that thing is a person.

It was then Mia looked to meet his eyes after his sixth glance at her.

"Is there something on my face that I need to know about," Mia asked.

"No," Largo answered simply but with a harsh tone to it.

Oh, how sly Mia could be.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. Pretty busy with stuff and all. Thanks to **stiffkittens101**, **Moonlight**, and **Moongurl736** for the reviews. Thanks Moongurl736 for the helpful correction. I also tried to find your username, Moongurl736, but I couldn't find it. As for the story, this is the Graverobber and Shilo moment with the children. For some reason, my mind works funny and thus this chapter is made. If you don't like it, I could delete this chapter and make a different one, but I kind of like this chapter though. Sorry if this chapter is short.

Chapter Fifteen

Graverobber was bored. Totally and utterly bored. After Shilo's friends went out with the Largo brothers, Shilo went back in tending the needs of the children, which left Graverobber with nothing to do. He spend most of his time in his temporary room. He still felt a little awkward being in the ex-Repo man's room, but it didn't stop Graverobber from sleeping on the warm bed. He thought about going out, but he was too lazy to even do just that. He could have helped Shilo out, but he was no good with children. Oh well, he could still catch up on some sleep. After tossing and turning several times, he sat back up on his bed and sighed. He could just watch Shilo with the children. No harm in watching, right?

He made up his mind and left his room to go to the children's room. When he opened the door, he saw the children sitting on the rug while Shilo seemed to be teaching the children how to do math. Graverobber entered quietly, walked on the far side of the room and watched with interest. He noticed the children watched Shilo with complete concentration. He could see some of the children writing in their, what seems to be, notebooks as they tried to figure out the problem she gave to children. And for some reason, Graverobber tried to solve the problems with the children quietly. Sadly, there were some misses when it came to three digit multiplication.

He was amused to see how great a teacher Shilo seemed to be. If he didn't know any better, she looked smart. Well, in other words, smarter than she seemed to be. And of course, it turned him on.

It took a an hour and a half before Shilo finished teaching the children and allowed them to play. She still did not notice Graverobber in the corner until she looked up and met his stare. Shilo was rather surprised but smiled at him. She made her way towards the door and waited for Graverobber. Graverobber understood before they both left the room. It was only Graverobber and Shilo now.

Their eyes met and silence fell upon them. They just stared at each other before they felt a little spark inside themselves. And slowly, they felt a little awkward. Well, Shilo did. Graverobber's conscious kept nagging at him to do something and telling him he was starting to like the young woman in front of him. But of course, he denied it. This, in turn, made Graverobber argue against his conscious. Shilo couldn't take the silence anymore so she spoke up to break the tense air.

"Why did you stay?" Shilo asked suddenly. She still remembered what Lina said about him staring at the house instead of running away like he wanted.

"Huh?" Graverobber sounded.

"Why didn't you run away again? You still have a chance," Shilo told him. She wanted to hear his answer. She wanted to hear his reason to stay here when he could have been safe away from the troubles.

"Well..." he started, trying to think of a good reason while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well?" Shilo's eyes stared at him intently. For some reason, her eyes lit in anticipation and something inside her started to stir faster inside her.

"Well, you know, your friend is one persuasive lady. And well, she scares me," Graverobber lied. How could he tell her that his feet wouldn't let him? He won't be Graverobber if he had feelings for a girl like her. Graverobber told himself long ago he gave up his feelings and only thought for himself and how to survive this forsaken world.

Shilo looked over at him for a moment and wondered if it is the truth, but there was something off about Graverobber. She noticed how he rubbed the back of his neck while he looked to his right instead of staring straight at her as he spoke. Why would he be nervous? Shilo thought for a while before she just let it be. She will take that excuse for now.

"Why do you want know? You like me or something," Graverobber attacked back while smirking. It was meant to be a joke, but Shilo found it hard to think it that way when she knew he was joking.

Shilo stood shocked for a moment before a blush slowly formed on her face. She puffed her cheeks like a child and stared at Graverobber angrily.

"Stop teasing me," Shilo said loudly before punching his arm.

Graverobber chuckled and came close to Shilo's face before he held his arm and whispered seductively, "You're beautiful."

Shilo's eyes widened for a small moment before she punched his other arm. He winced and found out the punch hurt like hell. He never thought she would hit him that hard and wondered if she really did take a liking to him. After all, some love stems from hate or pain, mostly pain.

Both were in their thoughts that they did not notice little Emma looking up at them in wonder. Slowly, she smiled while holding her teddy tightly in her arms before she took Graverobber's hand. Graverobber flinched before he noticed the little girl holding his hand while Shilo came out of her thoughts when Graverobber moved back. She followed his gaze to see Emma. Shilo looked at her confused but not at all surprised her holding Graverobber's hand. Little Emma was quite the unpredictable one so Shilo slowly got used to the little girl's unpredictable behavior, kind of.

"What are you doing, shortie?" Graverobber asked, feeling rather uncomfortable at the small hand holding his. It was too small he was afraid to crush it.

"Shortie?" Emma and Shilo asked in unison.

Graverobber shrugged and said, "I can't use the same nickname I use for you to call this short one the same thing. It would get confusing."

Shilo sighed before she poked him on his chest.

"Call me Shilo then," Shilo told him flatly, "I'm good without being called "Kid" all the time."

Graverobber chuckled before he put his arm around Shilo's arm and said, "But it's my pet name for you, Kid. It wouldn't be special between you and me if I called you Shilo if everyone calls you that."

Shilo rolled her eyes and pulled his arm away from her. Emma watched in fascination between the two adults. Little did Shilo and Graverobber know that their uneasiness suddenly disappeared into thin air and is replaced by a comfortable atmosphere. Emma still held Graverobber's hand, though Graverobber didn't seem to react as uncomfortable as he did before. Oh yes, Emma can do wonders.

It wasn't long before Emma dropped her teddy bear and held Shilo's hand. Shilo looked over at Emma with a motherly smile. Emma smiled in return before she intertwined Graverobber's hand with Shilo's. Graverobber and Shilo were surprised but little Emma was too innocent to notice their astonished look.

"Mommies and Daddies hold hands to let each other know they love each other," Emma said before she let go of their hands and picked her teddy bear up. She smiled brightly at both of them before she skipped back inside the children's room. When the little girl closed the door, Graverobber and Shilo looked at each other with the same shocked looks.

"What was that about?" Graverobber asked.

Shilo turned her head nervously before she said, "I guess she thinks you are my husband."

Because of the shock, they continued to hold hands. It didn't seem at all bad for a moment before reality hit them two minutes later. They let go of their hands and turned away from each other. They had a feeling things will be complicated from now on, but they tried their best to treat each other like they normally did. Well, almost.

Thirty minutes later, Graverobber found himself somehow playing with the children by carrying them up on the air while the children pretended they were flying. When he saw the children filing up to be able to fly too, Graverobber felt surprised and almost had fun too. Not like he would say that out loud.

Shilo was thoroughly entertained from watching Graverobber playing with the children. This almost made Shilo feel like he really is the Daddy of the group. Unlike what Graverobber said about him and the children, he is really good with the children. She couldn't deny the children loved him. Somewhere, Shilo was hopeful. What was she hopeful for? She wasn't going to answer that.

And then comes the strange part several moments after. Even if Graverobber playing with the children wasn't strange enough, it became much more stranger when Graverobber's body is suddenly on top of Shilo's body on the ground. The children watched in awe while Graverobber and Shilo stared blankly at each other, lost in each other's eyes. How did it happen? Well...

_After little Emma had fun in the air, she noticed Shilo was watching the children and Graverobber having fun instead of her having fun herself. Little Emma walked towards Shilo and took Shilo's hand. Shilo watched her carefully and wondered what the unpredictable girl would do next. Emma pulled her hand, saying nothing but gestured Shilo to follow her. Shilo understood and followed the young girl. While Emma dragged her, Shilo almost stepped on but managed to dodge the pencil (from arts and crafts) positioned on the ground not far from Graverobber. And before she knew it, Shilo was in line and in front of Graverobber to be carried in the air by him. Shilo looked over at Emma, who smiled brightly at her._

_"Daddy will make Mommy fly too," Emma said energetically. Graverobber froze, thankful he didn't have any children in his arms._

_"Emma, I don't think that is a good idea. I am far too heavy for Graverobber to carry," Shilo answered nervously._

_"Really?" The children asked in unison other than Tom. Tom just watched and wondered what was going to happen next._

_"Daddy, try to carry Mommy," Amy said eagerly._

_"For the millionth time, I am not your Dad or anybody's Dad for that matter," Graverobber told the children with a sigh._

_"Carry Mommy," Jake repeated excitedly next._

_Soon after, the children, other than Tom, suddenly chanted "Carry Mommy" over and over again. Shilo became surprised about the sudden outburst and Graverobber just felt lost. Never in his life had he ever felt so pressured until now. Graverobber stared at her as if telling her to do something while Shilo stared at him apologetically before finally doing something._

_"Children, stop it this instant," Shilo said sternly. The children stopped their chanting and looked over at Shilo before their heads bowed down in shame when they made Shilo angry._

_Shilo sighed. She was about to take a step back to give Graverobber some space before she slipped on a pencil on the floor. She was about to fall back while the pencil rolled a little closer to Graverobber, and Graverobber was about to catch her. But he slipped on the very same pencil when he took a step forward, Graverobber lost his footing as well before they both fell with Graverobber on top with Shilo on the bottom._

And that is how they got into that position. That blasted pencil!

And of course, they avoided each other even during lunch. There was quite an air of awkwardness between them. Usually, Graverobber wouldn't feel this way to any other woman, but Shilo was special. The first time Graverobber saw her, he knew she was special even if he did work under Rotti for a small bit. Not that he would tell her about it. She would have hated him, and that is why Graverobber would rather keep it a secret even after he dies.

Looking back, he missed that young, naive Shilo, not that she still wasn't naive just not as much as before. He truly thought the young woman before him would surely be corrupted by the world and changed. But maybe, her friends helped her through it and prevented her from being corrupted by all these sinners of the world. He never imagined Shilo would still be so different yet the same person after those four years.

Shilo looked up to see Graverobber taring at her strangely. It was as if he spaced out in his own world. Well, Graverobber wasn't really the kind of person to stay in one place for too long, may it be in imagination or reality, but even she wondered about his life for the past four years. Graverobber never changed at all. He is still the unpredictable type of guy she met those years ago, and he is still the failed smooth talker as always. She always wondered what made her like the man before her. She only met him for a short while before she never met him again. At first, she never took notice of him because she was busy occupying herself with fear and fascination of the outside world. But looking back in those four years, she grew fond of the memories with him and slowly she felt something for him from those memories. People may think it is impossible to fall in love with someone like that, but the world is full of surprises and complexes.

"Tommy, why is Mommy and Daddy staring each other like that?" Emma whispered to Tom. Tom shrugged and continued to eat his lunch, not at all bothered by the blank stares Shilo and Graverobber made to each other while only little of their food is eaten.

"Maybe Mom and Dad are being lovey-dovey. I read it in the books before," Tom answered while continuing to eat. Emma's eyes widened in awe, but she smiled ecstatically.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy are being lovey-dovey!" Emma yelled excitedly, making Shilo and Graverobber come back to reality before they realized they were staring at each other.

They suddenly became nervous before they ate their food quietly. Tom noticed and rolled his eyes.

"_Grown ups are so complicated_," Tom thought, finishing his food.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Well, this is last part of the Graverobber and Shilo moment. Thank you to** LittleRepoBoy**, **FlaireSharpe**, **moonlight**, **geshagurl** (aka moongurl736), and **stiffkittens101** for reviewing. I'm glad you all like the chapter. And Flairesharpe, I'm just thankful that you reviewed. Indeed, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Shilo and Graverobber had distanced themselves from each other after they finished their lunch. Well, Graverobber tried but he was so damn attracted to the young woman. He just pops up when Shilo was watching over and playing with the children. All the while, he continued his teasing with his low and seductive (?) voice.

And of course, Shilo wondered how he could be so damn annoying yet handsome at the same time. Right now, she felt like she wanted to slap him but she wanted hug him? Well, kind of. She mostly wanted to slap him for making her feel this way towards him. But then again, she seemed happy to know he would always be there. Well, for now, anyways. After all these years, Shilo still felt insecure, and she was more afraid of being alone more than anything.

Graverobber and Shilo sat in front of each other in the living room on opposite couches. There was still some unsettled feelings in the air for both of them. Both denied their feelings, no matter how obvious they were. And for some reason, they always found some sort of excuse to deny everything between them.

The uptight feeling started to slowly get to Graverobber. He hated that kind of aura. It feels like it could swallow him whole if he didn't try to do anything or say anything for that matter. It was then he finally got something he wanted to ask Shilo that seemed safe enough to talk about.

"So... Kid, why did take in those kids?" Graverobber asked, trying to sound like his usual self.

Shilo was glad Graverobber asked. At least, she didn't need to worry about denying her feelings to herself.

"Why do you want to know?" Shilo asked curiously.

"You don't seem to be the kind to take care of a kid. That's all," Graverobber said with a shrug.

"Yeah. I never thought I would take them in either until I met Emma. It started two years ago when she was only five..." Shilo began.

_Shilo had been helping out Mia in her clinic once in a while, may it be assisting, making preparations for surgeries that Mia would do, or just cleaning the clinic for a bit. Shilo just wanted to be useful to Mia for a change after Lina and Mia helped her out and let her live with them in their small apartment. But of course, she has a job of her own other than helping out Mia. Shilo just wanted to busy herself to forget her past._

_Thankfully, the clinic closed early before Lina entered with an injured girl in her arms. Shilo gasped the moment they entered. The girl was unconscious and still. Lina looked like she was about to kill someone._

_"Wh- what happened?" Shilo asked worriedly. Lina didn't speak until after she laid the young girl on the bed._

_"Found her in the middle of the street, lying unconscious. She lost too much blood, and it seems she has mulitple injuries. Where's Mia?" Lina asked seriously._

_"She's in her office. I'll get her right away," Shilo said but Lina stopped her when she started to take a step._

_"No. I will. You watch over the kid for me," Lina said before she left without another word._

_It was only Shilo and an unconscious girl in the room. Shilo sat in a chair next to the bed and watched the little girl in worry. Several seconds later, the young girl started to stir, surprising Shilo. Just as the girl opened her eyes, she became frantic. Her body thrashing all about. Shilo froze and watched for a few seconds before Shilo hugged the young girl tightly to her. The young girl cried like a wounded animal, making Shilo in tears as well. Shilo tried her best to calm the young girl by telling her soothing words while she patted the young girl's back lightly._

_Mia and Lina came on time to see Shilo trying to pacify the young girl. When the young girl calmed down, Mia took over when the little girl slept again and tended to the young girl's injuries. It seemed the girl was injured all over her body more than Lina had thought. Shilo had to turn away from looking at such brutality on such a young girl's body._

_"Do not turn away, Shilo. Turning away means you are avoiding the problem," Mia said, "You need to get used to it or else you won't survive this reality. "_

_"But I-" Shilo started, clenching her hand into a fist. She was about to finish her sentence but Lina cut her off._

_"That young kid is lucky. If she stayed out any longer on the streets like that, she would have been dead," Lina said quietly. She then looked over at Shilo and Mia. "She's going to be damaged her whole life."_

_Shilo clenched her fist even further, making her knuckles turn paler. She then unclenched them and looked over at the young girl. She ran her fingers in the young girl's hair and started to cry for her._

_"She's far too young. Far too young," Shilo whispered. The three women stayed quiet as they watched over the young girl._

_When the young girl woke up an hour later, Shilo was the only one in the room with her. The young girl looked around frantically before her eyes met Shilo's. Shilo gave a small smile to her but the young girl backed away a bit and cowered in fear. Shilo slowly leaned towards her but stopped when the young girl flinched from her being too close._

_"My name is Shilo. What's yours?" She asked softly. The girl kept quiet for a while before she finally spoke._

_"E-Emm- Emma," she answered hoarsely while closing her eyes. Shilo smiled before she poured the young girl some water in a glass and gave it to her. Emma looked up at her before she gulped the water down. Shilo whispered for her to slow down and not to gulp too much while she softly rubbed the girl's back._

_"Do you feel better now?" Shilo asked after the girl finished drinking her water. Emma didn't answer. She only stared at Shilo._

_After a while of being quiet, Emma began to finally speak again._

_"I- I want m-my M-Mommy and D-Daddy," the girl cried, tears ran down immediately before the girl hugged herself tightly._

_Shilo was startled at the sudden outburst. She became more frantic as she watched the young girl weep soon after. She just watched the young girl cry until Lina came in time to save the day._

_"What's wrong?" Lina asked as she looked over from a lost Shilo to a mourning Emma._

_"She- She just yelled out wanting her parents and then cried," Shilo explained. Lina sighed before nodding._

_"Hey, little girl, stop crying for a moment," Lina ordered. The girl stopped and sniffled when she met eyes with Lina._

_Shilo's eyes widened, wondering what kind of power Lina has to make little children stop crying._

_"I want my Mommy and Daddy," the little girl repeated but softly this time._

_"Where's your mom and dad? I'll take you to them," Lina told her. This, in return, made little Emma cry harder than ever before. Both, Lina and Shilo, were rather surprised at the sudden outburst._

_After a few seconds of the shock, Lina whispered to Shilo._

_"I don't know how to take care of this," Lina said. Shilo looked over with a concerned look._

_"I don't know either," Shilo whispered back._

_"One of us has to calm her down," Lina said frustratedly._

_"I-I guess I would do it," Shilo replied. Lina nodded before she looked over to the exit._

_"Be careful. It's dangerous when someone is unstable, may it be a child or adult," Lina whispered before patting Shilo's shoulder and left._

_Shilo let out a sigh before coming up with something. It was then she remembered a teddy bear she found once and put it in a storage. She looked over at the young child still crying before she looked out the door to see Lina, leaning against the wall near the door._

_"Could you watch Emma for a bit? I need to get something. I'll be quick," Shilo told Lina. Lina nodded before entering the room._

_Shilo ran to the storage room and looked through so many baskets until she found a cute teddy bear. She smiled before she hugged the teddy bear against her chest._

_"Please work," Shilo prayed before running back to where the child is._

_Shilo saw the girl looked deeply scared and Lina looked quite lost. When Lina saw Shilo come back, Lina gave a sigh of relief and left the room once more. Shilo smiled and thanked her before she left._

_Shilo turned back to Emma and slowly made her way towards the little girl. She sat on the bed while the girl coward the corner of the bed by balling up._

_"It's okay, Emma," Shilo said softly before setting the teddy bear down next to herself._

_Emma's eyes suddenly stop shivering when she saw the teddy bear. A small smile crept up on the little girl's lips._

_"I'll give it to you. Free of charge," Shilo said. Emma looked at her in awe._

_"A-are y-you s-sure?" Emma stuttered._

_She nodded before setting the bear next to her. The girl snatched it immediately and hugged it tightly against her chest. Shilo chuckled a bit before she got closer and stroked her hair gently. At first, Emma flinched against the closeness and contact. But as if she understood, she relaxed and looked over at Shilo with her big brown eyes._

_"A M-Monster t-took m-my M-Mommy and D-Daddy away," Emma confessed, crying her heart out again once more._

_Shilo's eyes widened and hoped what she said wasn't what Shilo thought. If it was, the poor girl would be an orphan. Shilo came closer this time and held the girl comfortingly and stroke her back gently._

_"Shhh," Shilo sounded to calm her._

_"W-will I see m-my M-Mommy and D-Daddy again?" Emma said, almost choking from her tears as she did so. Shilo frowned and didn't know how to answer it._

"Lina drove to find out what had happened to her parents just in case they survived. Emma had to tell her where her house is, and she was pretty smart to remember where she lived for her age. I was there, of course, since Emma was still shaken from the whole ordeal, and it seemed she had taken a liking to me as well. And well, just as I thought, the Repo Man repossessed their organs. But of course, Lina was the one who found out what had happened to them. Emma and I stayed in the van. After we told her that her parents wouldn't be able to come back, she cried for at least a week," Shilo explained sadly.

"And? Doesn't really answer my question," Graverobber said, seemingly unfazed about the sad story. Graverobber heard enough sob stories for a lifetime, and it didn't mean he was a cold jerk. It's just that he was used to death, and it wasn't at all surprising to him. But of course, he understood. It's just that he's seen too much of this messed up world that he couldn't even show sympathy. Sympathy doesn't bring food on the table or give him money to survive on.

Shilo wasn't surprised at his lack of emotions, but it still made her a bit mad. She just sighed and let it go. He is, after all, a grave robber. She knew he must have seen stuff like that before and became immune to it.

"It took a while before you see Emma as she is today," Shilo said in a matter-of-factly tone. She ignored his lack of caring and what he said and continued on with the story. "When I saw how broken she was after losing her parents, it reminded me of myself when I lost my father and Blind Mag that day of the Opera." Shilo's head had lowered and closed her eyes, trying not to cry as she thought about them.

Graverobber noticed but did nothing. He wasn't one to interfere when someone had an emotional moment. Heck, he even admits that he knew nothing of how to pacify anyone.

"So that's why you took care of the orphans?" Graverobber asked after Shilo managed to contain herself from breaking down.

Shilo nodded and said, "That and many other reasons. Since my dad used to be a Repo Man, I wanted to right the wrongs he's done and repent for his sins. All the while, I want to bring joy to these children. They deserve happiness."

"That's a big burden you have there, kid," Graverobber said. He was rather surprised to know how much of an adult she is to bear such responsibilities. She was more of an adult than he would ever be.

Shilo nodded but smiled at him.

"It's not a burden at all. If I was forced to do it with no other choice, then it would be considered a burden, but I love them as if they were my own children if I had any. And anyways, I have Lina's and Mia's help, so I'm not alone in taking care of them," Shilo told him. Graverobber gave a smirk before getting up and sitting beside Shilo. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Shilo was pretty surprised at his sudden contact.

"I guess you aren't a kid, afterall, but I will still call you a Kid anyways," Graverobber said before he softly stroke Shilo's cheek with the back of his hand that was around her shoulder.

Shilo froze and looked at Graverobber as if he had two heads.

"And as for having children of your own, I could always give you my body. How about it, Kid?" Graverobber joked. Shilo looked at him shocked before she suddenly punched him on his stomach. Graverobber held his stomach. Shilo did have quite a punch.

"Stop teasing me," Shilo yelled quietly before standing up and stomping out of the living room to the kitchen in anger.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Thank you for **LittleRepoBoy**, **Moonligh**t, and **stiffkittens101** for the reviews! You guys are awesome for having the time to review. Here is my newest chapter, and I hope you like it! I gave Lina too much of the spotlight as it is, so I've added a dislikable OC named Angel in the next chapter.

Chapter Seventeen

After dinner had been finished a few minutes later, Mia and Luigi had gotten back to Shilo's house. It was at that time Mia noticed Lina's change in demeanor. And as if she understood, the meeting among Shilo, Mia, and Lina started in the kitchen. There was a moment of silence before Lina spoke up.

"I'm going to be out for three days. I'll be leaving early in the morning tomorrow," Lina said straightforwardly. Her arms were crossed with a serious expression on her face. Shilo looked uncomfortable about Lina's announcement even when she knew beforehand.

"I see then," Mia only said. She didn't seem surprised or try to argue with Lina. In a way, Mia understood even though she never heard Lina's reasoning. "But we need someone to replace you, Lina. Among the three of us, you have the most experience in keeping everyone safe from violence. Even though Shilo and I can handle it by ourselves, we need someone with the skills that only you have that Shilo and I don't."

Lina nodded before having a thoughtful look. Shilo still seemed to be uncomfortable of the whole ordeal. She could never imagine anyone else other than Lina to do the job that she does. All the while, Lina was the only one that could make Shilo feel secure and safe.

"I guess the only one I could come up with that is just as good as I am would be the one you both won't like," Lina said with a sigh. Mia's eyes suddenly hardened when Lina said that.

"If it's _her_, I would not allow it," Mia said. On the other hand, Shilo became confused, wondering who Lina meant to make Mia unhappy until after a few seconds of realizing who it was.

"Don't tell me it's, Angel," Shilo said, surprised written on her face before she held a disgusted expression. Lina sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, but she's the only one I could come up with. Everyone else will do a terrible job. All the good ones will want a large payment, but they wouldn't be as good as Angel. And anyways, Angel owes me, so she would do it for free," Lina told them, "I didn't count the guys though, and the ones I think of are just too dangerous to tame, especially when there's two beautiful women staying in this house."

"But Angel is so..." Shilo started but couldn't finish. It made Shilo shiver just thinking about her. "And the way she dresses would be a terrible influence to the children."

"I will handle how she dresses," Lina assured her, "Blackmail always helps on those occassions. As for her personality, I don't have a way to change that. She is as stubborn as I am."

"But Lina, do you really have to go?" Shilo asked while she looked over at her, hoping and pleading that she would change her mind. Lina sighed at that look.

"I already made up my mind. There's no changing it," Lina replied. As much as she wanted to stay, she had to stay firm towards her decision.

Mia sighed as well as she showed her thoughtful look.

"I guess Angel would do since it's only three days," Mia answered, feeling aggravated by the thought of having a bodyguard like Angel. Shilo frowned and still looked reluctant before her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I guess I will have to agree if Mia agrees. It's just that... Angel is too intolerable," Shilo huffed.

Lina chuckled before nodding.

"I'll call her right away then. But if there was the case of me not coming back in three days, I need you both to cope with having her," Lina told them. This immediately worried Shilo and Mia's eyes hardened once more.

"Is your training that dangerous?" Shilo asked. Lina gave a small smile in reply.

"I'm going to talk to Angel and then I'll go outside to get some fresh air," Lina said before leaving immediately.

This made Shilo even more worried when Lina didn't answer. She then turned to Mia for answers. Mia kept silent and just sighed before rubbing her temples in exhaustion.

Lina stood outside as she looked up at the night sky full of GeneCo advertisements after she called Angel up. Tears suddenly emerged in Lina's eyes as she clutched her shirt against her chest. There was some sort of feeling raging inside her. It actually made her feel disgusted at herself. She felt like gasping for air as if she is drowned by her rage roaring inside to be let out. There was another sort of emotion inside her as well, and that was fear. She was afraid of being engulfed into the darkness like she did so many years ago. She needed to escape somewhere so that she could let go of this rage and not try to hurt her loved ones while she did so.

When she saw Nate and Pavi on the ground and cowering in fear, her animalistic side had come out. Lina learned to surpress this side of her, but the animal inside her had engulfed her when Nate and Pavi left to handle the gangsters by herself. If it were not a small bit of her conscious present, she would have ripped the two of them apart. She had the power to do so if she wanted. She yearned to find a way for that part of her to disappear but it always lingered inside her. If Lina had to be afraid of something or someone, it was her dark side that would never fade and the memories of the lives she took away.

After a moment, she finally calmed down and entered Shilo's house once again. It was then she was suddenly met up with Nate hugging her close and tight but being careful of her injury. Lina was surprised, of course. She looked down at the young boy and let out a small smile. There was such sadness in her eyes that even she could not hide it.

"Are you really leaving for three days?" Nate cried. Lina ruffled his hair. Nate looked up as she nodded. She used her thumb to wipe away his tears.

"I'm going to come back, Nate," Lina said with a small smile.

"I want to come with you," Nate told her. Lina sighed before she unwrapped his arms and kneeled to his level.

"You can't. It's no place for a kid like you."

"But... then I won't be a kid then! I'll learn to protect myself so I could protect you!" Nate yelled, yearning to stay beside her. Lina frowned and let out a sigh before looking at him seriously. Nate flinched at her seriousness. This was a different side of Lina he never saw before.

"You shouldn't become attached to me, Nate. You've only known me for a day," Lina started before her eyes softened a bit, "Shilo will take care of you. She is a better influence than me."

Nate shook his head in defiance before tears started to form in his eyes.

"I heard someone is going to replace you. I don't want anyone to replace you, and... and you're hurt! You need to stay and recover," Nate said before his tears fell from his eyes. Lina sighed before wiping them away again.

"This injury is nothing to me. I'm not changing my mind, Nate. Whether you like it or not, I'm leaving. Your opinion doesn't matter," Lina said harshly. Nate's eyes widened before he ran away to where Shilo was. Lina sighed before she held her head from the sudden headache.

"Bella, isn't that a little harsh on the boy? The Pavi never knew the bella had such a side. Why has the bella changed suddenly?" Pavi asked, standing between the connection of the hallway and the living room.

"It's none of your business. Since I'm going to be gone, don't get out of line. Even if I'm not here, there's someone coming to replace me to watch over you guys. You'll like her quite a bit actually. And of course, you have to follow the rules. If you want to do things with her, you need to be outside of the house to do it and away from the children and Shilo, understood?" Lina said, standing up. Her expression more serious than usual. Pavi was shocked, not because of her harshness but hearing she was going to be leaving and being replaced.

"Replaced? Where are you going, bella? Is this permanent? The Pavi demands to know," Pavi said in an expression unlike himself. He was obviously shocked.

"Don't tell me you've become attached to me as well?" She said with a smirk but suddenly turned serious again. "And anyways, it's none of your business. I actually thought you would get excited at me leaving. You don't need to go through my harsh treatment."

"But what about the Pavi's face?" Pavi asked. Of all the things, he was concerned about his face. It actually relieved Lina though for reasons unknown to her.

"You will still get it back at the end of the month," Lina told him reassuringly, "Whether it is me or not, you will get it back for sure. I never go back on my word."

Lina left without another word as she felt her boiling rage starting to form again from her being too tired. This was bad to her, and she may have to leave earlier than she had thought. She could feel her control slowly slipping away from her, the control she had so hard to make to shield her from making unnecessary bloodshed. She hurried herself to Mia's room and opened the door right away before slamming the door behind her. She fell to the ground, clenching her shirt where her chest was. Her eyes suddenly darkened but reverted back to a pained expression.

"Damn it! I should have known not to stress myself too much," Lina whispered before she sighed and got up. She wobbled as she did so. "I won't let you appear even if it means both of us dying."

Even before Shilo had woken up, Lina had already gone before anyone noticed. By the time breakfast was finished, it was finally the time Shilo had a talk with Mia concerning Lina. Mia had understood and knew there was a day that they would have to talk about her. She was actually surprised that Shilo didn't ask about it sooner.

"Mia, about Lina..." Shilo started, but didn't know what to ask with her mind reeling with questions. Thankfully, Mia understood.

"Lina... has psychological problems, Shilo," Mia answered.

"Psychological?" Shilo asked, surprised. "But Lina, she doesn't look like she has any problems."

"She learned how to supress it to an extent that it weakens her control."

"But what kind of psychological problems does she have? Where did it come from? Is there any way to cure it? What kind of training is she doing?" Shilo asked worriedly. To hear Lina have psychological problems was a great shock to her.

"Shilo, calm down. I'll answer them one by one," Mia told her. When Shilo took in a deep breath and then let it out, she seemed a bit more calm. It was then that Mia started again.

"I don't know much about pyschological problems, but I think Lina may have a mulitple personality disorder. The only way it can be triggered is if she sees the one she cares about is in danger or hurt. This disorder she has may stem from her upbringing and the environment she has been brought up in. You don't know this but ever since Lina was young, she learned how to kill and become merciless. She was supposed to be a perfect killing machine until..." Mia paused as she pinched the bridge of her nose, gesturing her tiredness.

"Until?" Shilo asked becoming rather impatient. She needed to know what had happened to Lina.

"Until she learned to feel. Her original existence was to become a child suicide bomber, but Lina showed potential. She could have been the perfect human sacrifice of destruction. A body used only to kill, but the moment she had emotions is the moment she had failed to become a killing machine. When Lina learned to have a conscious, she was able to try her best to supress her urges to kill. She did a good job until her full animalistic side was triggered. I was able to watch the experience first hand, and I wish I never did. You would have never thought she would be like that until you see it for yourself."

"Is it that... bad?" Shilo asked. As she asked that, she suddenly had a flashback of her father in his Repo suit. She could feel herself shivering as she thought about Lina being the same as her father.

"Yes. She is like an animal on a rampage, and that is why I never stopped her from leaving to go _train_. She becomes far too dangerous to stay."

"What kind of training does she do? It sounds like she might never return," Shilo told her. She doesn't care if Lina used to be a crazy rampaging killer. Lina is her friend, and she will always will be. And the thought of losing her friend is too much for Shilo to bear.

"I don't know what kind of training she does, but Shilo... Lina may never," Mia started, her expression filled with sadness. Shilo could feel her chest tighten before she shook her head, not believing her friend may never come back. Before Mia could say anything else, Nate barged into their meeting.

"Shilo, someone by the name of Angel is here," Nate said bitterly. He was still obviously upset about Lina leaving. He was even more upset to see Lina gone without saying goodbye. "I don't like the new lady."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Thank you to **Ice T**, **PyramidHeadTheRepo**, and **Madie** for taking their time to review. I'm not trying to make Pavi or Luigi look nice or bad. I'm still testing out their characterization and see what works best for the story. As for Madie, I do know my grammar is terrible. I keep on changing my tenses, using commas where it isn't necessary, etc. Okay, Angel may be a bit Mary-Suish by her outward appearance, but it is because she is such a cliche that it adds up with her terrible personality to make her the most perfect dislikable character. I hope I managed to succeed in this department. Well, happy reading! **Edit**: If the readers don't mind, I would like to challenge you guys with something. But of course, it is not necessary. I just wanted you guys to find a character song for the characters. Of course, it could be more than one person if you want (doesn't necessarily need to be my OC). I just wanted to see what you readers think of the characters and music helps my creativity to keep flowing. Thank you, and I do apologize for the long A/N.

Chapter Eighteen

Angel was quite the beauty. She had great curves on her body in the right places, and she had quite a chest most woman would envy and most men would want to touch. She had luscious locks of blonde hair that went down to her elbow. Obviously, she had surgery to have it all fixed to her liking since she boasted to Graverobber, who greeted her first. Thanks to Lina, she dressed up nicely enough not to show too much cleavage though some areas were hard to manage, especially the chest area. Oh, how that makes men swoon. And like always, Pavi was very much into the new lady though his face was hidden by a plastic white mask.

Just as Shilo and Mia went out to greet Angel, it was Angel that spoiled the chances of Shilo and Mia ever coping with her.

"Oh my, I see the young girlie still looks as plain as ever. And as for you, Mia. Your what? In your fifties or something? You need some change. Your beauty is way out of fashion," Angel drawled on and on how imperfect Shilo and Mia were.

"I'm only thirty years old, Angel," Mia said coldly. She looked over at Angel distastefully.

"Oh really? Then you really need surgery to look your age or younger. It would be a waste for such a beautiful body with an ugly face," Angel said, not holding back any opinions.

Shilo tried so hard to hold her tongue, which thankfully, she managed to be in control of. Four years of being with Lina had helped her manage to keep her cool in most occassions, but Shilo has never met anyone as annoying as Angel. Every time Shilo meets her, Angel always has something demeaning to say. She tried so hard not to strangle the vile woman before her, even though she knew Angel could break her without trying. Shilo is, afterall, still frail from being poisoned too long from her father's supposed medicine. Even though she had looked almost healthy, her fragile bones and her pasty white skin were long-lasting side-effects of her father's poison. Mia could do nothing to help her with it except to have a cure to flush out most of the poison inside her.

It was then Angel looked around Shilo's house as her nose scrunched as if she just stepped on something nasty.

"Yuck. This place is so plain. You really need to change the decorations in this house, Wallace. It's so plain that I'm surprised your younger than me. But then again, you are friends with the boring Silver and the unfashionable Lina. Really now, it's so dreary it makes even the ghosts want to run away," Angel continued to complain and then looked at Shilo's furniture in disgust. "And what are these rags? It looks like it's been used for a hundred years!"

"Does she ever shut the fuck up," Luigi asked Mia, annoyed at Angel's continuous complaining. At first, he was like Graverobber and Pavi in being lustful for her, but the moment she kept on talking and talking made it a turn off for him.

"Sure, if you found a way to make her mute," Mia said sarcastically though she had wished it to be true.

Luigi growled and felt his hands itching to stab something. It was enough when Lina irritated him, but he could not handle a yapping woman that doesn't know when to shut her trap. Mia noticed this but pretended not to notice.

The only person that could handle Angel was Pavi. His eyes were always on her face. That beautiful, smooth face. He could feel the soft skin on his. Oh, this made Pavi yearn for her face very much.

"Ah, yeah. I almost forgot to mention. You can't communicate with Lina, so it would be useless if you try contacting her," Angel said coolly.

"What? Why not?" Nate asked, suprised.

Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Training is about the senses, boy. She can't be distracted or else things will get awry. Unless you want her to die right on the spot, you can ignore my warning."

Nate frowned before looking over at Shilo. She also held a concerned look that made Nate feel very uncomfortable. Even though he had Shilo, he had wished Lina to be here as well. He needed to see his savior alive and well. He could never forget her bleeding on her side when the Repo Man stabbed her.

"Is he one of your orphan children, Wallace? You should teach him respect. I hate it when young children think they can say or do whatever they want," Angel said disgustedly.

If anybody noticed, Shilo was completely ready to go beserk. The way she speaks to other people pissed her off. Mia was about ready to lose her cool as well but knew better. Luigi and Graverobber had to admit, Angel made Lina look like a saint.

"Eck, I'm just glad I'm not sleeping here. Only idiots would want to live with brats," Angel continued to complain.

Actually, this happened to be good news for Mia and Shilo. It would have been horrible to imagine what it would be like if she slept here. There would be no end to her complaining and putting people down with her words. It was just unbelievable to find a woman like her could be just as good as Lina when it comes to fighting and planning but be more terrible in personality. To Shilo though, Lina would always win against Angel any day. Lina is, after all, Lina Masters, a woman who kicks butts for entertainment.

"If you are wondering where I'm staying," Angel started.

Almost everyone in the room thought, "_Nobody cares_."

Only Pavi thought, "_Hm... I wonder if the Pavi gets the chance to have her face._"

"I'm staying at the Geneta Star Hotel. It's better than this mess of a hell hole," Angel said snobbishly.

"The Pavi recommends the Gold Deluxe suite. It has all the necessities to make a beautiful bella like you more beautiful," Pavi tells her, fancying her face quite a bit. Angel merely smiled before getting close to him as her finger trails against his chest.

"So you are Pavi Largo?" Angel asked, purring as she did so.

"The one and only!" Pavi yelled in delight.

Mia suddenly got in between the two by pulling Pavi to the side. It was sudden, but Angel and Pavi could be the worst nightmare imaginable. Angel could use this pairing to an advantage and create a force against them. Mia knew Angel hates them, and she knew Angel was jealous of Shilo's and Mia's beauty. Mia isn't being vain for thinking that, no not all. She just knew Angel all too well through Lina.

"If you had enough Angel, we should get to the point. Lina will come back after she finishes her three day training. You are only here as a temporary bodyguard to all of us staying here. You can say or do things all you want but don't cross the line," Mia explained.

"What are you? My boss?" Angel asked mockingly before she laughed, "I'm not working for you, Mia. If Lina hadn't blackmailed me, I would have no reason to set foot in this ugly house or watch over pathetic people like you."

"I may be pathetic, but I am rather successful for it," Mia fought back.

"By owning a small clinic? Don't make me laugh," Angel replied, her head held high as she stood up straight to show how powerful she is.

Mia, being the classy lady that she is, wasn't foolish to follow her idiotic ways but she wanted to give a taste of how scary she can really be. Mia is a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

"I own more than a clinic, Angel," Mia said with a smirk. Almost everyone there had to admit, Mia's current smirk is just plain scary, but they were more curious by what she meant even Shilo doesn't know.

"Hah, your threats are nothing to me," Angel said, not backing away.

"Oh, really?" Mia taunted before she started walking around Angel. She looked intimidating and dark that could send shivers to a man like Graverobber. Her eyes were hard to find an expression, void of any weakness. She looked relentless. Shilo and Nate were just completely shocked at Mia's tactical advances. "Don't forget, Angel. I am an observer. I can tell by just the smallest things. I use common sense and conclude my basis through evidence and facts. I can even find out the binds in which Lina kept you under control with. Don't try me, Angel because I have ways. I could make people shiver with their own worst nightmares."

Angel froze at this threat. Mia smirked darkly once more when she noticed how scared she looked. Too bad about what Mia said earlier was completely bogus just like she did with Luigi Largo. She used her manipulation technique like always. It was one of her qualities that made her survive for so long. If one were to lie, he or she must do it with composure and confidence throughout or else people could see through the lie. But then again, even though Mia made it up on the spot, she did have ways to find out Angel's secret that Lina subdued her with. Yes, Mia always has a way. This may even be the very reasons Lina calls her a genius. She is like a poker player. With the right cards, she could bluff into winning without even trying.

"You don't..." Angel started but couldn't finish. Her mind was fighting back and forth, wondering if Mia was bluffing or not. It took only a few seconds before she folded, giving up the challenge. Angel couldn't risk it. "Fine, I won't go out of line."

The three guys in the room had mixed feelings. Pavi thought Mia held such a beauty in her dark side. Scary but beautiful. Luigi found Mia intriguing but dangerous at the same time. He had to watch out for her. He knew she was too dangerous and he needed to find to out her (maybe). Graverobber just... well, he couldn't put into words. Mia was just too scary for his tastes. Shilo would always be his number one though. Uh... forget that he thought the latter.

"Good because Shilo is calling the shots," Mia said, unlike herself to use such vocabulary. Maybe she spent too much time with Lina. Luckily, it's only done once in a while.

Angel made a low growl before standing between the Largo brothers. She even started to seduce the brothers, but Luigi had to get away from the woman as he gladly let his brother handle the woman. Luigi walked over to Mia.

"I'm going out," Luigi told her.

Mia pointed at Shilo, hinting he should tell her. Luigi snarled before walking up to Shilo. Shilo flinched when Luigi walked towards her. She still felt uncomfortable with the brothers getting near her.

"I'm going out," Luigi repeated in annoyance.

Shilo just stared dumbly for a moment before noticing he was asking for permission. Shilo nodded nervously. Since Lina wasn't here, she didn't dare try to say no to the Largos. Shilo was aware Luigi going out was just as dangerous, but she felt more comfortable without the most dangerous Largo here. If she had to choose, she would rather let him go out and go on his own rampage, where he would be far away from the children.

"Thanks," Luigi said in an almost forced tone.

Was he trying to be nice? Shilo wondered why Luigi is becoming less hostile. Was it because of the influence of her friends? Did tying them up manage to make Luigi more behaved? It would have been a startling revelation if Luigi wasn't trying to gain her trust and betray her when he got what he needed.

"Ah, brother! Where are you going?" Pavi asked, striding towards Luigi.

Luigi looked at him in disgust and yelled, "It's none of your business!"

"Oh my, I like feisty," Angel said seductively. She licked her lips to add to her seduction.

"I almost forgot she's a gold-digger," Shilo whispered to Mia. Mia just smirked.

"That's how she could get so much surgery done on her," Mia replied quietly.

Thankfully, Nate was beside Graverobber as they talked. Nate found it incomprehensible as to why the women chose Angel to replace Lina when they don't like her at all. She didn't look the type to be able to fight like Lina. She had nothing Nate could compliment on, even her beauty cannot be compared to Shilo or Mia. There were no redeeming qualities Nate could find. None whatsoever. And so, Nate wanted to understand. Why did they choose Angel?

If only Nate knew, appearances are deceiving. He does not know the hidden qualities Angel has. If Lina chose her based on talent, he would understand she chose the right person. But of course, he was bias. To him, no one could compare to Lina. He looked up to her as a role model. He missed her ruffling his hair affectionately. Nate shook away the feeling. He needed to be strong when Lina comes back. He had to change into being more manly for her to be proud of him.

Nate looked over at Pavi for a moment before he went up to him and poked him on the back. Pavi turned around and looked at the boy for the moment before he smiled under his mask though Nate wasn't able to tell.

"What is it, ragazzo?" Pavi asked.

"Could I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" Nate asked. Pavi looked over at Angel who was seemingly trying to get Luigi's attention. He turned his head to look over at Nate again.

"But of course," Pavi told him.

Nate turned to walk to the kitchen with Pavi behind him. The kitchen door was closed before Nate looked up at Pavi. Pavi looked at him questioningly, wondering what the boy needed from him.

"Don't you care about Lina? Why are you trying to get that evil woman's (Angel) attention when she looks down on her?" Nate asked. Pavi stared at him for a moment and laughed.

"The Pavi cares only for his face and only himself. The bella is gone, and she can take care of herself," Pavi told him. Nate frowned and looked at him disapprovingly.

"You were so fond of her. Was that a lie?" Nate said angrily.

"But of course, ragazzo. Nobody should ever trust a Largo," Pavi said simply as if it was common sense.

Nate punched him in the stomach, making Pavi lean over and groan in pain.

"I almost had respect for you!" Nate yelled before stomping out of the kitchen.

After Pavi watch Nate disappear out of the kitchen, he sat on a chair and stared at the ceiling emptily.

"If Pavi ever cared, the Pavi would only hurt in the end," Pavi whispered only to himself.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you to **Ice T**, **PyramidHeadTheRepo**, and **CupcakeMonster123** for the lovely reviews. I couldn't help but smile at your review, **PyramidHeadTheRepo**. I guess I did a good job in making Angel so dislikable. I actually wanted to post this on Thanksgiving along with my other Repo story, but Thanksgiving is all about spending time with family and friends. So instead, I am posting this today on Friday. One question: Is Lina Masters a distraction to the story?

Chapter Nineteen

It was Angel's second day here, but how did Graverobber get into this situation? Here he was lying on the ground with Angel on top of him... inside his room! Shilo watched in horror when she was passing by. There was a glimpse of hurt written on Shilo's face. Graverobber turned to face her on time to see the look she had before she ran off. Obviously, Graverobber was surprised. He looked over at Angel and pushed her off of him. He was about to go after her, but Angel held his arm. She held a smirk as if she achieved something.

"So I was right. She likes you, though she has some terrible taste to like a grave robber like you," Angel said demeaningly. Graverobber glared at her before pulling his arm back and left the room to chase after Shilo.

Shilo couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She had thought it would be fine to just ignore whatever Graverobber did, but with Angel? She just couldn't let it be. It angered her. And for some reason, she felt betrayed as if she was stabbed in the back. Shilo just didn't understand. She just didn't understand how she could feel this way? There was nothing between them, right? Shilo sighed. She couldn't deny it anymore. She does like Graverobber, but she never knew she loved him to this extent.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, Ryan. Mommy is just thinking," Shilo answered. Ryan frowned before he went on the bed and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"But Mommy, you're crying," Ryan told her. Shilo was shocked before she wiped the rest of her tears and smiled.

"Oh, I am. Huh, I didn't even notice," Shilo said with a sad smile.

"Mommy, don't worry. Lina said that if Mommy is sad, we just need to give you a hug to make it feel better," Ryan said with a smile before hugging Shilo tightly enough. Shilo smiled and hugged little seven year old Ryan back.

"Lina is right. Mommy feels much better," Shilo said to Ryan. Ryan let go of her and smiled brightly at her. She couldn't help but feel so warm inside. These children were her saviors, and she would never allow anyone to hurt them.

"Does Mommy want to play too?" Emma suddenly arrived towards them.

Shilo shook her head before getting off one of the children's bed and said, "Mommy has to do some other things."

"Okay," Ryan and Emma said in unison before running off to the other children. Shilo looked over at the children warmly. She didn't know why, but she could see a halo on each child. Angels. They were truly angels.

She left the children's room to meet the gaze of Graverobber. Both of them froze at the spot. Shilo's mind flashed back to Graverobber and Angel. A pang of hurt once again hit her chest. Graverobber just stared at her, wondering what to say. He felt guilty, and he doesn't understand why. He just felt like he needed to explain, and so he did.

"Kid, it wasn't what you were thinking," Graverobber started. Shilo just stared at him as if waiting for him to continue. "I was about ready to get out of the room, but that woman suddenly barged in. She suddenly pushed me on the ground for no reason, and that was when you saw us." He waited for Shilo's reply, which was quite excruciating since she didn't seem to react at all.

It took three minutes before Shilo let out a sigh. She looked over at Graverobber seriously before she close in on him. Their bodies close to each other.

"Will you get down to my level?" Shilo asked.

Graverobber was a bit alarmed at first but settled down. He did as she asked him and bent his knees, so he was face to face with Shilo. It was then he realized how beautiful her dark brown eyes were. He almost felt hypnotized by it until his mind told him to wake up and remember how shocked Shilo was when she saw Angel on top of him. He suddenly closed his eyes and thought Shilo was going to slap him. And for some reason, he thought he deserved it. But the punishment he was going to receive wasn't something he expected.

He felt soft lips on his, a gentle kiss. And as if his self control left him, he kissed back. He was gentle at first until he started putting more force into it. His hands were on her waist as he pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Shilo held him around his neck. Graverobber had to stand up several seconds later, which in turn made Shilo stand on her toes. They didn't break their kiss until Graverobber suddenly found his mind again. His eyes widened in suprise before he stopped and broke the kiss. Shilo opened her eyes, not even knowing when she closed them. Graverobber looked horrified while Shilo looked like she had found a conclusion to an answer.

"What the hell, Kid?" Graverobber yelled.

Shilo smiled though sad did it look.

"I like you, Graverobber," Shilo said quietly for only Graverobber to hear, "I tried to deny it until I couldn't anymore."

Graverobber was speechless at her sudden confession until he finally had something to say about it.

"Kid, you deserve better. You know how many scalpel sluts I've been with and how many times I've done it with Amber Sweet? It's more than you can count. And I'm just not the kind of guy for you," Graverobber told her. Shilo sighed in reply.

"I know, but who are you to judge if I deserve you or not? I can't deny my feelings anymore, Graverobber. I just... when I saw you and Angel on the ground, I felt betrayed. I felt defeated and hurt. And I know you don't like me the way I do for you. I just wanted to let it out," Shilo said. Graverobber paused for a minute before he growled in irritation like Luigi would do.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Kid. I can't stay here. I need to leave," Graverobber told her in frustration. Shilo's eyes widened for a moment before her head lowered, hiding her expression. She turned away from him as her back faced Graverobber.

"Be safe," Shilo quietly told him.

Graverobber clenched his hand into a fist before saying, "You too, Kid."

Graverobber was about to make his way to exit out from the living room to the hallway before Mia stood in front of him. She noticed Shilo's back turned away with her shoulders slumped. Mia turned back to look at Graverobber. She had noticed how he looked irritated and looked down to see one of his fists trembling. Mia stood to the side and allow Graverobber the chance to leave. Graverobber looked at her for a moment before taking a step. It was by that time Mia spoke up.

"You still have a chance to turn back. Are you ready to give up before it even starts?" Mia asked quietly for only him to hear before she walked in front of him. "You walked away from her once already. Are you willing to leave her again? There's no third chance, Mr. Rave. Once you leave, you can never turn back."

Graverobber froze before looking up at her. Mia was serious, not that he could tell. She always looked like that, but the way she stared at him like that gave him a hint. For some reason, he felt like his gut got punched when she told him he could never turn back when he leaves. Does that mean he was not allowed to see or visit Shilo again? Will she prevent him from being near her? Graverobber didn't know why, but he didn't want that.

Even though it had been four years when he last met Shilo, he always thought he would meet up with her again, and here he is living with Shilo. But did he ever thought about leaving? Maybe, but he never really wanted to. He liked it here with Shilo and sometimes with the children, but there was a limit. Nothing lasts forever; Graverobber knew that and it made it that much harder to leave.

Graverobber looked over at Mia and said with equal quietness, "I have to."

"You have to? Or are you too much of a coward to try?" Mia asked, "Don't think Lina will help you the next time, Mr. Rave. She hates it when people take their second chance for granted. Once you're gone, you are gone. Heed my warning, Mr. Rave. Because the next time any of us see you, you are merely like any other stranger and will be treated as such. And by the time when you regret it, it would be too late to go back."

Mia left without another word, making Graverobber stand there dumbly. He felt like his gut had been punched again and a few needles stabbing at his heart. He shouldn't be affected by it, but damn it, he was!

"_The hell with it!" _Graverobber yelled in his mind before making his way back to Shilo.

Shilo was startled when Graverobber forcefully turned her around to see him. He found her crying, making him feel guilty. He wiped them away gently with his fingers. They stared at each other for a minute before Graverobber kissed her. Shilo was once again surprised but she followed the flow as she kissed him back.

Mia took a peek and smiled.

"_At least, one good thing happened because of Angel_," Mia thought before making her way upstairs. Change is inevitable, but sometimes change isn't as bad as one thinks.

On the other hand, Angel's appearance did nothing for the Largo brothers. Pavi and Luigi felt out of place for some reason in the Wallace household. When Lina was here, it felt so natural to the Largo brothers. All they felt now was awkwardness, silence, and fear. Shilo didn't even dare let the children get near them, and the children didn't dare oppose Shilo. Nate ignored Pavi now after what had he had said yesterday.

Usually, Luigi would argue with Lina and then she would hit him for it. And of course, he didn't try her the second time. He missed that crazy woman. He missed how Mia would tend to him when he got abused by Lina. But now, all he had was Angel trying to seduce him, which got on his nerves. Every time he tried to piss Angel off with his demeaning tone, she would always tell him that she liked it when a man resists her. He didn't get hit at all and so Mia no longer had any reason to tend to him because of it. Mia eventually stayed away from him whenever Angel was around. It kind of pissed him off when he didn't have her by his side, not that he cared, of course. Even when he was allowed to go outside, he just didn't feel like going anywhere at all. There wasn't any place he wanted to go in particular. It felt so damn lonely.

As for Pavi, he missed Lina abusing him for some reason. Most of all, he missed the late night massages she gives or the warm milk she made for him because of his nightmares. Pavi felt some sort of bond with Nate because of her, but the bond broke after yesterday. Now, all he had is Angel. He tried to be interested with her, but she made too many bad comments about Lina, the children, Mia, and Shilo. Eventually, her face wasn't worth it anymore. She was too ugly in the inside that it made her face that much uglier. When he was allowed to go out, he felt the same as Luigi. It didn't feel fun to go out, and he felt that no woman would want to go near him because of his plastic mask.

In conclusion, the Largos couldn't get close to Shilo because of Lina's absence. How were the Largos able to get close to Shilo when she was still afraid of them? The orders were so easy, but it was harder than the Largos thought. Pavi and Luigi tried to be nice with her, but she was still suspicious of them. And to add to that, Pavi and Luigi were too distracted. Angel kept on interfering with their plans. The more the brothers try, the more Angel got in the way. It was one thing for a woman to seduce a man, but it got annoying if she did it too much. She even tried to stick her chest in their faces just to get their attention.

Things worsened for the brothers when Angel wanted them to go to her hotel room. As much as Pavi wanted it, he had denied her request, though it's been a while he had been active and he missed doing it with a woman. And of course, he couldn't do it when he has this plastic mask. He didn't feel beautiful or confident enough without a beautiful face on his own. And for some reason, he didn't feel as turned on as he usually felt. He almost felt... tamed. Almost. The Pavi was still the Pavi. Afterall, he could make women swoon with his words. The master of romance still loved beautiful women and wanted to do it to them senselessly. But for now, he felt down on the dumps, and he has no understanding of why.

Luigi, on the other hand, denied Angel immediately for different reasons. One, she was annoying. Two, he wanted to stab her for being so damn annoying. Three, he didn't want her overall. She was nothing like Mia. If he had to choose, he would choose the challenging Mia than Angel's worthless ass. Uh... on the other hand, scratch out the last thought. Nobody needs to know that. He couldn't imagine in bed with Angel. He cringed at the kind of moans she would make. It would be too cruel to his ears.

Overall, only one good thing happened during Angel's appearance. It brought Graverobber and Shilo together. All the while, the Largos got the short end of the stick while Angel had continuously insulted everyone other than the Largos. In fact, Angel's plan to seduce the Largos backfired terribly. Angel wasn't going to get rich any time soon, too bad she doesn't know it not when Pavi was good at pretending to be interested while she thought Luigi was playing hard to get. But then again, it's better off if Angel continued to be delusional. For if she is ever angered, everyone will finally understand why Angel is considered on the same field as Lina. And of course, nothing good comes from hell.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N**: Thanks to **Moonlight**, **The Nobody Prince** (name change again?), **stiffkittens101 **(it's all right; just glad you have the time read), **CupcakeMonster123**, and **Emoen** for the reviews. Whew, took me a while to get this chapter going, being busy and all. Well, I was thinking of killing off Lina during her three-day training. But somehow, I got this. **CupcakeMonster123**, I actually made Mia's history vague on purpose because it would make her character more interesting unlike Lina, whose history is revealed in almost every chapter. I did put hints about Mia in some chapters. It's up to the readers to pick up the pieces and sort the puzzle together. This chapter isn't all that good since I'm feeling the symptoms of a cold and all. **Warning!** A bit of language in here (only used the name of a female dog twice, I think). Well, enough of this long author's note, and happy reading!

Chapter Twenty

It was finally the third day of Angel's stay and her last day. Everyone felt relieved, really. Graverobber and Shilo were obviously together. It wasn't that hard to notice with Shilo blushing like crazy whenever she was near Graverobber. And of course, Graverobber kept on teasing her which worsened her blushing. Apparently, while everyone else was going through something, Graverobber and Shilo had gotten together because of Angel's unsuccessful plan to break Shilo down. Luigi had been disgusted by their public display. Pavi felt jealous. Mia, well, Mia looked the same. Nate seemed happy for Shilo but still felt a little lonely without his savior. Yep, almost everything started going back to normal on Angel's last day.

Mia and Shilo had thought Angel's presence wasn't as bad as they originally thought. But of course, no one was going to miss when Angel's gone and out of their lives. Angel was on the couch as she looked over at her newly manicured fingers. It was an almost easy day among the people living in the Wallace residence. Everyone seemed a little nice to each other, which was quite rare.

Things started to become terrible as night came. Angel seemed more angry as if she had finally realized something (took her a while). Nothing seemed to be going right for her. Not only did Lina blackmail her, but Mia was just as dangerous. Angel didn't care about those people in the house other than the rich Largos. Try as she might, none of the Largos were swooning after her. At first, Pavi fancied her but he turned her down when she wanted him to go to the hotel with her. Luigi didn't give a flying flip about her. He merely walked away just to stand by Mia, who seemingly walked away as he did. What the hell? As for Graverobber, she found him a bit handsome until she found out he was a grave robber when she came across him selling street Zydrate two nights ago. And of course, Angel noticed how Shilo looked over at Graverobber. She knew that young Shilo had something for the guy. It was then Angel planned to crush her heart by going into Graverobber's room and try to seduce him with her body. It was then at the time Shilo saw them on the ground and ran away. She thought she destroyed Shilo's heart until she found them still together. What the hell? Angel hated Shilo for her imperfection yet there are men that preferred her. As for Mia, she hated that woman because of her figure and her face. Men would swoon over her beauty more than they did with Angel, yet Mia hadn't done surgery in years. It was the same old face she had years ago unlike Angel, who had surgery just to go along with the newest fashion. Both of them were incredibly ugly to Angel. They were too damn imperfect. But why were they better than her? And then there was Lina, the incredibly normal looking Lina. Angel was merely jealous of her skill. Lina showed no threat in the beauty department, but damn her for blackmailing her. She hated that woman most of all for that very reason. But then again, Angel didn't really care for Lina because she knew Lina wouldn't come back. It was time she made hell.

Looking around the living room, there was only Graverobber, Luigi, and Pavi. Angel knew Shilo, Mia, and Nate were in the kitchen. She stood up and stride towards the kitchen. The girls and Nate were making dinner for the night, but they all stopped and turned to meet up with a smirking Angel.

"The servant appearance looks perfect on both of you," Angel mocked when she saw the two women wearing aprons.

Mia and Shilo rolled their eyes, not minding at all of her provoking methods. They continued their cooking as if she didn't exist. This, of course, made Angel angrier. Nate tried his best to hold his tongue. Luckily, he learned that from living with his overbearing parents. The tension increases as Angel started to ridicule Lina.

"I don't know why you two are friends with such a low life scum like Lina. She's not worth spending time with," Angel scorned, "She's a troublesome little thing."

Nate seemed to be the only one affected by her words about Lina. His clenching fist had become apparent and his scowl had slowly formed on his face. Shilo and Mia weren't perturbed by her words since they continued their cooking as usual. There was some truth in Angel's words but without the belittling words. Poor Nate didn't understand their passive expressions. It irritated him, yet the two women who knew Lina for years and are friends with her didn't seem to react at all. It just made Nate feel irritated even more.

"Someone like her doesn't deserve happiness or even deserve to _live_ with what she's done," Angel continued.

Mia and Shilo stopped their tracks, allowing a smirk to come across Angel's lips. Nate was about ready to explode yet stopped when Shilo laid a hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate looked over at her confused but Shilo did not look at him. She was occupied with staring at Angel seriously. Mia looked over at Angel as well with a venomous look.

"You are going out of bounds, Angel," Mia warned her coldly.

Angel shrugs her shoulders and said, "I'm merely stating the truth. Unlike me, she killed innocent lives before."

Nate and Shilo stood frozen at the news. It was one thing that Lina killed, but it was a different matter when innocent people were killed. Mia's eyes sharpened and her mouth turned into a thin line.

"You know as well as I that it happened long ago, and you very well know that she is repenting for her sins by saving people," Mia told her seriously, her voice low and powerful, "She does not deserve to be ridiculed for her past."

Angel chuckled loudly, finding Mia's statement amusing. Nate and Shilo were obviously still surprised from before. Shilo could only faintly hear what Mia said while her head continued to echo of Lina's sinful past act in her mind.

"If all murderers should be forgiven then we'd all be dead, and you know very well she still can't control her appetite to kill. She's an animal that cannot be tamed. It won't be long before her crazy state makes her more crazy or in a matter of fact, get her killed," Angel said with a smirk. Mia looked even more angrier than before. She knew Angel was hinting at something.

"She left knowing she will cause harm unlike a parasite that never knows its bounds," Mia fought back. Angel's smirk immediately faded and was replaced with a darker look.

"Did you just call me a parasite? You aren't any better, you filthy bitch. Look at yourself. You think you know better, but you aren't doing any good with your hidden objectives," Angel spat, "You're just a snake. A slithering, disgusting snake that deserves to be killed and left for vultures to be preyed upon. I could snap your neck just like that." She snapped her fingers to signal how quick she was and how powerful she could be.

"Enough! This is my house, and I will not allow you to speak poorly to Mia or anyone else for that matter!" Shilo argued angrily, no longer able to hold back her anger. Nate was surprised to see Shilo so courageous to speak up after she got out of her shock and heard Angel's venomous words. Angel turned her head to look at Shilo.

"Be careful how you speak to me girlie. I am just as dangerous as Lina when it comes to murdering people," Angel spat.

Graverobber, Pavi and Luigi came in to see what all the fuss was about when they heard the arguments. Luigi looked excited about the dangerous atmosphere that went on between the three women when he noticed the glares among the women. He was obviously turned on with the killing looks they had. Pavi, on the other hand, just watched in confusion. Graverobber was the only sane man to understand how dangerous the situation was, so he got to a corner where he wasn't in any range of danger while watching the scene take place. Nate obviously became upset at how the warmth of the household became hostile just by Angel's presence.

"Today may be your last day, but you don't have the right to create trouble here. When Lina returns, you are gone," Shilo told her with such a murderous look.

Angel seemed unfazed about her look, but it was more shocking when she smirked.

"Do you think she will return tomorrow? You are obviously a fool for believing her," Angel said with a smirk.

This made Nate froze as he felt his body run cold at the comment.

"What do you mean by that?" Nate asked.

"Before she left, she planned everything. She knows she may never come back. But of course, I'm not staying here. She's found someone to replace her by then. I'm only here as a show. You guys should wake up and smell the roses. Lina is gone for good," Angel explained.

This blew a fuse on Shilo and Mia.

And in unison, they yelled, "Get out!"

Angel laughed an annoying laugh before she stopped and stared at Shilo and Mia dangerously. She then suddenly had a smug smile on her face.

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm the only one who knows where Lina is," Angel said with a smirk. "Maybe I might be nice enough to tell you where her dead body is laying though Lina has always been better off dead. And who knows, those creatures out there might have already eaten up her body."

Shilo and Mia stood in shock. To think the one person they most despised knows where Lina is, it must be the cruelty of the higher power playing a trick on them.

"Where is she?" Nate yelled before walking up to her, "Tell me where she is!"

Angel glared at the boy. Before anyone could do anything, she kicked the boy, making him hit his head against one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Little boy, do that again and I'll do more than kick you," Angel told him darkly. Pavi looked quite upset when she hit Nate.

Shilo immediately tended to Nate, holding him in a sitting position. Nate waved at her to signal he was okay.

"How dare you!" Shilo shouted in anger.

Angel smirked before walking over to Shilo and Nate.

"That is how powerless you are," Angel told her then kneeled close to Nate. She grabbed Nate by the shirt but Shilo's hand was over hers to stop her from doing whatever she was going to do to him.

"Let go of him," Shilo demanded with such authority to it.

"Leave them alone, Angel. This spat is only between you and me," Mia told her as she made her way to her.

Angel looked over at Mia before she slowly let go of Nate and stood up to meet with Mia's gaze.

"I had enough of you. I don't even care if my secret is exposed," Angel growled. She took Mia by the shirt before Mia took out her scalpel that was hidden behind her back pocket, and sliced Angel's hand lightly. Angel yelped as she took out her gun that was hidden around her upper leg under her skimpy dress.

"You bi-!" She started before she took out her gun.

Shilo and Nate gasped. The guys were completely useless without weapons of their own and just stood there, knowing if they moved Angel would be ready to shoot. Mia didn't seem at all fazed. Angel was about ready to pull down the lever until suddenly the kitchen door was opened. There, she stood with her dirtied up body. Lina Masters was alive. Everyone was surprised by her presence.

"Boo," Lina sounded before she suddenly smiled.

"Lina? You were supposed to be dead," Angel said with widened eyes.

Lina chuckled before she said," I don't die so easily. Ah, and you have gun in your hand, hm?"

"I-" Angel started before Lina's smile turned into a thin line.

"Leave before I make you regret what you are about to do," Lina warned her.

Angel stared at Lina for a moment before she ran off. They all watched her scurry off and the door closed with a big bang. Lina sighed before she groaned and fell to the floor. She tried to balance herself by kneeling on one knee. It took a lot of energy out of her when she drove herself to Shilo's home immediately after she finished her training, and it took some more of her strength when she tried to get rid of Angel. Nate went over to her, stopped and looked over at her worriedly.

"I want to take a bath first before anything else. I would have taken a shower, but I'm too weak for that," Lina weakly told Mia, "I smell, and I am dirty."

Mia smiled and nodded, knowing Lina wanted her to tend to her wounds after she finished bathing herself.

"You're alive," Shilo blurted out, still in shock. Lina looked over at her and shrugged.

"Yeah, bummer, huh?" Lina asked jokingly though she winced as she spoke. Shilo immediately shook her head, not knowing she was just joking. " I came back earlier than I thought though."

"Enough talk. Hurry up and take a bath. We don't want any of your injuries to be infected like last time," Mia said, returning to her normal self.

Lina sighed and nodded before walking out of the kitchen. Her steps were slower than before, and she was dragging her feet from her ever so drained body. She tried to use all of her remaining strength to walk upstairs and into the bathroom.

Pavi stared at the door and felt his heart beating fast.

"_The bella is finally back_," Pavi thought.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Hah, didn't take long to update this time. Thank you to **Emoen** (thanks once again for the tip), **CupcakeMonster123** (thanks for the compliment but I have a long way to make it professionally. I still need to work on my grammar for one), and **The Nobody Prince** (lol, I'm just trying to keep track, but I do like the name too) for the reviews. I feel proud about this chapter though. In this chapter, the readers will find a little bit more of Lina's dark past. There's some Lina and Pavi moment here, and there's some Graverobber and Shilo moment as well. I guess I want to make up for last chapter with a bit of some fluff as some would call it. Wonder if I did a good enough job with it. I still need to work on Pavi though. I just don't see him the way I'm portraying him. I hope nobody gets worked up about how OOC he is. Well, have fun reading this chapter!

Chapter Twenty-One

Lina was settled down on Mia's bed, resting. It was the first time anybody saw her in such a calm and still state. Mia laid her cool hand on Lina's forehead. She nodded when she got an estimated temperature. She pulled a blanket over her friend and left her to sleep as everyone followed her out, leaving Nate to close the door behind him when he got out last. He couldn't help but give one more worried glance at Lina before closing the door.

"Will Lina be all right?" Shilo asked worriedly. Mia nodded as she threw away all the bloodied up cloths used.

"She's lucky to be standing. She doesn't have a fever or have any infections, so she would be able to recover faster," Mia assured her.

Shilo nodded. Everyone became quiet though as they sat in the living room. Mia noticed that Shilo and Nate had questions about Lina and whether or not what Angel said was true. Mia couldn't allow them to question Lina, so she took it upon herself to reveal the truth about what Angel said.

"It's true. Lina did kill innocent lives before," Mia told them in a quiet manner. Shilo and Nate felt themselves clutching their hands into a fist. It was a startling revelation to them. Something they couldn't believe in. The one who seemed to protect the innocent was the one that used to kill them.

"What?" Graverobber asked, confused to where the announcement is coming from.

"I might as well tell you all at once before you try to come up to her and ask. Nobody should ever hate her for something that had happened way back," Mia started before she took off her glasses and started cleaning them.

"Tell us," Shilo said determinedly.

"At that time, she was running rampant because of her brother's death. Killing people blindlessly. She realized what she had done and felt guilty ever since," Mia continued simply.

"How would you know?" Graverobber asked, now curious.

"Because I was there, and she was about to kill me as well. Thankfully, she woke up from her crazed state before she did real damage to me. I only managed to get out alive with a few scratches. Unfortunately, some others weren't as lucky as I was," Mia said, "But you have to understand, her brother was the only one that she cared greatly about at the time and was the only living relative that wanted her. He was also the one that changed Lina into who we all know. Back then, Lina and I didn't know each other very well, so I was just a stranger to her. I'm sure if we had became friends sooner, she would not have let out her pain, sorrow, and anger in that way."

"You know so much about Lina, Mia. She rarely talks about herself in the four years I've known her. How could you know so much?" Shilo asked, feeling rather left out among her friends.

Why was she the only one that didn't know anything? Did Lina think Shilo would be so judgmental of her? Didn't Lina trust her enough to tell her secrets to Shilo? These questions were only a few of the many questions that plagued Shilo's mind. It was as if Lina had suddenly turned into a stranger to Shilo, which in turn made her upset at herself for thinking like that. No matter who Lina is; no matter what kind of past or hidden dark secrets she has; Lina was still her friend, and Shilo would never allow herself to despise her for something that happened before they met.

"Because I only heard stories about her from her brother before he was _killed_," Mia answered before she glimpsed at Luigi for a bit before turning back. Luigi caught her looking at him on time and wondered what that look she gave him meant. "I've known her brother before I ever met Lina, and he was also a patient at my clinic. He often visits my clinic because of his anxiety attacks. Her brother has always been a weak-hearted man, but he loved his sister very much. He would always be full of energy when he talks so fondly about her to others." Mia let out a rare sad smile, gesturing she respected the man.

"Her brother was killed?" Shilo asked. Mia nodded. "By who?"

"I don't know, but I have a faint idea since I checked his body before he got buried," Mia said, "Only Lina knows the truth."

"I didn't even know Lina had a brother," Shilo whispered sadly. Graverobber laid an arm around Shilo's shoulder and held her close to his chest. Shilo smiled a bit at the comfort of his warmth.

"She rarely speaks about him. It would hurt her too much if she did," Mia answered.

"The Pavi must excuse himself," Pavi said before he stood up and went upstairs.

He was about to go into the bathroom, but he stopped and looked over to Mia's room. Instead of continuing on to the bathroom, he walked over to Mia's room with quiet footsteps. He turned the knob as quietly as possible and entered the room, closing the door as lightly as he could. He walked over to Lina and watched her unconscious state. He trailed his fingers softly against Lina's face. He frowned when her brows creased together. She looked like she was in pain. He pulled back his hand and let it go back to his side.

"How long have you tortured yourself, bella?" Pavi asked quietly. He took off his white mask and just stared at her.

His expression became softer before he hovered over her. His hair slowly slid down and surrounded his face as he got closer to Lina's face. His hair brushed against her skin, but he didn't really care. He got closer and closer until his lips almost brushed against hers. He moved upwards before he softly pecked her forehead, her right cheek, her chin, and then her left cheek. He backed away for only a bit. His hair continued to brush against her skin. It seemed that Lina was sleeping heavily this time or else Pavi would have gotten punished by her iron fist. Pavi frowned and wondered how much energy she used up to sleep through all his advances. He leaned back in, his lips close to hers. He softly kissed her lips. Her lips were quite chappy, but he didn't mind. It was a very short kiss though before he reluctantly pulled back. A few minutes later, he noticed her wince back before tears started to fall from her closed eyelids.

"Shh, bella. No one will hurt you," Pavi cooed softly against her ear before wiping away her tears.

"S-save him. Save Ray," she mumbled quietly enough for Pavi to understand.

"Ray?" Pavi questioned softly.

"He's... have left," she continued to mumble.

Pavi frowned, not knowing whether to wake her up or not. He noticed her starting to sweat before she frantically shook her head. Her hands were clutching into fists underneath the blanket.

"N-no!" Lina gasped before she bolted up in a sitting position, startling Pavi. She winced as soon as she felt the pain from her injuries. One hand subconsciously hid the side of her face while the other hand went to her injured side where she was hurt from protecting Nate.

Pavi just stood there staring at Lina. It took a few more seconds for Lina to realize he was in the room. She turned to look up to see Pavi. She sighed and shook her head.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, the Pavi could not turn down from watching a bella take a nap," Pavi said with a smile. Lina looked at him as if he was an odd one.

"You have a weird habit, face-stealer," Lina told him. Pavi pouted at the return of the nickname she gave him.

"It's the Pavi," he corrected her. He suddenly leaned over so that his face was close to hers. "Call the Pavi's name, bella."

Lina was startled at his brave advancement but pushed his forehead so his head leaned back.

"Don't get too close to me," Lina warned him.

"Why?" Pavi asked innocently before sitting at the edge of the bed next to her. Lina rolled her eyes before she moved enough for him to sit comfortably. Pavi smiled and scooted over as they both sat side by side.

"Because it pisses me off," she answered before she laid back down with one of her hands behind her head. He lied down beside her and he was able to have a whiff of her scent. It made Pavi smile as he never really ever smelled anyone as natural as her.

"Bella smells nice," Pavi complimented. Lina rolled her eyes once more.

"It's called soap and human odor," Lina replied, "If you are trying to get on my good side, it's not working."

"The Pavi merely states the truth." Lina chuckled and turned her head to him.

"You are such a weird man. Be glad I don't feel like hitting you right now. But if you try anything just because I let you lay beside me, I will hurt you."

"The Pavi is not weird. The Pavi just loves his women," Pavi said, "And do not worry, the Pavi will not touch the bella without her consent. The Pavi has learned from the terrible damage the bella has done to the Pavi's beautiful body."

Lina smirked before looking back at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

"If you were able to, would you want your natural face back?" Lina asked him suddenly. Pavi froze at the question before he slowly turned his head to look over at her peaceful look.

"The Pavi can never return back to having his face. The surgery that would have made the Pavi beautiful was the one that damage the Pavi's face. The Pavi could remember the burning sensation, the pain, the ugly fa-" He started before she cut him off.

"Look here, face-stealer. Mia isn't like your GeneCo doctors; she's a smartass who knows what she is doing. I'm sure, even if you didn't steal faces, your natural face would be just as beautiful. Think about it," Lina told him before she yawned. "Now, get out. I still need my nap."

Pavi reluctantly got off the bed and looked over at Lina with a pout.

"Can't the Pavi take a nap with the bella? The Pavi could make the bella feel warm and good," Pavi told her while giving her a seductive wink. Lina rolled her eyes once more and wondered if he would ever learn his lesson that seduction does not work on her.

"No. Now leave," she ordered.

Pavi groaned sadly and reluctantly left the room. After he closed the door, he finally remembered he had to go do his business. He made his way to the bathroom while he wondered why Lina was being so nice, maybe her drained energy made her more kind. Either way, he felt a little warm with her around.

After a good night's sleep from having Lina's story sinking into Shilo's mind, Shilo felt it necessary to dump everything Mia said about Lina into the back of her mind. Maybe someday, Lina will tell one of her secrets to Shilo that maybe even Mia wouldn't know about.

Suddenly, every thought suddenly flew out the window when a certain man blew near her ear, sending tingling sensations inside Shilo. She couldn't believe how sneaky Graverobber could be and wondered how and when he came into her room without her knowing. She blushed when Graverobber started to stand in front of her with those blue eyes staring down at her, even a touch on her shoulder from him sent shivers down her spine. She was too conscious in their change of relationship that it made Graverobber smirk at her obvious nervousness.

"Kid, you are acting like a frightened kitten whenever I do that," Graverobber whispered near her ear while each of his hands held onto each of her shoulder.

Shilo blushed even more yet glared cutely at him. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's your fault. After we kissed, you talked about making love with me and then you teased me about what you would do if we were ever alone. How can I feel comfortable with that and all those advances you make on me?" Shilo angrily told him before pinching his hand.

"Ouch," he sounded before he had to pull his hand away and started waving it as if it would make the pain go away. "I can't help it. I like to push your buttons, Kid. I'm a man after all."

"Well, you just suddenly teased me more than before we kissed," Shilo told him. Graverobber let out a small smirk and then shrugged.

"That was before I walked into unknown territory and I kind of like it now since I can do this," he said before he held her close and gave her a deep kiss.

Shilo felt her knees grow weak at the touch of his lips. It didn't take long before she let him have entrance to her mouth after she moaned. Shilo was still a novice at it, but Graverobber didn't mind. Afterall, she can have all the practice she needed to perfect it. And of course, him being the teacher made the lessons more fun... for him.

He pulled back as Shilo gasped and then blushed. Graverobber smirked and then gave a light kiss on her forehead.

"Practice makes perfect," Graverobber told her before winking at her. Shilo pouted and turned away from him, her face turning more red than before. He held her waist from behind before he nuzzled his nose against her neck. She was too addicting to him. He couldn't imagine letting her go.

As for poor Shilo, she turned an even deeper shade of red at the sudden contact from him holding her so close against him from behind. His nose nuzzling against her neck didn't help matters either. Sometimes, she wonders why she lets him torture her so, but she didn't want to have it any other way. Because to her, she couldn't imagine herself being with anyone other than Graverobber.

"I love you," she whispered suddenly. Graverobber smiled.

"I love myself too," he joked.

"Graverobber," she whispered in exasperation enough so nobody would hear but him.

"Don't be uptight, Kid. You know how I feel. Nobody is going to ever compare how much you mean to me," Graverobber told her.

Shilo smiled, knowing he loved her back even though he couldn't tell her those three simple words. She wasn't going to push him since their relationship just started two days ago. But then again, Shilo couldn't imagine Graverobber saying those three words to her. And for some reason, she didn't mind at all. She loved Graverobber the way he is. No matter how aggravating he is sometimes.

"Great. Now I have that picture in my mind all day," a voice suddenly interfered their moment together. Graverobber and Shilo turned their heads to be greeted by Lina waving at them. Shilo froze and felt a deep embarrassment to find out Lina had stared at their intimate moment. "If you are going to ask, yes, I did knock. I guess I went to the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Sh-shouldn't you be in bed?" Shilo stuttered in an almost squeal as it was the only question in her mind after the shock.

"Yeah, but I needed something," Lina said calmly. If it weren't for the painkillers for her injuries, she would have teased Shilo for it. Oh well, she could always tease her after she got better.

"And that would be?" Graverobber asked, raising his right brow in curiosity.

"A book. Anything to relieve my boredom that is called 'staying in bed'. I might as well get some reading down pat before I become a clueless zombie," Lina answered. Her fingers brushed her hair to show she was a little frustrated.

Shilo chuckled and nodded.

"You really hate staying in, don't you?" Shilo asked before she looked over to her bookcase and started to search a book.

"Of course. I don't know how people can laze about in bed for too long. It's pure torture to me. Oh, and no boring stuff. You might as well throw me out the window," Lina told Shilo. Shilo nodded again. Graverobber started to sit on Shilo's bed.

"You don't look the type to read," Graverobber said truthfully. Lina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not," she simply stated. By then, Shilo found a good mystery novel Lina would like.

"Here you go," Shilo said before handing the book to her.

Lina stared at it for a bit and shrugged.

"Better than nothing, I guess," she answered. She was about to leave but just as she turned around, she stopped. "Man, I should get out often. At least, I'm seeing some progress between the two of you. Maybe if I left again, there would be some love making going on." Lina let out a smirk and left mischievously out. Yep, the effects of the painkillers were slowly fading.

Shilo stood there frozen while Graverobber couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. It didn't take long before she yelled out Lina's name in anger and embarrassment. But for some reason, Shilo couldn't help but smile. Her friend had finally returned.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N**: Thank you to **Emoen** (yeah, I am still testing out how to make Pavi sound and act like, well, Pavi), **The Nobody Prince** (lol, yeah, I'm trying to put in some romance for Grilo), and **lmnopq6482** (thank you, I appreciate your kindness) for the reviews. I don't know what I was thinking, but I wrote this chapter as if it was done automatically. It sounds okay, so I'll just post it. I'm no good with romance so I'm trying to get used to it and experimenting what is considered as fluff and what is over-the-top. There's so much romance in the air in this chapter, I'm apalled that I wrote this. Yes, this chapter is going to be so cheesy that you have to eat crackers with it. I also wonder if anyone saw the hint I made in the chapter before this one. If not, it's okay since I'm going to reveal it sooner or later. On with the story, I guess. Oh, before I forget, I won't be able to update all of this week since my internet is going to be turned off, and I've got exams to work on anyways.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Just to spite her, Luigi laughed and commented at how Lina can't do anything because she was on bed rest. Because of being on painkillers again, Lina didn't become agitated like she usually was and didn't try to attack him like she usually does. Luigi had a smug grin on his face and felt like he regained his power again. Pavi was with his brother and just watched.

"You do know that you are more irritating than before, right?" Lina asked before taking out the mystery novel Shilo gave her yesterday. Pavi tried to contain his sniggering, but he couldn't help but let it escape his mouth. Luigi turned to him and glared.

"Shut the fuck up, Pavi," Luigi yelled.

"Ah, but you can't do anything to me, brother," Pavi replied with a smug smile. Luigi was about to choke him, but Pavi immediately took out his cologne and sprayed it on Luigi's face before he had the chance to. Luigi screamed and bent over, closing his eyes.

"Thanks. Now, I have a headache," Lina said calmly while still reading her book as if it wasn't anything new.

Mia came in to check on the Luigi's scream and found him holding his eyes though she could see that his eyes were watering.

"What is going on?" Mia asked, a little aggravated. She was reading through her reports, but Luigi's scream took her out of her focus.

"My damn fucking brother sprayed something in my eyes," Luigi yelled in pain and anger. Mia looked over at Pavi.

"What did you spray him with?" Mia asked.

"The Pavi's special cologne," Pavi answered. Mia sighed and turned back to Luigi. Luigi started rubbing his eyes. Thankfully, she pulled his hands away in time before he did more damage to them.

"Don't rub your eyes, it will make it worse. Follow me, I'll flush it out with water," Mia said before she held his hand and almost dragged him into the bathroom.

"Stop pulling me. I fucking can't see, you know," Luigi yelled at her.

Mia rolled her eyes in reply. The bathroom wasn't even that far away, and they were there in no time. Mia positioned him, so he could face the sink. She told him to lower his face down, and he did until he could feel the cold and smooth ceramic against his face. Mia turned on the faucet and Luigi could hear running water.

"Open your eyes," she demanded coolly. He did as she told him. He felt the sting worsen and wanted to close them again, but Mia told him to let it stay open. He couldn't help but listen to her when she demanded him with such authority.

She rinsed his eyes with water for several minutes before she stopped, allowing him to wipe his face from her splashing water in his face.

"Do you still feel any pain or irritation?" Mia asked after Luigi wiped his face dry.

He blinked a few times and shook his head. Surprisingly, he was quiet. Mia didn't know what to say about it, but she mostly didn't care. Just as long as he didn't cause trouble to the Wallace household, she was fine with almost anything. Mia took extra measure to check his eyes and his eyesight to see if anything was wrong with them.

"Thanks," he muttered reluctantly.

Mia merely nodded and left as if it was nothing. Luigi watched her walk away and felt a little thumping in his heart. His mind replayed her demanding tone when she forced him to listen to her, and it actually made him like her. Usually, people didn't force him to do anything, but Mia was different. He could feel she was different from other people. Not only that, she didn't laugh or make fun of him when he thanked her. Even when Lina was the first one to abuse him and force him to do something against his will, he couldn't help but think Mia's forceful tone was different from Lina's. Mia's was more subtle in an almost motherly way. Maybe, Luigi missed his mother yelling at him and demanded him to behave before she died. And because of this small instance, Luigi saw Mia in a new light.

Meanwhile, Shilo and Graverobber were spending time with the children. All the children wanted Graverobber's attention ever since he played with them. They gave him things they made in arts and crafts. Graverobber felt obliged to compliment on their art even though some looked terrible. Shilo smiled and held him in a one-armed hug. Graverobber looked at her with a questioning glance before he smirked.

"What was that for?" Graverobber asked.

"The children like you, and you make them happy. I haven't seem them this energetic before," she answered with such a loving look towards him.

"Hey, I'm still far too young to be a dad," he joked, which he received a small peck on the lips from her.

"You can be an uncle," Shilo recommended. Graverobber chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I would like to be the boyfriend," Graverobber told her.

"Mommy and Daddy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love," the children started to chant before Shilo told them to stop, making Shilo blush in embarrassment.

"Then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage," Graverobber finished. Shilo looked over at him angrily. "What? It's been a while I heard that song."

She slapped his shoulder but didn't become angry for long when Graverobber started to use his seducing methods on her to make her blush and forget her anger. Graverobber knew how to work his way around her, and Shilo knew that he could and allowed him to do so. Afterall, Shilo couldn't help but give in to and believe in his words that made her legs weak.

Emma's eyes sparkled like stars when she watched Shilo and Graverobber interact. She couldn't help her girlish fantasies about romance. To her, they looked perfect for each other. The way they fit in each other's arms showed how perfect they are. It was as if the story of a princess and a knight were unfolding (even though it was far from it) in front of her. Unknowingly to the children, Graverobber had been quietly spouting adult themes to Shilo, who was blushing and too speechless to say anything.

Tom looked over at Emma and rolled his eyes, knowing she was daydreaming again.

"Stop staring, Emma. It's rude to stare," Tom told her. Emma looked over at Tom with her big round eyes.

"But Tommy, they are being lovey-dovey!" She said excitedly as she held Tom's hand with both of her hands, even Tom couldn't ignore her soft and warm hands. He had to look away when he started blushing.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

By that time, Nate came in the room and saw Shilo and Graverobber in their own world. He couldn't help but smile at the couple. Emma let go of Tom's hands and saw Nate. Still being excited, she ran to Nate and jumped on him. Luckily, Nate caught her in time. And being bigger than her and her being rather skinny and small, she wasn't heavy enough to make both of them fall back. Nate chuckled when Emma stared at him with her usual cheery expression.

"Hey, Emma," Nate greeted. Emma smiled before she got off of him and pulled him to where Tom was.

"Did you see? Did you see, Nate?" Emma asked, jumping up and down. Nate chuckled once more.

"See what, may I ask?" Nate asked.

Emma pointed at Shilo and Graverobber as if it was obvious.

"Don't they look good together?" Emma asked brightly.

Nate smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," Nate answered simply.

"Tch," Tom sounded quietly when he saw Emma and Nate.

Tom had known Emma the longest among the other children since he was the second child to be found and taken care of by Shilo. And for some reason, Tom felt a twinge of jealousy inside him when Emma's attention would always be on Nate whenever he's around. He couldn't help it when he suddenly pushed Nate to the ground. Emma and Nate were surprised, even Tom was surprised at what he had done.

"Why did you do that, Tommy?" Emma asked angrily. Her tiny hands held her sides, gesturing she was mad at him. She looked rather cute when she did so.

"It's none of your business!" Tom yelled in frustration. He didn't even know the answer either.

"It's all right, Emma," Nate told her. Emma shook her head and stood up straight as she could, trying to look tough.

"No," Emma started, "Tommy has to say sorry for doing wrong."

Tom turned away from the two. But by the time Tom tried to escape, Shilo and Graverobber came over to find out what was going on.

"What is this commotion about?" Shilo asked.

"Nothing, Shilo. Nothing happened," Nate replied.

Emma frowned when he lied. Her cheeks puffed to show she objected to Nate's lie. Shilo knew something was going on when Emma acted like that. She would only behave like that when someone was misbehaving or did something wrong. Tom looked guilty as he hung his head in shame when Nate didn't tell on him. He turned around and looked at Shilo with guilt.

"I pushed him on the ground," Tom admitted truthfully.

Shilo looked surprised before she sighed but smiled soon afterwards. She took Tom's hand and then took Nate's hand. She put Tom's hand on top of Nate's hand, gesturing him to hold his hand. Tom understood and clenched Nate's hand with his. Nate didn't understand what this gesture meant but did not ask. He silently watched what would happen next.

"You know what to do, Tommy," Shilo told him. Tom sighed and looked over to Nate.

He looked straight in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry for pushing you on the ground."

Nate smiled and said, "Apology accepted. Friends?"

Tom let go of his hand and smiled back.

"Friends," Tom answered.

"Hey, Kid?" Graverobber asked, watching the whole scene quietly. "What's up with the holding of hands? It's a bit weird for two boys to hold hands, don't you think?"

Shilo smiled and explained for Graverobber and Nate to understand.

"The gesture of peace comes from unity that is what holding hands mean. It's simply something for children to understand that above all, peace needs to be restored when one person does wrong to another. Usually, I make them do this when one of the children physically hurts another child," Shilo explained.

"What if he doesn't hold hands?" Graverobber asked, now curious.

Shilo sighed and said, "He will get punished. He will not be allowed to play until he apologizes and makes a gesture of friendship. If he does more damage, not only will I take away his free time and his toys, but he will stay in the corner."

Nate and Graverobber found the punishment unusual and unheard of. But in a way, it made sense. And who knows? It might even work. Graverobber noticed Shilo felt a little uncomfortable when she talked about punishments, and it seemed like her to feel that way. No matter how Graverobber looks at her, she doesn't look like the type to punish people.

"Wow, you take parenting seriously, don't you?" Graverobber whispered in Shilo's ear. Shilo shivered from his breath hitting against her ear, but she nodded.

"I want them to grow into good people, to live a life only they can make better and what all of us has failed to do," Shilo admitted back quietly.

"You're still young, Kid. You can still make a change," Graverobber told her.

Shilo smiled, nodded, and said, "And l am."

Graverobber looked at her questioningly. Before he asked, she answered for him.

"Like I said a while ago, it's a secret. This may even be why the Largo brothers are here," Shilo told him truthfully.

In the meantime, Pavi and Luigi stared at each other. Luigi had his usual scowling face and Pavi looked unfazed.

"One of us has to fucking seduce Wallace, and it ain't me," Luigi growled quietly. The two brothers were having a meeting about what to do to get information.

"Pavi doesn't feel like seducing the bella as well. Look at the Pavi, brother. Pavi cannot seduce in this state. And of course, the bella will never trust us because of the Opera, and the bella already likes the one called Rave," Pavi told him, "Seducing the bella could not be possible."

"Shit. What are we fucking going to do now? It's fucking pointless to stay here if we can't find out if the rumors are true or not," Luigi said angrily.

"No, brother. It may not be as pointless as brother thinks. I guess I just have to accept the lovely bella's offer," Pavi said with a smile.

Luigi looked over at him questioningly until the day after.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked. Pavi nodded.

"The Pavi would like to look beautiful again," Pavi answered.

Mia nodded before she said, "Your head will have to be bandaged up for about two weeks before taking it off. And even then, you have to take care of your face, so it would stay on. Are you still sure?"

Pavi looked unfazed and said, "The Pavi has nothing to lose. The Pavi knows how to take care of the Pavi's many faces, so taking care of Pavi's natural face will not be hard for the Pavi."

"It's not like any procedure you've done before. For one, I have to take off those clips before I could start the real procedure. From listening to your explanation yesterday, your face is easily irritated to Zydrate. In turn, an inflammation occurred on your skin, and it turned for the worse when your skin started decaying, making your face look like a fire had burned your skin. Thankfully, your doctor had saved you in time or else you would have no nose in tact and you could have died if it went any further. Unlike the surgery you had before, I will have to use old methods. I've got to numb it using an anesthetic before surgerically removing your old skin. After that, I will use a material that I will put on you to mold your face as natural as you could have looked. Before I could work on to the next step, I have to cover your face, so it would not get infected when I take off the mold. I will then fill the mold with a substance that would become just like real skin before putting it on you," Mia explained, "Unlike your other faces that needs to be clipped on, this very material will cling onto your face so long as you wet it when it feels like your face is heating up."

Pavi nodded in understanding then suddenly took Lina's hand and squeezed it. Lina seemed a little too unhappy to be at Mia's clinic.

"Why do I have to be here, face-stealer?" Lina asked angrily. Before she could have her painkillers, Pavi suddenly told her to come with her.

"Because bella recommended it. The bella must take responsibility and become the Pavi's moral support," Pavi told her, "The bella also did say she does not like to stay inside." Lina sighed in irritation before squeezing his hand in return.

"Don't get used to it," Lina told him.

Pavi smiled and looked over to Mia.

"The Pavi is ready," Pavi told her. Mia sighed and nodded.

"Then the operation will begin after I get everything ready," Mia said before she told Pavi to lay down on the surgical bed.

**A/N**: Yeah, all that scientific knowledge from Mia was all made-up. Please do not attack me for not doing my research. Since I'm writing this for fun and don't even have the time to do any research because of exams, I had no choice but to make it up while making it sound believable. If Mia's explanation does not sound believable, I sincerely apologize.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N**: I would like to thank _**The Nobody Prince**_ (yeah, my favorite moments to write are with the children), **Emoen** (yeah, fiction can do wonders, especially Repo. Thank you for the compliment; I didn't expect such praise. And not at all, Pavi is quite the character, so it isn't weird at all), and **collective2220** (lol, yes, Lina would punch him for that. Automatic responses like that are too humorous to turn away from) for the reviews. I also would like to thank **Queenoftheworldintraining** for a lovely short message. Finally! Here it is, another chapter. This chapter is mostly with Lina and Nate, but the plot is starting to progress. Hope everyone likes this, and I hope everyone has a safe and great holiday this year. This may be early but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! As for the others, I hope you all have a joyous celebration whatever you may be celebrating! Sadly, this chapter may be the only Christmas gift I can give to you readers. I hope I can give you all another chapter as soon as I can. If not, I deeply apologize.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Pavi returned to the Wallace household with his face covered by bandages. Luigi looked over at his brother before he started laughing. Pavi could only groan since the anesthetic was still in effect, numbing his face and preventing him from speaking.

Lina rolled her eyes at Luigi's harsh words to his brother. Pavi grabbed onto Lina's arm and gestured her to do something. She sighed before she grabbed both of Luigi's shoulders and stared at him right in the eyes.

"Stop," she ordered simply. Luigi growled but Lina looked at him relentlessly. "I mean it, Largo."

Even though Lina was on painkillers, it seemed to have heightened her authority. And the more authority she had with such seriousness in her eyes, the more threatening she became unlike her usual hearty and playful self. Luigi simply nodded before Lina patted him on his right shoulder and then looked over at Pavi.

"Happy now?" Lina asked him.

Pavi merely nodded and wanted to smile, but the anesthetic did not quite wear off yet. He had another thirty minutes or so for him to speak again, and Pavi really disliked that. He knew, for sure, Luigi would try to use it to his advantage by teasing him relentlessly, but he was happy enough for his teasing to stop for only a bit. He wasn't ready to be teased just yet.

"If you guys need anything, don't call on me," Lina said calmly before going upstairs and closed the door to her temporary room.

"Painkillers can do wonders," Mia said before she entered the living room with Shilo, "especially since I gave her a high dosage of it. But do not fret, it is only enough not to damage any of her internal organs or have any side effects."

"Why would you even do that?" Shilo asked before the two women stopped their chat when they saw the Largo brothers.

"Oh, is your face still numb, Pavi?" Shilo asked. Usually, she would avoid the Largos altogether. But considering they haven't gone into a stabbing spree or tried to steal a face so far, Shilo found it in herself to at least be kind towards them for behaving. Well, behaving as much as they could.

Pavi nodded in reply.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden, Wallace?" Luigi asked, eying Shilo suspiciously.

Shilo shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Because you two are behaving. I should at least be nice," Shilo answered.

Pavi was the first to notice Nate when he entered the living room. He noticed how the boy looked at him with great concern and noticed how Nate was about to ask him about his face, but Nate suddenly closed his mouth again and his face contorted with disappointment towards Pavi. Nate completely ignored him afterwards, making Pavi feel a bit sad. He didn't know why, but Pavi felt some sort of attachment to the boy. And with such a disappointed look at him just like his father used to have, he frowned and hung his head.

Nate came out of the children's room to see Pavi, Luigi, Mia, and Shilo in the living room. He was startled to see Pavi's head bandaged up and wondered if he was okay. He was about to ask, but he then reminded himself of the talk they had about how Pavi didn't really care about Lina. He frowned and closed his mouth. He ignored Pavi and asked Shilo for permission to visit Lina. While he did so, Nate couldn't help but feel unhappy about himself for doing that. He immediately went upstairs to see Lina.

He knocked the door to Mia's room and heard a permission from Lina to come inside. He slow turned the knob and started to open the door. Nate peeked inside to Lina reading halfway through a book. He nervously got in and just stood near the door.

"I don't bite, you know," she said without looking away from her book.

Nate felt uncomfortable every time he visited Lina ever since she got back. The news of her killing innocent people wasn't the reason he was nervous, although he was shocked at first. He just felt uncomfortable and guilty. The thought of her injuries just made Nate feel uneasy and afraid. He also felt another feeling, disappointment. He was disappointed at himself for not being able to change when he silently promised himself that he would when Lina got back. And because of it, most of his visits were cut short. At most, he stayed for only two minutes before he gave her an excuse to leave.

"Why don't you stay longer this time?" She asked him before setting the book down to look over at Nate. Nate's eyes widened before he nervously clenched at the hem of his shirt.

"I... uh..." Nate could only utter. He felt too nervous to even know what to say.

Lina eyed the boy with much curiosity. She had never seen him this nervous before. She knew he was a shy kid, but she wondered if he would ever get out of his shell. It was the very reason she allowed him to eat beside her and stay beside her, so he could learn to be sociable.

"You don't need to visit me if you are this uncomfortable," she told him. Nate's breath hitched in his throat before looking over at her.

"I... I'm sorry," Nate apologized suddenly. The apology came out of nowhere that Lina and even Nate did not understand where it came from.

"For what?" Lina asked, now curious.

"I- I don't know," Nate answered truthfully.

Lina looked over at him for a moment before she suddenly laughed. Nate was rather surprised, but he couldn't help but smile. It had been a while he heard her laugh though it wasn't her usual hearty laugh, maybe due to the painkiller's effect. When Lina finally stopped laughing, she graced her lips with a smile.

"You are still strange as ever, Nate. I wonder where you get your strange personality from," Lina said before she moved to the side and patted the empty space next to her on the bed. Nate looked at her for a moment, wondering if it was okay to sit up beside her. Lina rolled her eyes in response. "If you are this hesitant in everything that you do, you will never become a stronger person." Nate cocked his head to the side innocently.

"But wouldn't it be bad if I do things too directly?" Nate asked before deciding to sit next to Lina. Lina chuckled and put her arm around Nate's shoulder affectionately.

"There's nothing wrong in thinking things through before deciding, but sometimes you have to be direct as well. It's like black and white or yin and yang. Without having both, there is no stability. Same goes with fighting," Lina said wisely. She shivered inwardly for talking like this. This side of her was nothing near like her usual self.

Nate looked at her curiously and now seemed intrigued.

"So you use both methods when you fight?" Nate asked, a little gleam had entered his eyes. Lina looked over at the boy and sighed. This boy will be the death of her if he wants her to teach him how to fight.

"I guess. I use direct methods than being calculative, mostly because I'm fighting with more than one person. And often than most on a one-to-one fight, I would have an easier chance to win if I used both the direct and calculative methods. My opponent won't know what hit him," Lina answered, "But I do become calculative if I have to. Sometimes, you need to know what will be your next attack, when to attack, where to attack, and/or how much pressure or power should be used. Sometimes, you've got to experiment and see which method is better. Though I've got to say, I lost a few times before for using the wrong method."

Nate listened intently on Lina's explanation. He was really intrigued by it and wanted to know more. Nate stared at her brightly, wanting her to continue. Lina noticed his look and sighed. She cursed at herself in her mind for making Nate more fascinated in fighting when she knew better not to let him in such a world.

"Nate, I'm not going to teach you how to fight," Lina warned him directly, "Don't let my talk about fighting make you more fascinated with it."

"But I want to, Lina. I want to learn more. I want to protect you, Shilo, Emma, Tom, Mia, and everyone. I just- I just want to be useful," he told her. Lina gave a small smile before ruffling his hair.

"If you are eighteen and still want to learn how to fight, tell me. I will find someone that will teach you. But for now, you do not need to learn any fighting at your age. Because once you know how, you can never get away from it. You don't need such woes in your life," Lina told him before she suddenly pushed Nate's head lightly, making him tilt his head to the right side of his shoulder. She then said, "A child needs to live life as a child."

Nate looked over at her and saw her smiling at him. He didn't try to argue with her. He just couldn't when Lina was being gracious enough with him as it is. But truly and deeply, he wanted to change. He wanted to be useful, so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. He wanted to protect her like she is protecting everyone else. He didn't want her to bear all the burden alone.

"Sometimes, you remind me of that face-stealer. I wonder why," Lina said with a look contemplation.

Nate tensed up before he frowned at the mention of Pavi. The woman beside him noticed. Nate looked over at her and suddenly held her hand tightly.

"You shouldn't get near him, Lina. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care whether you live or die. He only thinks of himself," Nate told her with such an intense and serious stare. Lina was a bit surprised before she smiled.

"Thanks for caring, Nate, but I already know that the face-stealer doesn't care about me," Lina said before looking up at the ceiling.

Nate was rather surprised and said, "If you knew, why do you continue to be nice to him? Why do you continue to spend time with him?"

Lina let a sigh escape her lips while she closed her eyes.

"Because he needs it. I guess he is similar to you in that aspect," Lina answered, "Just as you cling onto me, he clings onto me in the same way." She looks over at Nate with a warm smile. "Everyone needs someone, Nate. Even a Largo like him. Unfortunately, you and face-stealer chose me. I had no choice but to keep you both company."

Nate looked over at her for a moment. He didn't know how he felt, but he was still continuously surprised about his savior. Sometimes, the things she says are too different to her usual self. He held her gently as he can from injuring her any further than she already is. He felt comfortable in her arms, almost as safe as he could ever be.

"Look, Nate. Don't get too comfortable with me around," Lina started, her voice turning serious. "So for now, I will let you be by my side. But you must promise me, you will not get too attached. A boy like you needs a stable family. Unfortunately, I can't be the one to give that to you. I can't be the one to watch over you as you grow. But for some reason, I want to give you something for you to remember me by."

Lina stroked Nate's back with her thumb comfortingly. Nate laid his head against her shoulder, holding in his tears. He understood her, but he seemed to not be able to let go of wanting to be with her.

"So I have decided, I will teach you self-defense. No weapons. No killing. No fighting. Just mere self-defense. Yes, there is a difference between fighting and self-defense," Lina told him, "I need someone to protect this family. Protect Shilo and the children when it is needed the most."

"Why are you suddenly telling me this, Lina?" Nate asked, fear running through his eyes after he felt surprised by knowing Lina will be teaching him something.

Lina shrugged and said, "No reason. Now go. I'm a bit tired."

Nate looked over at Lina worriedly before he reluctantly left. Not long after, Mia appeared into the room and stared at Lina.

"I heard you talking to Nate," Mia said.

"I know. My senses are heightened from my training, so I was able to hear you next to the door before you strided away when I told Nate to leave. But for some reason, my heightened senses have become irregular. It goes on and off," Lina explained.

"I guess I've got to run some tests on you to know exactly what the problem is," Mia started, "But for now, I would like to know what is wrong. Why are you acting as if you are going somewhere permanently?"

Lina let out a sad smile and sighed.

"Right before I came back, I found the rebellion is starting to form up with all the GeneCo's organ replacement patients. You know, the ones with overdue payments. I found out some repo men are getting killed. It seems like it wouldn't be long for them to come knocking on Shilo's door to be their representative. Very soon, I might have to be involved with some gruesome bodies to deal with. I don't know if I will come back out alive if it happens," Lina explained. Mia's eyes turned hard, well, as much as it could. Her stoic behavior had tensed up after hearing Lina's explanation.

"So it begins," Mia said flatly, "I've known beforehand, but all of it was to get some answers from Luigi Largo. I never suspected it to be true."

Lina laughed and tapped her finger to her head.

"Time to use your noggin, Mia, because I already have the fighting side to deal with," Lina stated. Mia sighed and shook her head.

"Guess it's time for us to be prepared for the ultimate test of survival. With the right cards, all of us may survive. And if not, we will at least have Shilo and the children to live for us," Mia said, "I will give this news to Shilo. Why did it take you so long for you to tell us?"

Lina rolled her eyes and said, "I had visitors."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Thank you to **Emoen** and **The Nobody Prince **for the reviews! Finally, got this chapter done. I would have finished earlier, but I had some difficulties with some things. Couldn't finish it until I had the time. But here it is! Got to say, this chapter has some mystery in here. Hopefully, I can put up the next chapter before New Year's. Well, happy reading! Hope everyone celebrated safely and had fun in the holidays.

Chapter Twenty-Four

There was a lengthy discussion among Shilo, Mia, and Lina. Pavi and Luigi tried their best to get some information by putting their ears by the door, but they only heard muffled sounds in the end. Before they knew it, the door to the kitchen was opened. Looming over them was Lina, who stared at them questioningly, while Shilo and Mia were behind her.

"What are you two doing?" Lina asked.

Pavi and Luigi immediately stood up, trying to get their cool composure back. It didn't work too well when it was too obvious they were eavesdropping. Pavi suddenly put an arm around Lina with ease. Lina eyed him carefully before she pushed his arm off of her.

"You need something, face-stealer?" Lina questioned.

"The Pavi's name is Pavi, bella. When will you call the Pavi, Pavi?" Pavi inquired. Luigi smirked as he noticed his brother was starting to use his charm on her.

"When I feel the need to trust you," she answered before turning back to look at Shilo, "I guess I will pick up your husband-to-be's clothes. Staying in this house and doing nothing for a week is making me go crazy."

Shilo blushed at Lina's teasing about her relationship with Graverobber. Out of her embarrassment, she gently pushed Lina enough so she would step back.

"Just leave, Lina," Shilo told her. Lina smirked and nodded.

"As you wish, my lady," Lina joked before she bowed a bit before her and started towards the door.

"Let the Pavi come with the bella!" Pavi shouted, going after her.

"No," Lina answered, not turning back and continued her way towards the door.

"But why?" Pavi asked, frowning sadly and hoping she would change her mind.

"Because I've got other errands," Lina told him. She exited out the door after her statement, leaving poor Pavi to groan sadly.

Luigi laughed and said, "Brother, you got rejected. Maybe it's your fucking face."

Pavi frowned and quietly left to the living room to sit down by himself. Shilo felt bad for Pavi but tried not to get involved. The last time she got involved with the Largos, her father and godmother turned out dead.

Mia leaned over to Shilo's ear and whispered, "I shall have a talk with him." Shilo nodded in reply before making her way to the children's room and check on her children.

Mia walked towards where Pavi sat while Luigi watched. Luigi was curious and felt a pang of something that made him feel irritated for some reason. Luigi peeked at them when Mia sat beside Pavi. He growled quietly when Pavi laid his head on her shoulder. Mia looked over at him and sighed before she patted his back awkwardly as if trying to comfort him. Luigi growled in distaste at the start of his brother's work. Among all the women in the Wallace residence, Pavi _had_ to charm Mia.

"Oh bella, what must the Pavi do to make your friend see the Pavi can be trusted? What must the Pavi do for her to call the Pavi, Pavi?" Pavi asked sadly. His eyes started watering as if he was about ready to cry.

Mia stopped comforting him and just stared at Pavi. Pavi got off her shoulder and held her hands in his. Mia watched him curiously as he laid their hands on his lap. He rubbed her hand lightly in circles with his thumb. Pavi sniffled and looked over at her. Their eyes met for a moment before Mia suddenly pulled one of her hands away from his hold and cupped Pavi's cheek.

"Now I understand why she acts differently towards you," she said before she got up and looked down on him. "You are not as simple as you may seem, Mr. Largo."

She left him alone, causing Pavi to stare in disbelief at what had happened. Luigi started sniggering when he saw Pavi being denied once again but stopped when Mia made her way towards him. Mia stopped right next to Luigi and stared at him with deep unrelenting eyes.

"Mr. Largo, what does your family mean to you?" Mia asked him suddenly. Luigi was caught off guard and suddenly gulped when Luigi got lost in her deep gaze.

"Why do you fucking want to know?" He asked, his voice squeaking just a bit when he found the courage to talk again.

"Your brother," she started, "needs the warmth of a family. Just like you do."

She left afterwards and made her way upstairs. Mia got up to her room and closed the door behind her. From sharing a room with Lina for a while, Mia felt relaxed to be alone in the room for a moment. She sat up when she held her thoughts together and started typing into her contraption that looked quite like a laptop.

"_Too many variables I must think about,_" Mia thought. She sighed before continuing to type away once again.

After Shilo finished checking up on the children, she went into a bedroom and read a book about insects in deep concentration. By her side, she had a pencil and notepad with a few other insect books surrounding her on her bed. After an hour and a half of pure concentration and writing things down on her notepad, Shilo sighed and started to pinch the bridge of her nose before massaging her temples and taking a break. Not long after her break, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she yelled loud enough for whoever knocked to hear.

The person turned the knob and opened the door. Soon, a head peeked through the door, Graverobber's head to be specific. He showed her his usual seductive smirk. He came in and saw the spread of insect books on her bed. And of course, he was curious about it and saw the notepad already had something written onto it. He snatched it without asking and started to skim through her writing.

"What's up with all of this, Kid?" Graverobber asked. Shilo rolled her eyes before snatching her notepad back.

"Work," Shilo told him. Graverobber eyed her with confusion.

"Insects? How is this connected with the Largos?" Graverobber asked, more curious now.

"It doesn't. I have two jobs. The one you referencing about is my other job," Shilo stated before looking through her notes she had written down on her notepad. She sighed and laid the notepad on her bed.

"You get paid for researching on insects?" Graverobber asked. "If I had known that, I wouldn't need to sell Zydrate."

Shilo looked over at him for a bit and then giggled.

"It isn't just about researching insects, Graverobber," Shilo started, "It involves many other things. Mia saw my speciality, and she helped me find a job that goes along with my hobby. Quite fascinating insects are. Some of them are helpful to the cure of certain diseases, and that is what my job is. Experiment with the insects to find out whether or not if it can cure a disease or not."

Graverobber looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"Well, that sounds a bit absurd about bugs being cures, but who am I to judge?" Graverobber said with a smirk. Shilo smiled in reply. "And since you look like your finished with your work, how about we do something… _together_? And look, we are already inside your room." Graverobber smiled slyly.

Shilo blushed before she puffed her cheeks.

"Graverobber, not now," Shilo told him, blushing as she did so.

"Is my little lovebug still shy? I can cure that," Graverobber said seductively before making his way to Shilo.

Meanwhile, Lina had just gotten Graverobber's clothes and started to drive to an unknown alleyway. She got out of her van and started to make way inside the dark alley. She took out a flashlight and started to aim it down into the darkness. While in her other hand, she held tightly her small silver cylinder-liked shape object. She walked quietly with great alarm. A few seconds of walking into the alley, she stopped her tracks to find a dead repo man. She went towards him and kneeled by him. She put back her cylinder-shaped object inside her right pocket and took out some gloves from her jacket pocket. She wore them and started to get a closer look of the body and examining it. There were a few slashes made on the body, but Lina seemed not to really care about it. She inspected the rest of the body to find some holes on the arms of the repo and found the repo's man brain was missing. Lina found it peculiar but made sure to remind herself to tell Mia about it. She took out her communicator and called up a number.

"Hello?" A man's voice called out from her communicator.

"It's me, Lina," Lina told him.

"Is it another body?" The guy asked as if knowing what she needed from him.

"Yes, Louis. I need you to pick up the body and examine it. It seems this guy's brain was taken away like the rest of them. I need you to make sure if it goes along with the rest of the repo man bodies. I will be calling up Pierre after this, so he will need to inspect some of the injuries as well. Don't open him up until after he finishes," Lina explained.

"Yes, of course," Louis answered in a very understanding manner .

"And Louis?" Lina started.

"Yeah?"

"How was your date?" Lina asked, teasingly. It was quiet on the other line for a moment before Louis finally spoke in an irritated manner.

"Just tell me where the body is," Louis said.

After she told him the address, she hung up and looked over at the body. She sighed and shook her head before taking off the gloves and took the flashlight off the floor.

"Rest in peace," she quietly told the body before making her way out of the alley. She then threw the bloodied gloves into the closest garbage can. Lina called up another number when she was next to her van.

"Lina! Mon amour, I missed you," said a french-accented man from the other line.

"Pierre, don't annoy me right now. I need you to do something," Lina said seriously through her communicator.

"And what would that be, mon amour? I will do anything for you," Pierre told her excitedly.

Lina sighed before telling him what he needed to do.

"I found a body, and I had just called Louis to pick it up and examine it. It might take an hour so before he gets the body, so I don't think he'll be finished. When he finishes examining it, I need you to inspect the body as well and find out the kind weapons used on that body and give me information on the said weapons. Give me the papers when you find anything," Lina explained, "And make sure nobody knows about this other than the people in our circle, understand? And be careful. I will kick your butt if anything happens to you."

"Oui, mon amour. I will be careful," Pierre said, "You be careful too, ma douce fleur. I will most certainly be unhappy if anything were to happen to you."

She hangs up on him and looks up to the darkened sky worriedly. She makes another call.

"Who is this?" A mechanical voice answered, almost sounding like a man's voice.

"I found the body. Now tell me, how did you know where to find the body? Who are you?" Lina asked seriously.

"Ah, it is a secret. You will find out soon enough. Maybe," the voice answered before disconnecting. Lina growled in anger before she suddenly punched the body of her van. A red mark on her knuckles became evident.

"This case has become increasingly irritating," Lina whispered in anger before she got into the van and drove back home to Shilo's house.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N**: Thank you to **Emoen** for a review. Yeah, I studied a bit of French, so I might as well use it to good use. And since French is a Romantic language just like Italian, I thought it would be appropriate to have a French man since the Largos are Italian. And since Emoen was the only one to review, this chapter is dedicated to you! Guess who returns in this chapter? There's a bit of Shilo and Graverobber moment in here. There's some abuse on Luigi by Lina. And well, a bit of nice Pavi added as well. I'm so brilliant (just kidding). Hope the chapter looks good enough. I do apologize I wasn't able to update before New Year, but here is the chapter anyways. Have fun reading everyone!

Chapter Twenty-Five

The lack of response was something rare. Here, she was, Amber Sweet with all of her body and maybe glory, even Luigi and Pavi were surprised by her sudden visit. The sudden appearance of Amber Sweet shocked everyone that nobody had time to even react. Things didn't get any better when Amber Sweet announced something that made Lina and Luigi almost flip out. The only people present to meet Amber Sweet were Shilo, Lina, Pavi, and Luigi. Mia was upstairs in the room in pure concentration with her work. The children were being watched by Graverobber and Nate.

"Well, Wallace, I need you to take care of my two idiot brothers for two more months," Amber Sweet told Shilo. Shilo was stunned by the sudden announcement.

"I only promised one month, Amber Sweet. You can't just come up and suddenly announce this to me," Shilo said seriously. She was pretty reluctant in taking in the brothers as if this was some sort of daycare.

"What the fuck?" Luigi yelled pushing Shilo and Lina aside, so he would be in front of his sister. "When were you fucking going to tell us?"

The two female bodyguards were about ready to point their guns at Luigi, but Amber Sweet let out her hand, gesturing the bodyguards to stop their actions. And of course, they pulled away their guns and stood on guard like they usually were. Lina's lip curved upward on one side to show her distaste towards the two women.

"Well, you know now," Amber Sweet told him as if it was obvious. Amber Sweet seemed unfazed about everything and treated everything as nothing special. But to everyone else present (other than the two bodyguards); it was as if a cream pie suddenly hit their faces.

"At least give me an explanation for doing so," Shilo said with a sigh. She gave up before even trying arguing against Amber Sweet. Shilo held no power, so why resist and make things more complicated? Shilo knew it was going to be lose-lose situation from the get go. The Largos always had their way.

"Well, for one, I feel happier without their bickering for once. Two, they seem rather tame with you guys. There wasn't an ounce of bad publicity from them except for Luigi threatening inside a cafe. But other than that, they seem well off with you," Amber Sweet explained. Shilo lowered her head and rubbed her right temple.

"_Once again, Amber Sweet abuses her power for her own needs_," Shilo thought.

"All right. Two months and that's it. No more extending their stay in my house. Also, you must promise me you will not endanger me, the children, and everyone living in my house. No harm comes to the people I care about. This includes hiring someone or having someone else hiring someone to hurt or endanger them," Shilo told her, making a contract like she had done before.

Amber Sweet let out a grin and looking at Shilo with amusement.

"You learn pretty quickly, Wallace," Amber Sweet told her, "Fine. I will uphold my part of the bargain if you uphold yours."

She showed her hand for Shilo to take. Shilo looked over in reluctance before taking her hand as they shook on it, making the contract now valid.

Lina looked over at Pavi, who was smiling at her. She groaned at the realization that she had to take care of Pavi for two more months. Luigi seemed to have gestured physically in his actions at how much he dislikes it, but there was sense of relief in the way he looked. As for Shilo, she felt neutral to everything. She was just thankful the Largos didn't put her world upside down, though she knew not to be too hopeful about it.

When Amber Sweet left with her two bodyguards, relief finally etched on Shilo's face. She went back inside her house with the other three following behind her.

She felt tired. Facing Amber Sweet took a lot of effort from Shilo, and so she returned to her room. She was still not used to facing against power. Shilo had to admit she was still a weak lamb, but she found herself a little stronger than she had years before when she was still contained in the house by her father. A knock came upon the door to her room, and she gave the person permission to come inside.

The door was slightly open enough for Graverobber to stick his head in with a sly grin. Shilo couldn't help but smile back. She found him quite the comedic relief at times, though she regrets not to have realized that sooner when she first met him. But then again, he was a creepy fellow and a little abnormal at the time.

"Tired, Kid?" Graverobber asked, making his way inside and closed the door behind him. He made his way to Shilo and sat beside her. He snaked his arm around her stomach before he pulled her closer to him. He could smell the scent of flowers from her, and he thought the scent fits her very well.

"I am a bit," Shilo answered in a whisper, almost groaning at the warm embrace. She felt safe in his arms; though she knew Graverobber could leave her at any second. She knew he was one that can't be tied down or put on a leash. He was a lone wolf sort of guy, doing things he wanted to do. But for now, she etched this warm feeling inside her mind.

"I guess I won't tease you then. You deserve rest for the crap the Largo family put you through," Graverobber said before he started to stand up. Shilo immediately caught his hand and looked at him with yearning.

"Could you just stay with me? I mean for a moment?" Shilo asked. Graverobber smiled a sort of warm smile only he could give out.

"Sure, Lovebug," Graverobber told her before they lied on the bed and in each other's arms.

"Lovebug?" Shilo looked over at him questioningly. "Not going to call me, Kid?"

Graverobber chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead afterwards.

"If you want me to, I will," Graverobber told her. Shilo immediately shook her head in reply, giving another chance for Graverobber to chuckle.

"I'm good with Lovebug," Shilo reassured him, "But why call me that all of a sudden? Though I do vaguely remember you did call me by that pet name only once."

"Good memory you have there. And yeah, I found it inappropriate to call you Kid at a time like this," Graverobber said before he found his eye lids starting to get heavier. He yawned, making Shilo giggle from the tickling feeling of his breath on her neck.

"Have a good nap, Graverobber," Shilo whispered. Shilo could feel Graverobber smile against her neck.

"You too, Lovebug," he whispered back. Shilo smiled and slowly closed her eyes to let sleep take her.

Meanwhile, Lina had sat on the couch across from the Largo brothers. Mia was still busy in her room, which left Lina to handle the Largo brothers alone.

"I promise you guys I would give back your stuff in that one month I promised you, and I will. As for the weapons, it is a different story," Lina told them. Luigi and Pavi stayed quiet and let her finish like they were good children. Luigi, though, seemed rather impatient. "So I'm keeping the weapons until you leave and out of the house. I'm not giving any chances of some sort of sneak attack from you guys, especially you, loud mouth." Lina turned to look at Luigi with a warning glance. He sneered in reply.

"I've got no fucking choice, do I?" Luigi asked in a growl.

Lina shrugs her shoulders before she looked over to the side of the couch where a thin box and a bag laid on the ground. Lina rummaged through the bag first. She gave back Pavi his mirror while Luigi got back his gloves. She then opened the thin black box by unclasping the two metal latches while being careful as she did so as if the thing inside was fragile. There, she took out Pavi's stolen face. She handed back his face while Pavi widened in surprise his face was still in the same condition when Lina took it from him. Pavi held it carefully in his hands before Lina sat back down on her side of the couch.

"It was a hassle taking care of your stolen face. Be glad this box helped to preserve the face from rotting," Lina explained. Pavi looked up from his face to Lina. He gave a grateful look and smiled.

"The Pavi is greatly pleased the bella has taken care of the Pavi's face," Pavi said.

"Not really your face, face-stealer," Lina corrected him. Pavi frowned immediately when she continued to use the nickname. Before he could say anything, Lina interrupted him. "If you are asking me to call you by your name, I won't."

"But why?" Pavi said, groaning sadly and protruding his lower lip out to give a pouting effect.

Lina remain unfazed from his sad look. By that time, Mia came downstairs and into the living room with a rather aggravated expression written on her face. She looked over to Lina and Lina answered as if she knew what Mia was going to ask.

"The face-stealer and the loud mouth are staying here for two more months," Lina said. Mia frowned in an instant. She stared at the brothers and sighed. And for some reason, it caused Luigi to become angry.

"And what does that fucking mean, huh?" Luigi yelled at Mia. Mia eyed him questioningly at his sudden outburst against her.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Largo?" Mia asked.

"What was that fucking sigh supposed to mean? You don't want us to fucking stay or something?" Luigi yelled even louder, "I didn't want to fucking stay here either!"

Nate had to come out of the room and stared with a surprised look from Luigi's cursing. The children were able to hear it, and they had to cover their innocent ears immediately. Emma had to look over at Nate for help, in which he immediately replied with reassuring look that he would handle it. And so, Nate came out of the children's room and hope Luigi would stop if he asked. Before he could though, Lina met Nate's eyes before she stood up and slapped the back of Luigi's head. With even more rage, Luigi took Lina's wrist and started to tighten his grip on it.

"Fucking bitch, slap me again and I'll kill you!" Luigi yelled angrily.

Lina, without saying anything, immediately took her free hand and put pressure around his neck. She only used her thumb on one side of his neck while the forefinger and middle finger were on the other side. Luigi started gasping for air, and Lina looked quite relentless. Luigi let go of the hold on her wrist instantly and tried to slap away against her hold, though the pressure made the force rather very weak.

"I know pressure points that could kill a person instantly, Largo. Be glad I'm not using it on you," Lina said flatly before letting go. "Watch your mouth or else you won't have one to speak with."

Pavi, Luigi, and Nate were rather shocked at the cold expression Lina had on. With fear written on Luigi's face, he started backing away. He felt his heart race when he realized how powerful the woman in front of him could really be. In fact, she was the kind of person he had to watch out for. Pavi and Nate just watched in shock at Lina's scary expression. It was almost as if she was an evil person with that look on. Pavi gulped and felt shivers down his spine.

Mia shook with displeasure at how Lina poorly handled this situation. She knew the pressure Lina had on her shoulders, and she knew how spontaneous Lina's actions are from being under pressure. Mia also felt like snapping from the pressure on her side as well. But with a level-head, she knew better than to go on an angry rage. There was no time to play around anymore when there are evils lurking around the corners. Lina, Shilo, and Mia knew that. With the Largos staying here in extension, it has caused even more trouble and gave them more setbacks than any of the girls bargained for.

"I apologize for Lina's behavior. I hope both Mr. Largos could forgive her," Mia apologized. Lina growled.

"I can apologize for myself, Mia," Lina told her angrily. She then looked over at Luigi and Pavi. Her jaw clenched as if she was reluctant to apologize. "I'm sorry for putting my anger on you guys."

She tightened her fist as she said this. Apologizing was something that Lina was too prideful in doing, but she knew better than to let pride get in the way of everyone's safety.

"You better be," Luigi said in a rather stuck-up tone. Pavi looked over at his brother with dissatisfaction.

"Brother, please," Pavi warned from his lack of maturity. He then looked over at Lina with a sympathetic look. "Bella must be tired. Why doesn't the bella get some rest?"

Lina looked over at Pavi, her expression almost soft until she suddenly reverted back to being herself. She sighed and turned away from looking at him.

"I'm gonna go outside. I'll see you guys later," Lina said before leaving.

Pavi watched with worry. Though he was happy to stay a little longer, he felt his stomach lurching forward from the sudden change of her behavior. He realized as well the tired looks from Shilo, Mia, and Lina. There was something going on, but Pavi hoped it wasn't related to what they were trying to find out; because if they were involved, Pavi will have to betray them in order for him to maintain his status. After all, Pavi could never give up his luxurious lifestyle.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N**: Thank you to **Emoen** (haha, since you asked so nicely, I made a chapter bonus at the end for you), **Ice T** (Yeah, I know I should focus on Shilo, and you are right. But the way I made the story, it would have ended much earlier. I changed my original storyline for it to progress longer, and I just wanted to write what would happen after the Opera), **The Nobody Prince** (No worries. It's just one chapter less you don't need to worry about commenting, but I'm thankful you had the time to review each chapter and even did so now. It really made me smile) **ladyzydrate** (Thank you so much for your kind review. I tried my best to put forth every part of emotion that makes a story fun and exciting to read), and **lmnopq6482** (Haha, I'm very glad you like this story) for the reviews! Unlike the chapters from before, I made a bonus for Emoen at the end of the chapter. It was actually kind of fun to write, though it took a bit longer than I thought. Sadly, this chapter has only Shilo, Mia, and Lina in this. In this, the readers will find out what the girls talk about in their meetings, and continue to talk about the mystery of the dead Repo men. At the end of the chapter, there is a bonus extra about Pavi. I wasn't sure if there is enough Pavi fluff for you, Emoen, but I hope you like it. And also, I might even do bonus extras once in a while if anybody wants one. I won't make a promise, but I did have fun, so I most likely might make another one if anybody asks. I just wouldn't make them for every chapter. I also concluded that I might end the story around the thirties and make a sequel continuation, so it will end very soon.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Shilo, Mia, and Lina were in the kitchen/dining room having another meeting. Shilo had a look of concern while Mia sat calmly with composure while sipping her tea. Lina, on the other hand, had her arms over the table with her head on top. She looked drained.

"From the examination by Louis and Pierre, it is confirmed that the last body was also done by the same culprit or culprits. Though there is a difference in the way the Repo bodies were killed, the small holes on the arms and the brain being stolen are the same. Look at these," Lina started.

She sat up and pick up the manila envelope on the right side of her on the floor. She opened it and took out the pictures of the arms on the body and the disgusting images of the missing brains of the Repo men. Shilo cringed at the images. She was about to puke inside her mouth as well.

"Look at the arms," Lina said while pointing at the pictures of the arms, "There are three dots on them, making an almost triangular shape. From what Pierre told me, these three dots are made by a three-pronged weapon. It's bigger than a needle but smaller than a blade. It could almost be the size of a small nail except it may be a little bigger. It's very sharp and could pierce through the Repo man's suit. To add to it, Louis found out they were electrified inside. These weapons are like stun guns, except they could kill a person instantly. But because of the suit, the voltage inside didn't kill them. Instead, it stunned them enough to stop their bodies from moving."

Mia stared at the pictures with great concentration as if trying to make connections.

"As for the brain, they used a saw after the Repo men weren't moving, giving them time to make an incision and take out the brain. They died from their brains being removed," Lina finished.

"Why would they want the brains of the Repo men?" Shilo asked, more to herself than the two women. Shilo was also in deep concentration by looking at the pictures. It seemed Shilo got used to it during Lina's explanation.

"I understand why they electrified the body inside," Mia said. Shilo and Lina looked over at her and waited for her to continue. "Stunning them, they could make incisions so that the brain continues its activity. The brain will still remain alive. And with the right voltage, the brain also stuns itself from dying and remains active when taken out."

"Couldn't an organ still be alive when a body is dead? Why must they keep the Repo men alive in order to get the brain?" Shilo asked now more into the case than before.

"It actually depends, Shilo. Each body reacts differently, and taking out an organ while they are dead could also mean the organs would also possibly die. But usually, if the body dies, the brain will die with it if it is not taken out in time. But the way these culprits continue to get the brain this way, it seems the brain is still active when they took it out," Mia explained. Lina sighed, not understanding a word Mia said though it sounded simple enough.

"Okay, if the possibility these culprits are aiming for the brain, why is it only the Repo men?" Lina asked. Mia sighed and shook her head.

"I do not know. There aren't enough connections to really conclude anything, and everything I explained are only a hypothesis. There are too many variables needed considering and we only have only a few that aren't helpful to solving this case," Mia told them. Lina pounded her fist on the table, making it shake a bit.

"If this continues, the Largos might think Shilo is involved with this," Lina said with much aggravation.

"There is no need to remind us, Lina," Mia said rather calmly, "We need to find out where the brains are taken, who took them, and for what reason."

"I've got some people checking on it," Lina answered, "With each call, a Repo man dies. I'm getting sick and tired of going out to look at dead bodies." She sighed and shook her head before leaning back on her chair. Shilo was rather worried for Lina. She noticed how drained she looked ever since she got back from her so-called training.

"Did you get some rest?" Shilo asked. Lina leaned over and groaned.

"Only two hours a day. Can't really sleep at all," Lina said with a sigh.

"Nightmares?" Shilo asked. Lina paused before she let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry about me, Shilo. I'll be fine," Lina told her before leaning over the table to pat Shilo's head softly.

"Other than that," Mia said all too calmly, "we should talk about the Largo brothers."

"Yes, of course. With the brothers staying here for two months, we must find out what to do from here on out," Shilo said with agreement. Lina scowled and started massaging her temples.

"I don't want to think about it. Ever since I recovered, that face-stealer needed massaging every night. Not only that, the loud mouth keeps on getting on my nerves every time he yells. Two more months of them staying here is going to drain more energy from me," Lina said with a frustrated sigh. Shilo giggled at this, making Lina glare. Shilo immediately stopped but smiled.

"You seem to enjoy their presence though," Shilo said. Lina blushed and turned away with irritation.

"I do not," Lina told her.

"Well, you seem to enjoy venting your anger on Luigi Largo. At least, you've got someone to help you get relaxed," Mia said, "As for Pavi Largo, you seem rather close with him."

"I am not," Lina denied with a bit of red tint playing across her face. "And what about you, Mia? You seem to be taking an interest with that loud mouth."

Shilo's eyes widened and looked over at Mia, who seemingly continued to look calm.

"I didn't know you had an interest in Luigi Largo," Shilo said to Mia, "Actually, I can never really tell how you feel."

Lina sniggered before saying, "Let me give you a hint, Shilo. She's been trying to avoid the loud mouth as much as she can. Usually, she wouldn't mind anybody's presence no matter how annoying they are unless it's someone she highly dislikes or someone she's interested in. And since she's been avoiding him, I conclude, my dear Watson, that she is interested in the loud mouth."

"But doesn't that mean Mia may also avoid him because she dislikes him?" Shilo asked. Lina smirked at the question. And in the way they concentrated on talking about Mia, they completely ignored the woman in the middle, who had quietly sipped her tea and seemed not amused about them talking about her in her presence.

"See, here is the trick in understanding Mia, Shilo. The smallest hints are the biggest hints in Mia's case. For instance, loud mouth tries to keep a distance with her. She gets farther away. The more he tries to get closer to her, the more she tries to avoid him," Lina stated with a smile playing across her face.

Shilo looked confused and did not understand. Lina noticed and sighed.

"How does that hint answer anything?" Shilo asked.

"You see, Mia's a special case, you've got to have time to understand her and notice the way she does things. It took me all my years of knowing her to understand her. Trust me in this Shilo," Lina said clasping Shilo's shoulder as if gesturing her to trust her. Shilo sighs and nodded.

"I wish I understand Mia like you do," Shilo said. Lina chuckled in response. And once again, Mia sat calmly and let them talk on even if they did not notice she was still present.

"Shilo, even in the time span of knowing her, I know only a bit. I almost know nothing about her," Lina said, "You've got heart, Shilo. You learned to understand Mia faster than I did." Shilo's eyes widened but smiled from the comfort of knowing that.

There was a short pause before Mia finally cleared her throat to show the two young women that she is, evidently, present.

"If you are rather finished talking behind my back when I'm still very present, I would like to say a few more things," Mia said. Shilo and Lina looked over at her and realized what they had done. Shilo apologized and Lina rubbed the back of her neck nervously and just looked over at Mia apologetically. After that was done, Mia continued to finish. "For Shilo's sake, we cannot waste our energy on the Largo brothers, so I suggest we don't get near them," Mia said. Lina froze for a bit before she cracked a sad smile.

"I know. It was fun while it lasted, but I want to help that face-stealer out until his face is recovered," Lina told her, "Until then, I will try not to use all of my energy on him and instead use as much of my energy on uncovering the culprit." Shilo noticed the difference in Lina's expression and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, guys. All because of me, you both have to work so hard," Shilo said. Lina and Mia looked up at her and sighed.

"Damn it. Stop apologizing," Lina yelled quietly in anger.

"But…" Shilo started. Mia laid a comforting hand on Shilo's shoulder.

"We make sacrifices because we know what we are in. There is no turning back with what may be a civil war nearing," Mia said ever so seriously.

"The Repo men getting killed and the rumor of a rebellion against GeneCo, are they really connected to each other?" Shilo asked, a frown placed on her lips as she was reminded of her father.

"Probably. It had been a month after Rotti Largo died and the news of rebellion started. The deaths of the Repo men started only two months ago. And all of a sudden, the Largo brothers are here to learn how to "behave". It seems this is all suggesting that you are part of the scheme," Lina explained.

"With this kind of stuff happening, both sides are using you as a sacrifice, Shilo. They need someone to blame on, and you are the target to do just that," Mia said flatly.

"Those kinds of people are the ones I hate the most," Lina scowled.

Shilo sighed and shook her head.

"Why is it me? I just want to live. I don't want to be involved with anything. I've caused so much trouble that everyone I care about are in trouble as well," Shilo whispered. Tears slowly brim her eyes.

"You've got to be strong, Shilo. We cannot show any weakness," Mia told her, a caring expression finally shown on Mia's face.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Shilo said, shaking her head and trying to not let the tears fall.

"Again with the apologizing," Lina said exasperated by standing up, "You really need to learn to think, "Damn them all" and put an iron fist down. Show them all that Shilo Wallace is not one to mess with."

Mia stood up and walked behind Lina and slapped the back of her head.

"She's not you. Now sit down and calm down," Mia demanded. Lina grumbled and sat down with crossed arms. "No one has made a move yet, so we still have time to figure this case out before chaos ensues in Sanitarium Island."

"Easy for you to say. The ones that could kill a Repo man so easily are not just average people. Though it may be different culprits, the way it's done quietly and almost clean have told us assassins are involved. Good assassins I have to say though a bit sloppy with their handiwork. I'm guessing they are assassins that have learned to kill for five years," Lina explained, "I have to round up some of my old and new comrades for this in order to get a fair hand at this. I've just got to find a way to persuade them."

Mia nods in agreement.

"If you need help in persuading, I can always manage to come up with something," Mia said. Lina smirked mischievously before shaking her head.

"No need. I've got my ways in dealing with them," Lina said as her grin turned wider; almost in a Chesire cat way. Shilo shivered when Lina was like that. With such glittering mischief and confidence in Lina's eyes, Shilo knew Lina's way was going to be highly successful in getting some people, whether they don't want to or not.

* * *

><p>Extra Bonus: Pavi Needs Comfort<p>

On the second day of appearing into the Wallace's household, Paviche Largo had taken a liking to Mia's mysterious vibe while he seemed quite scared of Lina's aggressive nature. In all, Lina reminded him of his brother. Though it is fun to tease his brother, there is a certain line he would not cross. Therefore, he would not take a liking to someone that may kill him in his sleep. But as soon as Lina took away his beautiful face, it angered and scared him greatly. His face was the only precious thing he would never let off. He hated her, hated the woman that took away his precious face from him. Without it, he was not beautiful. He was ugly. He felt ugly. All of his air of confidence suddenly disappeared, leaving a little whimpering boy.

Just as he let sleep overtake him, he whimpered at the nightmare that caused fear in him. During his terrible nightmare, he felt a sort of warmth he had never felt for a very long time. He slowly opened his eyes to see Lina staring directly at him. Her hand was on his shoulder, and he looked at her oddly.

"What is wrong, bella?" Pavi asked.

Lina scowled before she touched him with her thumb under his eyes and wiped away his tears.

"You were squirming in your sleep and crying," Lina told him angrily in a whisper, "I can't sleep when you're like that."

"The bella won't hurt the Pavi, will you?" Pavi asked, scared of what the woman before him would do.

Lina rolled her eyes and started untying him. He watched in confusion before the binds were undone. Lina stood up towering over him with much authority. Pavi whimpered at the scary woman before him.

"Get onto that couch," Lina ordered him and pointing at the couch opposite of where Luigi and Pavi slept.

Pavi frowned and stood up, but he fell due to not moving and being tied up for so long. Lina huffed and helped him up. Pavi suddenly felt warm from her mere touch. When he was able to stand, Pavi walked with Lina supporting him. He sat down and looked over at Lina.

She sighed for a moment before she cracked her knuckles. Pavi flinched at such a disgusting sound from a woman and he also felt fear as well. He wondered if she was going to beat him up.

"Lay down on the front of your body," she ordered with much authority again. Pavi felt reluctant but listened. He could always use the Largo family excuse to get away from his punishment.

"Do not hurt the Pavi. I will give all the money the Pavi has, so please do not hurt the Pavi," Pavi pleaded. Lina rolled her eyes again.

"Very tempting, but I must decline," Lina told him before he got over him.

"Wh-what are you-" Pavi started, almost yelling before he felt her hands massaging his back. He started to groan from the pain yet he felt soothed immediately afterwards.

"Shut up, you idiot. You are going to wake up your loud mouth brother," Lina whispered angrily. Pavi tried his best to lower down his moans, but he couldn't stop himself. It felt too nice.

After a while, Pavi's whole body felt relaxed. He sat up when he felt her body was off of him. He looked over at Lina and saw her soothing her hands.

"Is the bella all right?" Pavi asked.

"Hm?" Lina sounded looking over at him. Pavi pointed at her hand. "Oh? My hand? Yeah. I just haven't massaged anyone in a while. Now get over there, so I could tie you up again."

Pavi frowned at the thought of being tied up again. It felt uncomfortable, and it made him ache. He continued to sit there, but Lina wouldn't have it. She roughly pulled him up and started pushing him to sit down on the other side of the couch.

"B-Bella?" Pavi questioned, surprised at the sudden roughness.

"If I don't tie you up, how would I know you won't do a sneak attack? Now, sleep," Lina advised him before he watched her work in tying him up.

He was amazed at how fast she could tie someone. Before he even knew it, his wrists and ankles were already tied up. Even though he was in his binds, he felt a little relaxed when Lina started to massage his temples. It felt so nice that he started to fall slowly into slumber.

Lina smiled before she stopped and made her way to her couch. She sighed in relief.

"Good night, idiot," she whispered before going to sleep herself.

As of that night, Pavi never had any nightmares after Lina massaged him. He found his comfort through Lina's massages whenever he had a nightmare. And for some odd reason, he would always feel rather excited every time he had a nightmare. She was always so willing to help him sleep peacefully. He tried, once, to pretend he had a nightmare, but Lina knew better. She had hit him once for faking it and told him that she wouldn't massage him anymore if he did it again. How she knew he was faking? It was still a mystery. Pavi never tried to fake a nightmare again, but he would always hope for one to come up. And of course, it was unheard of someone wishing for a nightmare before. For that, it is a mystery in itself. But in the end, Pavi found his comfort when he needed it the most.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N**: I will have to say, this is going to be the longest A/N I have made so far (and may be the longest A/N you may ever see), but I have to say some things to clear things up. You could skip this if you want. I hope everyone will bear with me this time if he/she continues to read on through this. Thank you to **Emoen** (Hehehe, there's going to be plenty of surprise in this story. Hahaha, great idea on the Largo brothers being spies and using a music theme, I'll keep that in mind and use it as an extra bonus on the next chapter. Hopefully, I will remember to credit you since I'm kind of forgetful recently. I will have to apologize to you beforehand if that happens, so please remind me), **The Nobody Prince** (thank you. Yeah, I do like mysteries and try to the solve them as it progresses, and it's a great opportunity to add it in. Though if I followed through my original, I don't think the mystery would exist because I don't think Shilo would be able to handle it all by herself, even with Graverobber helping her), **collective2220 **(Hahaha, I guess I'm a romantic at heart, so Pavi isn't as narcissistic as he should sound or as selfish as he should be. But of course, I am very glad you liked the Pavi I created), and **Ice T** (If you ever read this, I understand, and I do thank you for reading as far of my story as you could. I don't think it's a pity at all for the change I've done. I'm quite happy with the story as it is even if it may not to be to your liking. And of course, I can't always meet to everyone's standards or expectations. But once again, I do thank you for your reviews. It shows how much you appreciated the story enough to give out your opinion) for the reviews. As one of the reviewers mentioned before, the focus was originally supposed to focus on Shilo and Graverobber, but this is not my original plotline. If it was, there would be no Lina or Mia and the Largo brothers will have a minimum appearance, which they will only be used when necessary while Amber Sweet may make more appearances than the brothers because she is supposedly the main villain in the story. When I came onto this site, I found my original storyline was rather overused and changed it into the current story which is this one. Also, this story isn't just about Shilo and Graverobber though Shilo was supposedly the main spotlight. I do apologize for her lacking appearance in the story but since Graverobber and Shilo are already together, I thought I might as well focus on the harder relationships between my OCs and the Largo brothers. If you feel that I have cheated your time by shifting the focus then I apologize for wasting your time and hope you had fun reading my story as far as you have read it. I will continue this story (if you like it or not) because I am having fun writing it and posting for those that may be interested in it. I do not regret changing the storyline or making it as far as I am writing it. For those that think the same as one of the reviewers and pity the story for going in a different direction than originally planned and not ending it at the right time, I appreciate you guys for reading as far as you could manage, but I do NOT feel any regrets for going in the direction I am going. As a writer, I do know when to end a story (it's my story, so I should know when to end it). It is just that this story (not my original) could not end with just the romance between Shilo and Graverobber. There are connections in the story that needs to be explained. I found the need to continue this story with such mindset. I do apologize for the long Author's Note, but I feel the need to explain the mindset in which I made this story. You may like it or hate it; either way, I am writing this story as it is. I do thank those who are continually supporting me and read my story to the current chapter. It brings me great happiness for the kindness for the continuous support. As for this chapter, I actually wrote it when I was (still kind of am) tired, so it isn't the very best though I found it good enough to post. And once again, I thank all the readers, and I deeply apologize for making such a long Author's Note. Now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

It had been three days since their last meeting. Things seemed quite busy with the chaos from behind the scenes, but the busy events had taken a toll on the three women. Lina had come home one early morning and immediately fainted on the couch while new scars were evident on her arms. Mia had stayed in the room most of the time working on strategies that will come in handy while looking through the evidence that Lina had found for her to help make connections. Because of it, she even stayed in her room for meals, making her health more depleted even when she knew it was bad for her. As for Shilo, she had to keep up with the housework and taking care of the children while studying the case and writing down the most important facts for Mia to study on.

The three men noticed the change in demeanor among the three women. Curiosity was evident on their faces, especially Luigi and Pavi. This may also be an advantage to the Largo brothers as it could answer the questions the Largo brothers so desperately needed to know. Is Shilo the mastermind behind and the leader of the rebellion? But for some reason, the brothers were taking their time to find out even if their reason to staying in the house was for that very reason. And with the recent change, Pavi and Luigi could not find a better time to find out than now when the three women were in their most vulnerable state. Graverobber noticed the odd looks on Pavi and Luigi. He wasn't blind or stupid. He knew something was up the first time they came here. It was also the very reason he wanted to get out of Shilo's house. He didn't want to get in the kind of mess that was going on or about to happen. He had enough on his plate as it is, but Graverobber had his principles as well. He couldn't leave Shilo, not like they are now. In the end, Graverobber made up his mind to find a way to prevent the Largo brothers in finding out whatever they were trying to get out of Shilo.

Nate had found out after his first lesson of self-defense with Lina that something was wrong. Lina had a strange look on her face when she saw how fast he managed to understand. Something rather rare for beginners to handle, she noted to him. Things became even much stranger for Nate when he asked Shilo if she had an anatomy book for him to read. Nate had watched Mia read an anatomy book once and he found himself curious about the subject. He thought it would help to learn how the human body works so he could better understand a way to take down a person faster with the lessons Lina gave him. But for some reason, the information seemed to seep in his mind faster than he thought. And for some reason, he felt as if it was déjà vu. And once, Nate told Lina about his findings. Lina gave him a strange look just like before, but she returned back to normal and ruffled his hair for a good job well done.

"Shilo, I've got to tell you something strange, and I think you need to listen to this as well, Mia," Lina said in a rather serious tone.

Lina had just walked into Mia's room just to have an important talk. Mia had just got done working on one of the strategic plans that may be useful for future purposes with Shilo assisting her by organizing all the stuff scattered around the room because Mia was too busy working on the case.

"What is it?" Shilo asked in a rather concerned tone. Mia just kept quiet and gave Lina all her attention.

"There's something weird about Nate. I'm not too sure if he's a prodigy, a genius, or something like that but the way he picked up my lessons is in a speed that I've never seen before," Lina said, "He also told me about having déjà vu from reading that anatomy book you gave him, Shilo. But for some reason, I get this bad feeling from it. The way he is well progressed in the anatomy had put shivers down my spine."

"Maybe he's good at picking things up faster than normal children. Maybe he is a prodigy, who knows?" Shilo said, not seemingly at all concerned about it.

Mia gave an odd look before she sighed.

"Shilo is right, Lina. He may just be good at anatomy. It doesn't mean that much of anything," Mia agreed.

Lina sighed, shook her head, and said, "But my gut feeling says there's something strange going on. I don't know when, but he looks just like someone. I just can't put my finger on it."

"If you feel so heavily about it, I will see it for myself," Mia said, "But first, I need to talk about the case. I've made a few plans, but none of them seem rather useful. I have tried to mix it to see if I could come up with anything, but nothing seems right at the moment. There is also not that much information that would be helpful in finding the culprits. Nobody has come knocking on Shilo's door, so I presume the plan for rebellion is not fully formed yet. We may have just enough time to figure it out."

Lina ruffled her own hair in distaste and said, "It sucks to be in the ISCDCSI, but we can't just toss this case away when Shilo may be involved."

"Lina, it isn't hard to say that we are in the Investigating and Solving Cases Department for the Citizens of Sanitarium Island," Shilo told her before smiling. Lina scowled at the name.

"Would it hurt just to call ourselves detectives? Why in the hell do we need such a long name for it?" Lina asked.

Shilo giggled and Mia just smiled.

"You know how Pierre is. He likes to make us sound important and make it flowery as he does so," Shilo pointed out.

Lina's right side of her lip curved upward in distaste.

"Never ever let that guy ever name anything," Lina said in aggravation.

"Lina?" Shilo started, suddenly feeling nervous. Lina looked over at Shilo questioningly.

"Yeah?" Lina asked.

"Your arms… I saw some new scars. Where were they from?" Shilo asked, a frown placed on her lips when she knew well enough it was from the case.

Lina shrugs as if it was nothing and said, "You've got to do what you've got to do when it comes to persuading some of my assassin acquaintances. But I've got to say, aren't these scars cool?"

Lina showed her the scars with much pride. Shilo continued to look worried, but Lina wouldn't have any of that sympathy look. She ruffled Shilo's hair to help get rid of unnecessary thoughts. Lina gave her brightest smile when Shilo complained about messing with her hair. But in no time, Shilo smiled as well. Mia watched and smiled, though there was a faint sadness evident in her eyes. No one had noticed, and her sadness was only shown for a few seconds before Mia reverted back to being expressionless.

"If you both are rather finished, how about we do something with everyone including the children?" Mia suggested. Lina and Shilo stopped playing around and looked over at her questioningly. It was rather surprising since Mia rarely suggested going out.

"What do you have in mind?" Shilo asked.

"Going to the movies," Mia answered.

Shilo smiled and said, "That's a great idea, Mia! The children would be excited. They have never gone to the movies before."

Lina thought for a bit and shrugged.

"Hm… sure. I approve," Lina agreed, "Being cooped up inside the house for too long isn't good for anybody's health anyways."

Before they knew it, Mia had everyone in the living room with the children included and announced that they were going to the movies. Like Shilo had predicted, the children became rather excited. In a way, it would be like a field trip for educational purposes. Shilo had spoken about the movie theater once when the children were learning about history, and they were quite excited about the subject. As for Luigi and Pavi, they seemed to be the only ones reluctant to the idea.

"Why the stinking movies? It's stupid," Luigi said, trying his best not to curse in front of the children.

"Brother is right. The movies are quite boring to the Pavi," Pavi agreed.

Lina sighed and stood up.

"Funny you guys would say that because you are still coming anyways," Lina told the Largo brothers.

"While we all go watch a movie, you two can go someplace else and have fun," Shilo suggested. The Largo brothers looked over at each other for a moment and found themselves agreeing.

"Now that has resolved the problem, let's go," Lina said with much enthusiasm. The children agreed with excitement and eagerness on their faces while the adults looked over at her as if there was something wrong with their ears, even Mia looked over at her strangely.

"What?" Lina scowled at the sudden stares coming at her.

"You are allowing the Largo brothers to go their own way," Mia pointed out, "That, in itself, is something unusual for you to say."

Lina shrugs and said, "Like I said before, Shilo makes the decisions not me. If that's all, can we just go?"

Mia stared at her questioningly before she felt a nudge from Shilo. Mia looked over at the youngest of the three women.

"What's wrong with Lina?" Shilo asked.

"She must be tired from watching over them," Mia told her. Shilo stared at Lina for a moment but felt something more was going on. But for now, she allowed the excuse.

Most of the children, Shilo, Graverobber and Pavi went with Lina in her van while Luigi and Emma went with Mia in her car.

During the drive, Pavi stared at Lina's new scars when he took notice of them. And since he was sitting in the passenger seat, he could see clearly how many new scars she had on her right arm. So far, Pavi counted six of the freshly made scars. He wondered how and when she had them. Before he knew it, they were already at the movies.

"What should we watch?" Lina asked when everyone stood out in front of the doors of the theater and looked at the long list of movies.

"I was thinking of a family comedy," Shilo answered.

"Hm… I wanted to watch an action movie though," Lina said to her.

"I would prefer romance," Mia told them.

"Well, this is going to be a toughie," Lina admitted before her eyes widened when she saw the movie she liked listed on the board.

"That's the movie I wanted to see!" Lina and Luigi suddenly yelled in unison and pointed at the same movie. They immediately glared at each other in disgust. "What do you mean you wanted to see this?" They once again yelled in unison.

"What happened about movies being stupid?" Lina asked angrily.

"Well, how would I effing know that the movie was going to be on?" Luigi angrily argued back.

They started arguing towards each other, making Shilo smile. They looked like children when they argued. Pavi watched and frowned slightly. There was a sort of something boiling up inside him, but he could not figure out what it may be.

"Stop arguing. People are staring," Mia cut in and pointed out. Lina and Luigi growled at the bystanders. And of course, the bystanders immediately went back to their business. Lina and Luigi turned away from each other, huffed, and crossed their arms in such a synchronized and comical manner.

"Is it strange how similar they act right now?" Shilo whispered in Mia's ear.

Mia did not hear her but found her eyes staring at Luigi. Mia's brows slightly creased for a few seconds before she turned away and started to look at the list of movies. Shilo noticed Mia's odd behavior and wondered what it may be. It was only after a few seconds did Shilo realized Mia was staring at Luigi just before she turned away. Was this the sort of hint that Lina meant?

Shilo sighed when she realized today seemed rather strange with all this odd behavior going on. Shilo knew there was something up with the Largo brothers and her friends. And even though the Largos had made her life miserable by taking away her father and godmother, she seemed not as affected by them like she had been four years ago. In all, she seemed to not let her tragic past find its way in making her miserable again. And instead, let things happen as they were while fighting to protect everything and everyone that gave her the happiness she has now. And if it means that the Largo brothers were the happiness of her friends, she would let it be and hope that the Largo brothers would not betray them like those magazines would normally say about the Largos.

"How about we all go in groups to the movies we want to watch?" Shilo suggested before things became chaotic.

"Sure," the adults said in unison.

In the end, the Largo brothers had gone to the movies with the rest of the gang. The groups had already been decided with Lina, Nate, and Luigi going for the action movie; Shilo, the children, and Graverobber were going for the family comedy; and Mia and Pavi were going to watch the romance movie. Everyone seemed okay with the groups except for Lina and Luigi. By the end of the movie, they came out arguing once again.

"The main guy killing the mafia boss is the better scene," Lina told him. Luigi scowled in anger.

"No, that part wasn't as good as the main guy slicing that one guy's neck while he was writing a message," Luigi argued. Nate rolled his eyes and felt like banging his head to get some relief from their never ending argument when the movie had finished. If anything, Luigi and Lina were acting like quarrelling siblings.

Shilo giggled when they got out and continued their spat. After her group had finished, the children couldn't stop talking about the movie. Even as the children spoke about it, she had no idea what the scenes the children were talking about, all because of Graverobber.

During the movie, Graverobber's arm was always on Shilo's shoulder through the whole movie. Once in a while, Graverobber teased Shilo by whispering some sexual content whenever the parents of the movie went to bed. With him distracting her, Shilo had no way in concentrating on the movie. All Shilo could think about were dirty thoughts that Graverobber spouted to her.

The ones that seemed not at all ecstatic were Mia and Pavi when they came out. For some reason, they looked bored. Mia was understandable, but Pavi was a different matter. He had been quiet the whole time before and after the movie. It may have been his face was still bandaged up while people were staring at him when he walked by, but Lina handled the problem quite nicely for him.

"What cha guys lookin' at? You want to stare at something? Why don't you stare at my fist as it hits your face?" Lina threatened. It was rather effective since no one dared to stare at Pavi again. Pavi smiled at her for being immediately by his side whenever he felt small compared to other people.

Luigi laughed suddenly and nodded with approval at Lina's way of dealing things.

"That was great! I never knew a crazy woman like you could be great at threatening commoners. You've got them scurrying away," Luigi said with satisfaction.

Lina rolled her eyes.

"Look here, loud mouth. I have always been like this," Lina told him.

Pavi had once again frowned at the similarity Lina and Luigi had. Heck, the first letters of their name were the same. And in some odd way, Mia felt the same. Her brows creased again, but this time it stayed a few seconds longer and enough for anyone to care to notice it.

And of course, Shilo noticed it. She sighed and wondered if any of the four people involved within this romance had noticed they were falling for each other. Lina denied she liked Pavi, and Mia seemed not at all interested until now when Lina and Luigi were together. For the Largo brothers, Shilo didn't know them enough to know what they were thinking though she had noticed how temperamental Luigi got whenever Mia ignored him. Pavi was still a mystery. He seemed fond of Lina, but there was a peculiar feeling about Pavi. As if under the fondness, there was reluctance to it. Shilo wondered if it was her imagination, and she had hoped it was. She didn't want any of her friends getting hurt.

When the rowdiness was over, everyone went back to the two vehicles with the same groups as before. While Lina was driving, Pavi finally spoke after a while of his silence. He felt the need to ask Lina a question that bothered him quite a bit. While he was afraid to ask it, he couldn't ignore the question bottling up inside him.

"Bella?" He started.

Lina glimpsed towards him questioningly before turning back to the road.

"What?" Lina asked.

"Does the bella like my brother?" Pavi asked. This suddenly caught the attention of Shilo and Graverobber.

Lina laughed in reply. It seemed rather obvious at how lightly Lina took his question.

"What in your right mind would make you think I like that loud mouth?" Lina asked.

"Brother and bella likes to argue. And by popular belief, romance stems with hate," Pavi pointed out in reasonable logic. Shilo and Graverobber nodded in understanding.

Lina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't. If I were to love someone, it could be anybody except him," Lina answered immediately with a scowl. Pavi moved his head to the side.

"Why?" Pavi asked curiously. Though her answer made his body feel like rejoicing, he was rather curious about her reason for hating Luigi so much.

After a moment of silence, she said, "He killed my brother."

Pavi, Shilo, Nate and Graverobber were shocked by the sudden answer. It was by that time Lina continued.

"I could have killed your brother for revenge the first time he came to Shilo's house, and I was about to as well. But for some reason, I couldn't. I guess I didn't want to cause trouble for Shilo, and maybe because my brother wouldn't be too happy if I did," she told him. The adults and Nate kept silent once again. Thankfully, the children weren't able to hear the sudden revelation because they were loud enough for only the adults and Nate to hear it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shilo asked. Lina smiled sadly.

"Because you didn't ask," Lina answered simply, "It's hard for me, you know. To talk about him."

Shilo understood the feeling. She knew how it felt to think back about the Opera, the time she had lost both her father and godmother in one night. And to add to that, truths were suddenly thrown upon her from the lies hidden from her for so long after she had been born. All of it was too much to take for a teenager her age. It was a normal feeling not to talk about the painful past, and she understood. Shilo even felt a little better that there was something Lina and she could share.

Meanwhile, Mia, Luigi and the happy-go-lucky Emma were in Mia's car. They were silent most of the time until Emma broke the ice. Luigi was rather glad there was someone talking in the silence even if it may be an annoying brat.

"Auntie Mia, are you happy?" Emma suddenly asked after she talked about how great the movie she watched was.

"Why do you ask, Emma?" Mia questioned back.

"Because you look unhappy," Emma answered, causing Luigi's ears to perk up from the statement.

Mia chuckled and looks at the rearview to take a glimpse at Emma. Luigi was a bit surprised at her laughing. He had just noticed how nice it sounded, not that he would confess to that. And for some reason, he wanted to hear it again. Unlike other women who annoyed him when they laughed or giggled, Mia didn't sound that bad.

"For such a young girl, you have quite an eye," Mia said, admitting the truth even though it may have been vague.

"Mommy says I have a gift to understand people," Emma said proudly.

Mia chuckled again and nodded, but she knew Emma wouldn't be able to see it.

"It is truly a very precious gift, Emma," Mia added. Emma blushed shyly and smiled.

"Won't that just be annoying? What if she spouts nonsense and offends some people?" Luigi joined in, feeling the need to speak out now that Mia was talking. She glared at him for a second before turning back to looking on the road.

"Watch what you say, Mr. Largo," Mia said coldly. Luigi crossed his arms like a child when he got scolded. Emma didn't seem to mind at all about Luigi's comments instead she asked a surprising question that made Mia even shocked as well.

"Auntie Mia, how long have you liked Uncle Luigi?" Emma asked innocently. Luigi wasn't as surprised at being called uncle than he was with the question Emma asked. Emma was used to using familiarity terms on adults to show how much she had grown fond of them. By calling Luigi as Uncle Luigi, she had shown that she had grown attached to him.

"Emma, what makes you think I like Mr. Largo?" Mia questioned as she neither denied nor agreed to the question.

"But Auntie Mia, you look happier being by Uncle Luigi. Are you scared of being in love like Mommy?" Emma asked. "Auntie Mia, don't be scared to love. Love is a happy thing."

Mia's lips turned into a thin line and soon she drove in complete silence. Luigi was surprised by the shocking discovery. Mia neither denied it nor agreed once again to the young girl's statements. And for some reason, Luigi couldn't help but smile at that. But of course, he turned away before he did so. As for Emma, she just smiled sweetly in the silence.

"_Everything will be all right, and all the adults will be happy and lovey-dovey_," Emma thought happily, moving her feet up and down in a rhythm.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N**: Thank you to **Emoen** (Yes, I find the extra bonuses fun to write, though it may take a bit longer than expected. I very much appreciate your words of encouragement. And as promised, I made an extra bonus in this chapter) and **stiffkittens101** (Lol, yeah, being busy does that to you. I missed a couple of chapters from other stories I've read. Reality does that to you. I also would like to thank you for your kind words) for the reviews. Wow, I'm surprised I have two reviews; I was sure nobody would review last chapter because of my A/N. **Disclaime**r: I do not own anything except my characters and my plots. The theme music listed in the Extra Bonus does not belong to me either. They all belong to their respected owner/owners. In this chapter, a short bit of Lina and Nate moment and a bit of Mia's past is revealed. Finally, I had the chance to write her past. At the end, there will be another Bonus Extra. Hope everyone reads have a good laugh with it. The credit should go to Emoen for having such imaginative dreams and helped me to create a humorous bonus. I've got to say Emoen I really couldn't see Pavi making any sort of theme music, but I feel that Luigi would.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Nate held her. In fact, there was a chance he wasn't going to let go any time soon with how much he was clinging onto her. Lina was rather surprised at the sudden action and wondered why he held her in an embrace.

When everyone had just gotten back to the house and everyone except Lina and Nate were inside, Lina was suddenly hugged by the boy. Lina didn't hug him back though. As much as she wanted to for his fondness, there was a limit on her affection.

With the way she lives her life, Lina did not want anybody to go through the same pain as her when she lost her brother to death. If anything, she wished to live a normal life. But of course, some wishes could never come true. She was once a murderer, and she will always be one. That is the way of reality. And even as she finds normalcy in her life, there would always be someone or something to pull her down to the unforgiving road where her life could always be taken at any moment.

"What's up with the sudden hug?" Lina asked Nate. She could hear him sniffling and felt a little surprised at that as well.

"I-I apologize, Lina. I just thought you needed one," Nate quietly explained through sniffles. Lina was once again a little surprised, yet she couldn't help but smile afterwards. She could feel tears were about to form in her eyes, but she wouldn't let it be known. She had to fight back her emotions.

"Boys don't cry, Nate. There are times it is okay for a male to cry, but this is not one of those times," Lina told him. Nate sniffled once more, wiped his tears, and nodded. Lina patted him on his head. "Now, let's go inside."

Right after Mia went inside the house, she went inside her room, locked it, and slid down against the door. Her hands clutched her shirt on her chest. She was emotionally drained, not only did she slightly showed her emotions at the movies, but Emma had made statements that had alerted the elder Largo of her feelings. She sighed, not knowing what may happen in the future. She never predicted that Emma could have such an insight in one's feelings. She knew Emma was special but not to this extent. Slowly, her memories revealed of her past. One of them was her surgery to become a perfect doll.

_Mia was only a child of twelve then when her mother and father had told her to do surgery on her face. She was a beautiful child as she is. She was rather thin but in a healthy sort of way. She had such glowing healthy looking skin, and her eyes were like chocolate. One of her eyes was slightly slanted, but it was barely recognizable unless someone was only mere inches from her face. Though she looked mature for a child, there was a hint of needing her parents' affection and meeting their expectations. Overall, even when she looked naturally beautiful, her parents could only see the flaws on her imperfect beauty just like the rest of the citizens of Sanitarium Island look upon each other._

"_Your nose needs to be thinner. Your eyes are slanted, so it needs to be fixed as well. Your face is chubby, so we also decided to make it skinnier. We decided to make your eyes a permanent lighter brown almond color since it wouldn't be much of a hassle to make it an icy blue color. The SurGEN will also take away those horrendous dimples of yours whenever you smile," her mother told her. _

_Mia frowned as she would have her first surgery in three days. Her parents had made an appointment without her consent. But even if they asked her, she would do anything to please her parents. She was just a child after all. When her first surgery was done, her parents complimented her beauty. She was happy for a moment until she looked in the mirror. She could no longer see herself. When she stared at the mirror, all she could see is a mere stranger with such empty, cold eyes._

_Though her parents had complimented for looking like a perfect doll, she felt like a doll. She felt empty under the happiness of her parents. She did not understand the logic under this. She should be happy to please her parents, but why did it make her so unhappy? The feeling of being displayed in such a way made Mia understand that society could never accept her as she is. Perfection was not what Mia wanted. She wanted to feel natural. She wanted to feel imperfect. She just wanted herself to be her._

_A week later, her parents found more flaws on her and wanted to change this and that. It discouraged Mia that she would never meet the expectation of her parents. Her second surgery had been a failure. There was a large scar on her chest, which would never fade away even with all the money. Her parents wanted her to have breast implants, but the SurGEN responsible was not as experienced as the first SurGEN. Truthfully speaking, he was well-learned, but he was terrible with the physical aspect in his job. And in the end, her parents discarded her and made her live with her aunt. There, she experienced her worst nightmares. Her aunt was abusive, beating Mia pretty badly because of her looks. Shockingly, Mia's aunt was also a SurGEN. After every beating, her aunt would tend to her wounds._

_Ever since Mia lived with her, her aunt would take Mia with her to work. Her aunt was a little paranoid, afraid Mia would steal her things and run away if she left her alone in her house. As her aunt was about to go to work, she warned Mia to stay in the lobby until she finished or else she would have a more severe punishment. Mia could only nod. She looked expressionless. Her childlike features are nowhere to be seen. When her aunt left, she was left alone to sit on a chair. She looked rather stiff, very much like a doll. She looked delicate as well. It was as if one touch could make her crumble. And of course, she stood out than anyone else there even than the Genterns. There were stares made her way, but Mia pretended not to notice._

_She made no move when she sat there for three hours; she was as still as a wall, thanks to her aunt no less. She made Mia stand in front of the wall with her face facing the white wall for six hours whenever her aunt had a day off from her work just because she didn't like to see her. If she made one move, even the slightest, she would punish her heavily with a belt. Even when Mia wanted to go to the bathroom, she would hold it in the best she could even when her sides started to hurt for holding it in for too long. She had peed in her pants once and then gotten beaten afterwards, but it wasn't as bad when she moved from the wall to go to the bathroom._

_Suddenly, a man around in his mid-thirties came up to her. Mia continued to sit still, not looking up at the man or even accepting his presence. After all, he was nothing to her. Why would Mia give a care about the man before her?_

"_Hey miss, are you alone? Where is your mother or father?" The middle-aged man asked. Mia stayed quiet and continued to stare in front of her, which sadly was the man himself. "Are you mute? Blind? Hello?"_

_He waved his hand in front of her, but she continued to pretend he was not there. The man started to get impatient by the lack of her response. He started to take her by the arm, but Mia would not allow him to pull her away from the chair. Her hand clenched onto the chair, not allowing anyone to take her from the spot on the chair._

_Irritated even further, he let her go and then grabbed her waist with both hands. Mia was startled by such violation that she kicked him on his groin. And of course, the man let her go and covered his area and leaned forward while groaning in pain as he did so. He spouted curses and slapped Mia on the cheek. A small red mark slowly made its way on Mia's cheek, but Mia would not let the tears fall from her eyes. She learned to control her emotions very well._

_By that time, a young man just entered into the lobby. He looked like one of high class with his head held high, showing his superiority. He stopped his tracks and noticed the middle-age man spout curses at little Mia before slapping her. Mia did not squirm, not even the slightest when the middle-age continued to pull at her. Intrigued, the young man made his way to the middle-aged man. Neither the middle-aged man nor Mia noticed his presence until he spoke._

"_You are fucking irritating me, do you know that?" The young male yelled. The middle-aged man froze before slightly turning his head to meet the annoyed-looking young man. The middle-aged man quickly faced him before frantically apologizing to him._

"_I-I'm s-sorry, M-Mr. Largo. D-didn't mean to a-annoy you," the middle-aged man apologized quickly. Fear was evident in his eyes, but the Largo was not satisfied. The Largo turned his head to get a good look at Mia, who continued to sit there unperturbed._

_The Largo smirked before pulling out his knife and pulled the man by his shirt towards him._

"_Your voice is even more irritating," he scowled before stabbing the man on his chest and letting go of his shirt. The man yelled in pain while everyone at the lobby pretended not to notice what had happened, but it was noticeable how tense everyone looked except for Mia and the Largo. The man's eyes widened before falling over on the ground. The Largo cleaned his knife on the back of the man's shirt and then stomped on the man's back, which made the man grunt in pain. The man started whispering for help, but nobody was willing to help him. Who would put their life in the line for some stranger? The answer is no one. _

_It was then the man turned to the young girl and started to grab on her leg with his bloody hand, whispering her for help. Mia did not squirm one bit. And after a few seconds of begging, he died soon after. The Largo rolled his eyes before looking over at Mia. It was by that time Mia looked over at him with her expressionless eyes._

"_Thank you," Mia told him, loud enough for him to hear. The Largo was a bit surprised before he growled._

"_I didn't fucking do it for you, Kid," the Largo told her._

_Mia stared at him for a few seconds before she said, "Even if you did not, you still saved me. And so, I thank you, Mr. Largo."_

_The Largo scowled before putting a hand behind his head. Mia noticed how uncomfortable he looked, and it made Mia almost smile. But of course, she wouldn't show it not when he held a knife._

_He turned around and saw a Gentern. He yelled at her to clean the mess up and then left, leaving Mia to stare at his back. There was a faint smile on her lips before it immediately disappear. Mia looked over at her pants and sighed. She was surely going to have a beating for her blood-stained pants._

Mia was only thirteen then, and the Largo who saved her was Luigi Largo. He also just turned twenty years old at the time. She found out later from her aunt that it was Luigi's birthday on that fateful day, and he happened to leave GeneCo early to celebrate his birthday. Mia could never forget the memory, and it was the first time she felt like she was saved, even if it was by a notorious Largo. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what her next carefully planned move will be since she was exposed by little Emma. Mia sighed once again and a faint blush ran across her cheeks. First love is always the hardest.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Bonus<strong>: The Spies from GeneCo, Welcome the Largo Brothers!

"Brother! Brother!" Pavi yelled, running towards his older brother's room. Luigi scowled in anger when Pavi suddenly entered his room.

"What the fuck do you want, you fag!" Luigi yelled.

"I don't know what to wear. Which looks better?" Pavi asked, showing him a few of his clothes, almost all of them were black. There was a variety of different clothing. Some of them looked like costumes which looked quite like a ninja outfit. One of them looked like a scuba diving outfit and another seem to be tights. The most normal-looking would be a natural black suit.

"Why the fuck would I care what you wear?" Luigi scowled. Pavi's lower lip protruded to look like he was pouting.

"But we are spies. The Pavi must look the part," Pavi answered simply. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"We aren't in some play, you fucking idiot. Wearing the stupid stuff you have will fucking blow our cover," Luigi explained in his usual violent manner.

It was then a Gentern came knocking on Luigi's door while holding a few thin cases of disks inside.

"I've got the variety of theme music you wanted, Mr. Largo," the Gentern said. Pavi looked over at Luigi in surprise before he giggled. Luigi snarled though he looked quite embarrassed.

"Theme music, brother? And you are the one to talk the Pavi about blowing our covers?"

Luigi glared at him before he tried to get his disks, but Pavi managed to snatch it first. He looked through the disks and giggled.

"James Bond? Batman? The Terminator? Knight Rider? Magnum P.I.?" Pavi called out some of the themes while looking through the disks. Luigi growled before snatching all of them back.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Pavi?" Luigi growled once again. "At least, I'm not fucking stupid enough to embarrass myself with those fucking clothes."

By that time, Amber Sweet entered Luigi's room in strides. She didn't care much about knocking and just went right inside. She noticed her brothers starting to fight again and rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked at them boringly. They turned their heads and each brother held a different expression on their faces. Luigi was with a scowl while Pavi was with a smile.

"I heard about your shenanigans. Nobody is going to dress up, and nobody is going to use any theme music, got it?" Amber Sweet ordered with much authority.

Pavi groaned sadly. And of course, Luigi wasn't going to put up with it without a fight.

"Who made you fucking boss? Without us, you can't manage GeneCo alone," Luigi remarked. Amber Sweet shrugged before one of the lady bodyguards came in with her gun. Luigi scowled before he kept quiet. "Now that you agreed with me, let's set out." Amber Sweet turned away; a smirk played across her lips. She couldn't believe her brothers would think up stuff like that, but it was humorous to imagine how it may have played out.

In the end, nobody wore any spy clothes and nobody had their own theme music to play for their entrance. But of course, it wouldn't hurt to imagine how foolish they would look in doing so. Well, at least, they found a title for themselves. They finally managed to call themselves the "Super Secret, Super Awesome GeneCo Spies". Thankfully, their title was only a secret as it should be.

**A/N**: I do not own the label "Super Secret, Super Awesome GeneCo Spies". Emoen came up with it, and I found it really useable for this Bonus. Hope you don't mind Emoen. Hah, I didn't forget to credit you. Hope everyone had a good laugh from the bonus after the serious chapter.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you to **The Nobody Prince** (Yep, I was shocked as well when I wrote it. I just found it appropriate in the way Mia acted towards him unlike she did with other guys. Thank you for your kind review) and **Emoen** (Yup, I had to use that title. It just made sense to me. Yeah, I like the thought of first love, and I perceived Mia as the type to go for the first love kind of thing) for the reviews. You guys are the greatest! I am blessed to have people liking this story. Well, there is a bonus extra in this chapter as well. **Warning!** There are some sexual elements in it. I'm not sure if there is any in the real chapter, so please do not read if you are sensitive to the smallest bit of reference of such content. There is also some language in this too. Thank you and have fun reading this chapter! I don't think it is enough to rate it as M. But if it is, please tell me. Reviews would be lovely, but it is not necessary.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Pavi and Luigi were the only ones in the quiet living room. Everyone was quite busy with their own agendas. Lina was a bit busy teaching Nate with self-defense outside in the front. Mia had completely immersed herself in her work, so she wouldn't think about anymore unnecessary thoughts and memories. Shilo and Graverobber were busy with the children like good parents that they are. Of course, Graverobber continued to rebel against being considered as the "Daddy" though he was rather having fun spending time with Shilo and the children (even if he was in denial at first). Graverobber actually acted like a child really. He even fought with Ryan for the electric blue crayon to use for his art. Graverobber was actually a good artist; the portrait was easily recognized to represent Shilo. Even though he was good, he was far from Tom's range in artistry, which Tom happened to make a perfectly good portrait of Emma happily drawing. Graverobber couldn't deny the boy's talent, and so patted the boy's shoulder for a job well done. Tom seemed rather satisfied himself and felt rather proud for being patted on the back for a good job by Graverobber. Shilo couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two. They truly looked like a father and child to her. It was then Shilo couldn't help but admit the family was nearing into completion. The only factors left to make it complete all depend on Mia and Lina. And of course, Shilo wonders if the Largo brothers would be the ones chosen to complete the whole family picture.

Even though Pavi and Luigi were sitting next to each other in the living room, they were at war in their own thoughts. It all came down to their feelings and their duties. It was especially shocking when their thoughts were similar. They were fighting within their minds until they both couldn't take it anymore. The brothers took this time to look at each other, hoping the other had answers. They were deeply reluctant with their jobs now when they found themselves enjoying their time with the people inside the Wallace household, especially when it came to the single adult ladies.

"The Pavi is in a predicament, brother. I think… the Pavi has taken a liking to the scary bella," Pavi admitted. Luigi growled, not at all having the urge to tease him when he was in the same state as him.

"Does it look like I fucking care?" Luigi scowled quietly for only his brother to hear.

"You have taken a liking to the other bella too, brother?" Pavi pointed out. Luigi's eyes widened and became speechless for a few seconds before waving his brother off.

"I don't like four-eyes. I just find her interesting," Luigi corrected him. Pavi gave a slight grin, knowing well that his brother is in denial. "Four-eyes seem vaguely familiar for some reason, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Familiar, you say?" Pavi questioned, now curious.

"Especially her fucking eyes. She reminds me of that fucking kid I met at GeneCo. The first time I met the kid was when I was twenty, and I've seen her a few times sitting in the lobby of GeneCo before she suddenly disappeared two years later," Luigi admitted, remembering the young Mia from back then.

"What was her name, brother?" Pavi asked, seemingly more interested in the story.

"Like I fucking know. The brat never told me. Telling me it was confidential or some shit," Luigi scowled before realizing he was conversing with Pavi. Now, that was a shocker. "Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Because brother never usually converses with the Pavi without trying to kill the Pavi just as the Pavi never usually converses with Brother without trying to do the same," Pavi pointed out, having a rather valid point. Most of the time the brothers would always try to compete for GeneCo; they never did converse as calmly as they did now.

"And what about you, brother? I don't want to be the only fucking brother that talks about four-eyes. What about you and that crazy fucking woman?" Luigi asked. Pavi smiled sadly and shrugged.

"There is nothing to talk about, brother. Sometimes, the bella is close; and at other times, the bella is far away from the Pavi. The bella isn't as beautiful as some of the Genterns, but the Pavi can't help but find her beautiful. The bella's scars seem even more beautiful to the Pavi," Pavi explained, making Luigi seem rather empathetic with his brother.

"You've got it fucking bad, brother. I have never seen you this fucking flustered before, and you fucking haven't lusted for a while either," Luigi pointed out. Pavi groaned knowing his brother was right.

"Brother, what should we do?" Pavi asked. He felt his stomach churning horribly after thinking about the consequences of betraying Amber or betraying Shilo Wallace and the people in the Wallace household. He wasn't the only one to feel that way. Luigi also had a hard time deciding what to do.

"I fucking don't know," Luigi said truthfully, causing Pavi's shoulders to droop.

By that time, Lina and Nate entered inside the house. Lina instructed him to take a shower first before she did. Nate nodded and left right away to take a shower so Lina could take hers. She shook her head and smiled at Nate's polite behavior.

"_That boy, he's nothing like anybody I've met before_," Lina thought.

She started walking into the living room to see the brothers sitting beside each other with contemplating looks on their faces. Finding it rather strange to see them that way, she carefully started creeping. They never noticed her entering or creeping up behind them. Lina smirked and found herself behind the couch they were sitting on. She slowly put her hands on Pavi's shoulders before yelling "boo". This startled both brothers, making them jump on their seats. Lina laughed at their scared expressions. Pavi immediately felt relaxed when he realized it was Lina but started to pout at her prank. Luigi almost yelled out curses but mumbled instead about threatening to stab her. And to add to the outcome, there was quite a big gap between the brothers from the scare. Lina smiled, jumped over, and landed on the couch between the brothers. Pavi smiled when he noticed Lina was starting to be her jovial self again.

Lina started relaxing her shoulders before she laid her head on Pavi's shoulder.

"Let me rest on your shoulder for a bit, will you?" Lina asked.

Pavi suddenly blushed for the first time and when words couldn't come out, he nodded. Even if he said "no", she had already become unconscious before he even answered. Luigi scowled quietly and started becoming jealous. Mia would never rest on his shoulder like Lina did to Pavi.

Pavi looked at his brother pleadingly for him to leave. And as if Luigi understood, he snarled one last time before leaving into the kitchen to think. It was by then Mia was already inside making tea. Mia needed to get away from her room, so she made tea to relax her. She even had a book in hand to read. She turned around when she heard the kitchen door open to see Luigi. She immediately turned away and found herself battling against her mind. She was starting to lose her cool, which was rather rare to happen. Mia mentally cursed herself and started to calm herself. Luigi, on the other hand, found himself surprised to see Mia inside. He was rather speechless for a moment until he found this as a good opportunity to converse with the quiet Mia. But then again, he knew it was highly unlikely there would be a conversation between them.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi asked, sounding quite harsh though it was not supposed to sound that way. After being harsh most of his life, he cursed himself for getting used to sounding the way he does.

"I need some time away from my room. And you, Mr. Largo?" Mia asked. Luigi frowned at being called "mister". He wondered how it would sound if she called him Luigi.

"Call me, Luigi," he said and found out how demanding he sounded. Casual was never Luigi's forte. Mia stared at him for a moment before she smiled and nodded.

"All right, Luigi," Mia said quietly, making Luigi barely miss it. Luigi's eyes widened and found him smiling like a child being rewarded. He was truly grateful for having good working ears. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," he immediately answered. He was more of a coffee person; but heck, he might like tea if she makes it.

Mia looked over at him strangely and smiled. He was caught off guard from such a simple smile. It was rather "angelic" if he had to describe it in one word. But of course, no words can make him describe the feeling when he saw it. He wondered if it was Cupid's work fooling with everyone in the Wallace household because today was like a love festival all around for the adults.

Mia sat across from him before she took out her book to read. Luigi stared at her, not realizing he was doing so. It was when Mia took her attention away from her book to look at him did he realize he was staring for far too long. He mentally cursed himself for being an idiot.

"Is there something wrong, Luigi?" Mia asked. Luigi looked away for a bit before looking at her again. He could feel the heat rushing to his face. Guess calling him by a first name basis was not a good idea.

"Of course, I'm fucking all right," Luigi answered, laughing awkwardly afterwards. Mia stared at him as if something was wrong with him, making Luigi mentally curse himself once more. Darn his lack of composure!

Mia sighed and then said, "If you say so, Luigi. But if something is wrong, please do not hesitate to tell me."

It was then the kettle was making a whistling noise, interrupting the awkwardness between them. Luigi let out a breath of relief. Luigi watched her back as she poured hot water inside a teapot. He could smell the aroma rushing into his nose. It smelled nice, almost relaxing him. Mia turned around while she held a tray consisting of the teapot and two teacups with two saucers underneath them. There was also a sugar bowl to add sugar if Luigi wanted. And of course, there were two small spoons to stir the sugar in the tea. She carefully set it down and poured tea for the both of them. Luigi found how amazing she looked in serving the tea. If he didn't know any better, she looked like she was doing a commercial.

"Here is your tea, Luigi," Mia told him while she carefully set the tea cup in front of him with a spoon on the side to add sugar.

She then placed her own tea cup and added two spoonful of sugar into her tea and started stirring. A smile had been placed on her lips as she allowed the nice aroma fill her nose. She blew on her tea and started sipping, finding herself closing her eyes to feel the warm liquid on her tongue and to her throat. Tea had always been her relaxing element when she was doing too much thinking. Luigi almost spurted out his tea when he saw her relax. He wondered why everything she did was so unnaturally angelic today.

It didn't occur to him until now that she was a woman unlike any other. Today, he noticed how her skin was fair and soft. He wanted so much to touch it, to know how it feels against his rough hands. He wanted to know how those soft and plump pink lips felt against his own. He normally would not feel this way, but he lusted for the woman before him. Unlike any woman before, he did not just lust for her, but he felt her perfect to be with a classy (?) guy like himself. Overall, he not only wanted her, he wanted all of her. And of course, like any guy who was in the heat, his lower area had responded as well.

Meanwhile, Shilo and Graverobber had found themselves lying on the same bed inside the children's room from exhaustion. The children continued to play because of their continuous burst of energy. Shilo and Graverobber looked at each other for a moment and started laughing. They were having too much fun with the children that they didn't realize how much energy was drained until it was too late. Shilo could feel Graverobber's hand holding hers and she smiled at the affectionate gesture. She turned to him and kissed him on the lips. He responded like any male would do when their girlfriends kissed them. And so, the two adults were having their little make-out session while the children played. Thankfully, the children were too into the games to realize the "parents" were being intimate with each other.

When they parted from the kiss, Shilo couldn't help to voice out her opinion.

"Wow."

Graverobber laughed for a bit before he gave a big grin.

"How about we continue this in your room?" Graverobber recommended. Shilo blushed and agreed to his recommendation. The children didn't mind when the two adults left. When they left, Ryan suddenly asked a question to the older children, who were Tom and Emma in this case. Amy was on the side coloring in her notebook, and Jake (the youngest) was playing with the action figures Ryan made.

"Are they making babies?" Ryan asked. Tom and Emma looked at each other for a moment before Emma gave a wide smile.

"Yay, we are going to have a baby brother," Emma rejoiced, jumping and down.

Tom sighed and found himself blushing. There were things children should not know, and Tom felt that this was one of the sorts of things children their age should not know. And of course, this explanation of "making babies" was all due to Graverobber explaining to them when Ryan asked him why the two were rushing out of the children's room. Thankfully, Shilo did not know Graverobber told them about this little explanation or else Shilo would have his head for it. It was fortunate these children did not know specifically what these adults do to make babies. But sadly, children were curious beings. And the next time Jake saw Graverobber, he was going to ask him how they were going to make babies.

And most likely, Shilo will wring his neck if she ever found out what he taught the children behind her back. And when Shilo was done with him, Lina and Mia will give him their punishment for teaching the children unnecessary things. It should help him learn his lesson.

Graverobber, what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Bonus<strong>: When Shilo was Sick, Graverobber Had a Dream

(Note: Refer to chapter list: 9. Chapter 8 when Graverobber was holding Shilo in his sleep while she had a nightmare)

Shilo was all smiles for some odd reason. Just as she woke up in morning, she felt unbelievably great. Breakfast seemed endless when everyone woke up to eat breakfast. She was so energetic that she even played with the children. Almost everyone was amazed at the change of attitude in Shilo. Graverobber seemed rather turned on with the new Shilo before him. If he could, he would have attacked her right then and there. But of course, the children were in the way of his fun.

"Guess she finally got some good sleep," Lina suddenly said behind Graverobber's left shoulder. Graverobber jumped a bit at her sudden appearance. Graverobber wondered how her footsteps could be so quiet.

"How long has it been since we last saw her like this? A year ago?" Mia asked on the other side of Graverobber's shoulder. Graverobber once again jumped from surprise. Sometimes, he wonders if they were like hidden shadows of sorts with their quiet footsteps.

Lina looked thoughtfully and nodded.

"Yeah, around there," Lina answered before she suddenly slapped Graverobber's shoulder with the back of her hand. "What did you do to her to make her this… happy?"

Graverobber looked over at her with a questioning glance as if not knowing what she meant.

"He doesn't know, Lina," Mia said before she slapped him as well. Graverobber looked over at Mia with a startling look. He understood Lina hitting him but Mia as well? There was something going on.

"What is going on?" Graverobber asked.

Mia merely smiled and said in an almost whisper, "You slept with Shilo."

"Huh?" Graverobber asked before he felt a sudden jolt.

He woke up with the sun shining against his eyes. He groaned and woke up to see Shilo by his side. He sat up with no shirt on. His eyes widened in shock. He looked under the covers immediately and his mouth gaped open. He looked over to Shilo. He was in conflict as to whether or not to look under the covers again and see if she was naked as well. Graverobber had basically done something he had no recollection of. What the heck is going on? When he noticed Shilo stirring, he felt his whole body freeze. Shilo slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes rather cutely. She smiled when she saw Graverobber and started to snuggle against him. He could feel his lower area pulsating at the closeness. He didn't need to look under the sheets anymore when he felt cool skin against his. Shilo was going to kill him soon if she was going to continue with this naked body contact.

"Graverobber…" Shilo purred seductively, "I want you."

Not being able to hold it any longer, Graverobber held her close to him.

And before he knew it, Graverobber opened his eyes to see himself holding a fully clothed Shilo. He was surprised at what he had done and wondered why he did that. And luckily, he had no recollection of the latter dream he just had. All he remembered was Shilo smiling and Lina and Mia telling him things he can't really remember. When he went to the bathroom, he was surprised to find a heavy burden that needed to be released.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N**: Sorry for the lengthy review again, so you skip down to read the real chapter. Sadly, I have some things to say about the review section again. Wow, it's been a while I updated. I do apologize for the late chapter, but life keeps me away from my leisurely time. I've noticed I had a few reviews, and I'm not too happy with two of them. It isn't because they flamed but because two of the ten unknown reviews copied and pasted reviews from other users. I don't mind as much if you spam on my review section (which someone did by using different names), but copying and pasting other people's words are like plagiarism to me. It makes me unhappy that people would take other people's words as their own and not credit the user. Is it that hard to put quotation marks around it or say you agree to that person? Also, whoever (I know some of the reviews were made by one person because of the similarities I have seen from how it is written) spammed my review section even though your words were positive; I much prefer if you reviewed once for every chapter or only once on the latest chapter and not on the same chapter. It will not make me update faster if that was your reason why you were continuously reviewing under a different name. There are situations which will not allow me to be able to. If I have the time, I will update. If not, please wait patiently. I am very thankful for your comments though. As for the other unknown reviewers, thank you as well for liking the story and the chapter. I would like to also thank **The Nobody Prince** (After I saw your review, I found out it would have been way better if somehow Emma was there seeing the couples and started teasing them with the song. Now, that would be humorous to see), **Emoen **(I actually don't think Beauty and the Beast is that farfetched from the Largo brothers and the girls. Luigi has a horrible attitude and well Pavi could either be Belle or the Beast, whichever you would prefer), and **collective2220 **(no worries, I'm glad you reviewed whenever you can. Yeah, first love is always my favorite, and Mia feels like the kind to go for something like that) for the reviews as well. I have a big announcement though. There are five more chapters to this story before I make a sequel (actually it will continue on where I left off, but I found my story is going to be a bit lengthy). Also, I would like to make a request of you guys and ask for songs that you think would be similar to the characters in the story. Like some writers in fan fiction, it helps to give me some inspiration. And also, there's a bonus extra in this one too. Thank you for your time and I do apologize for the rant and such. Yes, I do sound like a whiny writer and need to learn how to shut up, but I found some aspects I've written about in my A/N were necessary. Other than that, have fun reading.

Chapter Thirty

Shilo smiled when Graverobber had stayed for weeks now. At first, Shilo didn't think much of him staying here and never knew he would be the man she would soon love. Now that she thought about it, she had a strong bond with Graverobber from the start, even though it may not have been of a romantic interest from the get go. She trusted him and followed him despite the fact she was hesitant at first. And now, she was with him and loved him. Her gaze lingered on Graverobber, watching him carry Jake as they played airplane. She was hopeful that this would last, but she knew a small part of her would find the reality of it all that there is a chance Graverobber would leave after he was no longer interested. But for now, she wanted to enjoy her time with Graverobber as much as she can instead of thinking what may or may not happen.

Lina and Mia sat in the kitchen on opposite sides of each other. Lina's head was lowered while Mia looks blankly at a corner. Each was in their own thoughts before they stared at each other. A sigh escaped their lips before looking at each other.

"What is Shilo thinking?" Lina asked frustratingly. Mia sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"We are just going out to dinner with the Largos," Mia answered coolly. Lina leaned back in her chair with irritation.

"She's trying to set us up on a date with them. Doesn't she care they are her enemies?" Lina pointed out.

"She doesn't seem to mind us being with them. She must have moved on from what they have done to her in the past. And truthfully, Rotti Largo was the mastermind in the deaths of her father and Blind Mag. Shilo knew that and found no fault in them except for being Rotti Largo's children," Mia remarked but then smirked and crossed her arms. "As for the dinner date, you taught her how to be sly. It is your fault for the situation we are in right now."

Lina winced, knowing she could not deny by that fact. She just never knew Shilo would use her slyness against her in this way. Mia knew Lina had her just desserts, yet she was forced to go as well. But then again, she didn't seem to mind. It was only a dinner date. She just hoped she would be able to handle it. The only reason she kept some distance from Luigi was that she would have her emotions intact. It worked until Luigi kept on being persistent with being near her.

"Hey, if you like him that much, you should try to show a bit of emotion. Nothing is wrong with showing how you feel," Lina told her. Mia was surprised at the sudden statement before showing a small smile.

"You should stop denying your feelings as well, Lina," Mia replied in return. Lina scoffed before leaning back more to balance the chair on its hind legs by putting her feet on the table.

"Stop making unnecessary comments," Lina told her, neither denying nor agreeing with her.

"Are you afraid to love him?" Mia asked. Lina's eyes darkened before she swiftly dropped her feet off the table and leaned forward, so she wouldn't fall back.

"Stop it," Lina told her. Her eyes softened soon afterwards before she clung onto her shirt where her chest is. Mia did as she was told and stopped making the atmosphere unpleasant, but she knew Lina would have to face the problem. No matter what, reality would always hit them in their most vulnerable state.

A few minutes later, the Largo brothers entered dressed up fancifully, making Lina wince.

"Why are you guys dressed up?" Lina asked.

"Ah, bella does not know? We are eating at an expensive restaurant," Pavi said with a smile. Lina groaned unhappily. Mia smirked and shook her head.

"Lina hates to dress up," Mia stated.

"Anybody could fucking see that," Luigi said after seeing Lina wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

Pavi merely smiled and took Lina's hand, not letting his brother's comment bother Lina.

"If the bella does not like to dress up, the bella does not need to. The Largos are famous, so they will not talk. And of course, the Pavi has his ways to make people not talk."

Lina immediately took back her hand from his grasp, making Pavi protrude his lower lip into a pout.

"Brother, stop trying to sound fucking heroic. We reserved the whole entire restaurant to ourselves. Nobody is going to be there to say anything, even the fucking staff won't say a thing," Luigi added. Pavi looked over at him unhappily. Luigi shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Oh, fun," Lina said sarcastically. Pavi frowned at the lack of excitement from her, so he started to make plans after dinner. He was going to see her have fun like she did on the amusement park. Of course, he wasn't going to take her to the amusement park. He did not want to go through a whirling mechanism ever again.

"Who's driving?" Mia asked. Luigi and Pavi grinned.

"Our chauffeur," Luigi answered.

"You guys are going all out, aren't you?" Lina asked, feeling relatively uninterested about the event.

"Well," Mia started before standing up, "I guess we should get dressed up." Lina groaned before getting up as well and left with Mia to wear something appropriate.

It didn't take long for them to dress up. Usually, girls would put on make-up, do their hair, put on accessories, and such, but Mia and Lina liked to make it simple. And of course, they did not have enough dress clothes to pick from.

Mia came down the stairs wearing a long black one-shoulder silk dress that accentuated her curves. Her strappy heels she wore also looked quite perfect with the dress. Every step she took, the dress would flow. Luigi couldn't help but gawk at her like she was a goddess. Pavi nodded and smiled approvingly and agreed with his brother that Mia looked fantastic in the dress. When she was near Luigi, he suddenly felt his throat dry and started feeling nervous. But of course, Luigi tried to slap away the feeling by clearing his throat though he sneaked a few glimpses at her.

Soon after, Lina came down with a faint blue sleeveless turtleneck top with black pants. No way was she going to wear a skirt or a dress for anything. And instead of wearing heels, she wore dress boots. It was all about comfort to Lina though Mia did do something different with Lina's hair. Instead of it being a ponytail, Mia made a simple half up-do hairstyle to make her look a bit more elegant. Luigi shrugged at Lina's look, approving it in his own way. On the other hand, Pavi had a large grin on his face. Even though he was disappointed not to see her in a dress, she looked fantastic to him. Though the scars on her arms are revealed, it did not take away the true beauty Pavi saw in her. He also noticed Lina was looking rather shy, and this made him become further attracted to her.

"_Beautiful. The bella belongs to the Pavi_," Pavi thought when he watched her start walking down the stairs. He immediately stood at the bottom of his stairs and let out his hand for her to take. Lina looked at him awkwardly before mumbling something and took his hand. Pavi was happy of course, and maybe a little too ecstatic.

Luigi cursed in his thoughts for not doing the same as Pavi. He could have a bit of skin ship from Mia. It was then Mia let out her hand. Luigi scoffed and let out his hand. Mia smiled in the inside when he saw how manly Luigi tried to be. She took his hand willingly. When everyone seemed ready, they left the house. There, they saw the long white limousine waiting for them.

"Don't know how you rich people can do this," Lina mumbled. Pavi smiled and took her arm closer to him. Lina glared at him, but he didn't care.

Luigi stared at Lina and Pavi having more skin than he did and started to get angry. Suddenly, he felt her arm wrap around his. He looked over at her. The minute he faced her, he felt his throat dry again. He seemed to find her more beautiful up close. He looked the other way shyly. Mia let out a small smile for a second before returning her lips straight again. Her expression was enough to show enough emotion but let it disappear before anybody was able to see. They went inside the limousine as Pavi and Lina sat on one side while Luigi and Mia sat on the other side. There were champagne in the vehicle and Pavi asked if anybody wanted a drink.

Mia, Luigi, and Pavi would have a glass while Lina looked out of the window and up at the sky. She sighed to see no stars. Pavi noticed her sigh and watched her as she looked out the window and seemed to look for something in the night sky. Pavi suddenly had an idea and he found what to do after dinner.

Meanwhile, Graverobber and Shilo had a moment together in the living room while the children were concentrating in their studies in their room. Shilo's head was on his chest while Graverobber held her against him. He was able sniff the scent of the perfume she used. He found it tantalizing. He could feel his whole body wanting her once more, but he tried to stop his urges like always. Shilo was unlike any woman he knew. She was special, and she will always be special to him. It was actually the first time he felt more than lust or a necessity when he was with a woman. He actually wanted to be with Shilo. Staying with her for a while in the house, he found out he could actually understand the meaning behind love. The meaning of love had died long ago when he lost his mentor who taught him grave robbing. Now, he found a love different than that of his mentor. He found a partner, a companion, a mate. But these words, they aren't strong enough to describe the bond he has for Shilo. No word can describe his relationship he has for her. He had an urge to protect her, to be by her side and never leave. He always feared in staying at one place for too long. He always feared of being betrayed like so many other times when he was close to someone. The good things never last, he learned it the hard way. And he hoped, this good thing with Shilo would last. But just in case, he held onto reality, so it wouldn't hurt him as much and the very reason he would never say "I love you" to Shilo.

He could feel Shilo squeeze his hand as if ensuring him she was still with him, still by his side. He couldn't help but grin. She was unbelievable in his eyes.

"_So beautiful_," Graverobber thought.

"Graverobber, I'm glad I've met you," Shilo whispered, letting him know how she felt when he was beside her. Graverobber chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Same for me. To see a young seventeen year old without surgery was too rare to pass on," Graverobber joked. Shilo smiled and snuggled against him. He found that small action to affect him greatly and his lower area felt the same way. He was a man after all. He cleared his throat nervously and Shilo looked up when she noticed how his breath became shallow.

"What's wrong Graverobber?" Shilo asked innocently. Though she was a legal adult, she was still innocent in some things, especially when someone wanted to make love to her.

"I need to go to work," Graverobber lied. He needed a way to escape before he couldn't control his lust. Shilo got off of him, and he immediately stood up. "I'll see you later, Kid."

Shilo nodded and watched him go upstairs to get his things for his work. Shilo sighed and and looked sad for not being able to spend time with Graverobber. After getting his things, he walked downstairs to check if Shilo was still in the living room and found her not there. He sighed and continued on his way to his work. It was agonizing to not able to have her on the bed and do things that all adults would do. It was the only complicated thing in their relationship as of yet. He was a gentleman, of course. He couldn't force her and mark her as his. Complications. Oh, how much he hated those dastardly things.

Extra Bonus: Meet Pierre and the Jealousy of Pavi Largo

During the time of Shilo being sick, Pierre came by to install cameras and all other safety nets to prevent any dangerous trespassers from trying to intrude Shilo's home. Mia opened the gates for him and they entered the house. Pierre seemed to look around for someone. Mia sighed before tapping Pierre's shoulder. He turned around towards her questioningly.

"You should get to work, Pierre," Mia told him. Pierre found himself looking around again and then turned back to Mia.

"Where's mon amour?" Pierre asked. Mia sighed.

"She's in the living room working on something," Mia told him. Pierre's eyes brightened.

"Where's the living room, mon amie?" Pierre asked. Mia pointed out to the right where there was an opening to the living room.

Pierre immediately strides towards the opening and saw Lina making something with yarn. Pierre smiled and then immediately hugged Lina from behind. Lina immediately elbowed Pierre, not knowing it was him. He made a groan of pain. She turned around to be met with Pierre leaning over and holding his stomach.

"Pierre, you idiot. How many times I've told you not to do that?" Lina asked angrily. Pierre merely looked up and had a small but pained smile on his face. Lina rolled her eyes.

On the side, Luigi and Pavi watched the show though they were still tied up at the time. Pavi looked quite unhappy at the scene. He saw how Pierre was quite smitten with Lina.

"What kind of idiot would like a crazy woman like her?" Luigi whispered, but Pavi was too absorbed on Pierre and Lina to care what his brother had to say.

"Mon amour, I have missed you. I cannot stand to not be able to touch or see you," Pierre told her before wrapping his arm around hers and started snuggling against her arm.

Pavi glared, quite unhappy at how he seemed to be allowed to touch her in such a way. Lina didn't seem to mind as much and rolled her eyes though she did hit him on his arm. Pierre winced at the action but seemed okay with the abuse.

"Get to work, idiot," Lina ordered but rummaged Pierre's hair with a smile.

Pierre gasped at the sudden gesture and tried to make his hair again after she messed it up. She chuckled and patted Pierre's shoulder. He stopped making his hair and smiled at her. And in a second, he embraced her. Lina flinched and stepped on his foot. Pierre groaned in pain once more and Lina had to roll her eyes again.

Pavi's eyes darkened when he saw the interaction between the two. He did not like how Pierre would so easily try to get near her. For some reason, he couldn't stand Pierre. He looked quite handsome, Pavi had to admit, but he would never look as handsome as him. And of course, he was angry that Pierre did not take notice of his presence on the couch. A Largo should always be recognized.

Just as he thought that, Pierre took notice of the Largo brothers.

"Ah, is that Luigi and Pavi Largo?" Pierre asked. Lina looked over at the Largo brothers as well and sighed. Pavi immediately stopped glaring and let out a smile for Lina to see. Pierre didn't seem to be startled at Pavi's bare face, but Pierre seemed to have stared at Pavi observantly.

"Yeah, so what? And stop staring," Lina told him and slapped him with the back of her hand. Pierre obeyed and had all of his attention on her. Pierre looked like a love struck fool, and Pavi couldn't help but felt a terrible churning in his stomach.

"Were they giving you a hard time, mon amour?" Pierre asked worriedly. Lina rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing that I can't handle," Lina answered before looking at him seriously. "Can you work on your job now?"

"Ah, but of course. Anything for mon amour," Pierre stated and blew a kiss at her. Lina winced though Pierre smiled not minding how much Lina dislikes it. He then started to work on his job soon afterwards.

When he was gone, Pavi finally spoke up.

"Who is he to you, bella?" Pavi asked. Lina turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked. Luigi stared at his brother for answers as well. Usually, he would have spoken up more, but he wasn't in the mood when he was tied up like a prisoner.

"Because the Pavi is rather curious," Pavi replied. Lina crossed her arms and smirked.

"What do you think we are?" Lina questioned.

"The bella and he look like a couple," Pavi answered. Lina stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Funny guess there, face-stealer," Lina stated after she was done laughing, "But no. I don't like flamboyant guys."

She left soon afterwards. Pavi let out a sigh of relief knowing her answer. Luigi rolled his eyes and took a nap after nothing eventful happened. But unknown to Lina, she had fallen for a different kind of flamboyant man. Oh, how Cupid likes to play tricks on people.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N**: I don't know what kind of power made me write this, but it's all fluffy near the end (maybe because I was listening to K-pop love songs. The ones that make you squeal in cuteness from the lyrics). This chapter is about the dinner among Lina, Pavi, Mia, and Luigi. Be warned of the fluffiness. And wow, I think I write better with listening to love songs. I would like to thank **MotherGothelFan1** (Thank you and I'm glad you liked the chapters. I hope to have your continuing support), **Emoen **(Thank you so much for listing songs for me to listen to. I actually like Would You Love a Monsterman? It actually reminds me of Nathan Wallace though, but you are the greatest for helping me with my request. It actually helped me with this chapter getting done faster), **Evelyn** (Ah, I see why you agree with Emoen. It's actually quite catchy, especially when it gives out the Lina and Pavi feeling), and **The Nobody Prince** (Hahaha, now it makes me curious about the rest of the review. But yeah, I understand why you stopped yourself. Hope you like this chapter as well) for the reviews. I am so glad and thankful for the support for my story. Sadly, there's no bonus chapter for this one. I guess this chapter of fluffiness makes up for it? Hopefully? And of course, have fun reading!

Chapter Thirty-One

After they came into the restaurant and the boys pulled out the chair for the girls, they sat in their respective seats. Lina and Mia sat on one side while Pavi and Luigi sat on the other. The waiter came by and asked for the beverage of their liking. Pavi, Luigi, and Mia asked for the wine of their choice while Lina ordered a non-alcoholic beverage. Pavi and Luigi stared at Lina questioningly, wondering why she didn't order herself an expensive wine of her own. It wasn't like she was paying, and the Largo brothers seemed to be hospitable enough to pay for the expensive dinner. When the waiter had written down their choice in beverages and giving out the menus to them, the waiter left immediately and sighed in relief that he survived the Largos thus far. Lina was about to look over at the menu until she saw the brothers were still staring at her.

"What?" Lina asked, rather unhappy she was getting stared at for no reason.

"Why does the bella not order any wine?" Pavi asked. Lina sneered at the question.

"Because I don't like alcohol," Lina answered. Luigi smirked as if he was amused.

"What? You never drank alcohol before? Or are you the kind that can get drunk easily?" Luigi asked curiously, becoming more interested in making Lina angry. She glared at him for a second before starting to look through the menu again.

"I drank alcohol before, and it would take a lot of effort to get me drunk. I just don't like to drink for reasons you two do not need to know," Lina answered, covering the pain in her expression with the menus as if she remembered something painful.

"It would be better to look through the menu first before we chat," Mia told the brothers before she looked through the menu as well.

Mia took notice of Lina's pained expression and changed the subject before their evening started with a bad note. Lina was already unhappy from the start, so it wouldn't be wise to make her unhappier than she already is. She also noticed Pavi was giving his special attention to Lina while Luigi seemed to have his eye on her instead of the menu. Mia felt a bit uneasy at having his attention, but she hid it behind her emotionless facade. He always had an effect on her; Mia just doesn't allow herself to show it.

As for the men, Luigi felt unsteady when it came to Mia, especially now. Just as Luigi had an effect on her, Mia did the same to Luigi. He was not used to being overly fond with women, but he did take in a special liking to other females here and there. Nothing, though, was to this extent. She made his knees weak, and he had taken a liking to her through the course of his stay in the Wallace residence. Who knew something good would come out of being spies for GeneCo? He just hoped this good thing would not leave him like everything else that was within his grasp.

Mia was not the only person to notice Lina's foul mood. Pavi just didn't understand why she was behaving this way. Not only that, the way she answered about Luigi's question did not go unnoticed to Pavi's ears. Her tone was different but not enough for the average person to notice. Unlike his brother, years of being surrounded with women had made his senses extremely sensitive when it came to the woman of his liking. He would be able to notice the difference of behavior just by a small action or the difference in tone like he did now. It was evident that his liking for Lina had gone into a special level. He had to admit he liked Lina to an extent at first, but he did not know it was to this degree. She's different than any of the other women he's been with. And for some reason, he wondered if this was a game to him or if he really did have something for the young woman before him. He wouldn't be able to find out unless he tried. And if he did have something for her, he needed to be careful of where he treads. Because he knew, nothing lasts forever like every good thing in his life.

It had only been two or three minutes before the waiter came back with three bottles of wine and Lina's beverage. Finding three different wines was a hassle, but the waiter wasn't going to take his time in searching for it. He didn't want to die just yet, but the waiter couldn't help but take a glimpse at Pavi's bandaged face. He wondered what happened to him, but he wasn't curious enough to put his life in the line.

"Here's your wine, Mr. Largo and Mr. Largo. And here's your wine, madam. And your beverage, miss," the waiter said as he laid down the beverages for the four people at the table.

Mia gave a small smile and a nod as her gesture of thanks to the waiter. The waiter blushed when he saw Mia. She was a beauty, he had to admit. It was a rather rare sight to see a doll-like face like hers. He had to blink away to make himself stop staring and not be under the radar by the Largos. He could see Luigi Largo was smitten with the woman, and he was the brother he needed to watch out for. As for Lina, she thanked the waiter like any ordinary customer would. The waiter saw the many scars on her arms and found them disgusting. And in his mind, he wondered why Pavi Largo or anybody else for that matter would want to eat dinner with an ordinary face like her in a high-class restaurant like this. He would presume Pavi would be with Mia while Luigi would be with Lina. They seemed to fit, but he wasn't going to say that.

The waiter took down their orders, so he would busy himself from trying to be too curious. He had to remind himself that he was serving under the Largos again. And after Luigi's lengthy and detailed order, he was glad to leave. For a guy, Luigi Largo was quite picky with his food unlike his brother, Pavi.

"Ah, the Pavi is glad that in a few days the Pavi's bandages would finally come off," Pavi said brightly and trying to make conversation. Lina turned her attention to Pavi and gave a small smile.

"Yeah," Lina answered softly. Pavi wondered why she seemed sad to hear the news. But before he could say anything further, Luigi intruded.

"So you are going to get your face back, huh? What are you going to do with your other faces?" Luigi asked, now curious. Of all the things he had to ask, he would ask something to spoil their dinner. Pavi looked over at his brother with an unbelievable look. Mia sighed and Lina wasn't too happy to be reminded that Pavi does, in fact, wear faces of other women.

"Brother, such a question. Why are you asking this at dinner?" Pavi whispered in shock to his brother.

"What the fuck is wrong with my question?" Luigi whispered back in irritation. He didn't feel he said anything wrong until he remembered that Lina wasn't the kind to take Pavi's face-stealing lightly. "I fucking forgot," Luigi continued to whisper to Pavi. It was Luigi's way to say sorry, and Pavi accepted his apology with a sigh. This acknowledgment between the brothers was a first.

Even though they were whispering to each other, the girls could hear them from where they were. Lina and Mia found their acknowledgment was strange as well, but they couldn't help but smile. The girls looked at each other and winked.

"Since you guys seem to improve your behavior, you guys can do whatever you want after dinner. You can stay at a hotel if you want, just don't do anything that is immoral," Lina announced. The brothers looked at the two girls in shock.

"You are allowing us freedom?" Luigi asked, wondering if he heard right.

"Shilo would accept it as well as long as we both approve it," Mia answered, "I would have not cared what you would do in your nightly excursions, but Lina is someone that doesn't take anybody lightly."

Lina glared at her for a bit before settling her eyes set on the brothers seriously.

"Do not take my permission for granted. You can do whatever you want even one-night stands just as long as you have permission of the other party. No stealing faces, rape, stabbing, killing, and any other immoral activities. If your life is in danger then you can do whatever you must to stay alive," Lina explained. Luigi and Pavi were so shocked; it was almost as if their eyes would pop out.

"The Pavi can get laid?" Pavi questioned just to hear if he heard correctly.

Lina sighed and replied, "Yes, so long as you have permission from the other party."

"Damn. You are nice after all," Luigi said, feeling rather jovial at the news.

"I don't know why you guys are excited. It's just one night," Lina said though there was some sort of unwillingness in her expression. Pavi and Mia noticed but none of them said a word. Mia felt the same way as Lina did, but she was able to hide herself well. Lina let out a sigh. "So yeah, have fun."

"One night of freedom is better than fucking nothing," Luigi admitted. Pavi nodded in agreement.

"Actually, the Pavi wants to take the bella somewhere after dinner, if the bella wouldn't mind?" Pavi asked, looking towards Lina. Lina's brow had rose in question but shrugged.

"Where? I've got nothing to do tonight anyways," Lina answered.

Pavi looked ecstatic and gave a grin but couldn't grin large enough under his bandages. Mia had tightened the new bandages a little tighter before they left to the restaurant. Since his face was starting to stick to his face. She needed to tighten it to his face, so his face wouldn't loosen up when it came the time to take the bandages off permanently.

"It's a secret, bella. If brother and the pretty bella want as well, we can all go," Pavi said. Luigi looked over at Mia and waited for her answer.

"I don't mind. I'm sure Shilo would allow us," Mia said, taking in the invitation.

Luigi smiled and put an arm around Pavi's shoulder and patted his upper arm with approval. He had to thank his brother somehow. This gesture of thanks surprised and made Pavi uncomfortable though.

"Like fuck I would go by myself," Luigi said, his excited actions different from his harsh tone.

"You know, you guys look like brothers like this," Lina pointed out with a grin, "You guys should agree more often, though arguments here and there wouldn't hurt."

Luigi and Pavi looked at each other before they made some distance from each other. Luigi snarled about the thought while Pavi looked skeptical.

Lina chuckled at their expressions. She then stared at Pavi and showed him a special smile of delight. Pavi was a bit surprised, but he almost thought his heart had beaten harder from her smile.

Mia couldn't help but smirk at the two and then turned to face Luigi and saw him staring at the two with envy. Mia sighed and couldn't help but smile at his silliness. Would he ever find out she had taken a liking to him? It may be doubtful, but she had hoped he would see through her. Then, and only then, she would accept to show her heart to him. Many men had failed the test, and she had hoped Luigi would be the one to break the losing streak.

Luigi felt like Mia was staring at him, so he turned to confirm it. He was right; she was staring at him. When Luigi noticed her, Mia gave him her own special smile like Lina did to Pavi. Luigi almost choked from seeing it. Damn, he needs to get used to her. But then again, he kind of liked that smile on her. And for some reason, he felt his face getting hot.

"_Am I fucking getting sick?_" Luigi thought.

Mia couldn't help but smile inside as well when Luigi was in his thoughts. He looked way too cute from her teasing him. She wondered if she should do this more often to see more of that expression of his. Though she considered in doing so, she didn't want to make these special moments into a game. She hated games, even though life was a game itself.

Soon after, their orders came by and everyone silently ate though it was one of those tranquil silences. Everyone seemed to enjoy each other's company. Sneakily, Lina attacked a piece of Pavi's steak. Pavi looked over at Lina with surprise. Of all the dinner dates he's been to inside a high class restaurant, nobody stole his food because it would be terrible manners. It was Pavi's first time to come across someone that did. Lina gave him a smirk as if challenging him to try to take a piece of her food. Lina ordered the classic spaghetti and meatballs, so Pavi had a chance in getting a meatball without getting messy. Pavi was a Largo, of course. He could not allow himself to show any ill manners, but there were always exceptions. Pavi simply smiled and pretended to be unfazed. All the while, he looked for any unguarded meatballs. Lina took the bait and angrily bit the steak she stole. And before she knew it, Pavi snatched her meatball with a fork, showing a smug look that he too could play her game. Lina was amazed at his technique and speed and credit him for his slyness. They both chuckled and started sharing their food. Luigi and Mia stopped eating their food to watch them. They seemed to be having fun, but Luigi and Mia were adults. They weren't going to stoop as low as their companions. And without taking any notice, Lina stole Mia's shrimp while Pavi took Luigi's ravioli. Luigi glared at his brother. He held his fork as if he was about to stab him, so Pavi coward in fear. Not before long, Luigi smirked and took a piece of Pavi's steak. Since Lina was distracted by the brothers, Mia took one of Lina's meatballs without any trouble and joined in the game. In the end, they all shared their dishes after they had their fun.

Dessert soon came by and the couples decided each couple would share a dessert. And of course, chocolate cake was always the way to go for Lina. Lina was willing to take the first bite, and she grinned cutely like a little girl. Pavi always loved to see such an expression on her. Lina loved sweet desserts, and she would always make such an expression when she liked the sweet dish. Pavi took a bite of their shared cake, smiling happily from seeing Lina's cute expression. As for Mia's and Luigi's dessert, they would have tiramisu. Mia took a bite of it and nodded approvingly. Luigi wasn't much for desserts, so he wasn't going to eat it. Well, until, Mia suddenly picked up his fork and took a very small piece and held it out for him. Luigi was taken aback by the gesture.

"You should taste it, Luigi. It's not very sweet," Mia told him.

Luigi stared for a second before he slowly let his mouth savor the taste of the dessert. And for some reason, he was okay with this dessert, not that Mia feeding him would have anything to do with it. Mia smiled. She was about to take another bite from her own fork, but Luigi took her fork and cut a piece of tiramisu and did the same thing to what Mia did for Luigi. Mia felt like blushing, but she didn't seem to turn away from the nice gesture and allowed herself to take a bite from her fork.

Pavi saw how intimate it looked, so he did the same thing as they did except he used his own fork and held the piece of cake for Lina to eat.

"Bella, take a bite," Pavi told her. Lina, in her happy craving of sweets, seemed to blindly allow herself to be fed by Pavi. Lina did the same gesture in return and waited for Pavi to happily take a bite.

"Here," Lina told Pavi.

Pavi obliged, ecstatic he would be able to share this moment with her. He took a bite and found the cake to be much sweeter this way. In a way, this seemed to be considered as an indirect kiss. Whatever it may be, dinner seemed rather successful in the end for the two couples.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N**: So I found out the login and reviewing didn't work on the site, but I'm glad it works now. I wrote this chapter in inspiration while listening to some Korean music such as Fat Cat's "Is Being Pretty Everything" and Lee Hyun's "You are the Best of My Life". I also was listening to Adam Lambert's "Better than I Know Myself" and "Knockout" by a youtube sensation called HelenaMaria (only listened to the partial song they used in their account) as well as listening to Avril Lavrigne's "Smile" recommended by Emoen for Lina's character. I would like to thank **Emoen** (thank you for the music list. I will listen to all of it when I start typing the next chapter. Ooh, I love Big Bang and Super Junior. Heh, I like Heechul, but I digress. Ooh, I never knew Lordi was Finnish, so nice to know something about a band. I love your review when you brought up Downy, I thought about that Snuggle commercial with the teddy bear), **The Nobody Prince** (Hahaha, thanks *bows graciously*), **Evelyn** (Thank you, and I will try to), **collective2220** (I think I know what you mean about Pavi but your interpretation may be different from mine. I guess I made Pavi too much of a romantic in this story. I could never see Pavi like this though I'm sure he is a romantic himself to get so many Genterns on his side; that or it's because he's a Largo. As for Luigi, I see him being awkward when faced with being in love since he's more interested in his anger and being selfish in the movie, not that Pavi isn't selfish), and **MotherGothelFan1 **(Thanks for liking last chapter. As for Lina and Pavi kissing, I'm pretty sure I made them kiss before though not in a way of being romantically involved with each other and with both their consent and willingness) for the reviews. **Big announcement!** I'm not going to update the next chapter until after next week (so starting on Sunday and ending on Saturday of next week, there will be no chapter update). I'm going to allow readers to catch up, even though the login on the site didn't work yesterday night. Well, that was my announcement. Have fun reading! I really need to stop writing lengthy A/Ns. It's beginning to be incredibly normal in my chapters. No bonus extras in this one either.

Chapter Thirty-Two

Lina's eyes widened from Pavi's surprise. Before her, she could see the stars clearly under the night sky. There were no GeneCo advertisements to disrupt the beautiful scenery. Her voice was caught in her throat and stared at Pavi in disbelief. Pavi grinned happily, knowing she would like it. Recently, he had secretly overheard her and Nate speaking.

"_Lina?" Nate called out to her while they were taking a break from self-defense training. _

_Pavi, by that time, wanted to watch them but found them chatting. Of course, he didn't want to disrupt them, so he hid nearby and out of plain sight but enough to hear their conversation._

_Lina looked over at him and said, "Yeah?"_

"_Wh- what makes you happy?" Nate asked nervously. She stared at him for a moment and chuckled._

"_That's it?" Lina asked. Nate nervously nodded slowly. Lina grinned and shrugged. "Plenty of things make me happy. Beating up bad people would be my favorite pastime. Saving people would be a plus."_

_Nate frowned at her answers. They weren't what the answers he wanted to hear. Pavi shook his head mentally as if he disapproved Lina's answers as well._

"_Is there anything else?" Nate asked. Lina seemed to be in deep thought about his question._

"_Well, sweets can make me happy in most occasions," Lina started. Nate nodded, remembering Lina's cat-like grin when she found herself savoring a piece of chocolate. "There is one other thing that would make me most happy, but the GeneCo advertisements get in the way of the view I wanted to see for years."_

_Nate turned to look over at Lina's pained yet nostalgic expression on her face. He tilted his head to the side and wondered what may have caused her to have such a look._

"_If you don't mind me asking Lina, but what would it be?" Nate asked. Lina sighed before she leaned back on the ground of the dead grass. Nate copied her as both lied on their backs to see the skies before them. Lina's hands were behind her head as she closed her eyes in an almost peaceful manner._

"_The stars," she answered, "are what makes me most happy."_

"_But Shilo has a telescope, I'm sure you will be able to see the stars," Nate pointed out. Lina smiled sadly and shook her head._

"_I don't want to view the stars in that way, Nate. I want a natural view of them. No technology, no dead bodies, and no disruptions except nature itself. I want to lie down on the grass and see the stars in the night sky above me. That view is the most beautiful to me," Lina told him with a gentle smile placed on her lips. Her eyes were still closed even as she spoke this._

_Pavi listened well to the conversation and smiled. A plan had started in his head, and he was going to see through to it. _

And now, the two couples are standing under the night sky full of stars with nothing but nature (or what was left of it) surrounding them. Lina, without giving any notice, hugged Pavi tightly. Pavi was surprised at the sudden gesture but gladly received it with open arms. Lina let go of Pavi and thanked him. Pavi just smiled in reply before he took out a cloth for them to sit on the grass. Lina helped in setting the cloth down. And not before long, Lina lied on the cloth with Pavi beside her.

Mia couldn't help but smile while Luigi growled under his breath. Mia wrapped her arm with Luigi's, and it instantly made Luigi stop. He was incredibly an obedient guy when it came to it.

"Shall we sit and watch the stars, Luigi?" Mia asked. Luigi nodded instantly.

They both sat next to the lying couple looking up and gazing at the stars. Luigi felt a little uncomfortable about all of this. He had never spent his time like this before, and he never ever before relaxed like this either. It felt… warm, lacking of a better word. It felt almost like magic had been set upon the brothers to be influenced in this way. But of course, the brothers aren't alone in feeling this way. The girls have never dealt with being spoiled like this. They were always sacrificing something to obtain another, yet here they are. They have found something to cherish.

"My brother told me that once a person dies, they go into heaven as stars," Lina started. Pavi, Luigi, and Mia listened silently, allowing her to continue. "I've waited for so long to see my brother's star. And oddly enough, today is actually my brother's birthday."

Silence had taken over them as they looked up at the stars. No wonder she seemed to be in a foul mood the past few days ever since they went to the movies. A few minutes later, Pavi finally asked something to stop the silence.

"Which one is his star, bella?" Pavi asked. Lina looked over at him for a moment before pointing at the many stars in the sky though she only targeted and see only one of the many.

"It's hard to point it out with my finger, but his star is right there," Lina said with a small smile. Pavi, Mia, and Luigi looked over at her.

"How are you able to find his star, anyways? You must be making it up," Luigi told her. Lina chuckled and sat up to look at Luigi in the eyes. Luigi was shocked to see her smile gently at him.

"That might be true, but that star feels like my brother," Lina told him, "And my star is right next to him."

"But you aren't dead yet, bella," Pavi pointed out, feeling rather unhappy talking about death with such a nice scenery.

Lina chuckled and said, "You don't need to die to find your own star. It's there since you are born. And my brother told me, the stars shine the brightest once the person dies to show their loved ones they are in heaven. I believed in his words because I needed to believe he is doing well."

"H-how do I find a certain star that belongs to someone close to me who died?" Luigi asked hesitantly yet his voice was hopeful. Mia stared at him and wondered who he was looking for.

"Think about that person and find the star. The moment you feel connected to it is the star that belongs to that certain person," Lina answered, "And if you want to find your star, you just need to feel a connection the moment you lay eyes on it."

"What if… what if he is a terrible man?" Luigi questioned once more. Pavi looked over at his brother and sighed, knowing he must be thinking about their father.

"Just as long as he did something good before he died or repented for the bad deeds he's done, he will be able to become a star," Lina answered.

"And what if he doesn't do either of them?" Luigi felt hesitant in asking again.

Lina looked over at him for a moment before looking up at the sky.

"I don't know," Lina answered. Her tone couldn't hide the truth under her lie, and Luigi knew the truth hurts. Luigi frowned and looked up at the sky once again.

"What about the living, bella? Is there a way for the Pavi to find the stars of his loved ones who are still alive?" Pavi asked, now seemingly interested in knowing.

Lina shrugs and said, "I don't know. My brother never told me."

Soon afterwards, the four of them gazed upon the stars in tranquil silence. Pavi, Luigi, and Mia looked up at the stars and started to search for their own stars. Lina just gazed at a particular star of his brother and started to converse with it in her mind, even though she knew the star would not answer back. Tears brimmed Lina's eyes as the star gazing felt nostalgic to her, reminding her of the star gazing she did with her brother. And for some reason, sometime during the gazing of the stars, she glimpsed at Pavi before taking his hand and looking up at the night sky. Pavi was surprised at the action but found out he was enjoying this moment. Mia let down her guard for just a bit before she laid her head on Luigi's shoulder, making Luigi tense up. Luigi turned to look at her and blushed before looking up at the sky again. But this time, he held a grin on his face while blushing. And as if done automatically, his arm was around Mia's waist. She accepted the contact, making Luigi's grin bigger.

Meanwhile, Shilo was at her home looking through her telescope to look at the stars and to search for any constellations in the sky. If it were not for the GeneCo advertisements, star gazing would have been more beautiful and wondrous. She sighed, feeling alone from looking at the stars by herself. She stopped after a three minutes of it and went downstairs to read her book. Graverobber was busy with his work and the children should be asleep by now. She knew her friends were out with the Largos for who knows how long.

It's funny how easily she accepted the Largos, even though their father made her an orphan. But for some reason, seeing her friends with them made it seem fine to her. She didn't feel any anger or fear towards them anymore like she did in the past. The moment the brothers changed a bit of themselves was the moment she found they weren't as bad as they seem.

Mia had called after their dinner and told her they were going to be out for a while and asked her if she would be all right with it. And of course, Shilo gave them her approval. Mia added that if she needed anything to not hesitate to ask. Shilo also had Lina's promise that they would return to the house immediately if she needed them. Shilo couldn't help but chuckle at her friends. They always managed to wiggle in their time for her, no matter the sacrifices they make for her. And among the three friends, Shilo knew she was the weakest. She couldn't deny the fact that without them, she may never be able to have what she had now.

But for some reason, Shilo still felt alone even when she had the children, friends, and Graverobber there for her. Being by herself, she felt more self-conscious as if everything she had now was just a dream, and she would be woken up to a life by herself.

She closed her book, knowing she would not be able to concentrate with her depressed thoughts. She leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling of the living room. She rose up her hand as far as she could as if she was trying to catch something. Tears started to brim Shilo's eyes to see there was nothing for her to catch, nothing for her to cling onto. It was odd she was dealing with this depression all by herself when she was surrounded by people who loved her, but she couldn't let them know of her emptiness. And so, Shilo cried.

By that time, she heard the rummage of the door to the house opening. Shilo was startled and she started to wipe away her tears. She tried to get her breath back to normal again. When she heard the door close, she pretended to read her book. It was by then she heard his voice.

"Kid? You're still up?" Graverobber asked when he noticed a light in the living room.

"It's only ten, Graverobber," Shilo told him, "You're home early. You usually come around twelve or one."

Graverobber shrugged before sitting next to her and relaxed himself by placing an arm around her shoulder and held Shilo close. Shilo could smell the scent of other women on him. And with that, she smelled something else she knew hurt her even more. Guess another client used other payments than money. Shilo sometimes wonder why Graverobber would receive those payments when he had her. But of course, they hadn't done _that_ yet, and she wonders if she would ever be ready for it.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Graverobber asked when he felt her stiffen up against his embrace.

"I guess I've been thinking too much. Nothing for anyone to worry about," Shilo told him. Graverobber looked over at her skeptically but took it as it is for now.

"Wanna go somewhere right now, Kid? You know like a date? It's what lovers do, right?" Graverobber asked, making Shilo startled at the sudden invitation. "I'm a bit rusty since I technically never went on a real date before."

Shilo stared at him wide-eyed and gaped at him, not knowing what to say. Graverobber chuckled at her expression before leaning in with his face close to hers. For some reason, Shilo felt nervous at his closeness and felt her breathing started to become shallow. When he leaned in close to her lips, he grinned and kissed her cheek instead. Shilo could never get used to his teasing.

"I'll take a shower and then we'll go," he told her before standing up. Shilo caught his arm in time before he left.

"The children… I can't leave them without supervision," Shilo said. Graverobber groaned, forgetting Shilo was like a real caring parent.

By that time, Nate came out of the children's room and yawned while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Graverobber grinned and Shilo knew what he was thinking and found it unacceptable. She even told him that.

"Aw, why not?" Graverobber asked, "He's older than the rest of the children." Nate stood there, confused. Sleep must have jogged the gears in his head, Nate thought of himself.

"Because he's still a child himself. I can't give him such a responsibility," Shilo told him.

By then, Nate understood a bit before he finally spoke himself.

"Lina taught me enough, so I don't think it will be a problem. If you two want to go somewhere, I'll make sure to turn on the security," Nate told them. Shilo looked over at him worriedly and sighed. Graverobber seemed quite happy and then put an arm around Shilo's waist.

"See? Told you it will be okay. You should get ready yourself. I know a place you might like," Graverobber told her before he went upstairs to take his shower. Shilo looked reluctant but Nate told her not to worry. Shilo patted his shoulder and went upstairs to get dressed. She wore casual clothes, knowing well she wasn't going anywhere fancy. She wore a black skirt with a white cotton long-sleeved shirt. Her make-up was bare, and she looked quite the same except without her mascara.

She waited for Graverobber in the living room with Nate beside her, smiling. She looked over at Nate for a moment, taking a real good look at him. And for some reason, Nate reminded him of her father. She didn't know why, but he did. And of course, his name was similar to that of her father's. It always sent chills to Shilo whenever she or someone else said his name. It reminded Shilo of her father and Blind Mag conversing with each other when her father came inside the house to be surprised at seeing Blind Mag's presence. She remembered Blind Mag calling her father, Nate. The very presence of Nate seemed to scare her as well when she found out about his name. She obviously tried to hide it. And so far, nobody noticed her fear and pain of Nate. She was glad Nate was attached to Lina instead of her. Shilo also kept a safe distance from Nate. But then again, there were times Nate didn't remind her of her father, and she had completely forgot about her fear of him for a short moment. At that moment, Shilo's hand slowly moved automatically to touch Nate's cheek; she wanted to treat him like the rest of the children to see he is just a child and not her father.

By that time, Graverobber came downstairs, stopping Shilo before it was evitable that her hand was reaching out to Nate. She turned to face Graverobber wearing casual wear as well. Shilo let out a sigh of relief knowing that she wore the right outfit. She also noticed Graverobber wearing a messenger bag. She wasn't going to ask though since she knew he would tell her sooner or later.

"Ready, Kid?" Graverobber asked. Shilo tensed up again, thinking whether it was the right choice to go or not and leaving the children under Nate's care. She started having second thoughts and worries written all over her face. Graverobber rolled his eyes and carried her bridal-style. Shilo yelped at the sudden action, but Graverobber merely grinned. Shilo stared at him angrily, but he ignored it and started walking.

"Take care of the kids, Kiddo. We'll be back when we're done," Graverobber told Nate. Nate nodded and waved goodbye towards them.

"Have fun and be back safe," Nate told him. Graverobber chuckled in reply.

"Graverobber," Shilo muttered in anger when they were out the door. It was too late to go back now.

"Relax, Lovebug. We need to spend some time together by ourselves in some way," Graverobber pointed out. Shilo knew what he stated was true. They needed to spend time together away from the children and the company of others. After all, going out together makes the relationship a bit healthier.

But of course, as they got out of the gates, she told Graverobber she could walk. Graverobber set her down on her feet and grinned when Shilo gave him the death stare. And Graverobber being Graverobber, he teased her enough to make her blush. They continued their way together with Graverobber's arm holding around her waist. Luckily, the night wasn't that cold or else he would do much more than have an arm around her waist.

"Where are you taking me?" Shilo whispered, careful of interrupting anything or anyone lingering nearby. They were walking for half an hour or maybe a bit more than that. They kept on going through many places until it felt like they were going into a territory deprived of life.

"Some place special," Graverobber answered slyly.

They stopped walking when they were near a marsh, deprived of any human beings except themselves. It was quiet and almost eerie. Shilo didn't know there was such a place in Sanitarium Island though she didn't really come this way before.

"Why are we-?" Shilo started but Graverobber shushed her by putting a finger to his lips.

"Just watch," Graverobber whispered before taking out a cylinder-like can with very small punctured holes on the lid. He gave it to her and Shilo merely looked over at him confused.

He pointed in front of her and as if they didn't need to wait for long, a small glow suddenly appeared before many more started to appear. Shilo gasped.

"Lampyriade," Shilo whispered and looked over at Graverobber wide-eyed, "How did you-?"

"Find them?" Graverobber finished. Shilo nodded, dumbstruck at being able to look at real fireflies. "A week ago when I felt like strolling around the neighborhood." He grinned like a chesire cat, knowing full well something like this would excite Shilo.

Shilo smiled and hugged Graverobber. He, of course, loved it when she would hug him like this as a thank you. He always did love making her speechless in this way. All of Shilo's fears and worries seemed to have disappeared when she started catching the fireflies. Graverobber watched in fancy and etched in his mind how beautiful Shilo looked in doing so. He knew Shilo needed something like this. And of course, Graverobber was not blind; he could tell by just having one look at her. It's too bad he had to find something else to give for Shilo's birthday, which seemed to be coming up in a week or so. But for now, he's interested in spending his time with his Lovebug.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N**: Ah, the time has finally come to update! Thank you to **The Nobody Prince** (hahaha, I guess I've done good work? Thank you so much for the nice comment), **Emoen** (Ah yes, your music is helpful. I don't know why but most of Luigi's music relates to Nathan Repo as well. Well, Pavi can't be disappointing when it comes to women. After all, ten out of nine does prefer the Pavi), **Twilight01fanlovesjasper** (Yay, a new reviewer! I'm glad you like the story. I will try to do my very best to meet your expectations), **FlaireSharpe** (Well, thank you very much. Luigi is the easiest character to write other than my OCs since his character is mostly angry with the side of humor), and **MotherGothelFan1** (Hahaha, I knew what you meant. I was kidding around though it's hard to do that online. -_-''. I'm glad you liked last chapter, but you might not like this one) for the reviews. I must say there is some hurting going on in this chapter, but I found it appropriate because I can't let everyone be happy, can I? I've been listening to _That Girl_ by David Choi, _Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars, and the long list of music and songs Emoen nicely let me listen to. I think Safe and Sound is starting to become my favorite song. ^-^. Well, happy reading! I didn't read through my story, so I might edit here and there if I need to.

Chapter Thirty-Three

After the star gazing, the Largo brothers, Mia and Lina seemed to be getting along better each day. Eventually, Lina and Luigi became a little nicer to each other, though they still continued to argue but they seemed to be having fun while doing so. Shilo had watched it all, and she felt she had been useful to her friends for the first time. She seemed proud and more filled at the progression among the four. The way the couples interacted with each other had given a reason for Shilo to make the Largos more likable. Shilo could never be happier to see her friends have a real smile on their faces. That day was the first step to getting these couples together.

As for her, she had caught some of the fireflies in the container which filled her night of boredom. But to compare with catching fireflies, she was happiest when Graverobber would catch fireflies with her and that was much more filling than anything. She couldn't believe Graverobber would do this much for her when she knew Graverobber wasn't the kind to give gifts. But for him to think about her, it made her fall deeper in love with Graverobber, yet it would be that much harder to let Graverobber go when it came time Graverobber couldn't handle such a domestic life.

"Yet it is all worth it," Shilo had to remind herself in a murmur.

"What's worth it?" Lina asked as she settled her feet on the small living room table while sitting on the comfortable old sofa next to Shilo. Shilo jumped a bit at her suddenly appearing next to her, wondering how Lina's footsteps could be so quiet.

"Something _you_ don't need to know," Shilo answered after she found time to calm her heart. Lina shrugged, closed her eyes, and let out a relaxed sigh. Shilo turned to stare at Lina for a moment, wondering why Lina was still here. Today was actually the day Pavi's bandages would finally come off. Knowing how Pavi was smitten with Lina, Shilo was sure Pavi would want Lina to be there with him all day. "Aren't Pavi's bandages coming off today?"

Lina opened one eye at her and shrugged once again. She turned back and started relaxing herself again.

"I'm sure he doesn't need me," Lina answered. Shilo frowned at her unconcerned behavior.

"Lina, you should be there for him," Shilo encouraged her. There was a long pause between them before Lina decided to lay a hand behind her own head and smiled sadly.

"You know I can't," Lina answered with an almost hint of sadness, "After all, I did promise I will fully concentrate on the case when he recovered his face."

Shilo sighed and said, "But his face hasn't recovered yet." Shilo looked over at her kindly. "Lina, you don't need to force yourself. We can find someone else to work on the case."

"No, Shilo. It's better this way. I've always known that even if I get close to him, I can never be near him. He is a Largo after all," Lina told her. Shilo was startled at what she said and felt herself being angry.

"Don't give up on this, Lina. Don't give up on love," Shilo told her. Lina just merely smiled and put her hands on both Shilo's shoulders.

"My time with him is over, Shilo. This case is much too important to half-ass it, which I've already done for far too long. This isn't just protecting you, Shilo. It's to prevent a civil war from occurring on Sanitarium Island," Lina pointed out.

Shilo frowned and shook her head. She held onto Lina's wrists that were still on her shoulders and pulled them off and held both of Lina's hands together with her own.

"Then why did you spend time with him so much? If you are going to give up, why did you get so close to him in the end?" Shilo asked her, trying to understand what Lina is doing. It hurt Shilo to know the feelings stirring inside Lina. Even as Lina doesn't show it, Shilo knew her friend well enough to know she must be very hurt.

"Unlike Luigi Largo who expresses his feelings, Pavi Largo hides them behind his mask. Someone who hides their feelings for far too long will eventually be in the most pain. And of course, you know I'm not the kind to look away when people need help, even though the people I inflict physical pain on would need more of my help than those that I did protect," she explained while joking at the end. Shilo stared at her in frustration. For a badass, Lina has a heart of gold even if she doesn't want to admit it. Shilo knew that and wonders why Lina tries to hide her true intentions.

"Do you love him?" Shilo asked, knowing full well the answer to the question even if Lina tries to lie about it.

Lina stared at her for a moment with her lips turning into a thin line. She pulled away from Shilo's grasp and turned her head. She sighed and turned back to Shilo's gaze.

"I'm going out. Won't be back until late at night," Lina told her before she picked up a small bag and tightened it by pulling the drawstrings. She slung it on her back and turned to look at Shilo. "Unfortunately, someone like me doesn't fit with someone like him, and I'm sure face-stealer can find a more suitable lady for himself. He is, after all, Paviche Largo."

She left soon afterwards, leaving Shilo to watch as the door closed behind Lina. Shilo sighed, not understanding Lina's thoughts and the way she does things.

Pavi came down from Mia's room for a face check-up, and she explained a few things to Pavi before Mia would be able to take off the bandages permanently in the afternoon at her clinic. Mia also added a substance that seemed to work as an adhesive when she noticed some of the ends seemed to have been loose, which will not take long to stick as long as Pavi didn't get his bandages or his face wet for an hour.

Pavi looked around searching for Lina. He, then, saw Shilo standing in the hallway looking at the door. Curious, he walked over to Shilo, who did not notice Pavi towards her. When she turned around, her heartbeat quickened at the shock of seeing Pavi suddenly before her. She wished he could at least let his presence be known than sneaking up on her like that.

"Oh, it's you, Pavi," she said in relief while tapping lightly on her chest as if it would help her heart beat normal again. "Do you need something?"

"Where is the bella?" Pavi asked. Shilo knew he was talking about Lina even when he called Mia (and on occasions Shilo) "bella" as well. It was the way he said "bella" that differentiated on who he was talking about. And of course, she couldn't forget that Pavi would always ask for her.

"She's out. She wouldn't be coming home until late at night," Shilo answered. Shilo could feel Pavi frowning, and his expression could be read by the slump of his shoulders to show he is indeed disappointed.

"Does the bella know the Pavi's bandages would be coming off today?" He questioned. Shilo frowned and felt bad for the poor guy. He had always seemed to like having Lina's company. She could only nod in response, not wanting to disappoint him with saying the words out loud. He groaned sadly. It was then Shilo wondered what would happen if Pavi found out Lina wasn't going to keep him company like she used to. She cringed automatically. Shilo had never seen Pavi's wrath before; and hopefully, it doesn't start now.

The pause between the two had turned awkward and unsettling. Luckily, Mia came downstairs to catch their attention. Mia noticed the unsettling atmosphere between the two and found herself once more to be the means of escape.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the hallway?" Mia asked, making conversation as to get rid the tense atmosphere.

"Oh, just conversing," Shilo answered. Pavi nodded, his shoulders still slumped from disappointment. Mia nodded in understanding. "Why are you downstairs?"

"Well, I am about to go grocery shopping. There seems to be a lack of food yesterday, and I need to buy some other things," Mia explained, "Do you need anything while I'm there?"

"Actually, I do, but I need to write a list for it," Shilo said. Mia shrugged.

"I don't mind waiting," Mia told her. Shilo apologized first before she went upstairs to make her list. When Shilo left, Mia turned to look over at Pavi. She noticed how depressed Pavi seemed to be.

"Why do you look down?" Mia asked. Pavi looked at her for a bit before turning to look at the door.

"The bella won't be there when the Pavi's bandages come off," Pavi answered, his voice sad and disappointed.

"I forgot to tell you, but Lina won't be spending as much time in Shilo's house like she used to. She'll be leaving early and coming home late. I guess I have to tell the others as well," Mia told him. Pavi's eyes had widened in surprise. He suddenly clutched Mia's shoulders tightly.

"Why didn't the bella tell me?" Pavi yelled, the first time he has ever done so. Mia stared at him with her usual emotionless expression.

"And why should she do that? Is there a reason for her to do so?" Mia asked, staring at him with such unrelenting force.

Pavi was speechless. He let go of his grip on her and backed away a few steps to the wall. His shoulders once more slouched. Mia sighed in the inside; knowing full well Lina wanted it to be this way.

"I am sure your face would be as beautiful as you imagined it, and you will have all the women fawning over you like you always had," Mia told him. It was true that he always loved women and getting laid, but why does it make him feel unsatisfied?

"I'm sure Lina means nothing to you when you return to your mansion. You will continue living without her, and you won't need her presence to feel satisfied," Mia continued. Pavi froze at the statement. His hand clenched into a fist. Usually, Pavi wasn't one to get angry, yet the statement cut him deeply in his heart.

Mia smirked and started walking to the kitchen, leaving Pavi alone to think. When she finally entered the kitchen, she let out a sigh.

"Are you trying to play mind games with my fucking brother?" Luigi asked rudely, making Mia almost jump at his voice. Mia cursed in her thoughts for letting her guard down.

"_I truly do need rest for not being careful_," Mia thought before she mentally shook her head.

"What makes you think that, Mr. Largo?" Mia asked calmly. Luigi frowned and his brows creased together in frustration.

"What the fuck happened to calling me Luigi?" Luigi asked angrily.

Mia smiled before she walked up close to him while she leaned her face close to Luigi's. Luigi's eyes widened at the closeness yet he did not move an inch. Mia chuckled.

"Have you taken a liking to me, Lu-i-gi?" Mia asked sensually near his near. Luigi could feel his spine tingle and his ears starting to feel warm. And of course, his lower area found Mia quite attractive when she tried to seduce him playfully. Mia smirked before she pulled away. All the questions Luigi asked were completely abandoned and forgotten.

Several seconds later, he finally maintained his heartbeat before he found himself pushing Mia against the wall. His face was close to hers. And before she could blink, he gave a forceful kiss on Mia's lips. Mia was surprised, but she closed her eyes and allowed him entrance to her mouth. Luigi's hands started roaming on Mia's body, making his lower area pulsate. He wanted her. Oh, he wanted her so bad.

Not long after, the door opened to reveal Graverobber, but he stopped his tracks from seeing Mia and Luigi making out. Mia and Luigi stopped their make-out session and turned to stare at Graverobber in shock. Luigi jumped off of Mia and just coughed, hoping it would help him to return his composure. His hair had been disheveled from Mia's hand roaming through his hair. Mia was breathing heavily from the kiss. And if they continued on, Luigi was sure to make Mia his right then and there. Graverobber slowly backed away, pretending he didn't see anything. He felt the need to wash his eyes before it deteriorated, and he did just that.

Pavi found it strange that Graverobber had such a shocked expression on his face while walking almost robotically upstairs. And being curious, Pavi entered the kitchen to see the aftermath of the make-out session between Luigi and Mia. Pavi just smirked and leaned against the doorframe coolly.

"The Pavi sees brother couldn't handle the bella's enticement," Pavi stated. Luigi growled and pulled at Pavi's collar.

"Pavi, shut the fuck up!" Luigi yelled as he sprayed his spit on Pavi's bandages.

Pavi chuckled and took out his cologne. Luigi stepped back and let him go before he tried to spray him. He couldn't help but want to tease them a bit more, but he didn't feel like it. Not long after, Shilo came inside and looked confused at Luigi's messy hair, Mia standing against the wall, and Pavi holding onto his cologne.

"Uh… am I interrupting something?" Shilo asked. With the looks they gave, Shilo wondered if it was better off not knowing.

When afternoon came along, Mia drove Pavi to the clinic with Luigi and Nate coming along. Luigi went with them just to be with Mia while Nate came along because Pavi wanted him to. Nate still had a small grudge against Pavi, but he went anyways to give Pavi some support when Lina couldn't.

When they entered the clinic, Mia instantly went to work and got out the scissors and other necessities just in case there was a shift in taking off the bandages and such. After Mia made a snip on the bandage, she slowly took it off. She had a good look at it before nodding in approval. She started to look for a mirror and gave it to Pavi. Pavi was nervous than anything and looked over at Nate. Nate's eyes widened and his mouth was open. Pavi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, so he looked over at his brother. Luigi's expression was contorted in a scowl, making Pavi's heart beat faster. She turned back to Mia and the mirror, afraid to look at his face. Mia saw this and sighed before she held up the mirror, allowing Pavi to look at his reflection.

Pavi gasped at his face. He touched his face as it felt like real skin against his hand. It was smooth against his fingers. He continued on trailing around his face and slowly a smile formed on his face. It was then he found out he had dimples. He had eyebrows and wondered how that could happen. His face… it was perfetto. He looked better than he imagined.

Mia cleared her throat and looked over at him.

"I added artificial material as your eyebrows to make your face look more natural. It feels and looks like real hair. I made it look a little feminine since I am sure it would be to your preference," Mia told him, "Be sure to wet your face if it feels a little dry."

Pavi nodded and tears started to form in his eyes. He looked so naturally beautiful. His madre would have been proud of him if he showed his face to her. A sad smile replaced his joyous one as he thought of his mother. It was then Lina came across his mind did he smile again. Mia watched his expression change and wondered what Pavi was thinking to make him form faces like that.

"You may feel strange for a while, but you will eventually get used to it," Mia explained. Pavi nodded quietly. The three males were still quite speechless of the revealing of Pavi's face. Mia was truly good.

"Will the bella like Pavi's face?" Pavi asked Mia suddenly. Mia stared at him for a moment and shrugged.

"If it makes you happy, I am sure she will be happy as well," Mia answered truthfully.

"_Sadly, Lina will no longer have a reason to be there for you since this is the undesirable consequence of returning your face_," Mia thought.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update, my computer died on me so I'm sharing a computer now. Thanks to **Emoen** (hahaha, Lina is pretty stubborn and an idiot. Other than that, you read my mind. I finally get to work on the case), **RebelAshRunner** (Hope so. Just gotta read and find out. Yeah, yeah, pretty cliché, that I am), **The Nobody Prince** (I know. I'm not the kind to be torturous, but Lina makes it so hard. Hahaha), and **MotherGothelFan1** (Oh, I was afraid you won't like it since Pavi and Lina are falling for each other, but Lina screwed it up and stuff. Usually, people don't like the kind of drama I put forth) for the reviews. Next chapter is going to be the last chapter before I make the sequel. I'm not even sure if the last chapter is going to be exciting or not. For some reason, after reading my past chapters, I find Lina annoying and both Mia and Lina are too unrealistic. But what can I say, I like to overdramatize things. I'm just glad Shilo is a bit more normal in a not normal way. Oh yeah, the sequel will have extra bonuses with my version of Pavi's past and Luigi's past (in separate chapters). I'm not sure in which chapters, but I presume it will be in the early chapters of the sequel. Well, hopefully. Other than that announcement, happy reading!

Chapter Thirty-Four

Hardly anyone had seen Lina these days. Shilo only seen her once or twice in the days she's been in and out, and it was actually at around four o'clock in the morning before she left again an hour later. Mia had made contact with her most of the time, but Lina rarely picks up because of the case. Even as Lina worked hard in the case, there wasn't enough new information to obtain to find the culprit. She only had corpses to deal with and nothing new had come up. It was as if the rebellion had stopped suddenly, yet the killings of the Repo men continued at a faster rate. It was the very reason Mia and Shilo were in the kitchen to hear about the case.

"Just two days ago, the bodies of Repo men went up by two, making three killings within each week. I'm not sure how many Repo men Geneco has, but if this continues, GeneCo might not have any Repo men to deploy. I've also found out the assassins that killed the Repo men have become increasingly better than last month. This is serious, Mia. I don't think there's any choice but beat the time before anything else happens," Lina explained through her communicator/watch, "And oddly enough, I've also found one other thing that I have noticed continuously throughout the case. I'm not too sure if it is involved with this or not, but it involves children going missing."

Mia's brows creased and her eyes were rather darkened by the new information. Shilo knew the look meant the matter was rather serious. She wondered if things are starting to become more difficult.

"How did you find out children were missing? Did you find any evidence?" Mia asked her, her voice void of any emotion. Shilo shivered at the hallow tone.

"I've been looking through the case files of the victims the Repo men repossessed, and I've found out all the children that are involved are missing. And as a matter of fact, the day the Repo men were killed was the same day the victims were repossessed and the children suddenly disappeared," Lina explained even further.

Mia scowled, and she rarely ever scowls. Shilo knew the news was bad now. She just couldn't understand what was going on.

"Why haven't you told me sooner? This could affect us greatly, Lina. As a matter of fact, I have to go back to square one," Mia angrily told her, almost wanting to yell in her communicator. Lina knew she was pissed off and found the news to aggravate her as well.

"Did you think I did not know that? I made a stupid mistake," Lina said angrily back.

Mia let out a sigh while shaking her head in extreme unease. She tried to get her composure back, but it failed terribly. It made it more difficult for her to calm down now.

"What does it mean though? I don't get it," Shilo said. Mia looked up at her and saw Shilo showing her perplexed look.

"It means, Shilo, the mastermind behind this are making their own batch of assassins. It's only a theory, but it might as well be true. My mind has made the connections," Mia told her. Shilo started the wheels in her head before her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"But how?" Shilo asked, "They are only children."

"They are just like me, Shilo," Lina answered, "Do you know why the culprits allowed the Repo men to repossess the organs of their victims before the assassins killed the Repo men?"

"I have no clue," Shilo confessed. She never dealt with something like this before.

"To make the children watch. To give them a reason for vengeance. To train them to be the ultimate killing machine," Lina answered gravely, "Kidnapping the children while they are still young can make it easier to manipulate them. I am just like them except it was under different circumstances. Unlike them, I had to learn to kill to survive. They are learning to kill for vengeance."

"But… could these children allow other children to be in the same circumstances as them?" Shilo asked.

There was a long pause in the air. The question flowed through the air ominously. It caused Shilo to shiver at the thought.

"Maybe and maybe not. But we know for sure, the killings must have started out with real professional assassins. And if they are making children become assassins, there needs to be professional assassins teaching them," Lina answered before sighing. "Now I have to rally up my own force, which is going to be a hassle."

"Have you found anything else?" Mia asked. There was a pause, and Shilo and Mia could feel Lina frowning.

"No," Lina answered flatly.

"Other than that, are you going to celebrate my birthday?" Shilo asked, being hopeful and wanting to rid the unwelcoming pressure among her friends.

"Sure. I need to go on a low-profile anyways. If I continue going in the streets at night looking at corpses, someone might think I've caused the killings," Lina said with a sigh.

"So I will see you in two days?" Shilo asked.

"Yep, put an extra plate for me. I refuse to miss a free meal," Lina said with a chuckle, "Well, I've got to go. Pierre is starting to piss me off when he's staring at me."

Shilo and Mia smiled and shook their heads at Lina's silliness.

"Okay then, see you in two days," Shilo said.

"Mind your health," Mia added.

"Yeah. Yeah. Bye you guys," Lina told them.

"Bye," Mia and Shilo said in unison before Lina disconnected.

After she disconnected, Mia and Shilo started leaving the kitchen.

"Well, I guess Pavi has some competition. Pierre has always been love struck with her," Shilo said jokingly.

"Is the bella spending time with that plain and unfitting uomo?" Pavi asked darkly.

Shilo was incredibly surprised at how similar Pavi is to Luigi when it comes to their anger. Recently, Pavi had been moping around for a while. Shilo even allowed the Largo brothers to go out if they wanted to since Lina wouldn't be there to watch them. Pavi had gone out a few times, but he came back in the morning with a frown each time. He tried to go back to his playboy ways, but he didn't find it exciting as he used to. That was when the moping started. He just couldn't feel satisfied.

"Uomo?" Shilo whispered to Mia.

"It means "man" in Italian," Mia answered, "He's referring to Pierre." Shilo answered "oh" silently with her mouth.

"When has Pierre ever been plain?" Shilo whispered. Mia smiled at Shilo's lack of understanding.

"Pavi Largo calls him that because he is just jealous, Shilo," Mia answered once again. Shilo nodded in understanding.

"Is she?" Pavi asked, getting the girls' attention again to his original question.

"She has no choice but to meet up with him. Pierre is, after all, Lina's co-worker. I am sure meeting up with Pierre is the last place Lina wants to be," Mia pointed out. Pavi let out a heavy sigh before he seemed preoccupied to the wall on the right.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Lina is spending some time on my birthday. You will get to see her until then," Shilo said with a warm smile. Pavi immediately whipped his head at Shilo at the news. A smile had written across Pavi's real face. Both girls had to admit Pavi looked quite handsome with a smile.

"When is your birthday, bella?" Pavi asked, returning to his usual upbeat self.

"In two days," Shilo answered. Pavi's smile widened even further.

"Then I must find a gift for you, bella," Pavi told her. Shilo immediately shook her head. It felt awkward knowing a Largo was giving her a birthday present.

"There's no need to-" Shilo started but was cut off by Pavi's excitement.

"But of course, I must, bella. The Pavi never disappoints," Pavi said happily before he called in his communicator for his limo. After he finished, he looked over at Shilo happily. It startled Shilo for some reason.

"I already know what to get for the bella. If the bella doesn't mind, the Pavi wants to bring Nate along. May the Pavi have permission to do so?" Pavi requested.

"If Nate wants to, I don't see any problem with it," Shilo answered. Pavi suddenly hugged Shilo, making her tense up at the sudden physical contact. When Pavi let her go, Shilo let out the breath she was holding in. There was no denying it; Pavi had truly missed her.

Nate was rather surprised when Pavi entered in an almost flamboyant way. He walked in gentle strides and smiled at Nate. He asked if Nate would want to come along to buy Shilo her birthday present. Nate found it awkward at the sudden question but nodded anyways. After all, Pavi asked nicely.

Around forty minutes, the limousine had parked in front of Shilo's house. By then, Nate and Pavi were ready to leave. They bid their farewells before leaving to the limo. When Nate and Pavi settled inside, it left an awkward atmosphere between them. Nate, for some reason, missed Lina's van. He was used to the smell of overpowering artificial smells, not like the aromatic smell of roses in the limo. Ever since Lina spent little time in Shilo's house, Pavi always tried to spend time or chat with Nate. And for some reason, Nate couldn't deny him. He also missed Lina greatly just as Pavi did. Even when Shilo was nice to him, Nate could feel the distance Shilo tried to make with him. Before, Nate didn't seem to mind much because he always had Lina; but now, he suddenly felt like the black sheep. Pretty much, he felt like there was an empty hole inside of him. Pavi was nice enough to try to be close with him, and Nate felt grateful for him because of it.

Pavi suddenly smiled and said, "We will see the bella again in two days."

Nate's eyes widened and Pavi nodded to ensure him it was the truth. Nate couldn't help but have a goofy smile and felt better to find out he was going to see Lina again.

"So she will celebrate Shilo's birthday?" Nate asked. Pavi nodded, and Nate could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"_I can see Lina again_." Nate's mind kept repeating.

The living room looked fantastic from being adorned by decorations. On the fireplace, hung a large banner that contained the words, "Happy Birthday" and underneath it read, "Shilo Wallace!" Mia and Graverobber were responsible to decorate the living room, in which Lina forced upon them since she wouldn't be able to be there until noon. Mia made breakfast in bed for Shilo, which Shilo gratefully thanked her for. There was also a man-made rose in a vase next to her breakfast. Shilo knew it was made by Amy because she knew the little girl made such beautiful delicate things. Not long after, the children (excluding Nate) entered Shilo's room with large grins on their faces. They soon surrounded Shilo and yelled a happy birthday to her in unison. Shilo, by then, had tears of joy streaming down her face. Her children always bring her to tears for being so lovely.

Noon came by quickly when the door suddenly opened violently. There, Lina came in tugging a large bag. A smirk had placed upon her lips.

"Whew, I hate being the one to carry the games. But then again, I am the one who comes up with it," Lina said. The children were ecstatic when they heard the word "game". Shilo chuckled and gestured her to come in before she closed the door behind her.

And before anyone knew it, Pavi and Nate were already by Lina's side. Lina was even surprised at their sudden appearance.

"Woah there, guys. What's up with the stealth?" Lina asked jokingly. Nate immediately hugged her tightly. She looked down at him awkwardly and patted lightly on his back. She looked up at Pavi and noticed his real face. She nodded in approval.

"Mia did a pretty good job. It looks like real skin," she said and then started chuckling. "You almost look like a delicate figurine."

Pavi smiled happily at the compliment.

"I know you guys haven't seen me for a while, but I'll be here for the rest of the day," Lina said with a smile.

The children jumped and down in excitement, missing their "Auntie" Lina as they were used to her presence when she did stay. Nate finally let go of her and smiled up at her. Lina chuckled and ruffled his hair. Shilo smiled warmly with Graverobber holding her waist behind her. Luigi scowled but a smirk formed right after. Mia smirked as well. If anything, Lina saw them as the smirking pair. And of course, she had to roll her eyes at that.

"Happy Birthday, Shilo," Lina announced finally when everyone settled down, "Now. Would you prefer games first or presents first?"

Shilo smiled and preferred to play games for the children's sake. Most of the games were played by the children. One game that included the adults was when the children stole colored flags while the adults gave them a piggy-back ride. Shilo carried the Emma; Graverobber carried Nate; Mia carried Amy; Luigi carried Tom; Pavi carried Jake; and Lina carried Ryan. And of course, the youngest girl, Amy won because she had Mia (who used tactics). Second was Shilo because Emma was grabbing anything her hands could get on, which resulted in poking Luigi's eyes. There was a three-way tie among Ryan, Jake, and Tom because they seemed to, for some reason, continuously stealing back and forth among them. Nate was last since he didn't want to harm anyone, but he didn't seem to mind losing at all.

The last game that was played was hitting the piñata. Lina had used a lot of effort to search for someone who made them in their lifetime. A piñata had become rare in Sanitarium Island and very few were sold. Luckily, Lina managed to get her hands on one with the help of people she "knew".

The furniture was moved from the living room and the piñata was securely hung on a piñata stand, which was sold separately that Lina had to use her own money to buy it. Mia had blindfolded her. And when everyone was ready, Mia twirled her around three full circles before letting her go and handed her the bat. The children started yelling directions all around confusing Shilo. Lina had laughed when Shilo seemed to be completely lost. And well, Lina had gotten hit by Shilo because of it. Lina rubbed her leg in pain and stopped. This, of course, made Luigi and the children laugh while the other adults and Nate tried to hold in their own laughter. After ten minutes of yelling and screaming, Shilo finally had hit the piñata and all the contents inside started spilling out. Shilo couldn't believe how much pressure one game could cause her so much stress.

Not before long, Lina smirked and laid a hand on the side of her waist.

"That was a good blow there, Shilo. Was there some sort of pent up frustration going on?" Lina asked. Shilo was shocked at the question and blushed. Oh yes, Lina believed in teasing a grown person on their birthday.

"Shall we get onto the presents now?" Mia suggested, and the children had gotten even more excited.

Shilo smiled warmly and nodded, not knowing a surprise awaits her and everyone inside the Wallace household.


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N**: Thank you to **Alucard'sButterfly** (Thank you. I'm glad you like it.) with **Nobody Prince** (Hahaha, I will try my best), **Emoen** (Hahaha, everyone wants to know what Pavi brought. And yep, foreshadowing is fun), **MotherGothelFan1** (Thank you. Yes, I'm sure Pavi's gift would be a bit surprising), **CockneyBird3** (Glad you like the story so far. You aren't alone at being skeptical about my story, so I understand. Hahaha, yeah, I don't think Luigi would be taken down easily. After all, he sometimes hide his knife under his sleeve), **Evelyn** (Hahaha, you aren't alone in wanting to know what he brought), and **RebelAshRunner** (Hahaha, it wouldn't be Shilo's birthday without the whole family set there. Oh cool, I'll check your story out when I have the time. ^-^) for the reviews. Whew, last chapter? Yep, it is. The sequel will just continue on where I left off. I have to think of a title for the sequel though. I just don't want to call it "Didn't Know I Love You So Much 2", "DKILYSM 2", or anything relatively close. I guess I'll just listen to the Repo songs to find a good title. Also, I would like to thank all the readers for reading as far as you did in my story. I do apologize for the very late update since I am still sharing a computer and will be sharing a computer for quite a long while. In conclusion, I will rarely update since my story is not as important as the education of a family member who uses the same computer as me. I sincerely apologize for this and I hope the readers will forgive me for it.

Chapter Thirty-Five

The children were first in giving their presents except for Nate. After they were done, Luigi announced his gift was a birthday dinner at some restaurant. Shilo thanked him and gave him a bright smile. Luigi looked at her awkwardly for a second before looking away, not knowing how to react to it. Mia took his hand and smiled. And for some reason, Luigi had to blush. She let go of his hand right after, making Luigi pout. Lina slapped his back in order for him to get back to his normal self, so he wouldn't take the joy away on Shilo's birthday. And thankfully, he calmed down. He stood up straight with his head held high and his arms crossed.

Mia gave Shilo a box wrapped in gold and black colors. Shilo accepted it, holding with two hands, sat down on a chair, and laid the gift on her lap. Shilo smiled and unwrapped the gift like she did to the children's. She carefully opened it and found a smooth beautiful black box embossed with a beautiful large silver firefly on top of it.

"Open it," Mia told her. Shilo did as she was told, and she heard one of her favorite Blind Mag songs. Inside, there was a hologram of a tiny figure of Blind Mag dancing as she sang the song. Tears started to form in Shilo's eyes and looked up at Mia with a joyous smile.

"Thank you, Mia. Thank you so much," Shilo said gratefully.

"Eh. Eh. Stop the tears. We're not done yet," Lina said with a smirk before looking at Mia. There were no words needed to understand Lina's expression, and Mia understood her expression told her she did a good job. Shilo wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Well, here's mine," Lina stated before giving a purple wrapped gift that seemed wrinkled from crumpling the paper. Shilo knew it was some sort of bottle or container by the looks of it. Lina then took out a green and gold wrapped box and gave it to Shilo as well. Shilo looked up at her questioningly, wondering why there were two gifts. "The green wrapping is Pierre's. He couldn't come because he's busy," Lina explained. Shilo smiled and nodded. When Pavi heard Pierre's name, he looked unhappy for a second before he forced a smile on his face. His name seemed stir wrongly inside Pavi for reasons Pavi could not understand or did understand but did not want to admit.

Shilo opened the gifts. She opened Pierre's gift first to find a red jewelry case and inside it were heart-shaped ruby earrings. She then opened Lina's gift and found out it was a book of insects she wanted to buy for a while but didn't have the time to. Shilo sighed in relief and smiled. Lina slightly frowned from the sigh, wondering what that meant. She didn't need to ask because Shilo soon gave her an answer.

"I'm relieved you finally got me a normal gift, Lina," Shilo said.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Lina asked, looking rather frustrated, "I thought my gifts were good."

"Lina, you always give me a different weapon as a gift for each birthday. I'm good with the taser gun you brought me for my eighteenth birthday, which I carry every day when I go out," Shilo stated.

"You bought her weapons for her birthday?" Luigi asked in a surprised manner. Graverobber, Pavi, and Nate were surprised as well.

Lina shrugged like it was nothing and said, "Hey, safety is an issue in Sanitarium Island. I might as well get Shilo something useful to defend herself with."

"I agree I need something to defend myself with, but not with three other various weapons when I need only one," Shilo pointed out.

"Fine. Fine. I won't buy any weapons for your birthday," Lina said, putting her hands up in the air in surrender. Shilo giggled with amusement.

"Oh, and if you go back to work, tell Pierre thanks for the birthday gift. I liked them very much," Shilo said. Pavi once again forced a smile on his face when Shilo mentioned Pierre's name. No one noticed his slight aggravation except for Mia. Lina nodded at Shilo's request before settling to stand next to Mia.

Pavi and Nate stepped forward and they were smiling brightly. Pavi held out their gift to her.

"This is the Pavi's and Nate's gift to you, bella," Pavi told her.

"We hope you like it," Nate added.

"Oh, and this gift as well, but open it when you are in your room. This is the Pavi's special side gift," Pavi told her with a wink as he took out a thin yet long box wrapped up in royal purple wrapping.

Shilo smiled and nodded appreciatingly. Lina looked over at the purple gift suspiciously and then looked over at Pavi with a glare.

"It better not be what I'm thinking it would be, you pervert," Lina whispered to him. Pavi merely smiled suspiciously, pretending he didn't know what Lina meant.

She took the gifts graciously and carefully tore the yellow and green wrapping of Pavi's and Nate's gift. She opened it to find a hand mirror. It was such a beautiful piece of work. Around the mirror, detailed designs of vines. On the back, there was a butterfly and a dragonfly near each other as if they were a couple. Under the insects, her name was engraved on it in calligraphy style and with such beautiful artistry. Shilo was in awe at the details of them. It looked so beautifully made that even Mia seemed interested with it.

"It must have taken days to make it," Mia said, nodding at the craftmanship.

"Well, it usually would take days, but it only took them two days to make such a beautiful and masterful piece like this. The Pavi always has a way," Pavi said with a smitten look on his face. Lina rolled her eyes before laying an arm around Nate.

"I'm sure Nate helped as well," Lina said. Nate smiled up at Lina and nodded.

"I was the one to show the pictures in Shilo's book. I hope you didn't mind, Shilo," Nate said, blushing faintly and turning his head away shyly. Lina couldn't help but ruffle Nate's hair.

Shilo smiled affectionately and stood up and walked towards Nate. She kneeled with one leg and looked at Nate warmly.

"Thank you, Nate. And no, I don't mind," Shilo told him with a smile. Nate turned his head towards Shilo and looked directly into Shilo's dark brown eyes. His face started heating up and he blushed even further. Shilo giggled and patted Nate's head before going back to sit on your chair.

"Hey, don't start liking the Kid. She's mine," Graverobber said possessively. Nate gaped at the statement and shook his head, gesturing to Graverobber he wasn't thinking that. Graverobber gave a hearty laugh and patted Nate's shoulder.

"I was just kidding," Graverobber told him with a smirk. Nate let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Well, it's finally my turn."

Graverobber held out a small blue box. Unlike the rest, his gift was left unwrapped. Shilo knew it was going to be jewelry because the box was similar to Pierre's present. As she opened it, Shilo's mouth was open and immediately covered it with her hand.

There, holding in her hand, was a pendant already opened. On one side, there was her mother and on the other was her father. Tears started flowing down from her eyes immediately. The hand covering her mouth shifted towards the pendant. Her fingers slowly and gently touching the pictures of her mother and father. Her parents were young in the picture and were smiling. Shilo wondered how Graverobber was able to find these pictures, but she was too emotional to even ask. She looked up at Graverobber before putting down the present on the table and turned back to Graverobber. She couldn't help but put her arms around his neck and held him close.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much," Shilo whispered as her body shivered from crying.

"_They looked so happy, and Daddy... Daddy looked sane and normal_," Shilo thought.

"You're welcome, Lovebug," Graverobber whispered in return. His hot breath made Shilo's body tingle inside and held him closer to her even further.

"Um... this feels incredibly awkward," Lina whispered near Mia's ear. Mia smiled and said nothing.

Mia had slowly and carefully took Luigi's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Luigi coughed and cleared his throat while he held her hand, turning away while blushing. Even when he is in his early forties, Luigi was not used to being close to another woman, though he didn't seem to mind it as much as he used to.

Pavi took this time to slowly put an arm around Lina's shoulder while she was occupied at watching Shilo and Graverobber holding each other. Lina jumped a bit and looked at him questioningly. Pavi smiled at her before she sighed and allowed his hand to be placed on her shoulder. She didn't want to cause a commotion like she usually did; after all, it was Shilo's birthday. Nate watched Lina try her best to maintain her composure, but he saw a glint in Lina's expression, almost as if she was blushing. Nate turned back and started to quietly snicker.

"_Lina and Pavi sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_," Nate started singing in his mind. A smile had become visible on the boy's face.

And if anybody noticed, they truly looked like a family. But of course, Emma was the only one to notice. The love-filled air among the couples generated a glow to Emma's face. If anything, she had a keen sense in romance (maybe from reading fairy tales every day). Tom rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey scenes. Just as equally, Tom had the same keen sense as Emma. After all, he spent most of his time watching Emma, chatting, and playing games with her. Tom looked over at Emma suspiciously and felt an odd feeling stirring inside him. When Emma felt like she was being watched, she looked over at Tom. Tom was surprised and turned away, making little Emma giggle. Sadly, Emma didn't realize a crush was being formed towards her. Tom was a blusher.

By the time Shilo entered her room and closed it, she opened Pavi's purple gift. Shilo's eyes widened and her mouth was agape in surprise. Her face turned red as she took out a lace and see through black one-piece lingerie. Luckily for Graverobber and unfortunately for Shilo, he appeared at the right time to see the beautiful piece. Graverobber licked his lips and smirked.

"Are you going to wear that for me, Lovebug?" Graverobber joked. Shilo squealed from the sudden voice and whipped her head to look at Graverobber before immediately hiding Pavi's surprising gift. Shilo glared at him before yelling him to leave. Graverobber just chuckled and left, closing the door behind him.

It wasn't long before it was time for dinner. Luigi ordered a limousine for everyone to fit. Lina, on the other hand, wanted to drive her black van. In the end, everyone went with Luigi except for Nate and Lina. Like she wanted, she drove the van with Nate, who was sitting on the passenger's side with a smile. Nate was talking to Lina about what had happened without her. Lina smiled and nodded. Nate spoke more as time passed by, in which Lina was glad for.

Pavi wanted to go with Lina, but she glared at him and said a deep "no". Groaning, Pavi had no other choice but sit in the limousine with a bored expression, looking out at the window to find GeneCo advertisements. He sighed, remembering Lina and him watching the stars above the sky. He wondered why Lina was distant with him after he had his new face. It unbelievably made his chest tighten at the thought. After Shilo's birthday, would he not see her often like before? He sighed and watched the children jump up and down in their seats and looking around the limousine in awe. Pavi couldn't help but smile. Usually, he wasn't one to handle children (and so was Luigi). He slowly understood for the first time, GeneCo was a poison. It poisoned the mind of his father, his brother, his sister, and him. Gold made the world go round, but it never said happiness will go with it. True, gold could gave him anything but not the kind of things he had from staying with Shilo Wallace. Does it mean Pavi was going to give up on GeneCo and money? No, of course not. In the reality of it all, Pavi wasn't going to give up gold for anything. It was then Pavi's eyes widened in realization. Did Lina know he wouldn't give up his old lifestyle? Was it the reason why she was distant with him? To let him get used to being without her. He felt his whole body becoming numb. To keep greed was to lose Lina and Nate. To keep greed, he would have to destroy the good feelings he had picked up in the Wallace household. His hand tightened into a fist. He wondered if he could forget everything he had been through inside that miracle of a house.

As for Luigi, he never knew living with children wasn't as bad as he thought. Of course, he was annoyed at first, yet he didn't seem mind that much now (though he was still a little annoyed). He couldn't help but remember his own childhood with his brother and sister. They always fought each other, but they were happy back then. It wasn't until his father started becoming cold-hearted and greedy that things changed in an unbelievably fast rate. Luigi frowned and hoped these children didn't grow up to become greedy people like the Largos and the rest of the world. He didn't want to imagine their innocence turn into sins as they grow up. Just as Luigi was about to further become consumed by his thoughts, Mia took his hand. Luigi turned and saw Mia warmly smiling at him. All thoughts flew away as his breath had been caught in his throat. Mia was actively showing her affection to him more recently after the outing. He needed someone like her. She was good for him, and he knew that. After all, Mia made him stable. It was sudden, but he pulled her around her waist towards him. His grip tightened but not enough to hurt her. He couldn't imagine being without her. Mia knew how he felt but it pained her in some way. She knew something would happen because of the case and GeneCo. But she had no idea, things would change soon enough.

Graverobber and Shilo were happy. Graverobber was holding her around the waist like Luigi did to Mia while Shilo's head was on top of his chest. She could hear his calm heartbeat. The feeling made Shilo feel happy. But inside, she felt a disturbance as if bad omen was coming soon enough. She gripped her fingers on his cloth, not wanting to lose this feeling of safety. Graverobber sensed something was wrong, but he did not ask. Instead, he stroke Shilo's short hair comfortingly. By the time they got to the restaurant, Shilo was happy again. The sense of danger disappeared, and she wanted to celebrate her birthday joyously.

Dinner was slightly formal, but Luigi forced the staff in the restaurant to make a comfortable atmosphere for the children. If the children wanted a kid's meal, they will have to give them a kid's meal. Thankfully, things went smoothly and no one was in danger of being killed off. Well, except for the waitress who was threatened to be slashed when she said there was no kid's meal. When everyone finished with their dessert, a happy Lina had been gracious enough to share her dessert with Nate and Pavi. Luigi always felt disturbed by the sickening image of a nice Lina, but all thoughts flew away again when Mia fed him dessert (he's one to talk).

Things went downhill when they started getting out of the restaurant. A loud voice called for help close by, almost too close. The buildings and darkness hid away the voices, and Lina turned back at everyone seriously.

"Get back inside the restaurant!" Lina bellowed before running in the darkness towards the voice. Shilo and everyone were scared and went back inside the restaurant. They could hear two gunshots, making Shilo shiver. Graverobber hugged her closely, trying his best to calm her even though he was scared as well. Pavi and Nate felt frantic. No more noise was heard for ten minutes. It was then Lina started turning up, sweat was evident on her face. Both of her hands were full: one hand held a basket while the other held a child near Nate's age, struggling against Lina's hold on him. Thankfully, there was handcuffs on him. Mia and Shilo noticed the bleeding injury on the boy's right shoulder. He wasn't the only one bleeding as on top of Lina's shoulder was also bleeding. Cries soon came from the basket, making everyone jump. It wasn't just one child crying but multiple.

"Take the children inside the limousine," Lina ordered Graverobber. Understanding, he did as he was told. Only the unknown child did not leave, who Lina was still holding onto. Lina still held onto the basket. She then turned to Pavi and Luigi. "You guys go to the limousine as well." They didn't want to go, but Lina's cold look told them otherwise. They gave up and left. Just as the children and the Largo brothers were gone, Lina looked around to make sure nobody was there to listen in on them. She saw the waitress hiding behind a counter and growled. "You better leave or I will make you regret it." The waitress squealed and ran inside the back. When she was sure everyone was gone, she skillfully struck the struggling boy unconscious without hurting the boy as much, so his injury would not bleed any further from struggling and to make sure he didn't hear their conversation. She then finally spoke in a quiet voice.

"The mother is dead. Because I interfered, the Repo Man is still alive, but he is paralyzed from the shock. I'll take him with me in my van, and you can check up on him. If we need to get to the clinic, I could drive you," Lina said with her voice incredibly cold. She then lifted the struggling boy, "I saw him electrify the Repo Man with a weapon. A three-pronged one."

Shilo gasped. Mia winced at the news before she started taking a look at the boy's injury.

"Did you shoot him?" Mia asked while looking at the boy, seeing the bullet didn't go in that far, not enough to make a fatal injury.

"I had no other choice. He shot me, and the only way to make him let go of the weapon was shooting him at his shoulder. Thankfully, I was only scraped. It seems our little hypothesis is right," Lina said. The cries of the children in the basket continued, causing Shilo to feel rather uncomfortable.

"And the basket?" Mia asked.

"Baby triplets," Lina said, looking in the basket and revealing to Mia and Shilo the three beautiful babies crying for their mother.

"Come. We are going to the house immediately to tend the wounds," Mia said coldly, returning back to her expressionless face. Shilo shivered and nodded. "If the Repo Man is only electrified, I think I have enough equipment to check up on him, so I don't think I need to go to a clinic."

"I'll take the kid and the Repo Man in my van then. If anything, I have to watch the kid closely. He's quite a dangerous one as well as the Repo Man," Lina said with a sigh.

The return to the house was quiet. The joyous event of Shilo's birthday had been replaced with a grim silence. When everyone returned to settle inside the house, the injuries sustained from Lina, the Repo Man, and the unknown boy were immediately tended by Mia. Mia had checked up on the triplets first and found nothing wrong with them except they were rather hungry. Graverobber already left to buy milk for the babes. Shilo looked down at the babies and strangely felt protective of them. She sighed and shook her head. She had never taken care of babies before, maybe toddlers, but never babies. She wondered if she had the strength and gentleness to take care of them. They were so tiny and fragile that Shilo was afraid of hurting them. This was not going to be an easy task, and she needed help more than ever. And what about the little boy? What would happen to the child assassin? And what should they do with the Repo Man? Questions were swarming in Shilo's head, giving her a headache and mixed emotions. This was not the way she wanted her birthday to end.

Why, oh why, did this have to happen on Shilo's birthday?

THE END (?)

Of course not.


End file.
